Que El Temor A Fallar No Te Impida Jugar
by Tabetaira
Summary: Es el séptimo año y Voldemort tiene un plan, pero ¿qué pasará cuando "PríncipeSolo" y "Hogwartsprincess" se den cuenta de que se aman? Este curso estará marcado por un nuevo método de comunicación, el cuento de "La Cenicienta" y un baile diferente...
1. ¡Fuego!

**Aviso: me he cambiado el nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF).**

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe no ha ocurrido y algunos personajes siguen vivos. Este fic está basado en la película Una Cenicienta Moderna, aunque no será un calco de la peli (un poco a mi manera y un poco al estilo Hary Potter ;-). Obviamente, puede resultar un poco OOC, pero no es mi intención, así que haré lo posible para mantener a los personajes con sus propias maneras de ser.

**Resumen: **La guerra mágica se acerca y Hermione ha perdido a los dos seres que más quería en el mundo. Lo único que le queda para recordarlos es el cuento de La Cenicienta y un sabio refrán. El nuevo método de comunicación mágico y un baile serán suficientes para hacer este año en Hogwarts mucho más interesante...¿Será capaz de aguantar hasta el final?

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J. K. Rowling (T·T) o de la película Una Cenicienta Moderna y su respectiva compañía cinematográfica (no sé cual es ¬¬).**

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡FUEGO!

En un sitio oscuro y difícil de identificar, se daba una conversación entre el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos y uno de sus más fieles sirvientes:

**-**Acércate, Bellatrix -siseó la aguda voz de un hombre oculto entre las sombras-. ¿Cómo va el…pequeño proyecto?

-Como la seda, mi lord -dijo la mujer de gruesos párpados y ojos oscuros-. No hay casi protección en la casa, así que no será difícil. Está todo preparado y ahora sólo hay que esperar.

-Excelente -dijo mirando al vacío, pensativo.

-Señor…si me permite una pregunta… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Harry Potter?

-Digamos que es sólo una amenaza…y a la vez nos deshacemos un poco más de la mugre que habita en el país -replicó con un gesto de asco.

-¿Cómo se supone que eso es una amenaza? -preguntó con un tono que indicaba que había abusado de la confianza-. Quiero decir… -intentó corregirse.

-¿Dudas de mis planes? -dijo el Señor Oscuro con un temblor de rabia, haciendo que Bellatrix se estremeciera.

-No, mi señor, por supuesto que no… pero es que ni siquiera va a…

-No me interesa matar a la chica… por ahora -la interrumpió, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de la mujer-. Sólo quiero que tanto la estúpida esa como el joven Potter sufran y sepan de lo que soy capaz. Lo conozco muy bien, lo invadirá la culpabilidad.

-Sí, mi señor -dijo Bellatrix Lestrange agachando la cabeza sin atreverse a volver a replicar.

-Muy bien. Vete y dile a tu cuñado que pase. Quiero comentar un par de cosas con él.

-¿Es sobre Dr…? -pero se paró antes de terminar la pregunta y salió rápidamente. Su señor le había lanzado una mirada terrorífica que decía a las claras "te he dicho que te vayas".

Cinco minutos después, una figura alta cubierta con una capa negra entró en la estancia.

-¿Quería verme, señor? -dijo la voz sin su habitual tono de arrogancia.

-Sí, Lucius. Dime, ¿cómo le va a tu hijo? -y sonrió malvadamente al ver la cara de miedo de su segundo al mando, una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío sacudiera la espalda del mismísimo Señor Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger tenía su cara completamente hundida en un gran tomo polvoriento en cuya portada se leía "¿Existen las brujas? Un estudio del Doctor Steven del S. XVIII" y casi no se podía distinguir su alborotado y despeinado pelo castaño y mucho menos sus grandes ojos marrones, aunque su naturaleza de sabelotodo y chica inteligente se hacía más que evidente al observar la gran cantidad de gruesos libros que la rodeaban. Parecía encontrarse en su salsa. De pronto un estruendo hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara a su derecha; la pila de libros en precario equilibrio que tenía a su lado se había caído al fin. Parecía que la bibliotecaria también lo había oído porque dijo de mal humor:

-Faltan cinco minutos para cerrar, niña, así que mejor recoge y vete. No me hagas echarte como la última vez.

-No se preocupe -le contestó educadamente.

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, sacó su varita y murmuró algo entre dientes. Ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, así que podía devolver los libros a sus estanterías sin esfuerzo alguno, siempre procurando no ser vista, claro. Cuando terminó, cogió tres libros que quedaban encima de la mesa y se acercó al mostrador:

-Quiero llevarme estos -dijo poniéndolos al alcance de la señora de pelo canoso que la miraba algo sulfurada.

-¿Me permites el carné de socia? -preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.

La chica se lo dio y, cuando terminó con los trámites, se despidieron brevemente. Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie la veía, volvió a usar su varita para hacer los libros menos pesados. Normalmente los deberes del colegio requerían enormes tomos, y más si se trataba de un trabajo de verano sobre Historia de la Magia.

Volvió caminando, pues no vivía lejos. Las calles estaban desiertas, hacía calor y, a pesar de que estaban en horario de verano, a las nueve de la noche de aquel día ya era noche cerrada.

Mientras hacía el camino hacia su casa, Hermione pensaba sobre su vida y sus amigos. Ya no eran niños y ya casi habían dejado de ser adolescentes y sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse a los peligros de derrotar a Voldemort en un futuro no muy lejano. Desde luego, ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, entrañaba muchos peligros, peligros que su otro amigo, Ronald Weasley, y ella estaban dispuestos a correr, y no le importaba si Harry quería enfrentarse a todo solo para proteger a sus seres queridos. No pertenecían a la Casa del valiente y leal Godric Gryffindor por nada. La cada vez más cercana guerra le preocupaba muy a menudo, pero procuraba no pensar en ello porque, llegado el momento, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo.

Hacían apenas dos semanas que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano y ya tenía ganas de volver al colegio. Nada era tan divertido y fascinante como el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hermione era la sabelotodo y rata de biblioteca oficial de colegio y tenía las notas más altas de todo el colegio en años. También era hija de muggles, gente no mágica, o, cómo la llamaban despectivamente algunos magos que la creían inferior por su condición, sangre sucia.

Divisó su casa a lo lejos. Al igual que todas las viviendas vecinas, era de dos pisos, de color crema y con un pequeño jardín en la entrada. Las ventanas y persianas estaban abiertas y se veía una extraña luz titilante a través de ellas. Cuando se acercó más notó un fuerte olor a humo y se dio cuenta, con un terrible vuelco del corazón, de que eran las llamas de un terrible incendio.

Hermione se quedó estática por el shock, dejando caer los libros al suelo con un estruendo, pero un resplandor en el cielo la hizo reaccionar. Ahí estaba, claramente visible y justo encima de su casa: la Marca Tenebrosa, la serpiente y la calavera. ¡Sus padres estaban ahí dentro!

-No… no… por favor… -susurró y sacó la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. _¡Expecto patronus! _-gritó, acordándose de mandar un mensaje a la Orden del Fénix antes de meterse en la boca del lobo. La nutria plateada salió de su varita y puso rumbo al cuartel general. Les habían enseñado a usar los patronus en sexto año y ella era una de las pocas personas que había conseguido dominarlo completamente.

Llegó corriendo a la puerta y vio, sin sorprenderse, que la cerradura no estaba forzada, a pesar de que fue capaz de abrirla con un simple empujón. El brillante fuego de la entrada y una oleada de calor la recibió.

-_¡Aguamenti!_- gritó blandiendo la varita, y un chorro de agua emanó de la punta. Se fue haciendo camino a través de la casa en llamas-. ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! -llamó a voz en grito.

Buscó desesperadamente a sus padres hasta que los encontró y quedó paralizada de nuevo ante su visión. Ambos yacían en el suelo de la sala de estar con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. A Hermione no le hizo falta acercarse para saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados por la peor maldición de todas. Avada Kedavra.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, y olvidándose de mantener la mente fría, soltó la varita y corrió a arrodillarse junto a sus padres. Cogió la mano derecha de su madre y la izquierda de su padre mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que el fuego la rodeaba poco a poco ni de que el humo empezaba a hacerse más denso hasta que notó que si no podía ni ver ni respirar bien no era sólo culpa del llanto y las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando quiso recuperar el control de la situación, pero lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer fue alargar la mano sin fuerzas ni oxígeno suficiente para coger una varita que se encontraba a un metro de distancia antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

_Primeramente, este es el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que escribo en toda mi vida, así que no espero que todo sean alabanzas, pero ya saben que es mejor decir las cosas amablemente, tanto si son buenas como malas (sobre todo esta última)…así que ya saben…__**¡¡Reviews^·^!!**_

_Para quién haya visto la peli, ya se que no se parece mucho…todavía ;-), aunque he decidido que no habrá madrastra ni hermanastras. ¡¡Así que paciencia =D!!_

_Tampoco se exactamente a dónde llegaré con el fic, pero espero que sea al final y también poder actualizar a menudo. _

_¡¡¡Muxas gracias adelantadas a todo el que lo lea!!!_

**(L****)Kisses&Hugs****(L) *+*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+*+**


	2. San Mungo

Antes que nada, tengo un agradecimiento que hacer:

**Susigabi:** Thanks a lot!!! Eres mi primer review, de mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia de toda mi ¿primera? vida. Lol xD. Así que el segundo capi te lo dedico a ti. ^·^ ¡Besitos!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna (aunque sigue sin parecerse…¬¬).**

CAPÍTULO 2: SAN MUNGO

-Snape, ¿qué me puedes decir de la protección de Potter?

-Bueno, el lazo de sangre no permite que su maligna majestad o sus mortifagos se acerquen a la casa y…

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo algo cansado-. Eres mi espía en la Orden. Tienes que saber algo más -y le miró directamente a los ojos, pero no consiguió averiguar nada, como tantas otras veces-. Si aún sigues conmigo es por tu gran habilidad en la Oclumancia, necesaria para ser un buen espía, el mejor, debo decir.

-Gracias, mi señor -inclinó la cabeza-. Sé también que Dumbledore no quiere que Potter deje la casa para visitar a la sangre sucia porque está muy ocupado con la chica y no tiene tiempo de preparar la protección.

-¡Vaya…! Parece que esta vez conseguí que el viejo se diera cuenta de que ya está muy mayor para esto -rió su propio chiste-. Muy bien. Déjame sólo con Bellatrix.

Snape se fue y una mujer apareció de entre las sombras.

-Infórmame, Bellatrix -ordenó el Señor Tenebroso.

-Ha sido un éxito. Los dos asquerosos muggles están muertos y la casa totalmente destruida.

-Muy bien -sonrió cínicamente-. ¿Sabes algo de la sangre sucia?

-Sigue viva… está en San Mungo… nada grave…

-Mmm… tal vez no me habría importado que muriera después de todo… bueno, buen trabajo, Bella. Te felicito.

-Gracias, mi lord, gracias -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te mereces un nuevo trabajito… uno bastante importante… -dijo pensativo.

-Lo que sea por mi señor…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Blanco…borroso… ¿una nube? ¿Habría muerto? ¿Estaría en el cielo?... A medida que el tiempo pasaba y Hermione pestañeaba, pudo distinguir las blancas baldosas del techo de una pequeña y completamente blanca habitación. Realmente todo era de un blanco aséptico y, o bien había nevado allí dentro, o se encontraba en un hospital.

Fue a incorporarse en la camilla donde estaba tumbada, cuando una puerta se abrió y una mujer entró por ella. Parecía sólo un par de años mayor que Hermione, era de piel negra y de pelo corto y muy rizado. Llevaba un uniforme verde con un escudo en el pecho formado por una varita y un hueso cruzados y una plaquita que rezaba "Anne Crismus, prácticas". Hermione asumió inmediatamente que se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas.

-No te levantes. Supongo que acabas de despertarte porque hace diez minutos que pasé por aquí y aún estabas dormida. Llevas tres días inconsciente -Hermione sólo la miró un poco sorprendida-. Soy Anne Crismus -dijo señalando la placa-. Estoy en prácticas todavía, pero espero llegar a ser una gran medimaga y… bueno, mejor me callo. Parece que no tienes ganas de hablar y yo soy un poco pesada a veces. Iré a avisar al medimago que lleva tu caso. Yo sólo te estaba vigilando por si despertabas… lo que me recuerda… ¿te duele la garganta?

-N... n… no… -intentó decir la chica, pero sólo bastó eso para darse cuenta de que tenía la garganta ardiendo.

-Es normal después de todo el humo que tragaste -dijo haciendo aparecer de la nada un vaso de medida-. Tomate esto, te sentirás mejor.

Hermione alargó el brazo para cogerlo y vio sorprendida que la poción tenía una apariencia deseable: de color rosa muy oscuro y tan líquida como el agua, y pronto descubrió que olía y sabía a frambuesa. Debía ser una de las pocas pociones sanadoras que no parecía mocos o barro.

Ciertamente sintió que la garganta se le aliviaba un poco a medida que el líquido bajaba por ella.

-Por cierto… tienes visita. ¿Quieres que les haga pasar? -Hermione asintió. ¿Quiénes habrían venido a verla?

Anne salió de la habitación y dejó a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había pasado? No se acordaba de mucho, todo eran imágenes borrosas y sin conexión aparente… la chica había dicho algo de humo… humo, un incendio, sus padres, la marca… sí… ahora empezaba a recordarlo todo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron el señor y la señora Weasley y sus hijos Ron y Ginny, seguidos por Tonks, esta vez con el pelo naranja chillón.

-¡Oh, mi prenda! -dijo la señora Weasley corriendo a abrazar a Hermione al ver que estaba llorando-. Lo siento mucho, prenda, de verdad, pero vas a ver cómo todo estará bien- Hermione le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose reconfortada por el calor de una madre.

-Si, Hermione. Estamos contigo -le dijo su amigo. El resto asintió fervientemente.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Hermione preguntó, sintiendo que su garganta podía soportar ya una conversación normal:

-¿Qué es lo que se sabe? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo? -se lo pensó un momento y luego preguntó-. ¿Y a dónde voy ahora? Si soy mayor de edad es sólo cosa mía a dónde vaya…

-¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Por supuesto que te vienes con nosotros! -dijo Ginny haciéndose la enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto! -corroboraron los otros Weasleys. Hermione se sintió muy agradecida con todos ellos, pero no sabía cómo decirlo y las palabras se le apretujaron en la garganta.

-En cuanto al resto de las preguntas, Hermione -continuó Tonks, interrumpiendo el momento-, ...los aurores del ministerio todavía están investigando, pero pronto tendrán el resultado- ella era un auror, así que estaba bien informada-. Dumbledore está siguiendo el caso de cerca también. Está muy disgustado porque… -pero Arthur carraspeó sonoramente-. Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

Los chicos la miraron y Ron fue a preguntar algo, pero fue silenciado por una mirada asesina de su hermana. Entonces él se volvió a su amiga y le dijo:

-Harry siente mucho no poder venir, pero Dumbledore dijo que no podía si él no organizaba la protección especial… o algo parecido y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Harry está muy enfadado con él… ya sabes cómo es. Sólo con las cartas que me ha enviado me dan escalofríos verlo de nuevo en persona. ¿Recuerdas en quinto? Buff… -Hermione asintió. También se acordaba-. Fred y George tampoco han podido venir porque no tenían con quién dejar la tienda -añadió.

Todos se veían incómodos y tristes con la situación, sobre todo Ron. Consolar no era algo que se le diera bien y, si lo intentaba, normalmente se iba de la lengua y decía alguna que otra brutalidad.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto entró por la puerta. Tenía el pelo ya algo canoso, la piel morena y cara de ser alguien serio y simpático a la vez, y sabio. Llevaba el uniforme de San Mungo, así que debía ser…

-Buenas tardes. Anthony War, el medimago que te ha estado atendiendo. Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado, señorita -se presentó tendiendo una mano a Hermione. El resto ya lo conocía-. Ahora que has despertado te haré unas pruebas y, si todo está bien, podrás irte en unas cuatro horas… y eso es a las… -y miró su reloj- ocho de la tarde, más o menos. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme con la señorita Granger? Será mejor que empiece ya.

-De todas formas, yo ya tengo que volver al Ministerio. Nos vemos Hermione -se despidió Tonks, saliendo la primera de la habitación y golpeándose el pie con el marco de la puerta.

Los dejaron solos y el médico hizo su trabajo. Cuando terminó, los Weasleys volvieron a entrar y se pasaron la tarde intentando animar a Hermione con lo que fuera, pero, aunque ella intentaba olvidarse por un momento, no era tan fácil. La señora Weasley tuvo que obligarla a comer cuando Anne apareció con una bandeja de comida porque no tenía apetito.

-Tengo que decirte algo, prenda… -dijo Molly con cara de culpa-. Como estabas inconsciente, me tomé la libertad de organizar un funeral para tus padres… espero que no te moleste… pero pensé que igual no te sentirías bien como para lidiar con eso y es algo que no puede esperar mucho.

-No se preocupe -contestó Hermione después de un momento con la voz entristecida-. Creo que tiene razón, señora Weasley. ¿Cuándo es?

-Mañana a las siete. Será al estilo muggle, claro, y también conseguimos avisar a algunos de tus familiares. Todo gracias a Dumbledore y sus contactos… y al conocimiento de Arthur sobre costumbres muggles también.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad -dijo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y en cualquier momento brotaban.

El medimago volvió a hacer su aparición para comunicarles a todos que las pruebas estaban bien y lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a tomarse la poción para la garganta de antes una vez más.

Sobre las diez de la noche ya habían llegado a la Madriguera y Hermione ya se había metido en su cuarto -el que antes pertenecía a Fred y George, puesto que ahora vivían justo encima de su tienda- sin cenar. Había llorado tumbada en su cama todo lo que no había podido durante todo aquel día en el hospital y se había quedado completamente dormida, con el sueño extraño que da siempre después del llanto. Fue una noche sin pesadillas, gracias a que Molly había insistido en que se tomara la poción para dormir sin sueños.

* * *

_No estoy segura si saben lo que significa la expreción "prenda" porque es posible que sea una expresión canaria. De hecho, yo sólo se la he oído a las personas mayores de mi tierra (mi abuelita entre ellas(L)). Pues bien, las prendas son las joyas más importantes que tienes, es decir, las de oro auténtico y eso, no las baratijas. Decirle a alguien prenda es como "tesoro" o algo así, de cariño__. ¡¡TE LO DEDICO, ABUELA!!(L) xD_

_Bueno…pues ya está. Mi segundo capítulo =D =D!!!! I'm very happy!! Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo un par de capítulos en mente, pero ni yo misma estoy segura del rumbo que tomará esto, así que…¡¡ya se verá!!_

_Como siempre…¡¡dejen algún review, please!! Es ahí…el botón con letras verdes….tu lo miras…el botón con letras verdes te mira a ti… (jejeje)_

_Ah!, y muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí y se leen la historia, de verdad._

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)+*+*+*Ariadi Potter+*+*+***


	3. La visita de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 3: LA VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE

El funeral fue un bonito acto y estuvo bien organizado, aunque a Hermione le costó enfrentarse a las condolencias de todos sus familiares y conocidos que asistieron. La versión para muchos de los que estaban allí era que habían muerto en el incendio provocado por un descuido con el gas… o algo así. Tampoco se había preocupado por averiguar que excusa les habían puesto a los muggles. Los magos y brujas sí que se habían enterado de la verdad gracias a El Profeta, el periódico mágico.

Después del evento, Hermione pasó las siguientes semanas prácticamente en su habitación, tumbada en la cama y comiendo sólo lo estrictamente necesario para seguir viviendo. Tenía el pelo más enmarañado que nunca, había adelgazado muchísimo, estaba muy pálida y tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban al piso. Exactamente la pinta que debe de tener alguien que ha perdido a sus padres hace poco.

Ginny y Ron solían ir a verla y más o menos siempre era la misma conversación. Y ahora tampoco fue muy diferente:

-¡Por la barba y el bigote de Melín! ¡Estás horrorosa!

-Gracias, Ginny -respondió con sarcasmo.

-No, en serio, Marietta Edgcombe se veía mejor cuando traicionó al ED y su cara se llenó de aquellos enormes granos y…

-Creo que lo ha captado, Ginny -le dijo Ron.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Sólo quería que se diera cuenta. A ver si atacando el lado femenino o algo… -se arrepintió la chica pelirroja.

-A mí nunca me ha preocupado mucho la imagen, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, bueno… pero esto es pasarse… deberías salir un rato de aquí y comer algo y eso, aunque sea. Estoy segura que te hará bien.

-Eso parece ser lo que todo el mundo piensa -replicó amargamente.

-¿Sabes? -comentó Ron en un alarde de comprensión extraño en él-. Yo creo que si para lo único que tienes fuerzas es para esto, entonces hazlo -Hermione lo miró entre asombrada y agradecida-. Además, te conozco Hermione. Sé que te sobrepondrás a esto y volverás a ser la misma de siempre. Sólo necesitas tiempo. Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido en mi vida y Harry piensa lo mismo, aunque esté enfadado contigo porque no le respondes a las cartas… -ahora Hermione tenía cara de culpabilidad.

-Le mandaré una carta. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Volveré enseguida con Pig antes de que te arrepietas. Vamos, Ginny, mamá quiere que desgnomicemos el jardín.

-Jooooo… ¿otra vez? -se quejó mientras salían de la habitación.

Diez minutos después, Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio viejo de los gemelos, pluma en mano y pergamino en mesa, pensando en qué le diría a Harry. Pig sobrevolaba la habitación excitado esperando que le ataran la carta a la pata para poder marcharse a entregarla.

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho no haberte contestado antes, pero no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. En verdad tampoco ahora, pero Ron ha conseguido que se lo prometiera, así que aquí estoy, escribiendo. Lo siento si estás enfadado conmigo, pero, por favor, entiéndeme._

_Me siento sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, y muy triste y cansada, aunque llevo semanas sin hacer otra cosa que tumbarme en la cama o dormir. _

_Eso que dijiste en tu última carta no es verdad (porque sí que las he leído). No es culpa tuya lo que pasó. Yo debería haber estado allí para defenderlos y no fue así._

_Siento mucho que no hayas podido venir a la Madriguera porque Dumbledore todavía está ocupado con lo mío. Ojalá termine pronto y podamos estar juntos otra vez como El Trío Dorado. Te echamos mucho de menos._

_Tu amiga:_

_Hermione_

Ató el pergamino a la pata de Pig y la llevó hasta la ventana. Pig abrió las alas y salió volando hacia el horizonte. Tres horas después volvió con la repuesta.

_Hermione:_

_No te preocupes, no estaba enfadado, sólo preocupado. Te entiendo más de lo que puedes imaginar, yo perdí a mis padres a manos de Voldemort y su maldad al igual que tú, pero con una gran diferencia y es que tú si conociste a tus padres. No sabes la suerte que tienes._

_Eres fuerte, te he visto pasar por peligros que los demás ni imaginan y sé que lo superarás y lo convertirás en una lección más de la vida que te dará fuerzas para continuar._

_Sí que tengo culpa, es por mí que Voldemort quiso dañarte a ti y a tus padres. Si no fueras mi amiga, esto no habría pasado. No me contestes, ya sé que dirías: "Yo lo elegí, quiero ser tu amiga y estaremos juntos hasta el final" o algo parecido. Yo también soy un Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?_

_Tú eres la que no tiene culpa. No podías saber lo que iba a pasar y puede que no hubieras sobrevivido si hubieras estado allí. Y me alegro de que sigas viva, la verdad._

_Yo también les hecho de menos y estoy deseando volverlos a ver y algo me dice que será pronto._

_Y recuerda, todos te queremos y te apoyamos._

_Harry_

Hermione se sorprendió por la empatía que demostraba Harry en su carta; no sabía que alguien pudiera entenderla tan bien. Y por primera vez en semanas se sintió comprendida.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Durante la tarde-noche del día siguiente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dumbledore apareció imponente bajo el marco; si Hermione hubiera estado atenta se hubiera dado cuenta de la llegada del gran mago a La Madriguera gracias al sonido de las voces que venían del piso de abajo. Su barba y pelo plateados y sus inteligentes ojos azules brillaban en la oscura habitación llenándola de algo más que de pesadumbre.

-Profesor Dumbledore… no sabía que iba a venir -dijo Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la cama un poco avergonzada de su aspecto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Siento no haber avisado, pero ha sido una decisión improvisada -y se sentó en la silla que había junto al escritorio-. Verá, estoy aquí porque ya ha terminado la investigación del Ministerio y he de comentarle algunas cosas, pero primero ¿cómo está?

-Pues a ratos mejor… a ratos peor… -decidió ser sincera-. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé exactamente lo que siento…

-Comprendo -dijo dando una cabezada mientras la miraba como si sus ojos fueran Rayos X-. Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pedirle perdón.

-¿Perdón? -dijo atónita, sin saber si había repetido la última palabra del director o si le estaba pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras.

-Sí. Si yo me hubiera preocupado más por la seguridad en su casa como me preocupo por la de Harry no hubiera pasado esto. La Madriguera es bastante segura por que está llena de magos y hechizos, algunos hechos por mí, pero pensé que la condición de muggles de su familia bastaría para ocultarla o para que Voldemort no la considerara importante. La única manera de que descubriera su lugar de residencia era accediendo a los archivos en Hogwarts, que sólo puedo yo o alguien con mi permiso expreso, o la copia de éstos que existe en el Ministerio a los cuales sólo tienen acceso los miembros del Departamento de Educación Mágica -suspiró arrepentido-. Como ves, son reducidas las personas que lo podrían haber averiguado y, si la hubieran seguido, el único miembro de la Orden que la estaba vigilando lo habría sabido. Por lo que sólo queda pensar que algún miembro del Ministerio está bajo la maldición imperius o es partidario de Voldemort -pareció mirar sus zapatos y luego levantó la vista hacia la chica-. Fui bastante tonto en no pensar en ello. Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger.

-Nunca había pensado en que usted tuviera culpa alguna... y me niego a pensarlo. El único culpable es Voldemort y sus secuaces -dijo, evitando nombrarse a sí misma.

-Usted tampoco tiene culpa, entonces… -dijo con una sonrisa, dando a entender que, de alguna manera, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven-. Sigamos con lo que nos atañe, entonces -cambió su voz a una más monotona e impersonal-. Los aurores han concluido que un mortífago asesinó a sus padres y quemó su casa, y que igualmente el objetivo no era usted, sino ellos. Si me preguntaran, diría que estaba planeado y lo único que pretendían era hundirla a usted y, de paso, al joven Potter.

-¿Se sabe quién fue?

-Me temo que no. El ministerio sólo puede identificar la varita que ejecutó el hechizo y, como consecuencia, a su dueño, pero no podemos estar seguros si fue él mismo el que lo hizo o si otro mago cogió prestada la varita para evitar usar la suya propia. De hecho, su dueño ha sido identificado e interrogado con veritaserum y ha dado negativo. Tampoco sabe quién se la robó ni cómo.

-¿Y de quién era la varita?

- De Stan Shunpike.

-¿El revisor del autobús noctámbulo? -preguntó asombrada.

-El mismo.

-Aunque no le hubieran dado veritaserum, no podría creer que fuera culpable -dijo acordándose de lo que Harry le había contado de él.

-Sólo me queda algo más: la herencia -Hermione puso cara de puzzle. ¡Ni si quiera había pensado en eso!-. Como sus padres no dejaron testamento, la herencia pasa al pariente más cercano en línea descendente, es decir, a usted, por lo tanto, todas sus posesiones le pertenecen ahora. La casa quedó completamente destruída, pero ha heredado una gran suma de dinero que será trasladado a una cuenta mágica de Gringotts en cuanto abra una. Le aconsejo que lo haga en su próxima visita al Callejón Diagon, lo cual será pronto, imagino, porque estamos a tres semanas de empezar el curso y supongo que tendrá que comprar el nuevo material -Hermione asintió. ¿Tres semanas? ¿Cuándo el tiempo había decidido hacerse un hueco en los récords del mundo en velocidad?-. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí -dijo acordándose de repente-. ¿Dejará ahora que Harry venga a la Madriguera por el resto de las vacaciones?

-¡Ah, claro! -sonrió-. Tardaré unos días en hacer lo arreglos pertinentes, pero por supuesto que sí -Hermione asintió otra vez-. Bueno, ya hemos termi… no, espere… olvidaba algo… -y con un elegante movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una caja de cartón cerrada-. Los aurores consiguieron rescatar algunas cosas intactas de la casa... de su habitación, para ser más exactos. Es una suerte que fuera la más alejada de la casa. Yo que usted le echaría un vistazo -puso la caja de cartón encima de la cama al lado de la chica-. Bueno, nos veremos en Hogwarts, señorita Granger. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, profesor -y lo vio salir arrastrando su capa azul marina plagada de estrellas por el suelo con elegancia.

_

* * *

_

__

_Bueno, pues aquí está el tercero y creo que me gusta bastante…el siguiente si tendrá algo de la peli…más o menos…:s…ya veremos cómo sale._

Una pequeña información 8·): ¿Sabían que en canarias no decimos autobús? Aquí se dice guagua y es una palabra femenina, pero no lo cambié. Soy consciente de que sonaría muy raro (guagua noctámbula xD) incluso para mí, que ya me he acostumbrado a leerlo así. (Bueno, disculpen, soy muy canaria y orgullosa de ello y a veces me puede)

_¿Qué habrá en la caja de cartón?....en el próximo capi…:-)_

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que lo lean….y dejen…_

_¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)****+*+*+*Ariadi Potter+*+*+***


	4. De recuerdos y superación

Agradecimientos:

**naraujo: **Hey!! Eres mi segundo review!!=D (pero no por ello el menos importante, yo quiero a todos mis reviews por igual;-D) Tenías razón, lo escribí mal, pero ya lo he arreglado. ¡Gracias por decírmelo! Este capi va por ti, pero por favor no te comas las uñas =D… (Yo lo hago, pero lo mío es crónico…lol xD). See you!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna (me estoy cansando de escribir esto cada dos por tres…¬¬U)**

CAPÍTULO 4: DE RECUERDOS Y SUPERACIÓN

Una vez que Dumbledore se hubo ido, Hermione fijó su atención en lo que el profesor le había dejado a su lado. La caja era como las del supermercado, mismo tamaño, mismo color…aunque no tenía nada escrito del tipo "ESTE LADO HACIA ARRIBA", "THIS SIDE UP" o "FRÁGIL".

Dumbledore le había dicho que contenía lo poco que habían logrado rescatar del incendio… por un lado, volver a ver sus cosas y sentirse un poco más cerca de sus padres y su hogar le gustaba, pero, por otro, sólo eran objetos que le traerían lo que antes eran recuerdos felices, ahora melancólicos. ¿Y si la abría y luego era peor? ¿Podría soportarlo? Su estado emocional no daba para más…

Decidió que no la abriría ahora, sino cuando se sintiera mejor, no quería que todo se embrollara más de lo que ya estaba, a pesar de que la curiosidad la estaba matando. Así que se tumbó en la cama y pensó en el resto de cosas que le había dicho Dumbledore para olvidarse del intrigante paquete_. "Le pediré ayuda al señor Weasley para hacer lo de la cuenta de Gringotts… me pregunto que habrá dentr… ¡no!, piensa en otra cosa… me gustaría saber quién fue el mortífago que asesinó a mis padres, no sé si sería capaz de acabar con él, pero un buen cruciatus se lo merece… ¿qué es eso? Ah… la caja… la estaba tocando con el pie… no, concéntrate...Dumbledore dijo algo de unos archivos y… eeeeh… un miembro de la Orden y… esteee… ¡joo…! no puedo más… ¡tengo que saber lo que hay ahí dentro! _Se levantó y miró la caja frente a frente. Le dio la impresión de que la caja le devolvía la mirada… una mirada acusadora.

-Vale, esta bieeeennnn… ya la abro… -se rindió finalmente echando su sentido común al traste.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y atrajo la caja hacia sí. No estaba cerrada con cinta adhesiva, por lo que no le costó levantar las solapas. No había más que tres objetos. Cogió el primero y resultó ser un pequeño peluche de un león que le había regalado su tía el día en que nació. Era como si hubiera adivinado que unos años después sería seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor, cuyo símbolo era el mismo animal. Había dormido con él hasta los once años. La última noche fue antes de coger su primer expreso de Hogwarts, pues cuando volvió a casa ya no tenía miedo de dormir sola. Lo acarició con cariño y lo dejó a su lado.

Volvió a meter la mano y sacó su mp3. ¡Por fin podría escuchar música muggle! No era que los músicos magos fueran malos, pero el único grupo de música mágico que le gustaba eran Las Brujas de Macbeth y no las podías oír con eso. Además sus canciones favoritas estaban en aquel mp3. Se lo había dado la mayor de sus primas por su último cumpleaños y era prácticamente nuevo, pues su familia normalmente les daba los regalos a sus padres para que se lo dieran cuando volviera del colegio-internado al que iba, o eso creían ellos. Se puso los auriculares y lo encendió para comprobar que funcionara, y al momento empezó a oírse una melodía. Lo apagó, lo puso junto al león y metió la mano para sacar el último objeto.

Era el más grande y pesado de todos, y le costó sacarlo porque estaba encajado contra los bordes de la caja. Cuando logró hacerse con él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el labio le tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que era. Un gran libro para niños con las solapas de cartón duro de colores blanco, beis y dorado. El título se leía en bonitas letras doradas con florituras en relieve: "La Cenicienta". Se lo habían regalado sus padres en su sexto cumpleaños y había disfrutado muchísimo cuando lo leyeron los tres juntos esa misma noche. Se convirtió en su historia y libro favorito y el causante de su actual amor por la lectura y el estudio. ¿Cómo era posible que casi se hubiera olvidado de él y de esa magnífica velada?

Abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo mientras recordaba aquel día.

_-Porfi, papi… porfi, mami… ¡vamos a leerlo! -decía una nerviosa niña de seis años agitando sus rizos castaños._

_-¿Ahora? -contestó su madre-. Son las nueve de la noche… deberías estar durmiendo._

_-Pero hoy es mi cumple… -dijo haciendo pucheros._

_-Venga… ¿Qué más da? -dijo su padre mirando a su esposa. En una de sus manos sostenía el libro._

_-Pero… puede que ustedes no, pero yo estoy cansadísima. ¡Llevo todo el día atendiendo a los invitados de la fiesta! Como tú no me ayudas… -le reprochó a su marido._

_-Vamos, __Helen__…sabes que eso no es verdad -y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la pequeña Hermione riera-. Yo estuve vigilando a los "angelicales" amigos de nuestra hija todo el tiempo-y puso cara de terror. _

_-Por favor, mami… -volvió a repetir la niña._

_-Está bien -dijo suspirando-. Sentémonos en la cama de Hermione. _

_Subieron las escaleras, pues se encontraban en el salón, y atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta a la izquierda y entraron._

_Las paredes eran de color celeste con una cenefa de colores verde-agua, en el centro había una cama con una colcha amarillo pastel con el león de peluche sobre ella y a los lados estanterías y un escritorio con su silla. Estaba lleno de juguetes por todas partes, como si no hubieran recogido después de jugar. Hermione se apresuró a sentarse en el centro de la cama y se abrazó al león._

_-Debería haberle dicho a los niños que pusieran las cosas en su sitio antes de que se marcharan -dijo el padre echando un vistazo a su alrededor._

_-Ciertamente -corroboró su mujer-. Vayamos a sentarnos, Jon -dijo mientras se colocaba a la izquierda de su hija y le ponía un mechón tras la oreja._

_Jon se sentó en el hueco que quedaba a la derecha y puso en el medio el libro que había llevado en la mano todo el tiempo. Era muy bonito y llamativo, lo que hacía que Hermione quisiera leerlo inmediatamente._

_-"La Cenicienta" -leyó Jon el título con voz solemne, y abrió el libro-. "Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano, una niña muy guapa que vivía con su padre, que era viudo. Un día, volvió a casarse, pero murió al poco tiempo. [...] Su madrastra y sus hermanastras la trataban muy mal y por eso la llamaban Cenicienta […]"._

_-"[…] El príncipe, que era muy guapo, estaba buscando prometida […] y bailó toda la noche con el príncipe, pero cuando dieron las doce, se fue corriendo y perdió uno de sus zapatos […]" -siguió su madre-. "[...]El príncipe buscó a la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente por todo el reino haciendo que todas las jóvenes se probaran el zapato, pues no sabía quien era ella […]"._

_-"[…] le cogió la mano y se la besó, luego subió a su caballo y la bella princesa y el apuesto príncipe cabalgaron hasta su castillo, dónde vivieron felices y comieron perdices" -finalizó su padre. _

_-Es un cuento muy bonito -opinó Hermione pensativa-. ¿Los cuentos se hacen realidad, papá?_

_-Mmm…no, pero los sueños sí._

_-¿Ustedes tienen alguno? -preguntó curiosa._

_-Nuestro sueño -intervino su madre -es que te hagas mayor, vayas a la universidad y… puede que algún día tengas un castillo._

_-¿Y las princesas a que universidad van?_

_-Eeeh… yo diría que a la misma que los príncipes… a Princeton -le contestó Helen con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Verás, Hermione …los cuentos no sólo hablan de encontrar a tu príncipe, sino de serle fiel a tus ideales y seguir adelante -y Jon puso cara de sabio-. Es como cuando digo: "Que el temor a fallar…_

_-"…no te impida jugar" -terminó ella._

_-Exacto -dijo su madre, y la niña rió-. Y recuerda que en este libro encontrarás consuelo cuando no sepas cómo continuar -Hermione asintió._

_-Buenas noches, hija -y su padre le dio un beso._

_-Que duermas bien, tesoro -e imitó al padre._

_-Buenas noches, mami y papi._

Hermione se paró antes de pasar la última página del libro. Desde luego no había ido a la universidad, ni mucho menos a Princeton (¡eso está en EEUU!), pero si que vivía en un castillo casi todo el año… más o menos, y siempre había elegido "jugar", bueno, hasta ahora… y pensar que se estaba rindiendo le dolió en algún lugar de su orgullo... ¿de Gryffindor o de hija? No sabía muy bien...

Pasó la página y se leía la palabra "fin" en grande con el mismo estilo del título de la portada y con muchos dibujos. Debajo había algo escrito a mano que no había visto hasta ahora. Era la letra de su padre:

_Querida Hermione:_

_En tu sexto cumpleaños te hemos querido regalar un bonito libro de cuentos lleno de valores y lecciones que te servirá para acordarte cuando seas mayor. _

_Sé como Cenicienta y arriésgate a ir al baile. Enfrenta la vida con valor, lo malo es sólo algo necesario para aprender._

_Ya sabes: "Que el temor a fallar…_

-…no te impida jugar" -leyó Hermione en voz alta.

_Te quieren:_

_Papá y mamá_

Hermione cerró el libro mientras una solitaria lágrima caía despacio por su mejilla, a la vez que la primera sonrisa sincera desde el terrible atentado se formaba en su rostro. Sí, estaba triste porque había perdido a sus padres para siempre y nunca podría olvidar lo mal que se sentía, pero esa noche había sentido que volvían a estar ahí con ella para ayudarla a seguir, sosteniéndola de la mano y murmurándole palabras de aliento en forma de cuento y recuerdo, y se esforzaría por superar su tristeza con nuevas fuerzas.

Gracias a todo ello, se acababa de dar cuenta de que sus padres no querrían para ella la vida miserable que llevaba esos días y se juró que a partir del día siguiente volvería a ser la que era antes.

_

* * *

__Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo. Este es casi igual que la peli, pero cambié algunas cosas. No sé si termina de gustarme todo lo que llevo del fic…en especial este capi: me parece demasiado pasteloso…no sé… (Suspiro…) _

_Necesito saber qué opinan, porque si no voy a terminar por dejarlo…en fin, ya saben: REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS (con muxas eses porque son muxos xD)_

_Por cierto, la habitacion de la pequeña Hermione me quedó muy colorida, ¿eh? xD_

_Gracias a todos lo que lo lean tmb =D_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)**** *+*+*+*****Ariadi potter****+*+*+***


	5. Inspiración Muggle

**naraujo:** muchisimas gracias otra vez!! Me alegro de que te guste tanto…pienso seguirlo, no te preocupes…aunque tengo una parte en mente y otra en la penumbra, así que tengo que pensar (mmm…pensar…que difícil. Lol xD) un poco más en cómo continuarla…Bye!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 5: "INSPIRaCIÓN MUGGLE"

Hermione cumplió la promesa y, aunque fue ardua la tarea, cuando una semana después Harry apareció por la chimenea del salón de La Madriguera con el señor Weasley, exclamó:

-¡Hermione! ¡Te ves genial!

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué pareciera un troll? -replicó ésta dándole un beso.

-Sí… más o menos -y rió.

-Nuestra amiga está mejorado por momentos -dijo Ron orgulloso mientras le daba un abrazo del tipo masculino a Harry.

-Me alegro mucho. En serio.

-Hola, Harry -dijo Ginny apareciendo por la puerta.

-Ho… hola, Ginny -dijo tartamudeando-, …estás… muy guapa -ambos se sonrojaron.

A Ginny le gustaba Harry desde el primer día y a Harry desde el año pasado, pero ninguno de los dos se había animado a dar un paso. ¡Eran tan tímidos los dos para estas cosas! _"Son exasperantes…",_ pensó Hermione_, "…harían muy buena pareja"._ Sonrió ante la idea.

-¡Harry, cielo! -dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso. Miró a su marido-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Muy bien Molly -respondió este.

-Harry, ve a colocar tus cosas. Te hemos puesto en la habitación de Ron, como siempre -le informó Molly dulcemente-. El almuerzo estará enseguida.

-Sí, señora Weasley -accedió.

-Ginny, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina -la pelirroja se quejó, pero siguió a su madre.

-Vamos, tío -dijo Ron, y subieron a su habitación con Hermione.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en las dos camas que había en la habitación de Ron, dedicada casi enteramente a los Chuddley Cannons, su equipo de quidditch favorito (el resto era para cosas de menor importancia como los libros del colegio y la ropa).

-La última carta que me mandaste decía que no lo estabas pasando muy bien -dijo Harry, intentando no sonar brusco. La verdad es que ella no había vuelto a enviar una carta a su amigo desde entonces, pero había estado ocupada consigo misma.

-Bueno… logré darme cuenta de que eso no era lo que debía hacer. Soy Hermione Granger y una Gryffindor al cien por cien. No era para menos… -no tenía por qué explicarles lo del libro, eso lo reservaría sólo para ella.

-Sabía que lo lograrías -le sonrió Harry, y Ron carraspeó exageradamente-. Bueno …sabíamos, quiero decir.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.

-Cambiemos de conversación -dijo Ron, que no se sentía cómodo-. ¿Qué tal con los Dursle…?-pero tres lechuzas entraron por la ventana interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Deben de ser de Hogwarts! -exclamó Hermione emocionada.

Una vez que hubieron cogido las cartas, las lechuzas salieron volando por la ventana.

-Es la lista de los libros -dijo Harry, mirando la suya-. Ya tengo ganas de ir al Callejón Diagon a comprarlo todo.

-Sí… -contestó Ron-. Estoy deseando ir a "Sortilegios Weasley". Hace tiempo que no veo a los gemelos.

-Oye, Ron -dijo Hermione que aún tenía el sobre sin abrir-, me estaba acordando ahora de que Dumbledore te dijo que podrías volver a ser prefecto este año si querías… ya sé que lo dejaste el año pasado por que no tenías tiempo para estudiar, pero ¿has decidido que vas a hacer?

-El séptimo año es más duro aún, así que no voy a ser prefecto otra vez -miró la mano de Hermione y alzó una ceja-. ¿Por qué no has abierto tu carta?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado!-dijo mientras la abría-. "Preséntese el 1 de septiembre… bla, bla, bla… los libros son… bla, bla, bla…" ¿qué es esto? -dijo leyendo una hoja extra mientras abría los ojos como platos-. ¡POR MERLÍN! -los chicos dieron un respingo-. ¡ME HAN HECHO PREMIO ANUAL! -y elevó la insignia roja y dorada para que ellos pudieran ver las letras "PA" en ella.

-¡Enhorabuena, Hermione! -dijo Harry mirando la placa.

-Sí… no es tan sorprendente, ¿no? -sonrió Ron.

-Supongo que no -dijo Hermione orgullosamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

La noticia de que Hermione era la nueva Premio Anual llegó pronto a oídos del resto de la casa y resultó que a Ginny también la habían hecho prefecta. El trío pasó el resto del día hablando y jugando, y Ginny se unió también a ellos en algún momento y rescató a Hermione cuando los chicos empezaron a hablar de quidditch. Aunque a la pelirroja le encantaba ese deporte, se compadeció de Hermione, la cual no lo soportaba por mucho tiempo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley anunció que irían al Callejón Diagon en cuanto terminaran el desayuno. Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle ayuda al señor Weasley con lo de Gringotts.

-No hay problema. Será lo primero que hagamos -le había contestado.

Así que a las once y media, Hermione ya había trasladado la herencia de sus padres a su nueva cuenta del banco mágico y estaba comprando los libros y el resto de cosas necesarias para el colegio.

-¡Por fin! -dijo Hermione contenta-. Ya tengo mi nueva varita… sauce, diez centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón, flexible.

-Pues ya terminamos, ¿no? -dijo Ginny-. Ahora vamos a la tienda de los gemelos. Papá y mamá nos esperan allí.

Los cuatro marcharon en dirección "Sortilegios Weasleys" y, cuando la divisaron a lo lejos gracias a su cartel de un color rojo-naranja estridente, se dieron cuenta de que el escaparate de la tienda de enfrente estaba abarrotado de gente.

-¿Qué será? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta antes de que hubiera una tienda allí -se sorprendió Harry.

-Es que no estaba -le informó Ron-. Mis hermanos me han dicho que es nueva y que tiene mucho éxito.

-Espero que no le quite la clientela a Fred y George -dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¡No, que va! -le aseguró el chico-. Venden una mercancía bastante… diferente a todas las otras tiendas. Creo que se llevan bien con los dueños.

-¡Vamos a ver que hay! -sugirió Ginny-. Si no me equivoco, es la tienda de la que hablaron en El Profeta el otro día. Ha traído mucha polémica.

Se acercaron sin poder ver lo que había en el escaparate por la gran cantidad de gente que había delante, pero si que podían leer el nombre de la tienda en un gran cartel azul eléctrico con letras blancas en relieve "InspirAción Muggle". (N/A: imaginen que la A es una a-arroba)

-¿"InspirAción Muggle"? -susurró Hermione-. ¿Qué es lo que venden?

-Aparatos muggles que adaptan a la magia -respondió Ginny-. Los dueños son hijos de muggles y les gusta experimentar.

-Sí -corroboró Ron-. Por eso son tan amigos de los gemelos. Tiene cosas en común. El nombre tiene una "a" muy rara…-añadió, haciendo reír a Harry y a Hermione, pero ninguno se atrevió a explicarle qué era una a-arroba.

-¿Pero no era ilegal encantar objetos muggles? -preguntó Harry, recordando que el señor Weasley trabajaba en el Ministerio en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles.

-No si tienes una licencia, lo cual es muy difícil de conseguir, por cierto-contestó Hermione, que había leído algo sobre leyes mágicas.

-Exacto. Además de pasar inspecciones muy duras cada mes y con cada nueva mercancía... lo leí en El Profeta -añadió la pelirroja, ya que todos la miraban un tanto asombrados de lo bien informada que estaba.

-Gente como Malfoy y su familia estará bastante cabreada con esto -opinó Harry.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-¡No lo había pensado!

-Supongo que esa es parte de la polémica -aventuró Hermione, y Ginny asintió.

La gente que estaba pegada al cristal se marchó y ellos pudieron ver por fin los productos que se mostraban en el escaparate.

A la izquierda había lo que Hermione reconoció como un mp3 plateado con los auriculares pero sin botones. Pues a lo mejor sí que podría escuchar las Brujas de Macbeth con él…Preguntaría dentro por sí podían "brujearlo". Tenía un cartel que decía:

_¡ESCUCHAR TU MÚSICA PREFERIDA NUNCA FUE TAN FÁCIL CON EL MP3. nchanted!_

_Paso 1: Si escuchas la canción en la radio, concierto, etc. que quieres guardar…_

_Paso 2:…mueve tu varita con elegancia y encerrada la tendrás…_

_Paso 3:…en tus orejas los auriculares meterás…_

_Paso 4:… y la canción podrás escuchar._

El objeto de la derecha era una televisión. Y su cartel decía así:

_Lo has visto. Te lo han contado. Han intentado explicarte qué es._

_Han intentado decirte cómo funciona. Te dicen que es divertido._

_Algunos se han referido a él como "la caja tonta". Y aún no te enteras._

_¡PUES AL FIN A LLEGADO! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ Y ES SÓLO PARA MAGOS!_

_¡LA AUTÉNTICA Y GENUINA TELEVISIÓN MUGGLE!_

El último sorprendió a Hermione. Tenía toda la apariencia de un ordenador portátil, pero, en el lugar de las teclas, tenía como otra pantalla que parecía tener un pergamino encima. _"Qué extraño…"_, pensó. Su cartel decía así:

_¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una lechuza en enviar un mensaje?_

_¿Alguna vez su lechuza ha tardado meses en volver a casa?_

_¿Ha tenido que enviar un mensaje urgente y no ha llegado a tiempo?_

_¿Se siente mal cuando su lechuza enferma porque es como una amiga?_

_¿Teme por la vida de su amiga lechuza por que ya es mayor?_

_¿No quiere volver a sufrir por la pérdida de una amiga lechuza?_

_¡SE ACABÓ! LES PRESENTAMOS MAGICSSENGER, EL MÉTODO MÁS RÁPIDO DE COMUNICACIÓN DEL MERCADO._

-¡Guau! ¡Genial! -decían Ginny y Ron, mientras se les caía la baba con todos los productos.

Hermione y Harry se miraban entre divertidos y extrañados.

-Es una gran idea, la verdad -opinó el chico.

-Sí. Tengo que entrar un momento. ¿Me acompañan? -informó Hermione.

Entraron todos a la tienda. Parecía una tienda muggle especializada en tecnología. Hermione y Harry distinguieron una batidora, CDs y DVDs. Los hermanos Weasleys se paraban cada dos por tres para examinar una cosa y otra con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo atenderles? -preguntó un chico de la misma edad que los gemelos saliendo de detrás de una estantería. Era rubio y de ojos marrones.

-Sí, por favor. ¿Sabe dónde están los dueños? Tengo un mp3 y me gustaría saber si podían adaptarlo a la magia -contestó Hermione-. Porque supongo que sólo ellos saben hacerlo, ¿no? -el hombre sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Me llamo Albert Robinson y soy uno de los dueños. Supongo que tú también eres hija de muggles… -Hermione asintió-. Creo que podremos arreglarlo -examinó el mp3- y no será mucho tiempo. Pásate por aquí a las 5 de la tarde y lo tendré.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada -fijó su vista en los pelirrojos-. ¿Son familia de Fred y George?

-Hermanos -contestaron al unísono.

-Encantado -y también les dio la mano-. Hacía tiempo que quería conocer a más Weasleys -se volvió hacia Harry y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡Vaya! Harry Potter, los gemelos no mentían cuando decían que te conocían -y se rió. Estrecharon las manos otra vez.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir -dijo Hermione acordándose del resto de la familia de Ron que les esperaba-. Volveré luego.

-Adiós, y muchas gracias por venir.

Salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con el resto de los Weasleys en "Sortilegios Weasleys". Harry los invitó a todos a comer en "El Caldero Chorreante", incluidos Fred y George, que cerraban a mediodía. A las cinco en punto, Hermione fue a la nueva tienda y recuperó su mejorado mp3 y todos lo probaron.

Estaban contentos, con las barrigas llenas y disfrutando de la mejor compañía que puede existir: la familia y los amigos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Lucius, ¿por qué aún no me has traído a tu hijo? -dijo con voz falsamente calmada.

-Está en Francia con su madre, señor. Pensé que lo sabía… -titubeó el rubio.

-¿No será sólo una excusa? Eres mi segundo al mando, pero no te conviene desobedecerme y lo sabes -amenazó

-No, mi señor, por supuesto que no… -dijo con miedo-. Draco necesitaba salir. Está de vacaciones, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Bah! Eso son tonterías… sabes que en cuanto vuelva al colegio será más difícil que lo traigas, pero ya encontraré la manera. Y ahora, debes aprender que no puedes pretender ser más inteligente que yo… ¡crucio!

Lucius Malfoy gritaba y se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-Basta… -suplicó débilmente-. Basta…

Voldemort paró la tortura y añadió:

-Dile a Bellatrix que todo tiene que estar preparado para el comienzo del nuevo curso.

-Sí, mi señor… -dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad para, acto seguido, dejar la sala.

-Mi querida Nagini… -dijo a la serpiente que estaba enroscada a sus pies cual perro pastor-. Lucius está muy raro últimamente… -la serpiente siseó-. Lo sé… no puedo fiarme de él…

* * *

_Pues ya está. Es el capi más animado que he escrito hasta ahora…y el más largo tmb. =D ¡¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!!!...a mí si…_

_Quería que la "a" de inspiración fuera una a-arroba, pero no me dejaba ponerla así que la puse mayúscula..._

_Por si acaso les aclaro lo siguiente:_

_-MP3. nchanted= sustituí la "e" de enchanted (encantado) por un tres xD._

_-Magicssenger= magic + Messenger_

_Gracias a todo el que lo lea y ya saben…._

_¡Dame una R!_

_¡Dame una E!_

_¡Dame una V!_

_¡Dame una I!_

_¡Dame una E!_

_¡Dame una W!_

_¡Dame una S!_

_¿Todo junto? REEEEVIIIIIEWSSSS!!!!!!!! Lol XDXDXD_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+*+**


	6. El expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J. K. Rowling o de la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 6: EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Las pocas semanas que faltaban para volver a Hogwarts habían pasado rápidamente entre risas y juegos. Hermione parecía haber aceptado totalmente la muerte de sus padres, Ginny y Harry se habían acercado más que nunca y Ron parecía haber madurado.

Esa última mañana había un gran ajetreo en la Madriguera. Los coches del Ministerio vendrían enseguida para llevarlos a King Cross y la señora Weasley, nerviosa por las prisas, quería asegurarse de que todos tuvieran lo que necesitaban y preguntaba (o gritaba) cosas como: "Ron, ¿te has acordado de coger tu osito de peluche, el del lacito rojo?" o "Ginny, dile a Harry que sus calzoncillos lavados están en la cesta del salón", lo que lograba que los habitantes de la casa se pusieran de un brillante color rojo.

Partieron en los coches en medio de inquietas conversaciones intentando convencer a los demás de que lo que Molly había dicho de ellos no era verdad o pidiéndose perdón unos a otros. Para cuando llegaron a la estación, habían decidido olvidarlo todo y no volver a mencionarlo.

Treinta minutos después se despidieron de los señores Weasley y entraron en la locomotora escarlata. La mayoría de los compartimentos ya estaban llenos, así que se sentaron en uno que estaba ocupado por Luna, Neville y una muchacha desconocida que miraba abstraída por la ventana.

-Hola, chicos -saludó Neville.

-¿Habéis visto el porumpy en el pasillo? -dijo Luna a modo de bienvenida.

-Hola -contestaron los otros, sin hacer caso a las locuras de Luna, y se sentaron.

-Ésta es Leslie Less -dijo Luna-. Viene de Durmstrang.

La chica los miró y asintió. Tenía el pelo muy negro y brillante y los ojos azul claro.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger y aquellos son Harry Potter y mi hermano Ron -dijo la pelirroja, siempre muy sociable.

-Encantada de conocerles -contestó Leslie con una sonrisa.

-No tienes acento Búlgaro… ni tu nombre tampoco -comentó Hermione, acordándose de Krum.

-Sí, bueno… mi madre era inglesa, pero prefirieron que fuera a Durmstrang porque mi padre era búlgaro.

-¿Eran? -dijo Neville.

-Murieron -dijo simplemente, como queriendo zanjar el tema.

-Pero tu apellido no es búlgaro… -apuntó Hermione.

-Ya, es que mis padres se separaron antes de que murieran y mi madre quiso que llevara su apellido -explicó con tono molesto.

-¿Cómo es que has venido a Hogwarts? -preguntó Ginny.

-Estuve unos años en un orfanato porque mis tutores no querían hacerse cargo de mí y no había manera de localizarlos, pero ahora han venido a buscarme y aquí estoy. Ellos también son ingleses, creo que eran amigos de mis padres o algo así.

A Hermione le pareció extraña toda la historia e iba a preguntar cómo era que sus tutores habían cambiado de opinión, cuando Harry la interrumpió:

-¿Y a que curso vas?

-Sexto.

-Ginny y Luna también. Nosotros vamos a séptimo -le dijo Harry.

-¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar? -preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que tiene cara de Ravenclaw o de Slytherin -sentenció Luna-. Se me da bien adivinar estas cosas, sobre todo con un porumpy cerca. Aumentan las posibilidades de adivinar algo.

Por mucho que Luna siempre dijera cosas bastante irreales, todos miraron a Leslie con cierto recelo. Ninguno quería estar sentado con un posible miembro de Slytherin. Se hizo el silencio hasta que Neville abrió la boca:

-Hermione, he leído en el profeta lo que pasó con tu familia. Lo siento mucho -dijo consiguiendo crear una atmósfera tensa.

-Es verdad. Yo también perdí a mi madre y me costó horrores superarlo -convino Luna, demasiado sincera-. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Pues ahora bien. Pero me costó lo suyo -confesó la castaña.

-Y los míos siguen vivos, pero ya sabes que están internados en San Mungo por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange. No sé que es peor...

A Hermione le pareció que Leslie se tensaba un poco y frunció el ceño.

De repente, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y todos miraron a ver quién era. Por supuesto, eran ellos._ "Ya se estaban tardando en hacer su aparición…"_, pensaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al tiempo.

-Vaya… el cara-rajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia…

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy! -dijo Ron-. O te daré una patada en el trasero.

Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir sus nudillos.

-Sí, déjanos en paz -corroboró Harry, levantando los puños.

Hermione sólo lo miró con rabia.

-…y también -continuó como si nada- el tonto de Longbottom -Neville tembló un poco-, Lunática Lovegood -ella le devolvió la mirada- y… -sus ojos se pararon en Leslie y frunció el ceño-. ¿Te conozco? -preguntó, extrañamente confuso.

-No. Soy Leslie Less -dijo con voz firme y clara-. Vengo de Durmstrang.

-Aaah, yo soy Draco Malfoy -dijo vacilante-. Bueno, mejor vámonos -miró a los otros dos-. Pansy y Blaise nos esperan -y él y sus gorilas salieron por la puerta apresuradamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Ginny.

-¿El qué? -dijo Leslie, secamente.

-¿Conocías a Malfoy de antes? -inquirió Hermione-. Me ha perecido que…

-¿No es obvio que no? Acabamos de presentarnos…

-Sí, pero… -dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

-¡Dejadlo ya! -dijo Ron-. Si dice que no lo conoce será así. ¿No, Harry?

-Bueno… fue un poco raro, pero Malfoy nunca ha sido normal…

Hermione bufó y Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina ante semejante argumento.

-Tienes una pulsera muy bonita, Ginny. ¿Es de frileys de cuerno plateado? -evidentemente esa fue Luna, totalmente abstraída en su propio mundo.

Media hora antes de llegar al castillo, Hermione fue al compartimento de los prefectos y Premios Anuales para la primera reunión sola, pues Ginny decidió pasar primero por el baño. Cuando entró no había nadie. Era más grande que el resto y los asientos eran acolchados. Se acercó a la ventana y se entretuvo mirando la preciosa puesta de sol. No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

-¿Es así cómo se divierten las sangres sucias? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"_No, porfavor…"_, pensó Hermione y se dio la vuelta.

-Los hijos de muggles -dijo enfatizando las palabras- sabemos apreciar las cosas bonitas y que realmente valen la pena.

-Entonces sabrás apreciarme… -dijo arrogante, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, aunque él no lo notó.

-¿No me oíste? -replicó-. Dije "cosas bonitas y que realmente valen la pena", no estúpidos bastardos mimados.

-No te conviene insultarme, asquerosa sangre sucia, porque me vengaré.

-A ti tampoco, Malfoy, porque llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho -dijo como si supiera algún secreto-. Por cierto… ¿de qué conoces a Leslie?

La pregunta le dejó sin palabras, pues frunció el ceño y pareció hacerse a sí mismo la misma pregunta.

-De nada… creo -contestó, pensativo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Hermione-. ¿Y a ti que te impor…? -pero se cortó a mitad de frase cuando entraron varias personas más al compartimento.

-Ya están aquí -dijo un chico alto y moreno-. Podemos empezar la reunión.

-Hola Justin -saludó Hermione, encantada de que hubiera interrumpido al rubio-. ¿Eres el Premio Anual? ¡Yo también!

-Pues sí. Y perdona que no me sorprenda, pero todos esperábamos que fueras tú -Hermione le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. La rata de biblioteca Premio Anual… -dijo Malfoy.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy? ¿Va tu papi a castigarte porque una sangre sucia te ha superado? -dijo con voz peligrosamente dulce.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso, estúpida! -dijo con un tono que decía lo contrario.

-¡No me llames estúpida, estúpido hurón!

-¡Cállate, sangre sucia! -dijo Pansy, que había llegado junto con los demás.

-¡Basta ya! -gritó Justin, y Hermione y Draco se callaron, aunque se siguieron lanzando miradas asesinas-. ¿Falta algui…? -en ese momento Ginny entró.

-Lo siento, me he encontrado con un par de conocidos y…

-No importa, siéntate -dijo Justin.

Ahora sí que estaban todos: Hernie McMillan y Hannah Abbot, prefectos de Hufflepuff; Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, prefectos de Slytherin; Ginny Weasley y Collin Creevey, prefectos de Gryffindor; Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin, prefectos de Ravenclaw; y Hermione Granger y Justin Finch-Fletchley, Premios Anuales. Se sentaron todos excepto los dos últimos.

-Bueno, para los que fueron prefectos los otros años, las normas son las mismas -empezó Hermione con entusiasmo-. Los prefectos -paseó su mirada por los susodichos- pueden y deben quitar puntos de las casas… -Malfoy la estaba mirando de forma extraña- …si se ha incumplido… -se sentía analizada- …alguna norma… -¿tiene los ojos grises?- …del… -_"son preciosos…"_-…colegio -concluyó, dándose cuenta por primera vez en su vida de que Malfoy, aunque malvado, era realmente "una cosa bonita".

Hermione se sentó, un poco atónita de sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, éste estaba mirando a Justin con toda su atención. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando?

-Continuaré yo -ofreció Justin, mirando extrañado a una distraída Hermione-. Las guardias serán de nueve a once y será de la siguiente manera: Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff los lunes, miércoles y viernes; Slytherin y Gryffindor los martes, jueves y sábados. ¿Hay algún problema? -todos negaron con la cabeza-. Bien, la novedad este año es que los Premios Anuales somos los encargados de ayudar y organizar las fiestas y todo eso, así que necesitaremos la ayuda de los prefectos en ciertas ocasiones.

Justin siguió con el discurso un par de minutos más y luego todos volvieron a sus compartimentos, Hermione todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos, a tiempo de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela y subirse al carruaje que los llevaría al colegio junto con los demás, excepto Leslie, que tuvo que irse con Hagrid.

Al fin llegaron al Gran Comedor, con las tripas de Ron rugiendo y una bobalicona sonrisa de placer de Harry por haber vuelto a casa, y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a que diera oficialmente comienzo el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

_

* * *

__Me gusta, creo… ¿quién será Leslie? He de confesar que ni yo misma estoy segura, pero tengo un par de posibilidades rondando en mente._

_Si quieren averiguarlo…Keep reading!!! (o sigan leyendo, que es lo mismo)_

_No sé si será un poco pronto para poner algo de tensión entra Draco y Hermione, pero bueno...ni siquiera sé si lo he hecho bien (ya saben, reviews). Es mi primera historia así que no tengo ni idea de si lo hago bien o no...:s_

_Lo de los prefectos no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, así que he decidido que hay dos por cada casa. Pero si alguien sabe exactamente cuantos son, que no dude en decírmelo, porque si los prefectos (según los libros) son dos por casa y se eligen en quinto y siguen siendo prefectos en los cursos siguientes ¿no debería haber seis prefectos por casa? ¡¡¡Hacen un total de veinticuatro prefectos!!! Son demasiados, en mi opinión, pero quisiera saberlo de todas formas. Gracias!!_

_Bueno, me habría jurado a mi misma que no lo haría, pero ha llegado la hora de suplicar por los reviews, así que…_

_Porfavor, dejen REVIEWS T.T, porfavor!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS T.T buuuaaaaaaa!!!!, quiero REVIEWS!!!!!!, porfiíta T.T…._

_Patético, lo sé…¬¬…lol xDxD_

_Gracias a todos los que se paran a leer por aquí ^^_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)+*****+*+*****Ariadi Potter****+*+*+***


	7. El banquete

**naraujo: **vale...ya lo cojo...te gusta la historia :):):):) y a mí me gusta que te guste:p:p!!!!!!!!! thanks^^!! He estado actualizando tan rápido porque no tuve clase la semana pasada, pero intentaré seguir haciéndolo a menudo. Al fin y al cabo, mis exámenes son en febrero (bieeennn...)!! espero que te guste este chap tmb. Nos leemos abajo!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTLO 7: EL BANQUETE

La Ceremonia de Selección pasó con normalidad y muchos alumnos se añadieron a las mesas, entre ellos Leslie, que fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy, el cual nunca prestaba atención a la selección, había levantado la cabeza al oír el nombre de la chica, y que Blaisse y Pansy, sentados inusualmente a ambos lados del chico rubio como si fueran todos mejores amigos desde siempre, parecían igual de sorprendidos.

-Estarán extrañados porque es la primera vez que un alumno se cambia de colegio -razonó Ron cuando Hermione se atrevió a comentarlo en alto durante el postre-. A todos les resultó raro.

-Sí, parecía que nunca habían visto un alumno nuevo -corroboró Harry.

-La verdad es que todos tenían la misma cara, Hermione -comentó Ginny-. Supongo que eran tonterías nuestras después de todo.

-Supongo -contestó Hermione sin estar convencida.

-Parece que Luna acertó con Leslie -dijo Harry cambiando ligeramente el tema.

-Sí. ¿Qué piensan de ella? -preguntó Hermione.

-Me da un poco de pena que sea huérfana y toda esa historia que nos contó -dijo Ginny mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde la chica estaba sentada con Luna.

-Al fin y al cabo, se parece mucho a mi situación. Yo también soy huérfano… -dijo Harry tristemente.

Ginny le miró, le cogió la mano cariñosamente y Harry le sonrió, pero la apartó pronto para retirar uno de sus mechones de pelo rojo de la cara.

-A mí me cae bien -dijo Neville, sumándose a la conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Ron, y Harry asintió.

-Yo no sé que pensar… me cae bien, pero hay algo que me hace desconfiar -dijo Hermione dubitativa.

De repente, la comida desapareció, dejando a Ron con la cuchara del helado vacía a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Él gruñó; siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Se oyó el tintineo de una copa: era McGonagal pidiendo silencio. El director se levantó y se preparó para dar su tradicional discurso:

-Bienvenidos todos un año más a Hogwarts, que espero sea tan interesante e instructivo como los anteriores. Primero, recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido para todos los alumnos, así como vagar por los pasillos del colegio después de las nueve, excepto prefectos y Premios Anuales, y hacer magia en los pasillos. El conserje, Argus Filch, me ha pedido que les comunique que en su despacho está la lista de los objetos no permitidos en Hogwarts, cuyo número asciende este año a unos doscientos, creo. Sean tan amables de revisar dicha lista -hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó:

-Como todos los años, he tenido que buscar a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y me complace presentarles a Náyade Mallon -una mujer alta, delgada y muy guapa se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta y tenía los ojos verdes, haciendo juego con su túnica-. Por favor, pido un fuerte aplauso -cuando el Gran Comedor volvió a estar en silencio y la profesora Mallon se hubo sentado, siguió:

-Este año hay una novedad relacionada con la nueva tienda del Callejón Diagon: "InspirAción Muggle", de la que estoy muy orgulloso, pues representa la unión entre lo muggle y lo mágico. Me ha parecido buena idea habilitar una sala de Magicssenger, con el que los alumnos podrán relacionarse de forma anónima, incluso entre casas -sus ojos brillaron ante la idea-. Es un sistema muy útil, tanto para dudas en los estudios, como para desahogarse o pedir consejo a los compañeros sobre los problemas de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Está de más decir que nosotros, los viejos, hemos olvidado cómo es ser joven y no estamos capacitados para aconsejar a nadie -sonrió a sus compañeros de trabajo-. Mañana tendrán una clase práctica con el señor Robinson, uno de los dueños de la tienda, cuyo horario se pondrá en el tablón de anuncios de las Salas Comunes -esto fue seguido de un murmullo de excitación por parte de los alumnos.

-¿Magicssenger? ¿No era eso que estaba en el escaparate de la tienda? -preguntó Ron dudoso.

-Sí. Debe de ser muy caro, sobretodo si han comprado muchos -comentó Harry, sabiendo el precio de los ordenadores muggles.

-Creo que he leído en alguna parte que Hogwarts tiene un fondo bancario para sus gastos que le da el Ministerio -dijo Hermione.

-Sssh… -chistó Ginny-. Dumbledore va a decir algo.

Todos lo miraron. Efectivamente, el director había abierto los brazos para pedir silencio:

-Cómo todos saben, vienen tiempos de guerra en los que será importante la unión y la confianza entre todos los habitantes de la comunidad mágica y eso incluye a todos nuestros compañeros sin distinción de casa, sangre, sexo, raza o cualquier otro tipo que se les pueda ocurrir. Recuérdenlo -se hizo el silencio propio que sigue a palabras tan solemnes-. Por último, sólo me queda pedirles a los prefectos que guíen a los de primer año a sus Salas Comunes, y a los Premios Anuales que me esperen en la entrada de mi despacho. ¡Buenas noches a todos! -concluyó.

Inmediatamente, se oyó el barullo de los alumnos mientras se levantaban y enfilaban hacia las grandes puertas de madera del Gran Comedor.

-Les veo luego, chicos -se despidió Hermione, y miró a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba hablando en voz muy baja con Blaisse mientras Pansy miraba a su alrededor con cautela. Los de primer año se arremolinaban a su alrededor ignorados. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Vamos, Hermione? -preguntó Justin, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

Hermione asintió un poco a regañadientes y juntos hicieron el recorrido que llevaba al despacho.

Esperaron cerca de quince minutos, hasta que por fin Dumbledore apareció por el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor.

-Disculpen el retraso -dijo solemnemente y se colocó frente a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada de su oficina-. Varitas de miel.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y dejó paso a una escalera de caracol por la que subieron hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada. El director la abrió y se sentó detrás del escritorio, mientras los alumnos se disponían en las dos sillas del otro lado. Los retratos de los ex directores miraban la escena curiosos, mientras los raros aparatos de la mesa hacían ruiditos y soltaban humo. La percha del Fawks, el fénix, estaba vacía.

-Siento haberles hecho venir a esta hora, cuando podrían haber estado calentitos en sus camas después del duro viaje en tren, pero es algo que me corre prisa por lo cercano de la fecha. Me interesa saber su opinión como Premios Anuales, teniendo en cuenta que será en gran medida tarea de ustedes -les miró un momento y continuó-. He pensado que el banquete de Halloween es muy poco para celebrar una fiesta dedicada a los magos, las brujas y el resto de seres mágicos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el éxito del baile de hace tres años. Me gustaría que pensáramos en algo diferente para este Halloween. ¿Tienen alguna idea?

Justin y Hermione se miraron un poco sorprendidos. Dumbledore podía ser considerado el mago más inteligente del mundo mágico, pero a veces sus ideas dejaban a más de uno a cuadros. ¿A cuento de qué querría cambiar el tradicional banquete después de tantos años?

-¿He mencionado que puede ser un método más de unión entre las casas? -ahora los chicos lo entendían mejor-. Este año será algo aún más necesario que los otros.

"_Él y su unión… estoy de acuerdo en que es necesario, pero es un poco imposible, sobretodo por Slytherin"_, pensó Hermione._ "Bueno, piensa… ¿qué se suele hacer en Halloween? Pedir caramelos y…"_

-¿Y bien? -les apremió.

-Podríamos hacer otro baile -dijo Justin, deseando que dijera que no.

-Mmm… puede -accedió Dumbledore pensativo.

-¿Y si vamos al banquete disfrazados? -dijo Hermione con cara de duda-. Es lo que se suele hacer en Halloween… ¿no?

Justin la miró con cara de puzzle. _"¿Disfrazarnos?"_

-Me gustan las dos ideas.

-¿Las dos? -dijeron ambos con la boca abierta.

-Sí… ¿Qué sale si las mezclamos?

-Eeeh… ¿Un baile…? -dijo Hermione dubitativa.

-¿…de disfraces? -terminó Justin alzando una ceja.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó el director, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente-. ¡Felicitaciones por vuestra gran idea! -los chicos se miraron. ¿Realmente era su idea?

-¿Está seguro, señor? -preguntó Justin-. Puede que a algunos alumnos no les entusiasme mucho -_"entre ellos yo_…", pensó-. Y sólo quedan dos meses y…

-Por supuesto que sí. Necesito que empiecen a pensar en la decoración, la comida y todo eso. Cuando lo tengan todo comuníquenmelo -Justin casi se marea de todo el trabajo que tenían por delante. ¡Y en dos meses!-. Pidan ayuda a los prefectos, si es necesario.

-De acuerdo, entonces -dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que Justin no lo estaba ni por asomo.

-Bien, este año vamos a tener un Halloween memorable -sentenció-. Buenas noches, queridos alumnos.

-Hasta mañana, profesor -contestaron ambos, y dejaron el despacho.

Los pasos de los Premios Anuales resonaban en el oscuro y solitario pasillo mientras comentaban lo ocurrido:

-¿Qué piensas de esto, Justin? -preguntó la chica.

-Qué quieres que te diga… ¡la última vez que me disfracé tenía diez años! Y además habrá que invitar a las chicas al baile, ¿verdad? -dijo con un deje de preocupación y miedo. -Todavía me acuerdo del cuarto año…

-Pensé que te gustaba la idea… lo siento -dijo arrepentida.

-Pues no, pero ya da igual, porque a Dumbledore sí que le entusiasma. Creo que lo tenía pensado desde hace algún tiempo. Por eso en la carta de principio de curso decía que los prefectos debíamos ayudar este año con cosas como ésta.

-Sí. Además puede ser bueno para unificar las casas. Tiene razón cuando dice que es necesario, debemos estar unidos para la guerra.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso.

-Bueno… a lo mejor termina siendo divertido -Justin la miró como si no la hubiera visto nunca-. El baile de disfraces, digo, no la guerra -aclaró.

-Ya veremos -opinó él-. Bueno, hasta mañana -dijo cogiendo el pasillo de la derecha.

-Hasta mañana -y ella siguió el camino recto hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La luz de la luna que entraba en la estancia iluminaba escasamente dos figuras en penumbra.

-Creo que hará un buen trabajo, señor -dijo Bellatrix-. Es inteligente y sabe lo que hace, y cómo hacerlo.

-Sí… y tenemos la garantía de que no nos traicionará… el poder de persuasión de Lord Voldemort es inmenso -y soltó una malvada carcajada-. De todas formas, vigila que todo vaya bien.

-Sí, mi señor. Por cierto, hace tiempo que no veo a Snape y…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Bellatrix. Confío en Snape.

-¡Pero yo no! -exclamó.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocado? ¡Me estoy cansando de tus insinuaciones! -dijo enfadado-. ¡Crucio!

-¡Aaaaah…! -gritó por el dolor.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Nunca contradigas a Lord Voldemort -dijo orgulloso.

-Sí, mi señor -asintió Bellatrix desde el suelo.

-Dime, Bellatrix, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde está Lucius? -dijo con voz casual, como si no hubiera pasado nada segundos antes.

-En su casa… vengo de allí -dijo la mujer consiguiendo ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué hacías allí?

-Hoy volvían mi hermana y su hijo de Francia. Fui a saludarlos.

-Justo el día en que empiezan las clases… -dijo pensativo.

-Si. Por lo visto, ninguno de los dos quería volver todavía, así que lo alargaron lo más posible. De hecho, Cissa se quedó allá con las amigas ricas esas que tiene.

-¿Qué se quedó allá? -dijo el señor Oscuro un tanto sorprendido.

-Sí… Dice que le sienta bien el aire de Francia -dijo como si fuera una estupidez. Ella nunca había sido muy coqueta, al contrario que su hermana-. Para mí todos los aires son igua…

-Bellatrix, déjame sólo -pareció haberse dado cuenta de repente de que la mujer seguía allí.

-Sí, mi lord -y salió cojeando.

* * *

_Bueno, el séptimo…recién salido del horno…todavía cruje y todo xDxD_

_Creo que ha quedado bien, aunque lo del baile es un poco típico…pero siempre quise probar a escribir un baile._

_Lo del Magicssenger es más raro, creo…:s_

_Thanks a lot a todos los que lean y si quieren pueden dejar ReViEwS!!!! _

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+*+**


	8. Los MS

**xime malfoy granger: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Me alegra saber que te gusta =)… ¡Qué sería de nosotras, las principiantes, si no nos apoyáramos las unas a las otras! xD En serio, me siento comprendida…;) así que este capi te lo dedico a ti. ¡¡Besos de caramelo!! lol

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 8: LOS MS

El anuncio prometido apareció al día siguiente y decía así:

_CLASE PRÁCTICA DE MAGICSSENGER_

_Los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería asistirán a las clases prácticas de_

_Magicssenger durante el día de hoy, 2 de Septiembre, quedando de la siguiente manera:_

_1er año-09:00h_

_2º año-10:00h_

_3er año-11:00h_

_4º año-12:00h_

_5º año-16:00h_

_6º año-17:00h_

_7º año-18:00h _

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagal,_

_Directora adjunta._

-¡No puede ser! -se quejó Ron durante el desayuno-. ¡Somos los últimos! -y miró su nuevo horario-. ¡Ni siquiera perdemos clase porque la última es a las cuatro!

-Pues yo creo que será muy interesante -comentó Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón -opinó Ginny.

-Como tu curso no es el último… -apuntó Ron.

-Aunque lo fuera, seguiría siendo interesante.

-Harry opina lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad Harry?

-La verdad, Ron, yo creo que puede estar bien.

Ron lo miró y suspiro.

-No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el horario, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó una voz a sus espadas-. Ni si quiera si un wumpore te ayuda.

Luna se había acercado junto con Leslie a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buenos días -dijo Leslie-. Ginny, ¿te vienes a clase? Tenemos juntas transformaciones.

-Claro -apuró su zumo de calabaza y se fue con ellas.

-Dime, Harry -dijo Hermione mientras veía a su amiga salir del Gran Comedor-. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Ginny que te gusta?

Ron escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Qué..?! ¿Te gusta mi hermana? -preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Oh! Por favor, Ronald. Como si no lo supieras…

-No lo sabía… -murmuró.

-¿Entonces, Harry? -insistió Hermione, pasando de Ron.

-No sé… ¿Debería?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Y si me dice que no?

"_¿Que no?... Si está loca por ti"_, pensó la chica.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes -le respondió con lógica.

-No sé cómo hacerlo…

-¡Espera! -exclamó Ron recuperando el habla-. ¿No me vas a pedir permiso?

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Harry lo miró con miedo.

-¿Permiso? -dijo la chica, todavía riendo-. ¿En qué época crees que estamos? -pero Ron tenía cara de preocupación, así que Hermione intentó convencerlo-. ¿No es Harry tu mejor amigo?

-Si, pero…

-¿Y no confías en él?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Crees que Harry, tu mejor amigo, en el cual confías sobre cualquier cosa, le hará daño a Ginny, la chica que quiere, que es la hermana de su mejor amigo, en el cual confía sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Quién mejor para Ginny que Harry, Ron? Y además, ¿crees que Ginny dejaría que le hagan daño? -dijo Hermione sin que se le trabara la lengua ni una sola vez.

Ron no sabía si estar avergonzado de dudar de su amigo o impresionado por la habilidad de su amiga.

-Lo siento, Harry. Tienen razón -puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo y luego miró a Hermione-. ¿Y tú cómo consigues siempre convencerme… y decir todo eso que has dicho?

Hermione rió y abrazó a sus dos amigos y Harry aprovechó para susurrarle un gracias al oído. Les quería mucho y no podría vivir sin ellos.

La primera clase del curso era, cómo no, pociones dobles con los Slytherins. Los estudiantes ya habían entrado y estaban hablando mientras esperaban al profesor. Hermione tenía la molesta sensación de ser observada, pero cuando fue a girarse para comprobarlo…

-¡Silencio! -exclamó Severus Snape tras dar un portazo-. Saquen los libros. ¿Alguien me puede decir algo sobre la poción Relaxio Relajus? -Hermione levantó la mano, por supuesto-. ¿Alguien más? Está bien, señorita Granger.

-La poción Relaxio Relajus es una poción de color lavanda que puede ser un relajante psíquico si le añadimos raíz de gengiranio o calmante para los dolores físicos si le añadimos tres plumas amarillas. Es muy utilizada por los medimagos y debe ser usada con moderación, puesto que una exposición continua o exagerada puede causar dependencia de dicha poción.

-Bien -dijo sin darle los puntos que se merecía-. Los ingredientes y el modo de hacerlo están tanto en la pizarra -movió su varita- como en la página 125 del libro de texto.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a coger sus calderos y a comenzar a elaborar la Relaxio Relajus. Pronto Neville tuvo que ir a la enfermería acompañado de Dean por no poder sostenerse porque le habían afectado los vapores relajantes de las pociones y Ron y Harry empezaban a tener serios problemas con una poción que era de todo menos color lavanda. Al final de la clase, Hermione y Malfoy fueron los únicos que entregaron una poción en condiciones.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad. Y cuando por fin dieron las siete, se encontraron con Ginny, Luna y Leslie saliendo de la nueva sala de Magicssenger.

-¡Es genial! -fue lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es "sinamigoslu" -comentó Luna-. ¿Crees que escogí bien, Ronald?

-Esteeee… no sé-dijo un poco incómodo sin saber bien a lo que se refería.

-No digas nada. Deja que lo descubran ellos mismos -opinó Leslie-. Por cierto, ¿han visto el nuevo aviso que han puesto en los tablones?

-No -contestaron los de séptimo.

-Parece ser que Dumbledore quiere que estemos todos a las ocho en el Gran Comedor -informó Ginny.

-Yo creo que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros. Lo vi antes en el pasillo y parecía muy contento -afirmó Luna.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos quedan deberes que hacer -dijo Ginny, haciendo un gesto a las demás-. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ginny? -oyeron a Leslie cuando se alejaban por el pasillo-. ¿Cómo consigues un pelo tan sedoso?

-Pues verás…

-¿Los alumnos de séptimo? -preguntó un hombre saliendo del aula. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos de un color que podría llamarse "rubio"-. Pasen, por favor.

La sala era como seis aulas juntas llena de mesas y sillas con un Magicssenger en cada una. Los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas estaban allí y no ocupaban ni la mitad. Cada uno se había sentado en un sitio y esperaban atentos las instrucciones, mirando curiosos el extraño aparato.

-Bienvenidos a la sala de Magicssenger, que llamaremos MS para abreviar. Yo soy Joe Robinson y les enseñaré cómo usarlo. En resumen, los MS permiten una comunicación instantánea con otro interlocutor que esté usando un MS. Lo primero que hay que saber es que los MS se componen de la pantalla -señaló la parte cuadrada de arriba- y el pergamino -señaló la otra. También necesitaremos la varita y una pluma. Primero, escribimos nuestro nombre en el pergamino con la pluma, le damos con la varita y decimos "on". Es mejor inventarnos un nombre para mantener el anonimato. El mío, por ejemplo, es "halcón" -algunos rieron-. Inténtenlo.

Todos se apresuraron a escribir su nombre inventado en el pergamino. _"Qué nombre me pondré…, _pensó Hermione, ¿_ratadebiblioteca?... mejor no… ¡ya sé!"_, escribió:

_Hogwartsprincess_

-¡On!-dijo a continuación, y la pantalla se iluminó de un color amarillento como… el pergamino.

-Bien, ahora que todos lo tienen -continuó- se debería elegir alguna parte del mundo, cualquiera, con la que te quieras comunicar, pero éstos se conectan con el castillo, una zona que hemos añadido especialmente en estos MS, por defecto al encenderse. En la pantalla inicial podemos cambiar de zona, y para ello le daríamos con la varita arriba a la izquierda dónde pone "cambiar zona", pero ahora vamos a darle con la varita donde pone "conectados" en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla -lo hicieron- y sale la lista de los nombres que están conectados en este momento en el castillo. Podemos elegir varios a la vez, pero, por ahora, sólo uno. Le damos con la varita al nombre que queramos.

Hermione miró la lista y sonrió mientras escogía uno de los nombres. La pantalla cambió.

-Como podéis observar, la nueva pantalla lleva como título "conversación con" y el nombre que hayan elegido, y al lado "cambiar a", "volver a inicio" y "terminar". El último de todos sirve para cerrar la conversación y el anterior para volver a la pantalla inicial. Hagamos clic… quiero decir, denle un toque con la varita y seleccionen otro nombre.

Hermione volvió a sonreír aun más. _"¿Por qué serán tan evidentes?_, pensó.

-Ahora nos sale la pantalla de la conversación otra vez, pero con el otro nombre. Damos un toque de varita a "cambiar a" y nos sale al lado el nombre de los otros usuarios con los que tenemos una conversación. Con otro toque de varita elegimos la que queramos y podemos mantener varias a la vez, pero vamos a darle en "terminar" a una de ellas -Hermione decidió quedarse con las dos-. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora? -nadie dijo nada-. Bien, cuando tengamos en la pantalla la conversación que queremos, vamos a escribir en el pergamino lo que queremos decir con la pluma y luego toque de varita en el pergamino. Tanto lo que digamos nosotros como lo que diga nuestro interlocutor aparecerá en la pantalla. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, entonces. Practiquen.

_Hogwartsprincess dice:_

_¡Hola, Ron!_

_ChuddleyCannonsRock__ dice:_

_¡¿Cómo sabías que era yo?! ¿Y quién eres tú?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Con semejante nombre, ¿cómo no saberlo?. Soy Hermione. ¿Te enteras de cómo funciona?_

_CuddleyCannonsRock__ dice:_

_Más o menos. Espera, alguien más quiere hablar conmigo._

Hermione dio un toque a "cambiar a…"

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Cómo vas, Harry?_

_Cornamenta2__ dice:_

_¡¿Cómo sabías que era yo?! ¿Y quién eres tú?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Soy Hermione, y es obvio que eres tú._

_Cornamenta2__ dice:_

_Supongo. Pero tu nombre no te pega…_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_De eso se trata, ¿no?_

_Cornamenta2__ dice:_

_Pues sí. Te dejo, un tal "Sapotrevor" quiere hablar._

"_¿"Sapotrevor"? Seguro que es Neville"_, pensó Hermione.

La chica iba a elegir a otra persona con quien hablar, cuando aparecieron unas letras en la pantalla "¿Aceptas una conversación con "PríncipeSolo"? Sí; No".

Hermione eligió "Si".

_Hogwartspricess__ dice:_

_Hola, PríncipeSolo. ¿Quién eres?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Si te lo dijera, no tendría gracia, ¿no?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Es verdad. Entonces yo tampoco te diré mi nombre._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Vale._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Por qué ese nombre?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_Hogwartsprincess __dice:_

_Curiosidad. El mío no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Muy inteligente, si no quieres que te descubran. El mío es el personaje de un cuento infantil y me sorprende que no lo sepas. Es muy conocido entre los magos pequeños. Además, va bien conmigo._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Porque eres un príncipe o porque estás solo?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jaja. Las dos cosas. Muchos me llaman príncipe y, además, estoy solo._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Vaya…no sé que decir._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Nada. Al fin y al cabo, "¿Qué es un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa olería igual de dulce con otro nombre"._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_William Shakespeare. Me encanta, fue un mago con mucho talento. ¿Te gusta la poesía?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Si. En realidad me gusta cualquier cosa que se pueda leer. No sé porqué te cuento todo esto... sí que es más fácil hablar con desconocidos. Mira por dónde, Dumbledore tenía razón._

_Howartsprincess__ dice:_

_Pues sí, es un anciano muy sabio y un poco loco. A mí también me gusta leer. ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Escribir. Quisiera ser escritor, pero jamás podré serlo._

_Howartsprincess dice:_

_¿Y eso por qué?_

Pero antes de que llegara a contestar, el señor Robinson habló:

-Bueno, chicos, cierren ya todas las conversaciones -la chica volvió a mirar la pantalla, pero "Príncipesolo" no había contestado-. Y ahora escribimos nuestro nombre en el pergamino y decimos "off" -todos se apagaron-. Los MS tienen otras muchas posibilidades como, por ejemplo, las conversaciones de más de dos personas o la búsqueda rápida de algún contacto del que ya sabemos su nombre. Son demasiadas cosas para explicar en una clase, pero, con lo básico, ya irán descubriendo poco a poco el resto -hizo una pausa y siguió-. El director me ha pedido que les comunique que la sala de MS estará en funcionamiento mañana y que el horario será de ocho de la mañana a ocho y media de la noche para que a los alumnos les de tiempo de estar en sus Salas Comunes a las nueve. Por otra parte, está prohibido dañar el material de cualquier forma posible y sacar los MS de la sala, excepto por los Premios Anuales, a los que se les a concedido el privilegio de tomar prestados dos MS -hubieron protestas por parte de algunos, pero los dos premios sonrieron ampliamente-. Si son tan amables de pasar por aquí, señorita Hermione Granger y señor Justin Finch-Fletchley, para coger sus MS -y así lo hicieron, bajo la envidiosa mirada de muchos-. Muy bien, ahora pueden irse. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a salir del aula, todavía procesando lo que habían aprendido y con muchas ganas de empezar a practicar (algunos tendrían que consultar a algún amigo que fuera hijo de muggles), pero muy pronto tuvieron que olvidarse de los MS, pues ahora sólo tenían una hora para terminar los deberes y arreglarse para la cena. Todos se preguntaban qué querría Dumbledore, aunque ciertos Premios Anuales creían saberlo.

* * *

_Aquí está el octavo y más largo (espero que no demasiado :s) de todos los capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora…_

_¿Creen que el sistema de los MS es sencillo? Porque eso es lo que quería que fuera para que los magos no se complicaran mucho. Espero que lo hayan entendido todos, porque igual me lié con la explicación o algo. Si quieren que les explique algo, ¡pregunten!_

_¿Les gustaron los nicknames que les puse a los personajes? A mí sí =D_

_El nombre de PríncipeSolo salió realmente de un cuento que tengo por aquí en mi casa ^^ (La carroza de Navidad, de Evelyne Reberg)_

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y les doy las gracias por leerlo y, por supuesto, pido esa cosita tan instructiva que tiene un nombre inglés y que significa crítica u opinión. ¿Lo adivinan? Síiiiiiiii!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!! xD_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	9. La nueva profesora

**naraujo: **:D:D ¿lo adoras? Wow! Adoro que lo adores jeje (lol)…veo que te has hecho una cuenta por aquí ¡bienvenida a fanfiction! Ahora eres un miembro oficial xD ¿te gusta escribir o solo vas a seguir leyendo (curiosity^^)? Besitos!!

**susan malfoy black: **hello, new friend^^!! Si, lo del msn lo estudié y todo xD, pero pensé que me había quedado un poco complicado. Es bueno saber que te gustó =D Espero verte (o leerte) por aquí de nuevo!! Muchas gracias!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 9: LA NUEVA PROFESORA

-Queridos alumnos, muchas gracias por ser puntuales y presentarse en el Gran Comedor a las ocho. Tengo algo que anunciarles: este año, la fiesta de Halloween será diferente -todos se miraron-. Haremos un baile -¿un baile?-, pero no uno cualquiera, sino un baile de disfraces -ahora la sala explotó en un barahúnda de opiniones y quejas.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Ron-. De ninguna manera. No pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-¡Genial! ¡Será muy divertido! -exclamó Ginny.

Harry miraba a Ginny un tanto alarmado. ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que con Cho?

Hermione observaba las reacciones de sus amigos. Ron estaba enfadado, parecía que a Harry lo estaban torturando y Ginny estaba más contenta que unas pascuas. ¿Y ella? Ella seguía creyendo que era una brillante, pero loca idea. La chica intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Justin desde la otra mesa. ¡Ninguno de los dos quería que el director revelara que había sido idea suya!... aunque eso no fuera totalmente cierto.

-A los alumnos de tercer año para arriba se les dejará ir a Hogsmade un fin de semana para que puedan comprar los disfraces. Ya se les avisará cual es. El resto me temo que tendrán que pedirlo vía lechuza. Y ahora, que continúe la cena.

La cena no fue, para nada, tranquila y silenciosa. Todos tenían algo que decir, si no del baile, de los MS. A pesar de ello, Hermione pasó de todo y se hundió en sus propios pensamientos. Quien quiera que fuera "PríncipeSolo" le intrigaba y quería saber más acerca de él porque parecía inteligente y profundo, y su pregunta sin contestar aún rondaba por su mente. Se dijo a sí misma que, a la primera oportunidad, intentaría volver a hablar con él.

Al día siguiente, la Sala Común estaba más silenciosa de lo normal y el único de sus amigos que estaba por allí era Harry. ¿Dónde estarían todos? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna. A las siete y media, ambos pusieron rumbo al comedor, pero cuando pasaron por la Sala de MS… ¡estaba llena de gente haciendo cola antes de que abriera! Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! -les llamó Ron desde la cola-. Siento no haberles esperado, pero tenía prisa porque quería ser el primero en llegar… aunque parece que todo el mundo pensó igual que yo…

Estaban también Ginny, Luna y Leslie.

-¿No deberíamos ir a comer? -preguntó la chica.

-Puede esperar -dijo Ron.

-¿No vas a comer? Sería la primera vez que te rugen las tripas y lo ignoras -comentó Harry.

-A mi no me… -pero en ese momento se oyó un tremendo rugido y se calló.

Hermione rió.

-Ya, claro. Yo voy desayunar. No lleguen tarde a clase, ¿vale? Es la primera de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del curso -y marchó por el pasillo junto con Harry.

El comedor estaba bastante vacío y todos los que estaban allí eran hijos de muggles o mestizos que ya sabían del tema y no les llamaba tanto la atención.

-Sí que les gustó el invento -opinó Harry, llevándose a la boca un último pedazo de tostada.

-Sí. No puedo creer que Ron haya madrugado y no haya desayunado ¡y en la misma mañana! -contestó Hermione terminándose el zumo.

Echaron un vistazo por el Gran Comedor.

-¡Eh! ¿Aquél no es Malfoy? -dijo Harry.

-¡Sí! Que extraño… Pensé que estaría haciendo cola como todos los demás.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no le gusta porque el invento es un "sangre sucia" -y rió.

-No lo creo. Sus amiguitos piensan igual y estaban todos esperando fuera de la Sala de MS.

Se quedaron pensativos un momento, cuando un águila negra cruzó el techo del Gran Comedor. Llevaba un paquete extrañamente rectangular y no muy grueso. Se paró delante de Malfoy y éste cogió el paquete y lo empezó a abrir bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Gryffindors.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tendrá cara… -dijo Hermione.

-Debe de habérselo pedido a su papaíto y, por su puesto, ¿cómo dejar al pequeño Drakie sin su regalito? -se burló Harry.

Malfoy había sacado del paquete un MS y parecía encantado con la idea de tener uno para él sólo y de estar recibiendo las miradas envidiosas del resto del comedor.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase o llegaremos tarde -dijo Hermione mientras los dos se levantaban sin dejar de hechar miradas furtivas al Slytherin.

Llegaron a la clase, donde ya estaba Ron esperándolos.

-¡La mejor media hora de mi vida! -exclamaba sin parar.

Entonces la profesora entró. Llevaba una túnica azul cielo y el sedoso pelo suelto.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Soy Náyade Mallon, vuestra nueva profesora. Este año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras daremos más detenidamente las maldiciones imperdonables, algunos otros hechizos oscuros y criaturas tenebrosas. Las clases de los jueves y viernes haremos prácticas y, el resto, teoría. El director quiere que salgan de aquí sabiendo cómo defenderse del Señor Oscuro y sus aliados -Hermione frunció el ceño-. Bien, estoy enterada de que en cuarto curso vieron las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué recuerda?-muchos levantaron la mano, la más rápida fue la de Hermione.

-¿Si, eeh…señor Malfoy? -dudó.

-Se llaman maldiciones imperdonables porque su uso está prohibido y se condena con una larga estancia en Azkaban o incluso con el beso del Dementor.

-Bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin -dijo con orgullo.

Ron resopló.

-Seguramente estuvo en Slytherin -comentó en voz baja con sus amigos-. Lo que nos faltaba… Snape en versión femenina -Harry rió.

-Señor Weasley, ¿quiere añadir algo a la respuesta del señor Malfoy o no estaba atendiendo?

-Eeeeh… sí… las maldiciones imperdonables… eeeh… también se llaman así porque… esteee… sus efectos son tan horribles que son… eso, imperdonables -algunos rieron, sin embargo la profesora le sonrió maternalmente y Ron no supo qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que un Snape femenino no le sonreiría de niguna manera.

-Muy bien pensado, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguien sabe cuales son y sus efectos? ¿Señorita Granger? -preguntó fríamente.

-La maldición imperius. Hace que el que la utiliza pueda controlar a la víctima y obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa. No obstante, se puede combatir, aunque necesita una gran fuerza mental y de voluntad. Fue una de las que dio y da más trabajo al ministerio porque no se sabe en quién confiar y los mortífagos que son descubiertos alegan estar bajo la maldición, siendo casi imposible determinar si es verdad o no.

-Correcto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Sí, señorita Parkinson?

-Está también la cruciatus. La maldición que sirve para torturar a las víctimas, a veces hasta la locura o la muerte. Es casi imposible resistirse a ella, aunque algunos logran soportar el dolor después de mucho tiempo bajo su influencia.

-Excelente. Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Quizá el señor Potter pueda hablarnos de la última? -y lo miró intensamente.

A Harry le dio una punzada en la cicatriz y le dio la impresión de volver cuatro años atrás en una clase similar con Moody.

-Eeeh... -otra punzada más fuerte- Avada Kedravra, la maldición asesina -la punzada se convirtió en un dolor fijo-. Simplemente mata a la víctima, sin más.

-Y el único que se ha resistido a ella eres tú -concluyó aún con su vista fija en él-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Pero Harry ya no estaba atendiendo. El dolor iba aumentando y no podía percibir nada más.

-Bien, clase -dijo dirigiéndose a los demás-, quiero que pongan por escrito todo lo que se ha dicho y añadan lo que les dictaré a con…

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? -el chico había soltado un grito-. ¡Harry! -y él oyó a Hermione y Ron cómo si estuvieran muy lejos.

_-¿Quién será...? -pensó Harry en voz alta, una muy aguda-. No le había visto antes, pero…_

_-Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo un encapuchado-. Está hablando solo…_

_-Ah, Lucius. Por fin llegas, has tardado mucho -a Harry no le gustaban los retrasos._

_-Llevo más de cinco minutos aquí, mi señor -replicó extrañado-. Pero no parece que se diera cuenta._

_-Es posible… estaba pensando -su voz fue casi un silbido-. Infórmame, Lucius._

_-Pues… -dijo el otro, ahora visiblemente nervioso-. Ha surgido un problema y... aún no está listo..._

_-¡¿Cómo que aún no está listo!? -rugió Harry-. Te ordené que tenía que estar hoy sin falta ¿y tú me vienes con eso?_

_-Lo siento, mi señor… -tartamudeó Lucius-. Va a llevar más tiempo del que pensábamos. Los del Ministerio sospechan que estamos tramando algo y han reforzado la seguridad. Nos llevará, por lo menos, unos meses más._

_-¡Todo es culpa tuya! -gritó-. Seguramente hiciste algo para llamar su atención, ahora tendré que distraerlos con algo… ¡Y no vuelvas a fallarme, imbécil…! ¡Crucio! -el hombre se retorció en el suelo, aullando dolorido, y Harry añadió con maldad-. Lucius, Lucius, mi fiel Lucius…_

-…Lucius, Lucius, mi fiel… -Harry oía voces asustadas a su alrededor- Lucius…

Abrió los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago estaba a punto de echar el desayuno. Vio a Ron y a Hermione agachados y mirándole.

-Lo… está… torturando… No… hizo… algo… -dijo débilmente a sus amigos.

-¿A Lucius? -preguntó una temblorosa Hermione. Harry asintió.

De repente, alguien lo zarandeó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué le hizo? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué le pasó a Lucius? ¿Está...? -dijo la profesora desesperada y preocupada, pero pareció darse cuenta de repente de su reacción y lo soltó-. Lo… siento -y no dijo más.

El trio la miró un poco suspicaz, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo con sus amigos y una profesora histérica, sino con un montón de alumnos asustados, incluyendo a un Malfoy más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Viste a... mi padre, Potter?-dijo con un tono que no tenía nada que ver con el orgulloso habitual-. ¿Está... bien?

Harry lo miró como si no lo conociera y Ron frunció el ceño, pero Hermione lo miró con lástima. Que sus padres se jugaran la vida todos los días por ser mortífagos no debía de ser muy agradable.

-Harry, necesitas ir a la enfermería -dijo ella, viendo que la profesora parecía ausente-. Ron y yo te acompañaremos.

Salieron de la clase dejando atrás las caras atónitas de lo demás.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Qué viste? No parabas de quejarte y dijiste el nombre de Lucius un par de veces -solicitó Hermione.

-Verán, yo era Voldemort y… -y les contó.

-¿Entonces Voldemort quería que Lucius hiciera algo y no lo hizo y por eso le castigó? -resumió ella.

-Sí, y ni siquiera era culpa suya…

-¿Qué crees que será?

-No tengo ni idea… -respondió Harry-. Oye, ¿no les ha parecido rara la reacción de la profesora Mallon?

-No especialmente -contestó Hermione-. Creo que estaba en shock… Hay personas que no soportan que a alguien le de un desmayo o es tipo de cosas porque no saben cómo reaccionar, y ella se puso muy nerviosa cuando te caíste de la silla y empezaste a delirar.

-Vaya, gracias. Eso ha sonado como si yo estuviera loco -se quejó Harry.

-No es eso y lo sabes -le dijo molesta.

-Pues yo creo que lo que le preocupaba era la salud del señor Malfoy. ¡Lo llamó por su nombre! -dijo Ron.

-Yo también lo llamé por su nombre, Ronald -apuntó Hermione rodando los ojos-. Me salió sin querer porque escuché a Harry llamarlo así y no pensé en lo que decía.

-No sé… pero también llamó a Quien-tú-sabes el Señor Oscuro ¡el nombre que le dan los mortífagos! -respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Cuándo lo llamarás por su nombre? -exclamó Harry.

-Cuando se haya muerto -sentenció el otro.

Harry lo miró incrédulo e iba a decir algo cuando Hermione le interrumpió:

-Creo que eso sí que es más extraño, pero, otra vez, pudo haber sido un desliz. No podemos saltar a las peores conclusiones a la primera de cambio, ¿saben? -los chicos la miraron sin entender. Ella suspiró-. Sigo hablando de lo que dijo la profesora.

-Ah, claro. Snape también lo llama así. ¿Crees que sea una mortífaga? ¿Lo sabrá Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry.

-Podría ser, pero… -dijo Hermione.

-¡Claro! -la interrumpió Ron excitado-. Eso explicaría entonces que estuviera preocupada por Malfoy, ¿no? Se conocen...

-¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! -respondió su amigo con los ojos brillando.

-Chicos, siento bajarles de la nube, pero no podemos sospechar así de la gente sin pruebas contundentes, ¿saben? ¡Está muy mal! Además -añadió-, todo el mundo conoce a los Malfoys.

Harry y Ron parecieron desinflarse y asintieron tristemente.

-¿Le contarás a Dumbledore todo lo que viste? -dijo Ron.

-Sí. Iré en cuanto salga de la enfermería.

-Por fin una decisión sensata -dijo Hermione, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Y también le hablaré de la profesora.

-No deberías… -empezó Hermione, pero ya habían llegado a la enfermería y no terminó la frase.

La señora Pomfrey, que estaba sentada escribiendo en su mesa un parte médico, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

-Estás muy pálido, jovencito -dijo la mujer-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sólo un dolor de cabeza y la barriga revuelta -contestó Harry.

-¿Seguro? ¿Eso es todo? -dijo suspicaz.

-También se desmayó en clase -apuntó Hermione, y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ahora la enfermera no lo dejaría salir-. Es por tu bien, Harry -le dijo Hermione en voz baja, interpretando bien su mirada.

-Bueno, Potter, tendrás que quedarte un rato para examinarte y además te vendría bien un descanso… Parece mentira, es el segundo día de clase y ya estás aquí.

Nadie volvió a ver a Harry Potter hasta por la tarde en la Sala Común. Hermione estaba terminando su trabajo de un metro sobre animagia para Transformaciones, Ron estaba jugando al snap explosivo con Neville, Dean y Seamus, y Ginny estaba hablando con unas chicas de su curso, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Harry entró por él. Los dos hermanos pelirrojos y Hermione fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Harry! Ron y Hermione me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería. ¿Estás mejor? -dijo Ginny con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias -dijo encantado de que Ginny se preocupara por él-. No era nada, pero Madam Pomfrey es una exagerada.

-Me alegro mucho, de verdad -le sonrió ampliamente y volvió con las otras chicas.

Harry se quedó embobado mirando el bamboleo del cabello de Ginny al andar.

-Ejem… ¿Harry? -dijo Hermione.

Harry se giró para encontrarse con una Hermione aguantando la risa y a un Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eeesteee… ¿Qué tal? -dijo intentando disimular.

-Deberías invitarla al baile, ¿sabes? -el chico asintió-. ¿Fuiste a ver a Dumbledore?

-Sí. Vamos a sentarnos -dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones más apartados. Los tres se sentaron-. Básicamente, me dijo que no me preocupara. Ni siquiera me dijo qué quería Voldemort… pero siempre es igual. Nunca me cuenta nada hasta que no le queda más remedio, y aún así no me lo dice todo -suspiró un poco harto.

-Harry, tú sabes que Dumbledore es un hombre muy sabio y sabe lo que hace -le recordó Hermione.

-Ya… también le mencioné lo de la profesora -Hermione chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-¿En serio? -dijo Ron-. ¿Y que dijo?

-Pues exactamente lo mismo que Hermione -ella sonrió con orgullo-. Que no teníamos pruebas de que fuera una mortífaga y añadió que confiaba en ella. Es lo mismo que dice siempre de Snape. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Que deberíamos dejar el tema y hacer los deberes. Tenemos que confiar en Dumbledore -dijo ella levantándose y volviendo a su escritorio.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada y fueron tras Hermione.

_

* * *

_

_Aquí el nº 9!!! Veamos…no es el que más me gusta, le verdad, pero bueno. _

_Creo que estoy yendo muy lento, ¿no? :s, pero siempre me ha gustado más así. _

_Bueno, no se si lo hice bien con lo del sueño y se me hace realmente difícil inventarme "el plan malvado de Voldemort" (tengo que pensar…)_

_Espero no ser demasiado evidente y que les intrigue la cosa…^^U_

_Así que ya saben…..dejen REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! __I WANT REVIEWS. I WANT IT, I WANT IT…._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*****+*+*****Ariadi Potter****+*+*+*+**


	10. Conociéndonos

**xime malfoy granger: **me alegro de que te gustaran los nombres ^^ ¡Yo me divertí inventándolos! Y también de que te pareciera que estuvo bueno lo del desmayo, quería saber la opinión sobre esa parte precisamente. ¡¡Y de nada por lo de la dedicatoria ;-)!!

**naraujo: **jejeje, en este capi vas a tener más motivos para consolar a Draco (excusa perfecta, ¿no?...baba…). A mí también me gustaría escribir un libro propio…pero está como proyecto de futuro xD. ¡¡Ojalá publiques tus fanfics por aquí para poder leerlos!!

Y ahora les dejo con la historia, chicas. ¡¡Nos vemos por ahí abajo!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 11: CONOCIÉNDONOS

El trío dorado se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del colegio el jueves por la tarde. Los chicos se apuraban a terminar el trabajo de animagia mientras Hermione les ayudaba. Movían rápidamente sus plumas en los pergaminos copiando la información de los enormes volúmenes que se hallaban encima de la mesa.

-¿Por qué McGonagal no nos habrá dado más tiempo? -se quejó Ron-. ¡Es imposible hacer bien un trabajo de un día para otro!

-Ron, por favor -le reprochó Hermione-. ¡Hace casi dos semanas que lo marcó!

-Ya, pero ni siquiera habíamos dado el tema ¿por qué lo marcaría tan pronto?

-Pues para que no pasara esto, precisamente -dijo la chica con lógica-. Además, el trabajo es sólo de la primera parte de animagia, que la terminamos hace una semana, más o menos.

-Y ya marcó otro sobre la segunda… sin olvidar que nos queda el de Snape sobre pociones relajantes combinadas con pociones curativas -añadió Harry.

-Pues será mejor que se pongan las pilas -advirtió Hermione.

-¿Por qué voy a querer ponerme "lilas"? -se extrañó Ron, pensando en las flores que se llamaban así.

-Pilas, Ronald. Son cosas muggles -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ya está. ¿Puedes revisármelo? -preguntó Harry extendiéndole el pergamino a Hermione.

Cuando concluyó la revisión, le tocó al de Ron, que también había terminado.

-Están bien, lo que tienen algunas faltas de ortografía que les he señalado y están un poco sucios. Será mejor que los pasen a limpio.

-Jooo… si no se nota… -dijo el pelirrojo asustado de tener que rescribir todo un metro de pergamino.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo irónicamente la castaña señalándole una mancha de tinta negra justo al principio del trabajo.

-Está bien… -se rindió.

-Bueno, chicos, ahora que ya no necesitan mi ayuda me voy a la Sala Común a terminar un ejercicio de Runas Antiguas -dijo mientras recogía sus cosas-. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Adiós, Hermione!

La chica salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando alguien la llamó:

-¡Hermione!

-Hola, Justin.

-Te estaba buscando, ahora iba a mirar en la biblioteca.

-Vengo de allí. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Para hablar sobre el baile. Deberíamos reunirnos con los prefectos, ¿no te parece? -le recordó él.

-¡Es verdad! Casi lo había olvidado… ¿Qué te parece el próximo lunes?

-Por mi bien. Podríamos vernos a eso de las seis en el aula vacía del tercer piso.

-Bien. Supongo que no habrá problema si nos metemos ahí… -dudó Hermione.

-No creo, pero hablaré con McGonagal, por si a caso, y después enviaré las cartas con la información a todos los prefectos y a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale. ¡Nos vemos! -se despidió.

-¡Adiós! Por cierto -añadió-, mi nombre en el MS es "TejónPA", por si un día necesitamos hablar.

-El mío es "Hogwartsprincess".

Y cada uno siguió su camino. La coversación con Justin le había recordado algo más que el baile que tenían que preparar y para cuando Hermione había llegado a la Sala Común ya no pensaba en terminar su tarea, sino en conectarse al MS. Se había dado cuenta de que había estado tan ocupada los primeros días de clase que no había vuelto a pensar en "PríncipeSolo" y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que había hecho algo malo. Quizá porque se había prometido a sí misma que no tardaría en volver a hablar con él y no lo había cumplido.

Como había demasiada gente en la Sala Común, subió a su dormitorio, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada al cabecero de su cama de cuatro postes. Puso el MS delante suya sobre la colcha de color rojo Gryffindor y lo encendió tal y como le habían enseñado. Buscó el nombre del contacto, pero parecía que no estaba conectado porque no lo encontró. Estuvo a punto de apagarlo cuando unas letras aparecieron en la pantalla:

"¿Aceptas un conversación con "PríncipeSolo"? Sí; No".

Hermione eligió "Sí". Seguramente se acababa de conectar.

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Hola Hogwartsprincess. Por fin te encuentro._

_Hogwartsprincess __dice:_

_¿Por fin?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Sí. Quería volver a hablar contigo._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Yo también, pero tenía mucho que hacer._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿La primera semana de clase?_

_Hogwartsprincess __dice:_

_Sí. Soy bastante trabajadora._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_En verdad a mí tampoco me gustar dejar todo para el final._

_Hogwartsprincess __dice:_

_¡Alguien como yo! Esto no sucede muy a menudo. Jajaja._

_PríncipeSolo __dice:_

_Jajaja._

_Hogwartsprincess __dice:_

_Dime, ¿por qué dijiste que nunca podrías ser escritor?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Mis amigos me abandonarían._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Entonces no serían verdaderos amigos. Los amigos te aceptan tal y como eres y te apoyan, o te hacen ver que estás equivocado, pero no te abandonan. Sólo así sabes quienes merecen la pena. Por otra parte, yo no le veo nada malo a querer ser escritor._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Supongo que tienes razón. Hablas como si supieras mucho sobre la amistad. ¿Tú tienes amigos de verdad?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Sí, tengo la suerte de contar con los dos mejores amigos del mundo que me han demostrado millones de veces lo que valen. Es algo así como "Todos para uno y uno para todos". A lo mejor no lo sabes porque es algo muggle, pero es otra famosa cita literaria de un libro muy bueno llamado "Los Tres Mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Mmmm… ¿muggle? ¿Tu familia es muggle?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Sí… ¿hay algún problema con eso?_

Hermione esperó unos cinco minutos, pero no respondió. Frunció el ceño y volvió a escribir:

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice;_

_¿PríncipeSolo? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hay algún problema si mi familia es muggle?_

_Príncipesolo__ dice:_

_Lo siento, estaba pensando. Realmente a mí no me importa de donde vengas tú o tu familia. Son a otras personas a las que sí les importa._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿A qué te refieres? ¿A quiénes sí que les importa?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Nada. Olvídalo. En realidad me resulta imposible conseguir amigos de verdad._

La chica no quiso insistir, así que le siguió la corriente:

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Cómo qué es imposible?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Suelo comportarme muy mal con todo el mundo, incluso con los que son supuestamente mis amigos. Aunque hay algunas personas con las que no me importa meterme porque somos totalmente distintas, otras me dan realmente lástima._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Por qué haces eso si no quieres?... porque no quieres, ¿no?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No, pero a mi padre le gusta que sea así. Dice que tengo que mantener alto el nombre de la familia. Para él significa algo así como pisotear a todo el mundo._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Por qué le haces caso? Además, él no puede saber como te comportas en el colegio._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Al principio quería que él estuviera orgulloso, y de todas formas no está en mi personalidad ser demasiado agradable. Ahora son muchos años ya que me comporto así y, si lo dejara, créeme que todo el mundo se daría cuenta y llegaría a oídos de mi padre, aunque no dudo de que tenga sus propios medios para vigilarme. A parte, con esta imagen tengo muchas ventajas sobre el resto del alumnado porque muchos me temen, así que ¿por qué no usarla?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Porque no te sientes bien con eso es una buena razón._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Supongo que sí, pero por mucho que quiera, no puedo dejarlo. Mi padre me mataría si me convirtiera en un blando sentimental._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Tener sentimientos no es malo. Todo el mundo los tiene. Estoy segura que hasta los mortífagos tienen sentimientos._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja. Eso me gustaría verlo. Un mortífago con sentimientos… jajaja. _

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jaja. Veo que te ha hecho mucha gracia, pero lo digo en serio._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Lo sé. Eso lo hace más gracioso aún. Pensamos diferente en ese punto._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Supongo. Te daré un consejo, aunque no puedas dejar de ser una mala persona para el público, sí que puedes comportarte un poquito mejor, ¿no? Lo suficiente para que el único que lo note seas tú. ¿Qué te parece?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Quizá. ¿Entonces me recomiendas ese libro muggle?_

Hermione se dio cuenta de que otra vez quería cambiar de tema.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Sí, es muy interesante. Te lo recomiendo. ¿Les dirás a tus amigos que quieres ser escritor?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Si fuera sólo por mis amigos…, pero a mi padre le daría un ataque si se lo contara._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Y eso porque?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Digamos que quiere que siga con el negocio familiar._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_No debería ser así. Deberías poder elegir lo que quieres hacer. Yo quiero ser medimaga o trabajar en el Ministerio para hacer algo por los demás._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jaja. No me sorprende. Te conozco desde muy poco y ya puedo decir que eres la persona más comprensiva y bondadosa con la que me he topado. De hecho, eres la única a la que le he contado todo esto, ni siquiera a mi madre, a la que quiero muchísimo. _

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Gracias. Me siento muy alagada. ¡Creo que me he puesto roja! Jajaja. Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir que te conozca. ¡Eres un misterio! Y me gustan los misterios. Jajaja._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja. Y a mi me gusta ser un misterio. _

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja. Oye, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Uno de verdad?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¡Claro! Me gustas mucho…_

Hermione se sonrojó más que antes. ¿Lo decía en un sentido estrictamente de amigos? No podía ser que ella le gustara como algo más, ¿no? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! ¿Y por qué diablos se ponía tan roja? Era imposible que le gustara… ¿o sí? Después de todo, sus amigos le decían todos los días que la querían y no le pasaba eso. De repente, tocaron en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Hermione! Soy yo, Ginny. ¿Estás ahí? -y la chica se asomó por la puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo descansaba un rato.

-¿Conectada al MS? -dijo su amiga alzando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno… -se lo pensó mejor-. ¿Puedo contarte algo? Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry o a Ron… sobretodo a Ron. Se pondría en plan hermano mayor sobre protector.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -exclamó su amiga emocionada-. ¡Tienes novio!

-No exactamente… ¡y no grites!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó extrañada.

-Espera un segundo -y volvió su atención al MS mientras Ginny se sentaba a los pies de su cama. "PrincipeSolo" había vuelto a escribir:

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Dije algo malo?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_No, es que una amiga me interrumpió y estaba hablando con ella. Tú también me caes muy bien, pero tengo que dejarte. Tengo algo que hacer._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Volveremos a hablar?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Claro. Adiós._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Hasta pronto._

Hermione apagó el MS y se reprochó a sí misma no haber quedado a alguna hora para volver a hablar. Suspiró y se dispuso a contarle todo a su amiga sobre las dos conversaciones y lo que se le había ocurrido al finalizar la última, al fin y al cabo, Ginny tenía más experiencia que ella en estas cosas y podía confiar en la chica.

-Yo no creo que estés enamorada, pero sí que te está empezando a gustar. ¡Sería muy romántico! -dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Cálmate, Ginny. ¿Qué es tan romántico?

-¡Que dos personas se enamoren sin ni siquiera conocerse! -Hermione rodó los ojos-. ¡No, escucha, escucha! Él es una persona atormentada que busca consuelo en una chica anónima de alma bondadosa y al final se terminan enamorando.

-Yo no creo que sea para tanto… -dijo la castaña con ironía-. ¿No decías que simplemente me gustaba?

-Déjame soñar, ¿quieres?

-No sabía que fueras tan pastelosa y romántica. Te tenía por una chica dura.

-Oh, vamos… en el fondo todas somos así. ¿O me vas a decir que nunca has soñado que un príncipe montado en un caballo blanco viene a rescatarte? Además, él tiene nombre de príncipe, tu de princesa…

-Mmmm… supongo -dijo acordándose de su querido cuento de "La Cenicienta"-. ¿Y tu príncipe tiene cara de Harry Potter? -dijo para molestarla.

Ginny se puso del mismo color que su pelo y no volvió a mencionar a ningún príncipe, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo porque de repente escucharon un estruendo y una voz conocida gritó una palabrota desde fuera del dormitorio sobresaltando a las chicas. El color tomate se esfumó de la cara de Ginny tan pronto como había aparecido.

-¡Oh, no! Me acabo de acordar… ¡Harry y Ron!

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó su amiga.

-Te estaban buscando y, como no estabas en la Sala Común, me pidieron que mirara aquí arriba. Ya sabes que los chicos no pueden subir por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Entonces… ese estruendo allá afuera… eran... -dijo Hermione despacio.

Ginny asintió.

-Hemos tardado tanto que han intentado subir…

Las dos se miraron un momento y luego soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Seguro que cuando bajaran se encontrarían con dos chicos bastante molestos a los que debían una disculpa y, además, tendrían que soportar el mal humor de un pelirrojo. Pero, por ahora, la situación era demasiado cómica como para desperdiciarla.

* * *

_Vaya, creo que este capítulo si que me gusta…=D Estoy contenta con él. Espero que ustedes también._

_EN ESPECIAL, me gustaría saber si les parece que tiene sentido lo que cuenta PrincipeSolo, así que no duden en decírmelo, por favorcito!!_

_Hoy no tengo mucho más que decir salvo: GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN __REVIEWS__._

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	11. Hora libre

**susan malfoy black: **holas…:·)!! Pues sí que he actualizado bastante rápido pero a partir de ahora puede que me retrase un poco (ver más abajo)…Me alegro de que te gustara la conversación entre ellos. En este capi vas a tener más conversación para opinar =D. ¡Yo también estoy deseando escribir el baile!, pero todavía quedan algunos capis de por medio, así que paciencia para las dos…xD. Ahora te dejo tranquila para que leas. Besitos!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 11: HORA LIBRE

Varias figuras se hallaban en la oscura habitación de siempre. Parecía una reunión y la primera en hablar fue la más alta de todas:

-¿Sabes algo nuevo de Dumbledore?

-No, mi señor. Lo único en lo que parece ocupado últimamente es en el baile de disfraces de Halloween… -respondió uno de ellos con tono de burla.

-Dumbledore está cada vez más chiflado, aunque… puede sernos útil para averiguar ciertas cosas, sobre todo si estamos hablando de adolescentes. ¡Bellatrix! -llamó.

-¿Sí, mi señor? -respondió la mujer.

-Dile que debe aprovechar la oportunidad. Aún no me ha dado información valiosa y empiezo a mosquearme…

-Claro, mi señor -en aquella sala, los únicos que parecían saber de que estaban hablando eran ellos dos.

-Nott, Lucius, ¿están trabajando en lo que les encargué? -cambió de tema.

-Sí, mi señor -respondieron al unísono.

-Espero que vaya bien. Es muy importante que el Ministerio dirija su atención a otra cosa.

-Estará listo para el día previsto, sin duda -afirmó Nott.

-Bien. Ahora, Lucius, dime. ¿Sigue tu mujer allá en Francia?

-Sí. Le sienta bien el sur de Francia, más cálido que el de aquí. Mi señor ya sabe que siempre ha tenido problemas de salud.

-Me acuerdo de la cantidad de reuniones que se perdió por ello… y fui muy benevolente contigo, demasiado, quizá, y lo soy porque eres mi mejor hombre. Pero, Lucius, quiero que tu mujer se pase por aquí pronto. No debes abusar de la confianza de Lord Voldemort.

-Se lo diré, mi señor -dijo algo nervioso.

-Bien. Por cierto, ¿se lo has dicho ya al joven Draco?

-Sí, mi señor -contestó con la calma que le quedaba.

-Excelente -y mostró una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser encantadora.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A pesar de haber intentado averiguar la identidad de su nuevo amigo usando los datos que tenía y la fría lógica, no había sido capaz de sacar nada en limpio. De todas formas, parecía que él se esforzaba por contarle lo que quería sin levantar sospechas y, además, no conocía a nadie que tuviera tantos problemas.

O quizá esa persona significaba tan poco para ella que ni siquiera le dedicó un minuto de su tiempo.

También dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, preguntándose cómo sería y, bastante molesta y casi en contra de su voluntad, si vestiría una capa y si tendría un caballo blanco y una espada, algo de lo que culpó a Ginny y a su conversación.

Le había costado horrores quitarse a "PríncipeSolo" de la cabeza la noche pasada y ahora que quería aprovechar que sus dos amigos estaban en Adivinación y no la interrumpirían con sus dudas, no le dejaba terminar en paz el ejercicio de Runas Antiguas que no había hecho ayer. ¡Un ejercicio que le llevaba quince minutos como mucho, ya le había quitado veinte de su tiempo libre! Suspiró resignada, recogió sus libros y salió de la Sala Común a dar un paseo para refrescarse durante lo que le quedaba de hora.

Caminó por los pasillos iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas desde donde se veían los terrenos del castillo, giró y pasó ante la Sala de MS, que se encontraba en el mismo lado donde antes estaban las ventanas, que estaba abierta y abarrotada del resto de alumnos que, como ella, no tenían clase a esa hora o que se habían fugado. Llegó a las grandes puertas principales del castillo y salió.

Era una preciosa mañana soleada adornada por el precioso paisaje y el brillante Lago donde jugueteaba el calamar gigante. Se sentó a un lado de las escaleras, se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra gris y sacó su MS. ¿Quién sabe? Igual tenía suerte y "PríncipeSolo" tampoco tenía clase o, si no, aprovecharía la media hora antes de ir a clase para hablar con alguien que estuviera conectado.

Buscó entre los contactos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro casi inmediatamente:

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Hola, PríncipeSolo._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Hola, ¿dónde te metes? Llevamos mogollón sin hablar…_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¡Pero si hablamos ayer…!_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Para mí es mucho tiempo. Te eché de menos._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_En verdad, yo también._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. ¿En que estás pensando ahora?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Di tú primero._

_Príncipesolo__ dice:_

_Pienso que Hagrid no debería haber vuelto a criar Excregutos de Cola Explosiva._

_Howartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jaja._

Hermione levantó la cabeza en dirección a la cabaña del profesor y guardabosques y vio, sorprendida, que Hagrid volvía del bosque con lo que parecían diferentes tipos de comida. La chica se acordó de que su profesor les había pedido averiguar qué tipo de comida les gustaba a los Excregutos y, para su horror, lo dejó delante de una gran caja igualita a la que contenía en su tiempo a los Excregutos cuando eran todavía unas crías.

¿Sería posible que "PríncipeSolo" estuviera viendo lo mismo que ella? ¿Estaría cerca en ese momento? Pero, que ella supiera, en todo el colegio sólo habían tres personas que tuvieran un MS portátil: Justin, cuyo nombre en el MS era "TejónPA", Malfoy y ella. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza. ¡No podía ser…! Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero ni los alumnos que estaban por el Lago o por el resto del lugar llevaban un MS consigo, ni tampoco estaban a la vista ninguno de los propietarios de portátiles excepto ella. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Una lechuza ululó en el cielo y Hermione miró hacia arriba para ver cómo ésta se posaba en el alféizar de una ventana. _"¡Claro!, la Sala de MS está orientada a este lado, por lo que desde las ventanas se puede ver el Lago. Debe de ser eso… o una coincidencia muy grande"_, pensó aliviada de encontrar otra solución, en su opinión, con más sentido.

Volvió su atención al portátil:

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja. ¿Cómo es que no estás en clase?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Hora libre. ¿Y tú?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice: _

_Alguien puso una de esas nuevas Bengalas Apestosas del Doctor Filibuster en el aula de Historia de la Magia y Binns nos dejó marchar, aunque él no podía olerla, nosotros nos negamos a entrar. Jajaja._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja. _

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Me gustaría oír tu risa. ¿Cuándo nos conoceremos?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Pronto, pero por ahora me voy, si no, llegaré tarde a clase._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Yo también, además me dejé los libros en la Sala Común. ¡Nos vemos! _

Hermione desconectó su portátil, se levantó y entró en el castillo sin darse cuenta de que alguien, que estaba apoyado al otro lado de la dura balaustrada, también apagaba un MS y se levantaba segundos después de que ella cruzara la puerta.

La chica siguió su camino cuando se tropezó con Ginny, que iba corriendo:

-Lo sient…

-¡Hermione! -la interrumpió-. ¡Tienes que venir, rápido!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

-¡Tú sólo sígueme!

Ambas salieron corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo de Transformaciones, donde un montón de gente se había apelotonado, entre ellos, Harry y Ron.

-Muchas gracias a todos… -decía una voz.

Ellas se pusieron al lado de los chicos y Hermione fue a preguntar algo, cuando sus amigos la hicieron callar con la mirada y Ron señaló al centro del círculo. Dean Thomas estaba arrodillado ante una muy colorada Padma Patil, que sostenía un ramo de flores, y hablaba con voz solemne:

-… los que están aquí para ver este momento. Padma, te he pedido a ti y a todos mis compañeros que vinieran aquí porque quiero anunciar algo -dijo mirando a sus amigos y al resto de curiosos-. Padma y yo estamos juntos desde hace una semana y quiero hacerlo oficial -miró a la chica-. Padma Patil, te quiero, ¿quieres ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

Padma soltó el ramo de flores al aire como si se tratara de una recién casada y, con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo que Dean se levantara y le dio el beso más largo que Hermione había visto nunca. La multitud estalló en vítores y silbidos.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Ginny.

-¿Es ésa tu expresión favorita últimamente? -dijo la castaña con ironía. La otra la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tenemos qué pedirle así a las chicas si quieren ir al baile con nosotros? -preguntó Ron asustado a nadie en especial mientras Harry miraba a Ginny nerviosamente.

-No… pero ayudaría -dijo su hermana.

-A propósito, ¿cómo se enteraron? -preguntó Hermione sonriente.

-Dean nos pidió a todos que lo acompañáramos cuando terminó la clase de Adivinación -contestó Harry.

-Y a mí -siguió Ginny- me picó la curiosidad cuando me encontré con un montón de Ravenclaws que iban corriendo a toda pastilla, entre ellos Justin, que me dijo que Padma les había dicho que fueran al pasillo de Transformaciones, y Padma, que me dijo que Dean le había dicho que le dijera al resto de su clase lo mismo -dijo Ginny con cara de estar liándose con lo que decía-. Fue una suerte que pasaran por ahí justo cuando yo salía de Aritmancia. Luego me tropecé contigo y pensé que te gus...

Pero Hermione ya había cambiado la sonrisa por una cara de pánico y la interrumpió:

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Aritmancia! ¡Llego tarde! -y esta vez fue ella la que echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin despedirse de nadie.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en los puntos que le quitaría la profesora Vector por llegar tarde que no se dio cuenta de que otro alumno, con las mismas prisas que ella e igual de distraído, llegaba también corriendo al aula de Aritmancia hasta que, antes de que pudiera girar el pomo, sintió algo cálido y grande envolviendo su mano y, sin saber por qué, mariposas en el estómago.

Con el corazón y la respiración agitados aún, Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que parecían sumergirse en los de ella, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se quedó atrapada por la mirada del desconocido, con la mente ocupada únicamente en no romper el contacto como si en ello le fuera la vida. De repente, el chico pestañeó un par de veces rompiendo el momento, y una voz la devolvió a la realidad:

-Granger… ¡Granger! -exclamó-. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Ahora fue Hermione la que pestañeó para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Draco Malfoy delante de ella y una sensación de frío en su mano, que todavía reposaba en el pomo. ¿Era él el dueño de los ojos que había estado mirando con tanta devoción? Sí, allí estaban, como si quisieran decir las cosas que su dueño no dejaba salir. ¿Estaría imaginando todo como aquel día en el Expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Sé que estoy muy bueno, pero las sang… -suspiró-. No podemos pasarnos el resto del día en el pasillo, Granger.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada extrañada. ¿Se había corregido antes de insultarla o eran cosas de ella? Optó por no decir nada y, sin poder hacer otra cosa, Hermione abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en la clase.

La profesora Vector les quitó cinco severos puntos a cada uno y continuó con su clase, sin darse cuenta de que sus dos mejores alumnos estaban totalmente ausentes: Hermione miró fijamente su mano todo el rato a la vez que su agitada mente mezclaba sus más que amigables pensamientos por "PríncipeSolo" con los extraños momentos compartidos con Malfoy durante aquellas primeras semanas de clase, mientras que Draco no apartaba los ojos de la espalda de la chica reprochándose a sí mismo el haberse perdido como un tonto en los preciosos ojos castaños de... (¡es Granger!) que no le merecía y preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba últimamente.

* * *

_¡Capítulo 11! Creo que está bastante bien. _

_¿Qué opinan del momento Draco-Hermione? Para mi es como si algo les dijera quiénes son en realidad, sobre todo a Hermione, que es la que más sabe del otro._

_¿Y de la confesión de Dean? Se me ocurrió de repente, la verdad._

_¿Y lo de Hagrid? Es parecido a lo que sale en la peli._

_Nota: A partir de ahora no sé si voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo porque empiezo un curso por la tarde en la universidad de tres semanas y además tengo que estudiar para un examen de francés. De todas formas intentaré aprovechar lo que pueda para seguir con la historia._

_En fin, dejen esas cosas tan guays y lindas que son los REVIEWS, please!! Quiero saber su opinión!!_

_Gracias a todo el que se pasa por aquí a leer, deseando que también se animen a dejar un REVIEW._

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	12. Reuniones

**xime malfoy granger: **pues sí, muy lindo…pero no pensé que fueran a adivinar por qué se corrigió antes de insultarla, jejeje. O tú eres muy lista o yo fui muy obvia xD. En fin, lo de Dean se me ocurrió de repente porque necesitaba algo para entretener a Hermione. Me alegro de que haya resultado:D. Bueno, un abrazo muy fuerte!!!

**susan malfoy black:** Pues lo que planea Voldemort ya se verá (chachachachán…!!!xD) y la mamá de Draco, que yo sepa, está en el sur de Francia con sus amigas ricachonas disfrutando del cambio de aire…:·). Por otra parte, Hermione no sospecha que Draco sea PríncipeSolo, lo que pasa es que era él único que tenía MS y que podía estar viendo lo mismo que ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que pensar en Draco, pero cuando cae en la cuenta de que PríncipeSolo puede estar viendo a Hagrid perfectamente desde una ventana de la sala de MS, se olvida automáticamente de que puede ser Draco. Para mí es tal y como dije en ese capítulo: _"__O quizá esa persona significaba tan poco para ella que ni siquiera le dedicó un minuto de su tiempo"_. Lo de Dean, como le dije a xime ahí arriba, fue algo improvisado xD. Bueno, me da penita que te vayas (sniff,siniff…) pero espero que puedas conseguir una compu con internet y si no seguro que cuando vuelvas encontrarás un montón de capítulos nuevos!!! Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho y buen viaje!! :D

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna**

CAPÍTLO 12: REUNIONES

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido como todos los fines de semana del mundo, entre risas y deberes y, sobre todo, alguna que otra petición para ir al baile donde ninguno de el trío dorado fue el protagonista. Hermione charló varias veces con "PríncipeSolo" y se daba cuenta, para su propio asombro, de que cada vez le gustaba más y que quería conocerlo. Así, sin darse cuenta, llegó el día de la reunión.

Prefectos y Premios Anuales se habían reunido el lunes en el aula vacía del tercer piso después de que la profesora McGonagal se la cediera. Todos estaban ahí sin excepción: Hermione y Justin al frente de la clase ante la pizarra; en la primera fila, Hernie y Hannah estaban sentados muy atentos y Pansy se balanceaba en su silla mirándose las uñas; Terry y Lisa cuchicheaban en la segunda; Ginny y Collin se hallaban sobre la mesa del profesor; y Draco se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada de la clase con aire desinteresado.

Hermione había intentado evitar mirarlo con todas sus fuerzas desde lo ocurrido fuera del aula de Aritmancia porque temía que le pasara lo mismo si volvía a encontrarse con los ojos grises de su enemigo, aunque le daba la extraña sensación de que no era la única, pues muchas veces se había sentido observada y, al mirar a su alrededor, no veía a nadie interesado en ella.

-Bueno -comenzó Justin-, hay cuatro puntos a debatir sobre el baile de Halloween: decoración, música, comida y organización.

-Yo creo que primero debemos tener claro que el tema es Halloween -comentó Hernie.

El resto lo miraron raro.

-¿En serio eres prefecto, Mcmillan? -se burló Malfoy y el otro le asesinó con la mirada.

-Eeeh… sí… gracias, Hernie -dijo Hermione.

Justin continuó como si nada:

-Vamos a repartir las tareas, una por cada casa, y luego a hablar sobre nuestros diferentes puntos de vista para poder unificarlo como un todo. ¿Hay alguien que quiera hacer algo en especial?

-Yo quiero encargarme de la música -saltó Ginny.

-De acuerdo -y Justin lo apuntó en un pergamino.

-Nosotros elegiremos la comida -dijo Hannah, y también fue apuntado.

-Y yo la decoración -dijo Pansy. Se oyó un gruñido proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Decoración? Eso es aburrido… coge otra cosa.

-Pero, Draco, ¡yo quiero hacer la decoración!

-Cogemos la comida -ordenó el Slytherin.

Hermione se extrañó. Los Slytherins tenían fama de no ser muy glotones.

-¿Comida? -dijo Pansy con cara de asco-. Se que te gust…

-Lo que sea, pero decídanse ya -dijo Lisa impaciente.

-De todas formas, eso ya está cogido, a no ser que Hernie y Hannah quieran cambiarlo -les recordó Justin.

Los dos prefectos se cruzaron de brazos. Los Hufflepuffs sí que eran conocidos por su amor a la comida.

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó Hernie-. Vas a tener que elegir entre decoración u organización, porque, lo que es nosotros, nos encargamos de la comida.

-¡No seas infantil! -exclamó el otro-. ¿Qué más te da una cosa que otra?

-¿Qué más te da a ti? ¡Tú eres el que se está comportando como un niño pequeño, Malfoy! -gritó el Hufflepuff-. Además, nosotros elegimos primero.

-¿Y qué? ¿No se puede cambiar o qué? -dijo Draco irónico.

-Pero, Draco, yo quiero hacer la decoración y punto -sentenció Pansy, pero no le hizo caso.

-¡No! ¡Y te aguantas, imbécil! -volvió a gritar Hernie enfadado.

-¡Hernie, no lo compliques! -dijo Hannah, pero también fue ignorada.

-¡Imbécil lo serás tú, asqueroso Hufflepuff! -dijo acercándose al otro amenazadoramente.

-¡Con mi casa no te metas! -dijeron los dos prefectos de Hufflepuff, mientras el chico levantaba los puños.

-¡Esta pelea es una estupidez! -se entrometió Justin.

-¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión, Finch-Flechtley? -saltó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

-Nadie, pero existe la libertad de expresión en este país, ¿no? -el Premio Anual se estaba hartando.

-¡No para mí! -dijo enigmáticamente-... porque no me dejas decir lo que pienso, quiero decir, por ejemplo, que eres un lelo y un memo…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres conocer a lelo y memo? -dijo señalando sus puños ahora enfadado.

-¡Atrévete, tejón dentón! -le retó.

-¡Cállate asquerosa serpiente! -dijo Hernie aproximándose a los dos.

Las chicas, que habían estado observando todo el tiempo sin saber cómo una cosa había llevado a la otra, pensaron que ya era suficiente y obligaron a Collin y a Terry, los cuales sonreían divertidos, a que los pararan antes de que cumplieran sus amenazas.

-¡Eh! -dijo Collin poniéndose entre Draco y los otros dos-. Ya está bien. ¡Somos prefectos! ¡Y tu eres Premio Anual, Justin! Debemos dar ejemplo.

-Solucionemos esto como adultos, tíos -añadió Terry.

Pero a los tres poco les importaba eso ahora y se miraban desafiantes y dispuestos a llevarse a los chicos por delante si hacía falta.

-¡Por fin te daremos tu merecido, Malfoy! -dijo Hernie.

-Sí, ya nos tienes hartos después de tantos años -corroboró Justin.

-¡Venga, entonces! -y les dirigió una mirada que daba escalofríos.

Collin y Terry miraron a las chicas, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a su sitio a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Hermione rodó los ojos y decidió intervenir:

-¡Ya basta! -gritó-. ¡Como no se estén tranquilitos llamaré a McGonagal, pero antes usaré la varita!

Por fin, los tres la miraron un poco temerosos. Hermione suspiró un poco más aliviada y continuó:

-Hernie, Justin, ¡ustedes no son así! Y sé que el puesto que ocupan es importante para ustedes, así que dejadlo porque si no lo perderéis y no quiero que eso pase… -ambos chicos parecían más calmados, pero reticentes a dejar la pelea de lado-. De ti, Malfoy, sí que me lo esperaba -dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en toda la reunión y volvió a suspirar para calmarse cuando se acordó de la otra vez-. Ya sé que no puedes dejar de ser una mala persona, pero podrías comportante un poquito mejor. Lo suficiente para que podamos sacar esto adelante. ¿Te parece? -su tono era enfadado e irónico. Realmente no esperaba que le hiciera caso, sino más bien que la insultara.

Malfoy la miró con una expresión extraña en la cara, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y replicó:

-Lo que sea -dijo simplemente, aparentando normalidad.

Todos respiraron, pues estaban conteniendo el aliento, no sin sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que alguien como Malfoy había cedido ante una chica que no consideraba digna ni de limpiarle los zapatos.

-Bien, yo repartiré lo que queda -dijo Hermione alzando una ceja de incredulidad-. Justin, apunta a los Slytherins en decoración porque creo que harán un buen trabajo con eso, así como creo que los Ravanclaws serán mejores con la organización.

Nadie rechistó, aunque pareciera increíble.

-Yo tengo una pregunta -dijo Lisa levantando la mano-. ¿De qué trata exactamente la organización?

-Son los que hacen las normas y el protocolo. Por ejemplo, los horarios de las comidas, de las bandas de música, etc. -Lisa y Terry se miraron y asintieron.

-Entonces, los prefectos hacemos el trabajo duro mientras los dos Premios Anuales se sientan a ver cómo lo hacemos, ¿no? -preguntó Malfoy un poco molesto, aunque su tono intentaba ser más normal.

-Ya nos gustaría -le respondió Justin-. Pero no es así. Nosotros nos encargamos de lidiar con todos ustedes, de supervisar todo vuestro trabajo e intentamos que no quede desigual, por lo que nos reuniremos aquí cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo van los preparativos.

-Lo que yo dije… -dijo entre dientes.

Hermione fue la única que lo escuchó y no pudo hacer menos que reírse a carcajada limpia, pues le recordó a un pequeño niño mimado regañado que siempre quiere tener la razón, consiguiendo que el chico la fulminara con la mirada, mientras el resto se preguntaba qué demonios le haría tanta gracia. Tras un momento, Malfoy pareció relajar las facciones y miró fijamente a Hermione y, por alguna razón, estuvo a punto de dejar que se le contagiara la risa, pero se paró a tiempo. ¿Le había parecido una risa bonita?

-Jeje… disculpen… -dijo todavía riéndose-. ¿Continuamos?

La reunión prosiguió sin más altercados y, extrañamente, todos parecían querer colaborar. Expusieron algunas ideas generales y quedaron en tener la mitad del trabajo en dos semanas.

-Hermione -le dijo Ginny cuando estaban saliendo del aula-. Voy al campo de quidditch a hacer las pruebas. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro. ¿Pero no eran a las seis? Ya son las siete y media…

-Sí, pero Harry me dijo que había mucha gente que las iba a hacer y que durarían por lo menos dos horas y que podía ir más tarde, así que…

-Ya veo… -dijo sabiendo que Harry se retrasaría todo lo que pudiera para esperar a Ginny.

-Oye, ¿has vuelto a hablar con "PríncipeSolo"? -inquirió Ginny.

-Sí, y cada vez me gusta más -confesó.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -dijo la pelirroja empezando a emocionarse-. ¿Sabes qué sería genial?

-¿Qué? -levantó una ceja.

-Que fueras al baile con él.

-¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a ir al baile con alguien que no sé quien es?

-Pues yendo… -dijo su amiga con simpleza-. Eso no es nada comparado con enamorarte de un desconocido.

-No estoy enamorada, sólo... me gusta… no es lo mismo.

-Ya, bueno… Yo creo que…

-Déjalo, cambiemos de tema -dijo un poco molesta.

-Está bien -dijo a regañadientes-. ¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar de que Leslie ha tenido una gran idea. Vamos a hacer una Noche de Chicas.

-¿Noche de Chicas? -repitió Hermione.

-Sí. En la Sala de los Menesteres el sábado que viene a eso de las nueve.

-¿A las nueve? ¡Pero si no se puede vagar por ahí a esa hora!

-Por un día no pasa nada, Hermione. ¡Tienes que venir, no puedes faltar!

-Supongo… está bien, iré.

-Así se habla.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, Ginny se dirigió a donde estaba Harry y el resto de los candidatos, mientras Hermione se sentaba en las gradas a mirar. Aún quedaban las pruebas de cazadores, casualmente las que iba a hacer Ginny. Pronto le tocó el turno a la pelirroja e hizo las pruebas ante la mirada de un atento Harry y un asombrado Ron. La chica era una cazadora excelente y fue elegida automáticamente para el equipo. Debía de llevarlo en la sangre.

-Muy bien, pues el equipo queda así: los cazadores son Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane y Natalie McDonald; los golpeadores son Dennis Creevey y Andrew Kirke; el guardián es Ron Weasley; y el buscador y capitán, yo, Harry Potter. Ya les avisaré cuando empezamos con los entrenamientos. Pueden marcharse.

Hermione se reunió con sus tres amigos y pronto estuvieron cenando en el Gran comedor.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos y oscuros, dada lo avanzada de la hora. Pasaban de largo por el pasillo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando oyeron una puerta abrirse y la voz de su más odiado profesor decir:

-Piénsalo. estoy seguro de que te dejaría si hablara con él… es muy comprensivo.

Por supuesto, el trío y Ginny consideraron oportuno escuchar la conversación porque ¿con quién y de qué estarían hablando? Se asomaron a la vuelta del pasillo: Severus Snape estaba en el marco de la puerta del despacho de la profesora Mallon y hablaba con alguien a quien no podían ver porque se encontraba en el interior.

-No, Severus, es mejor así… -era la voz de la profesora Mallon.

-¡Me preocupo por ti! Te veo muy desmejorada y sé que es porque quieres contárselo.

-Sí, pero no quiero que se entere aún. Es un asunto personal, de todas formas -el profesor hizo un gesto de disconformidad-. Además, no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí afuera, a parte de que creo que ya lo discutimos lo suficiente en mi despacho.

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, verdad? -esperó un momento y continuó-. Me alegro. Buenas noches, profesora.

-Buenas noches. ¡Ah! Por cierto, acuérdate de traerme más de lo mío para la diabetes.

-¿Diabetes? -preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, Severus, mi poción, mi poción para la diabetes -replicó impaciente.

-Ah, claro… Casi lo olvido. Te la traeré. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La puerta se cerró y Severus caminó en dirección a las mazmorras, la opuesta a donde estaban los Gryffindors.

-¿Qué significa esto? -inquirió Ginny.

-Puede que mucho, puede que nada -contestó Hermione.

-¿De qué poción para la diabetes estaban hablando? -preguntó Harry.

-Antes que nada, Harry, ¿qué son los diabletes?

-La diabetes, Ronald -le corrigió Hermione exasperada-. La profesora nos lo explicó en la segunda clase que tuvimos con ella según entramos.

-¡Llegué tarde a esa clase! -se excusó.

-Yo también -añadió Harry.

La chica suspiró, puso cara de concentración como si estuvieran en clase y, mientras ponían rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor, dijo:

-La diabetes es una enfermedad crónica caracterizada por un desorden en los niveles de glucosa en la sangre. Cuando no existe insulina, que es una hormona secretada por el páncreas, o cuando ésta no es producida de forma efectiva, la glucosa se acumula en la sangre, ya que no puede ser "digerida" por la falta de insulina, aumentando los niveles de azúcar, taponando las arterias, venas, etc. Los remedios muggles suelen causar hipoglucemia, es decir, bajada de azúcar, al pincharse demasiada insulina, o hiperglucemia, subida de azúcar, que se produce por ingerir demasiados hidratos de carbono y se contrarresta con la insulina. Afortunadamente, los magos utilizan una poción sin estos efectos secundarios, pero que hay que tomar a menudo.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Ron con cara de puzzle.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos:

-En resumen, la profesora Mallon necesita tomar esa poción cada cierto tiempo por culpa de su enfermedad. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué bebía en clase?

-Pensaba que tenía sed y hacía aparecer un vaso de agua… -dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado-. Además, ¿por qué no lo explicó en la primera clase si era tan importante? -y Harry asintió en acuerdo.

-Ella dijo que no lo creía tan importante hasta que una clase se molestó porque decían que si a los alumnos no les está permitido beber ni comer en el aula, a los profesores tampoco, así que se vio obligada a dar una explicación a todos para que no ocurriera más.

-En mi clase también contó lo mismo -añadió Ginny, finalizando el tema de la diabetes.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué creen que estarían hablando? -dijo Harry-. Parecía que se conocían…

-No creo que sea un delito que se conozcan, ¿no? -dijo Hermione.

-Pero parece que son íntimos amigos o algo así.

-A lo mejor son amantes -se burló Ginny, poniendo cara de asco.

-Esa profesora es muy guapa para él -siguió Ron riéndose.

-La belleza está en el interior, Ron -sentenció Hermione-. Aunque en el caso del profesor Snape sea difícil de encontrar -todos rieron-. La verdad es que yo no creo que sean íntimos, porque si no, le hubiera dejado ayudarla con sus asuntos personales, como ella los llamó.

-Ésa es otra ¿qué serán? ¿Y por qué según él está tan desmejorada? Yo la veo muy saludable… -apuntó Harry.

-Con eso estoy de acuerdo -accedió la castaña-. La profesora parece estar estupendamente, al margen de su problema de diabetes.

-Y sus problemas personales pueden ser cualquier cosa, desde un pariente enfermo hasta un lío de amores o problemas por una herencia -opinó Ginny.

-La verdad es que Ginny tiene razón -comentó Harry y le sonrió a la chica-. Podrían ser muchas cosas. Pero dijo algo acerca de hablar con alguien o decirle algo, ¿no?

-Cualquier persona relacionada con el asunto personal -dijo Ginny simplemente.

-¿Soy el único que piensa que podrían conocerse porque ambos son mortífagos? -preguntó Ron como si fuera obvio.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero no me pareció una conversación entre mortífagos, sino entre colegas o amigos -contestó Hermione.

-Y yo, aunque no quise sacar el tema -confesó Harry-. Además, "comprensivo" no es un adjetivo que le vaya bien a Voldemort, ¿no?

-Los mortífagos están locos -dijo Ron como si fuera un hecho-. Piensan que su señor es el mejor.

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso -accedió Hermione.

-Pues yo no pensé en eso para nada -dijo la pelirroja.

Le contaron el porqué de sus sospechas y del día en que Harry se había desmayado e, inmediatamente, se puso de parte de Hermione. La verdad era que, a medida que pasaban los días, les iba gustando más la profesora Náyade Mallon y no querían pensar mal de ella.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron la Sala Común, no hablaron mucho más, pues se encontraban tan cansados, que subieron a los dormitorios tan pronto como llegaron y se durmieron plácidamente, con sueños plagados de príncipes, pelirrojas, niños-que-sobrevivieron y famosos jugadores de quidditch y caramelos.

* * *

_El capítulo 12 y me ha quedado divino, a mi me gusta…estoy contenta con él y espero que ustedes también :D_

_A ver, por si no se dieron cuenta, cuando Draco decide dejar la pelea es porque lo que dice Hermione se parece muchísimo a lo que le dijo "Hogwartsprincess" y se acuerda de ella, pero no es porque haya sospechado que sean la misma persona. Para mí, es una de esas cosas que las tienes ante las narices y no te das cuenta._

_Me pareció especialmente linda la parte en la que Hermione se ríe de Draco porque PríncipeSolo le dice a ella que "le gustaría oír su risa". ¡Ya la ha oído, le pareció bonita y ni siquiera lo sabe! (L) _

_También necesito una ayudita…¿con quién quieren que empareje a Ron? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Personalmente pienso que con Lavender y ya está…bueno, decidme en los REVIEWS!!!_

_Muchas gracias a los que lo leen y anímense a dejar REVIEWS y a los que ya han dejado, que vuelvan a comentar!! xD_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*****Ariadi Potter****+*+*+**


	13. Noticias

**naraujo:** que bien que te guste, en serio =D…me pongo muy contenta cuando leo tus reviews. ¡Ah! Y Draco(L) es mío (mentira ¬¬…), pero yo te lo presto xD. Ron también me gusta con Luna (adoro este personaje (L)), mmm… ¿por qué no averiguas en este capi con quién decidí ponerlo? ¡Espero que te guste! ;·p

**xime malfoy granger:** ¡coincidimos! ¡¡Bieeennn…!!xD si que es bonita esa parte. Y sí he actualizado rápido, pero me pesa la culpabilidad porque debería estar estudiando francés ¬¬U…no habían ganas…xD ¡¡En fin, te dejo con el capi!!

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 13: NOTICIAS

El Profeta del miércoles llegó retrasado a la hora del almuerzo con una lechuza parda que sobrevoló el Gran Comedor antes de dejárselo a Hermione sobre la mesa. La chica pagó, la lechuza se fue y ella abrió el periódico para ver la primera plana:

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? -se preocuparon sus amigos.

-Voldemort… -dijo simplemente, y les tendió El Profeta para que ellos también pudieran leerlo:

_El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado Se Muestra Por Fin_

_Atentado en Tinytown_

_El pasado martes, los seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se mostraron en Tinytown, un pueblo muggle de las afueras de Londres, donde los habitantes fueron atacados por lo que llamaron "terroristas encapuchados y enmascarados con extrañas armas de madera". El pueblo quedó reducido a cenizas e inhabitable, pero se pudieron salvar muchas vidas gracias a la actuación de los aurores y de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la sociedad secreta que lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Ahora la mayoría de los heridos se encuentran en San Mungo recuperándose._

_Por desgracia, no se capturó a ningún mortífago, aunque sí se identificaron a algunos de ellos, los más importantes son Albert Nott y Amadeus Goyle, ambos padres de alumnos de Hogwarts (para ver la lista completa vaya a la página 4). Un caso extraño ha sido el de un único auror que asegura haber visto también a Narcissa Malfoy en la batalla, pero testigos oculares y su propio marido nos aseguran que está pasando unas vacaciones en Francia, por lo que no se le ha añadido a la lista de busca y captura. Se agradecería a la comunidad mágica que avisen al departamento de aurores cuanto antes si ven a alguno de los mortífagos de dicha lista._

_Las declaraciones del Ministerio no se han hecho esperar esta vez y pudimos resolver nuestras dudas en una rueda de prensa esta misma mañana, por ello rogamos que disculpen el retraso del periódico. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fuge, declaró que "sospechaban hace un tiempo que ocurriría algo como esto y que ya estaban preparados, razón de que sólo hubieran cuatro muertos" y Rufus Sgrimgeour, Jefe de Aurores, nos informó de que "todos los aurores están en activo desde hace meses y, especialmente, desde que sospechaban algo". Además dijeron que un grupo de desmemorizadores se encargarían de borrar los recuerdos de los muggles y agradecieron la valiosa ayuda de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix (para ver el artículo completo vaya a la página 2)._

-La verdad es que el título del artículo le va como anillo al dedo -comentó Harry, que pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Estúpido Vold… Voldemort… -tartamudeó Ginny, que había estado practicando decir el nombre-. Seguro que la madre de Malfoy estaba allí… -y miró a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Sí, pero con la influencia de su familia en el Ministerio, los Malfoy hacen lo que quieren y lo peor es que están a las órdenes de Voldemort -corroboró Harry, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al chico rubio. Este parecía mirar a los Gryffindors completamente abstraído. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Quizás en el atentado?

-Y todos esos pobres muggles… -dijo tristemente Hermione, acordándose de su propia experiencia-. Sus hogares… y apuesto a que los mortífagos los torturaron cuanto pudieron, ¡incluso a los niños!

-Sí… -dijo Ron, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

-A veces eres tan comprensivo, Ronald -le sorprendió una voz soñadora.

Era Luna, la única que sería capaz de ver a Ron como una persona comprensiva, de hecho, la única capaz de creer en cosas inexistentes.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro, yo no te mentiría -dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos-. También creo que eres muy divertido y muy guapo.

Ron se puso más rojo que su pelo. ¡Bendita Luna y su sinceridad!

-Gjdfuy… -intentó decir, pero Luna siguió:

-Bueno, sólo venía a saludarles y a buscar a Ginny -la pelirroja se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, donde Leslie les esperaba-. Adiós Ron -y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca entenderé a Luna… -comentó Harry, ya acostumbrado al excéntrico modo de ser de la rubia.

-Yo tampoco, pero está claro que es decidida y, cuando quiere algo, va a por ello -dijo la castaña mirando significativamente a Ron-. Aunque ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace. Es muy imprevisible y espontánea.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Harry preguntándose qué demonios querría Luna- …oye, Ron… ¿Ron?... ¿me escuchas?

Ron miraba boquiabierto la puerta del Gran Comedor por donde Luna ya había desaparecido con Leslie y Ginny. Sus dos amigos soltaron una gran carcajada que consiguió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? -preguntó bruscamente.

-Nada… nada… -contestó Hermione.

-¿Te gusta Luna? -le dijo Harry incrédulo.

-¡No! -exclamó el otro, poniéndose más rojo, si es que era posible-. Bueno… no que yo sepa -añadió en voz baja.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, Harry le miró sin entender y luego desvió su atención al Slytherin. Todavía estaba mirándolos.

-Ron, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile? -le preguntó casualmente la chica.

-No lo sé.

-Quizás deberías preguntárselo a Luna.

-¿Tú crees? -Hermione asintió.

-¿Me he perdido algo? -intervino Harry-. ¿Por qué va Ron a pedirle a Luna que vaya al baile con él? ¿No dijo que no le gustaba?

-Es verdad -dijo Ron como si se acabara de acordar-. No me gusta -y se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione rodó los ojos. _"¡Hombres! No se enteran de nada"_

-¿Y tú, Harry, cuando se lo dirás a Ginny?

-Pronto -dijo enigmáticamente.

-Ya, pues como no te des prisa, irá con otro.

-Lo sé. Ya se lo pediré… -dijo un poco molesto por su insistencia-. Oye, mucho preguntar y tú nada. ¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Pues con nadie.

-¿Con nadie? -se extrañaron los dos.

-Nadie me lo ha pedido… -dijo ella con simpleza.

-Bueno, mejor -sentenció Ron-. No tendré que vigilar al cabeza dura que vaya contigo.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo replicar porque Harry actuó rápido:

-Pero seguro que hay alguien con quien quieras ir, ¿no? -la chica asintió.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Quién?

-¡Ja! A ti te lo voy a decir -le contestó irónica, aunque ni ella misma sabía quien era.

-Pregúntale tú, entonces -siguió Harry, intentando que no se pelearan-. No tiene porque ser siempre el chico el que tenga que invitar a la chica.

-Eso si que es verdad -dijo Ron asintiendo vigorosamente.

-Ya, pero es algo… complicado -¿cómo se le dice a dos amigos sobre protectores que te gusta un desconocido del MS?

-¿Complicado? -inquirió Harry.

-Sí… esteee… será mejor dejarlo así -su amigo fue a replicar, pero no le dejó-. Me voy ya o si no llegaré tarde -y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Pero si ahora tenemos todos la misma clase! -le gritó Ron, pero la chica siguió su camino sin hacerle caso.

-Creo que a Hermione le pasa algo -dijo Harry mientras volvía a mirar a Malfoy-. ¿No la notas muy pensativa últimamente? -el rubio estaba ahora mirando a algún punto indefinido en la puerta del Gran Comedor, que en ese momento se cerró, y, entonces, desvió la mirada a su plato.

-Puede… ¿tendrá algo que ver con ése con quien quiere ir al baile?

-Tal vez… pero si te digo, te miento. La mente de las chicas sólo la entienden las chicas… sin embargo, parece que a ellas les resulta más fácil entendernos a nosotros.

-Estamos en clara desventaja, amigo -y se encogió de hombros, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Ha sido un éxito, mi señor. El pueblo quedó destruido, una pena que los aurores y La Orden estuvieran prevenidos -dijo Nott.

-Bueno, de todas formas sólo queríamos desviarlos de nuestro verdadero objetivo. Ahora estarán ocupados con los arreglos después del atentado y bajarán la guardia. Esta vez hay que preparar bien las cosas, Lucius.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Hay que aprovechar que piensan que no atacaremos por un tiempo. Lo que me pregunto es cómo La Orden se enteró -añadió.

-Puede que Snape… -sugirió Bellatrix.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo! -la mujer agachó la cabeza-. De todas formas hablaré con él -dirigió su atención a otra de las figuras encapuchadas-. Bueno, querida Narcisa, estoy encantado de que vinieras desde Francia para participar.

-Lucius me dijo que quería verme y, cuando me enteré del atentado, decidí que era el mejor momento.

-Desde luego que sí -sus ojos rojos brillaron-. Tienes suerte de que todas tus amigas pudieran atestiguar ante mí y ante el Ministerio diciendo que estuviste todo el tiempo en Francia. Dicen que tu salud a mejorado…

-Sí, mi señor, y, si usted lo permite, me gustaría volver allí. Le prometo que me mantendré en contacto.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué me sirve un sirviente enfermo? Además, también permití que Karkarov se quedara en Bulgaria, en su colegio, siempre y cuando estuviera localizable, y él no era tan de confianza, de hecho, lo maté porque quiso huir y… me llevé un souvenir -y rió cruelmente. Bellatrix también rió-. Espero que no tenga que hacer lo mismo contigo, Narcisa.

-No, mi señor.

* * *

_Es un capítulo un poco corto…tenía pensado poner más, pero lo he dejado para el que viene…me pega más así._

_Voldemort ha conseguido distraer a los del Ministerio pera hacer esa otra cosa que tiene en mente… ¿Qué será? ¡¡Me temo que falta bastante para saberlo!!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el momento Luna-Ron? Yo me la imagino así, que hace lo que quiere y le da igual lo que el resto piense…y su exagerada sinceridad me parece adorable (L). Yo creo que a Ron le gusta por eso, ¿no? Me da que el pobre va a tener muchas ocasiones de ponerse rojo como un tomate!!xD_

_¿Y Draco? Se le veía muy concentrado… ¿en qué será? __¡¡A la primera que lo adivine le dedico el siguiente capi =D!!__ (Lo siento, intenté que Tom Felton se pasara por aquí para que le diera un pedazo de beso a la ganadora, pero…está ocupado rodando la próxima peli xD jajaja). Venga, venga…¡¡adivinen!! _

_¿Qué me dicen de la aparición de Narcisa? Yo diría que ha querido complacer a su señor presentándose para participar en el atentado después de tanto tiempo, ¿no?_

_A todos los que leen, muchas gracias, y a todos los que dejan reviews…¡¡LES QUIERO MUCHO!!(LLL). Y ya saben, si quieren que les quiera…¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! (Sobornando a la gente, ¿eh? Eso no se hace…) xD _

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	14. Dennison y Noche de Chicas

**laalcoholica: **Buenas, nueva amiga!! Encantada de que te guste=)!! Supongo que si lees esto será que has leído el capitulo 13, así que ya sabrás con quién dejaré a Ron…jejej…Con respecto a lo de la diabetes, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Ya lo he cambiado y espero que haya quedado bien. Si quieres pasarte por ahí y decirme si me volví a equivocar en algo…=) ¡No sabía que fuera un enfermedad tan complicada! Por cierto, tu respuesta fue tan del estilo de Hermione, que prácticamente no cambié nada, espero que no te moleste. Tú la escribiste así que: Disclaimer: la explicación de Hermione sobre la diabetes del capítulo 12 pertenece a laalcoholica xD, creo que ya he escrito demasiado, así que ¡a leer!

**isire: **Hola, nueva amiga también ^^!! Thanks a lot por tu review y bienvenida a fanfiction!! Yo tampoco llevo mucho...pero esto es genial!! Creo que puedo decir que irán juntos e intentaré que la declaración no les decepcione… ¿quién se lo pedirá a quién y cómo? Con estos dos puede pasar de todo…xD Tu otra pregunta va a ser que es top secret…jejej…Espero volver a leerte por aquí, entonces. Besitos, prenda(LL)!!! (abuelas al poder!!!…lol)

Aviso para todos los que leen: en el Capítulo 12: Reuniones, he cambiado la explicación de Hermione sobre la diabetes porque era incorrecta, gracias a laalcoholica, que me avisó. El cambio no afecta a la historia, pero si quieren, pasen para ver la correcta definición de esta enfermedad.

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J. K. Rowling o de la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 14: DENNISON Y NOCHE DE CHICAS 

Hermione se encontraba el sábado por la tarde en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sentada cómodamente en frente de la chimenea. No había casi nadie, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban paseando por los terrenos del castillo o en la biblioteca terminando los deberes que ella, por supuesto, ya había hecho. Sus dos mejores amigos se habían ido a cumplir un castigo con Snape (¡el primero del año!), porque le habían dado la excusa prefecta al profesor cuando la poción cura-moretones en la que estaban trabajando conjuntamente le explotó en su nariz ganchuda al acercarse a examinarla y se le puso de un feo color morado, mientras que su amiga Ginny había ido a estudiar con sus compañeras de curso.

Por supuesto, ella había aprovechado para coger su MS y estaba charlando con "PríncipeSolo, tan metida en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que iba oscureciendo ni de que olvidaba algo:

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Profesores histéricos, muchos deberes y niños mimados que se creen lo más… ¿nunca te sientes fuera de lugar?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Desde luego. Estoy viviendo en un mundo rodeado de gente que finge ser lo que no es. Entonces, pienso en ti._

A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Oye, PríncipeSolo, ¿crees que nos hemos visto alguna vez?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No lo sé, en el colegio somos más de tres mil..._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Bueno, eso ya es una pista._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jaja… no sé, pero si elimino a los chicos… no serás un chico, ¿verdad? Porque si no, te mato… jejeje..._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja… no, no soy un chico… ¿le has dicho ya a tu padre que quieres ser escritor?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Ojalá, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis amigos._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Mi padre siempre me animaba a hacer realidad mis sueños…_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice: _

_El mío no. Ya ha hecho planes para mí._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_No debería ser así… ¡vaya! son las ocho y media… ¡llevamos hablando dos horas!_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja… creo que hemos batido nuestro récord._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja… por cierto, ¿leíste el Profeta del miércoles?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Si. Es horrible ver cómo los mortífagos atacan a inocentes._

Hermione alzó una ceja.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Es que lo has visto?_

Tardó un poco en contestar.

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¡No! No… sólo me lo imaginaba._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Aaah… Sí, es horrible._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Tú lo has visto?_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_No exactamente. Los mortífagos asesinaron a mis padres, pero no llegué a ver cómo, pero sí a tiempo de ver la casa en llamas y a ellos… bueno…_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Lo siento._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_No importa, ya lo he superado. Ahora lo que me gustaría es ver al culpable en Azkaban, aunque ni siquiera se sabe quién fue._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Te entiendo, y sí que importa. Ojalá lo encuentren._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jaja… parece que te da tanta rabia como a mí…_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No soporto que estés triste, lo puedo notar a pesar de que sólo leo lo que escribes._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Eres muy perceptivo. Eso es bueno, pero no eres el único. Yo también noto cuando quieres cambiar de tema._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja… tienes razón… hay ciertas cosas de las que no quiero hablar. En parte, porque descubrirías quien soy y no quiero que eso pase aún._

"_¿Aún? ¿Es decir, que algún día me dirá quién es?",_ se dijo la chica.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja… hay cosas que yo tampoco digo porque no quiero que me descubras._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Me gustaría saber quién eres._

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_A mí también._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Estamos igual, entonces. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta como mi consejera personal? Jajaja…_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Jajaja… Claro._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Nunca has pensado demasiado en alguien que no deberías?_

Hermione no supo qué sentir. ¿Se referiría a una chica? ¿O a algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a ella últimamente con Malfoy?

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Pensar en qué sentido?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Ni yo mismo lo sé. Es como si lo que antes pensaba de ella se hubiera esfumado de un momento a otro sin saber por qué. Me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando en ella sin darme cuenta y queriendo saber más sobre ella. El problema es que debería odiarla y si alguien de enterara de que no es así… no sería muy agradable, que digamos._

"_¿Ella?", _pensó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_¿Por qué deberías odiarla?_

Otra vez se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No lo sé._

Hermione volvió a levantar una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente que era una mentira como una casa. Evidentemente no quería contarle sus razones.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice: _

_No me cuentes si no quieres. No deberías odiar forzadamente a nadie y menos si no le conoces. La verdad es que a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Pienso demasiado en quien no debería (y en mi caso sí sé que se merece mi odio), pero no tengo ni idea del porqué ni qué hacer. Es muy confuso…_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja… volvemos a coincidir._

Hermione se moría de ganas de hacerle una pregunta, pero no sabía si atreverse. Al final, su leona interior salió a flote:

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Oye, ¿te gusta esa chica?_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

…_¿celosa? _

Hermione se mordió el labio y mintió:

_Hogwartsprinces__ dice:_

_¡No! Y contesta a la pregunta._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Jajaja… no te pongas nerviosa… y no, no me gusta, no sé que me pasa con ella realmente. Además… me gusta otra._

"_¿Otra?", _se preguntó ella, pero cuando iba a escribir, Ginny entró apresuradamente por el agujero del retrato.

-¡Hola, Hermione! Vengo a dejar los libros y luego me voy a hacer la ronda. Espero que los estúpidos de Slytherin se comporten hoy -subió al dormitorio y, cuando volvió, añadió-: son casi las nueve, ya deberías estar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Yo iré en cuanto acabe -iba saliendo de la torre, cuando volvió a hablar-. ¡Ah! Y he visto a Harry y a Ron saliendo de los baños de los chicos. Yo que tú me iría antes de que lleguen... parecen estar de muy mal humor -y, sin que a la castaña le diera tiempo de replicar, se fue.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente cuando hubo preocesado todo lo dicho por su apurada amiga:

-¡La Noche de Chicas! ¡Lo había olvidado! -exclamó para sí.

Volvió a la conversación y escribió rápidamente:

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Tengo algo que hacer y me había olvidado, ya seguiremos hablando otro día._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_La verdad, yo también tengo que marcharme, pero espera…_

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Dime…_

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_No podré dormir esta noche si no me das esperanzas… "media noche entre congojos, mi pena adormecida agoto, la mano… la mano, los labios… los labios, los ojos… ante ese encuentro y no otro"._

Hermione rió tontamente.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Citando a Dennison, impresionante. _

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_¿Nos veremos en el baile de Halloween? Te esperaré en el centro de la pista a las diez en punto._

Ahora la chica sonrió como una boba, mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente. Ya sabía lo que iba a responder.

_Hogwartsprincess__ dice:_

_Sí. Buenas noches, PríncipeSolo._

_PríncipeSolo__ dice:_

_Buenas noches, princesa._

Hermione apagó el MS, lo guardó en su habitación y salió de la Sala Común para encontrarse con sus amigas todavía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Atravesó los pasillos desiertos hasta el séptimo piso, llegó a un callejón sin salida y se paró ante una pared lisa. Caminó de un lado a otro tres veces pensando _"Noche de Chicas" _y una puerta apareció de la nada. Hermione la abrió y se quedó boquiabierta ante la habitación más colorida que había visto, tanto, que resultaba basta.

Estaba compuesta por una acogedora chimenea encendida, algunos sillones y montones de cojines y puffs por el suelo. Todos de muchos colores, aunque predominaba el rosa, y algunos con brillantes lentejuelas o suaves plumas de colores. Había también mesas con bandejas llenas de chocolate de todo tipo, helados de todos los sabores, golosinas de todas las clases y cervezas de mantequilla y, en una de las paredes, un tablón que no alcanzaba a ver bien.

Las chicas ya estaban allí. Las gemelas Patil se habían sentado en uno de los sillones de color lila estampado de margaritas blancas, Hannah Abbot estaba cogiendo un trozo de chocolate blanco y le pasaba unas gominolas a Lisa, Lavender miraba riéndose tontamente el tablón y Luna y Leslie se levantaron de sus cojines para recibirla.

-Hola -dijo Leslie con una gran sonrisa-. Bienvenida a la primera Noche de Chicas de Hogwarts.

-Es una gran idea, ¿verdad? -comentó la rubia.

-Sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Leslie? No es muy usual en Hogwarts…

-En Durmstrang es algo normal y supongo que lo echaba de menos. Además, con un baile por venir, es casi obligatorio chismorrear sobre nuestras parejas, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón -concedió Hermione, aunque ella nunca había sido muy dada al cotilleo.

Las dos chicas volvieron a sus sitios y Hermione iba a sentarse con ellas cuando Lavender la llamó:

-¡Hermione, ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto! -le señaló el tablón.

Ella se aproximó y no dio crédito a lo que vio:

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Es que no está claro? ¡Son las fotos de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts! Y están también los famosos del mundo mágico.

Hermione paseó la vista por todo el tablón y vio a Gilderoy Lockhart guiñándole un ojo y a otro mago con pinta de ser un cantante de rock que no conocía, pero que se parecía a Sirius cuando era joven. Entre las fotos de los alumnos de Hogwarts conocidos, se encontró con Justin catalogado en la foto como "El Premio Anual más eficiente en cinco años"; con Hernie como "El alumno que más pasteles ha comido en una hora"; con Terry como "El Ravenclaw más inteligente del año"; con Ron como "Premio al mejor amigo del mundo"; Harry como "Récord en número de veces en enfrentarse a Quién-tu-sabes"; y, para su desesperación, Draco como "Mr. mirada electrizante". Lo más curioso era que las fotos parecían hechas por un profesional, haciendo que los alumnos parecieran modelos posando, haciendo caritas y posturas que jamás pondrían en la realidad, _"excepto tal vez el presumido y egocéntrico de Malfoy"_, pensó molesta. De todas formas, parecía que había captado la forma de ser de cada uno, aunque exagerada.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Ginny:

-Ahora que estoy aquí, podemos empezar -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todas eligieron un cojín y se sentaron. El de Hermione representaba un unicornio plateado corriendo, literalmente, de noche por un bosque verde oscuro. A un lado, Ginny se sentó en uno de color rojo fuego como su pelo con un dibujo de delicadas flores doradas, y, al otro, Luna escogió uno estampado de lunas.

-Bueno, empezamos… -dijo Leslie desde su cojín con forma de estrella- ¿No les parece que el tablón es impresionante?

-¡Totalmente! -exclamó Lavender, y las gemelas rieron.

-¡Ron sale muy mono con el osito de peluche y esa sonrisa traviesa! -suspiró Luna

-Es una pena que Dean no salga… -comentó Padma.

-Salen los más populares, hermana, y Dean es sólo popular en su casa, no en todo el colegio…

-Ya… -contestó tristemente.

-Harry está guapísimo con ese colacuerno húngaro de fondo y su cara de determinación -añadió Ginny con un suspiro.

-Y a mí me encanta como brilla la insignia de Premio Anual de Justin -siguió Lisa-. ¡Y su pelo peinado con la raya al medio le da un aspecto tan maduro!

-Pues Hernie se ve muy dulce sentado entre tantos pasteles… -ésa era Hannah-. ¡Como si en vez de un campo de margaritas fuera de pasteles!

-Sí… todos están muy guapos… -corroboró Hermione- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace Malfoy ahí.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? -dijo Lavender, pero la mirada que le dirigió la castaña le hizo entender que no-. Malfoy es posiblemente el más guapo de los que están ahí, por mucho que nos duela…

-Y sale absolutamente increíble en esa pose de rebelde, apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo revuelto -le siguió Parvati-. Ojalá apareciera con semejantes pintas en clase...

Hermione no lo dijo en voz alta, pero se admitió a sí misma que lo que opinaban sus amigas era verdad.

-¿Quién tiene ya pareja para ir al baile? -pregunto Leslie-. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo ni tampoco quiero.

-¿Y eso por qué? -le preguntó Ginny.

-No sé. No me apetece -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo voy con Dean, como ya saben -dijo Padma.

-Y yo con Seamus -dijo su gemela.

-Pues yo voy con Ron -sentenció Luna.

Hermione y Ginny la miraron:

-¿Pero ya te lo pidió? ¡No me lo había dicho! -dijeron ambas.

-No me lo ha pedido, pero yo sé que voy a ir con él -les informo de manera misteriosa.

Ahora las dos amigas se miraron entre sí. A veces se preguntaban si Luna sería la tatara-tatara-nieta de alguna pitonisa o quizás familia de Trelawney.

-Pues Justin intentó pedírmelo un montón de veces desde que nos dijeron que iba a haber un baile -dijo Lisa-. ¡Pero al final me daba una excusa y salía corriendo! -todas rieron-. Después de la reunión que tuvimos el lunes, llegué a mi habitación y mi cama estaba llena de cartas que ponían exactamente la misma cosa: "Me encantaría que fueras al baile conmigo, Justin". Cuando salí, estaba esperándome muy pálido en la Sala Común y le dije que sí. Entonces me contó que había una carta por cada una de las veces que no había logrado pedírmelo -las chicas suspiraron.

-A mi me lo pidió Hernie ayer durante la ronda de prefectos -continuó Hannah con una sonrisa-. Imagínense, me regaló una magdalena que ponía "Hannah, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?" -hubo una carcajada general-. Le dije que sí, claro.

-Pues a mí Seamus simplemente me lo pidió -comentó Parvati decepcionada, pero después siguió diciendo soñadora-. Aunque pasamos el resto de la tarde junto al lago…

-¿Y tú, Ginny? -inquirió Leslie-. Ni siquiera me lo has contado a mí o a Luna, y eso que estamos siempre juntas.

-Pues me lo han pedido varios, pero yo no he aceptado. Yo sólo quiero ir con uno y, si no es con ese, no es con nadie.

-¿Harry, verdad? -volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Yo estoy segura de que te lo pedirá -le aseguró Hermione.

-Yo también -añadió Lavender-. Se nota que le gustas -todas asintieron en acuerdo y Ginny se puso un poco colorada.

-Faltas tú, Hermione -le comunicó Leslie-. ¿Ya tienes pareja?

-Bueno, más o menos… -contestó sin saber como explicarlo y miró a la pelirroja para hacerle entender a quién se refería.

-¿Mas o menos? -dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos como platos-. ¿Quieres decir que él te lo pidió? -su amiga asintió-. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Fue justo antes de venir y… -intentó decir, pero Lisa la interrumpió.

-Perdona, pero el resto no nos enteramos de nada. ¿Puedes explicárnoslo?

-Cuéntaselo a todas. No creo que haya ningún problema -le aconsejó Ginny.

-De acuerdo, pero tienen que prometer que no dirán nada -asintieron ceremoniosamente.

Hermione les contó casi todo, omitiendo los detalles personales que el chico le había confiado. Las únicas que se dieron cuenta de que faltaban datos fueron Ginny, a la que Hermione ya le había contado el asunto con todo lujo de detalles por ser su mejor amiga, y Luna, tan perceptiva como siempre, aunque no comentó nada.

Por supuesto, el tema de "PríncipeSolo" dio muchísimo de que hablar en la Noche de Chicas y la última media hora antes de quedarse profundamente dormidas en los cojines de la Sala de los Menesteres la emplearon para hablar acerca de los disfraces y las compras en Hogsmade.

* * *

_¡¡Un capítulo lleno de cosas nuevas!!_

_Nuestros enamorados preferidos ya se conocen más ¡y van a verse en el baile! ¿Creen que quedó bien la conversación en el MS? Mezclé cosas de la peli y de mi propia imaginación..._

_Llegó la Noche de Chicas y todas se han contado sus cosas. Para mí que fue divertido. ¡Y me encantó el tablón! ¿A ustedes no? Se me ocurrió de repente… _

_¿Y lo de Hernie y la magdalena? xD ¿Y el resto de las declaraciones?_

_Bueno, si alguien quiere averiguar que pensaba Draco en el capítulo anterior, aún puede hacerlo…cómo nadie lo ha intentado T.T…(anque ahora será más fácil¬¬...) =)_

_Espero que la próxima vez se animen a dejar REVIEWS todos los que se pasan a leer y los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y todavía no han dejado ninguno. Y, por supuesto, las que siempre dejan tambien. A éstas últimas las quiero muchííííísimo!!!(LLLL)_

_SI QUIEREN HACERME FELIZ...¡INTENTEMOS LLEGAR A 20 REVIEWS!...¡VENGA, QUE FALTA POCO!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	15. A por el disfraz

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna**

**Mari: **¡Guau! ¿Desde el principio? ¡Qué bien^-^! Jeje…no hace falta que me pidas perdón…¡me basta con que me hayas escrito =)! ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso muy grande para ti también! Intentaré actualizar cuando pueda…I promise ;-)

**laalcoholica: **jajaj…el disclaimer…lo que es de uno es de uno:). Sí, el tablón mola…¡y Draco también! xD Parece que todo es adorable y tierno…(suspiro(LLL)) y tranquila que creo que a todos por aquí se les va la pinza de cuando en cuando (a mí también, claro xD) jajaja…gracias por revisarlo^^. ¡Y déjate las uñas que luego no te las puedes pintar;D! venga, besititossss!!

**alastor82: **hello!! Encantada de engancharte, jejej…Pongo cara de Dumbledore y digo:…aaah…!!Demasiadas preguntas y me temo que aún no puedo contestarlas… ¿Dónde estaría el misterio si te lo dijera? Yo también sospecharía de ellos si lo leyera como tú, pero…¡no te pienso decir si vas bien o no, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que Leslie es "rara de mala"? Just curious^^ Y enhorabuena, ¡¡eres el review número 20!! estoy muuuuy contenta =D, ¡gracias!

**Reila: **hola, lectora nueva!! ¡Por supuesto que se verán en el baile (Reila y Ariadi se abrazan de emoción xD)! ¿Qué clase de escritora sería si no fuera así xD? ¿Oye, qué significa el simbolito éste*0*? No lo había visto nunca…besos!!

**xime malfoy granger: **pues sí, a mí la mitad de las cosas se me ocurren cuando estoy escribiendo xD. La poesía es la mismita que sale en la peli, ¿la has visto? Veo que te gusta lo de mis estrellitas, ¿eh? (+*+*)^-^ jejej…muxisimos besitosss

**Isire: **¿haciendo trabajos a las tres de la mañana? Oo…pobrecita!!...jejej…Luna no es adivina, lo que yo siempre he creído que tiene un don para ver más allá que el resto de los humanos…o algo parecido¬¬…¡Yo tengo muchas ganas de escribir el baile también! Y no te preocupes, que ya haremos una noche de chicas todas nosotras juntas (tablón de fotos + Draco incluidos xD). Y muxas gracias por las felicitaciones!!

**Elisabeth88: **Hola, new friend^^!!! Que bien que te guste, en serio…yo también quiero que llegue el baile!!! Espero volver a leerte por aquí. Besitossss!!!

SUPER RECOMENDACIÓN PARA TODAS: ¡¡¡¡Léanse Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer!!!!

CAPÍTULO 15: A POR EL DISFRAZ 

El lunes por la mañana en todas las Salas Comunes apareció un nuevo aviso sobre la salida a Hogsmade que se realizaría el próximo sábado. Fue un evento muy comentado y anhelado por todos, pero, a pesar de que el tiempo parece ralentizarse cuando se está esperando algo, la semana pasó casi sin que se dieran cuenta, pues tenían muchos deberes y, algunos, un baile que preparar. Tanto era así, que Hermione no tubo tiempo de hablar ni una sola vez con "PríncipeSolo" y, aunque a ella le daba lo mismo en ese momento, Draco tampoco había tenido un segundo para sí. Además, Harry y Ron casi habían olvidado que aún no tenían pareja gracias al estrés causado por un trabajo atrasado de pociones, y ella y sus tres amigas sólo habían hablado de quedar para ir juntas de compras, aunque Luna y Leslie sólo se quedarían hasta después de almorzar porque se habían ofrecido de ayudantes para vigilar las nuevas mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout, que habían llegado a la adolescencia, lo que les daría un punto extra en las notas finales.

Por tanto, el sábado por la mañana las cuatro chicas se encontraron en la entrada del castillo junto con un montón de alumnos haciendo cola para que Filch revisara sus autorizaciones, mientras los chicos que siempre las acompañaban aún dormían perezosamente en sus dormitorios.

-¡Hola, chicas! -exclamó Ginny-. ¿Preparadas para las compras?

-Claro… -contestó Luna-. ¿Creen que tendrán el disfraz de una kimplun azul?

-Essteee… no creo Luna, pero seguro que te encontramos otro más bonito -le aseguró la castaña.

La chica sonrió y preguntó:

-¿De qué se disfrazarán ustedes?

-No sé. Cuando vea algo que me guste, me lo compraré -dijo Ginny.

-Yo también -coincidió Hermione.

-Pues yo quiero disfrazarme de fantasma -sentenció Leslie.

-¿Fantasma? -repitió Ginny-. No sé… me parece un disfraz un poco típico… ¡habrán miles de fantasmas!

-Ya, pero hace mucho que no me disfrazo y siempre me ha gustado ese.

- ¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Hermione.

-Bueno, es algo personal, pero si quieren saberlo… -dudó, pero luego continuó-. Siempre me he disfrazado de fantasma porque de niña me divertía asustando a mis padres desde debajo de la sábana… hasta que tuve que ir al orfanato -confesó poniendo una sonrisa melancólica-. Por supuesto, ellos sólo fingían asustarse, pero me encantaba -miró a las chicas tristemente-. No quiero estar guapa e imponente en el baile. Sólo quiero sentirme otra vez como en casa, con mi familia.

Hermione entendió muy bien ese sentimiento, pues ella lo experimentaba cada vez que releía su libro de La Cenicienta. Tras un incómodo silencio, Luna le sonrió y dijo:

-Creo que el disfraz de fantasma será perfecto.

Hermione y Ginny asintieron en acuerdo.

-Gracias, chicas.

Al fin, pasaron a través de las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts y montaron en uno de los carruajes conducidos por los threstals. El viaje hasta el conocido pueblo mágico fue bastante apacible y tranquilo, y el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado para esa época del año, aunque el aire estaba ligeramente frío. Todo auguraba un día fantástico para las compras.

Caminaron por las calles llenas de magos, brujas y tiendas recién abiertas. ¿Cuál vendería disfraces? Pronto descubrieron que, con la llegada de Halloween y del baile de Hogwarts, los dueños de los locales se habían apresurado a incluir entre sus artículos disfraces de todo tipo y sus complementos.

La primera en encontrar su disfraz fue Leslie, dado la sencillez de éste. Entraron en una tienda especializada en menaje del hogar, donde encontraron un montón de sábanas convertidas en los mejores disfraces de fantasmas que habían visto, de hecho, así lo anunciaban en el escaparate: "Hogar Mágico, ahora especialistas en disfraces de fantasma". No necesitaron buscar mucho para que Leslie eligiera uno bastante sencillo entre tantas clases.

-No sabía que se pudieran barajar tantas posibilidades para un disfraz de fantasma -comentó Ginny cuando salieron.

La siguiente a la que entraron por petición de Luna era una llamada "DiseñosOriginales".

-Mi papá dice que es la mejor -les informó.

Hermione sabía que el padre era tanto o más excéntrico que la hija, así que en esa tienda la única que iba a encontrar algo era ella.

Efectivamente, el lugar se podía calificar de original, desde luego, si no de raro. Todos los disfraces que había allí encajaban con Luna, y Hermione se preguntó si estaría equivocada y la chica podría encontrar su disfraz de Kimplun azul. El dependiente la recibió con una reverencia al reconocerla como la hija del dueño de la revista "El Quisquilloso" y la trató como a una reina. Por supuesto, la rubia salió de allí con una bolsa abultada con el logotipo de la tienda.

A eso de la una, tras haber mirado en no sé cuántas tiendas más sin ningún resultado, Hedwig apareció con una nota para ellas:

_Hola a todas:_

_Ron y yo vamos a comer en Las Tres Escobas y luego a comprar nuestros disfraces. ¿Por qué no se vienen y comemos todos juntos?_

_Les esperamos,_

_Harry_

No fue hasta entonces cuando todas notaron que la barriga les pedía comida, así que estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente con la proposición y se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Estamos aquí! -les gritó Harry desde la entrada del bar más popular de Hogsmade.

Las dos únicas mesas que quedaban libres al lado de las ventanas estaban unidas, seguramente porque se había sentado allí un grupo mayor antes que ellos, así que las separaron y eligieron una. La señora Rosmerta les atendió enseguida.

-¿Desde cuando están aquí? -preguntó Hermione cuando la mujer se hubo ido.

-Hace muy poco. Nos despertamos y enseguida les enviamos el mensaje. Luego nos cogimos un carruaje -explicó Harry-. Pensaba que llegarían ustedes antes…

-Es que entramos en otra tienda de camino aquí -le explicó Ginny.

-Qué remolones, ¿no? -se rió Hermione-. ¿Les pesaban las sábanas hoy?

-Un poco -sonrió Ron-. ¿Han comprado los disfraces?

-Sólo Leslie y yo -le contestó Luna, señalando su bolsa.

-¿Y de qué son? -preguntó curioso.

-El mío de fantasma.

-Y el mío de… -pero Luna fue interrumpida cuando la atención de todos se fijó en el grupo que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Yo quiero la mesa al lado de la ventana -exigió Pansy a sus dos acompañantes, sentándose en la única libre que quedaba.

Draco y Blaise se encogieron de hombros y la imitaron, mientras la camarera del bar les traía la comida a los Gryffindors y luego se dirigía a ellos para tomarles nota. El trío de Slytherin empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta de que tenían público en la mesa de al lado.

-Suerte que esos dos gorilas no vinieron -comentó Pansy-. Siempre están detrás de nosotros. Parece que nos vigilan.

-No te extrañes de que sea así -dijo el rubio con amargura-. A veces lo he pensado.

Blaise soltó una carcajada:

-Esos dos sólo sirven para seguir órdenes, no piensan por sí mismos.

-Precisamente -replicó el otro, tan bajo que no se supo si pretendía que su amigo lo oyera.

-Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir? -cambió de tema, ahora con expresión divertida.

-Ya te dije que es complicado de explicar -gruñó exasperado-. Dejemos el tema.

"_¿Complicado?, eso fue lo mismo que le dije yo a Harry y a Ron… "_, pensó Hermione, _"No quiere decirles quien es su pareja por alguna razón. De eso estoy segura."_

-Últimamente estás de un misterioso… -le reprochó Pansy-. Somos amigos desde siempre y sabes que puedes contarnos lo que quieras.

-Ya, bueno, a veces suenas un poco como los Gryffindors, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que los Gryffindors sean conocidos por su lealtad? -le contestó indignada-. Yo soy una Slytherin y muy orgullosa de ello -se puso una mano en el pecho-, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser mala amiga.

La mesa de al lado resopló con incredulidad manifiesta.

-Supongo que no -contestó Draco-. Pero aún así no voy a decir nada.

Pansy soltó un bufido de frustración y cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

La señora Rosmerta les trajo la comida y los Slytherins dejaron de hablar hasta que la mujer volvió a su puesto detrás de la barra.

-Entre otras cosas, ¿te ha vuelto a escribir tu madre? -preguntó Pansy-. Sabes que me cae muy bien.

-Sí, esta mañana recibí su carta. Se lo está pasando genial y me alegro mucho por ella. Ya sabes que no ha vivido una buena época precisamente.

-Oye, Draco, hablando de cosas más serias… -Blaise se acercó tanto a su amigo que sólo lo pudieron oír ellos dos y Pansy.

La chica puso cara de disgusto y empalideció, mientras que la de Blaise tenía un matiz grave muy difícil de ver en él. Draco pareció pensarlo fríamente, pero algo en su expresión no cuadraba con su supuesta tranquilidad.

-Aún no he pensado en ello, Blaise -dijo finalmente-. Para mí no es tan fácil como ustedes creen.

-Para nosotros lo fue y hasta tú admites que no es justo -intervino Pansy, sintiéndose más fuerte-, aunque aún tengas dudas.

-Es verdad -coincidió Blaise-, pero no hay mucho tiempo para pensarlo, Draco. Sabes que si dices que sí estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

-Lo sé, pero…

De repente, un fuerte estruendo hizo que el bar al completo levantara la cabeza. Neville Longbottom acababa de entrar por la puerta, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó encima de la camarera que iba cargada con una bandeja de copas y vasos de cristal especialmente llena.

-Oh, lo siento mucho -se disculpó mientras se levantaba del suelo y le ofrecía su mano a la camarera para ayudarla.

Ella la rechazó, se levantó con agilidad y, tras dedicarle una mirada de odio al chico, sacó su varita para empezar a limpiar los restos de vidrio y bebidas. Neville se quedó en el sitio sin saber qué hacer, mirando alrededor, y finalmente decidió salir de allí con la cara roja como un tomate. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que todos le miraban y algunos no podían parar de reír.

-Pobre Neville… -susurró Ginny, fulminando con la mirada a Harry y Ron, que casi no podían aguantar la risa, muy a su pesar.

Hermione desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le devolvía la mirada.

-¡Vaya, chicos! Mirad a quienes tenemos en la mesa de al lado y no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta -dijo Pansy, dirigiéndose a Draco y Blaise, que todavía reían a carcajadas.

-¡Pero si son el Héroe Cara Rajada y su séquito de anormales! -Draco les dedicó una media sonrisa-. ¿Vienes a salvar a alguna lechuga de que se convierta en la ensalada de alguien, Potter?

Sus amigos le rieron la gracia.

-A lo mejor debería salvar al mundo de ti de una vez por todas -le contestó Harry, cerrando su mano alrededor de la varita en el bolsillo interior de su capa.

-A lo mejor el mundo prefiere deshacerse de ti, Potter -y también se preparó para coger su varita si la necesitaba.

Se miraron con odio, cada uno concentrado en los movimientos del otro e intentando descifrar sus expresiones.

Hermione echó un vistazo y no vio a ninguno de los trabajadores del lugar, debían de estar en la cocina o en los salones privados. Alguien tendría que pararlos antes de que empezaran a lanzar hechizos e hirieran a alguien, pero Blaisse habló antes que ella:

-¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros? -dijo sarcástico con un movimiento de su mano, aunque realmente parecía querer distraer a ambos chicos.

Lo logró, pues los dos le miraron incrédulos, creyendo, al parecer, que lo había dicho en serio, y relajaron sus manos.

-¡Blaise! -le reprochó Pansy-. ¡Te olvidas de que la sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre contaminarán nuestra comida!

El chico la miró un poco enojado de que no hubiera captado su intento de suavizar las cosas.

-Oh, por favor -saltó Hermione sin poderse contener-. Dejadlo ya, esto es estúpido

-Dime, sangre sucia -le sonrió Pansy con falsa dulzura-, ¿cómo están tus padres? Oh, perdona… están muertos.

El resto de la mesa de Hermione se levantó de sus asientos.

-Te has pasado Pansy -le reprendió Blaise, mientras que Draco la miró con una expresión extraña, como si no supiera si reír o enfadarse.

-Mencionar a mis padres te viene grande, Pansy -replicó Hermione con entereza.

-Sí -añadió Ginny-, cállate Pansy-cara-de-buldog.

Pansy se quedó estática en el sitio y el resto soltó una carcajada, pero cuando los chicos de Slytherin también rieron, los demás callaron de inmediato y los miraron. Era evidente que todos habían pensado alguna vez que la cara de Pansy resemblaba a ese animal.

-Lo siento, Pansy-se disculpó Draco, que se había recuperado-. Pero ya no me acordaba de eso.

Blaise consiguió disculparse entre carcajadas y algún que otro "¿te acuerdas?". Pansy terminó por sonreír, supuestamente recordando lo mismo. Harry y el resto seguían mirándolos como si les hubieran salido tentáculos de la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -les informó Pansy-. Aún tenemos que seguir comprando.

-Tienes razón -corroboró Blaise y se levantaron de sus asientos-. Nos vemos por ahí, Gryffindors y compañía.

Ninguno de los interpelados se vio capaz de decir nada y el trío pagó y salió del bar.

-Esto no es normal -empezó Ron-. Se ven tan relajados…

-Sí, incluso podría decir que Blaise me podría caer bien de un modo extraño -dijo Harry, sorprendido por su propia frase-. Me dio la impresión de que no quería que nos peleáramos.

-Bueno, estamos en un sitio público y concurrido y alguien podría salir mal parado -le contestó Hermione-. Era lo más sensato.

-Daos cuenta de que nunca hemos visto a los Slytherins en otro contexto que no sea peleándonos… quizá no somos tan diferentes -siguió Ginny con lógica.

-Tal vez -concedió Harry-. Aún así no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo diferente en ellos.

-Puede que tengas razón -asintió Hermione, pensando mas bien en uno de ellos.

-Yo creo que el problema son los prejuicios de ambas partes -intervino Luna por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Podríais ser muy buenos amigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte, pero no tanto con la segunda -opinó Hermione-. Por otra parte me pregunto qué es eso que duda hacer Malfoy…

-¿No es evidente? -dijo Harry alzando las cejas y se señaló el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Por supuesto que es evidente -contribuyó Ron-. Sus amigos ya deben de ser mortífagos y él se les quiere unir, pero debe de estar asustado como el cobarde que es.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ella no hacía ese tipo de sentencia con tan poca información, de hecho le parecía que, de ser así, la mitad de la conversación no cuadraba, pero sabía que no podría convencer a sus dos amigos, así que optó por no decir nada. Ginny, a su lado, decidió callarse igualmente.

-Luna y yo tenemos que irnos -anunció Leslie. El resto ya casi había olvidado que seguía allí.

-Claro, no me acordaba de eso -comentó Ginny-. ¿Por qué no salimos ya nosotros también?

Ya fuera del bar, se despidieron y las dos chicas que quedaban se separaron de los chicos para ir en busca de los disfraces cada uno por su lado.

Ginny y Hermione siguieron adelante por las calles de Hogsmade y entraron en muchas tiendas de ropa. Una de ellas parecía muchísimo más nueva y moderna, de hecho, Hermione no recordaba haberla visto ahí los años anteriores.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? -les preguntó una dependienta casi tan joven como ellas, muy delgada y de pelo rubio rizado.

-Buscábamos disfraces de Halloween -respondió Ginny.

-¡Ah, claro! Para el baile… síganme, tenemos nueva mercancía que hemos traído especialmente para ello.

Las chicas fueron tras ella hasta un mostrador al fondo de la tienda. La dependienta les fue enseñando disfraces de todo tipo, desde uno de fresa gigante hasta otro de dragón peludo.

-¡Ese! -exclamó la pelirroja de repente-. ¡Ese es! ¿Puedo probármelo?

-Claro, el probador está allí a la izquierda.

Ginny enfiló hacia él con el disfraz elegido y se metió dentro. Cuando salió, no cupo duda de que ese era el que se tenía que llevar.

-Impresionante, Ginny. ¡Quédatelo! -le dijo Hermione.

-El color te va perfecto -comentó la dependienta-. Te haré un arreglo en la cintura, de todas formas, para que se ajuste mejor.

-Sí, me lo llevo. Es un poco caro, pero puedo pedirle ayuda a Fred y George. Me deben un favor y ellos tienen dinero de sobra.

Pagaron el disfraz ya arreglado y volvieron a encontrarse con el aire frío de la calle.

-Ahora faltas tú, Hermione -le dedicó una mirada preocupada-. Sólo quedan las tiendas más caras y exclusivas...

-Tengo algo de dinero que me dejaron mis padres. No será tan caro, ¿no?

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo -dijo poco convencida.

Torcieron a la izquierda y se encontraron en un callejón lleno de tiendas con mucha más categoría. La gente que pasaba por allí también iba vestida de manera exquisita y cuando Hermione vio los precios en los escaparates supo que no podría pagar un solo vestido aunque usara todo el dinero que poseía. Había pensado que los precios más bajos de la alta costura mágica no serían tan diferentes de la muggle, pero la diferencia era enorme. Con un suspiro, le dio la razón a Ginny y ésta puso un gesto más preocupado aún.

-Debes de estar radiante para tu misterioso príncipe. ¡No podemos escoger cualquier cosa!

-Pero, ¿y qué hago, Ginny? -su voz sonó algo desesperada.

-Mmm… ¿por qué no entramos en esa tienda de la que acaba de salir Malfoy?

-¿Qué…? ¿Malfoy…? -miró en la misma dirección que ella y observó como el chico rubio salía sólo de una tienda cargado con varias bolsas y se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a ellas-. Debí suponer que era aquí donde compraban él y toda su familia -dijo con amargura.

Ginny se rió.

-Si, además esa precisamente es la tienda más famosa y cara de por aquí.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar, entonces? ¿Es que quieres que me deprima aún más?

La pelirroja volvió a reír y le contestó:

-No, es que siento curiosidad. Nunca he entrado. ¡Vamos!

La tienda se llamaba "Erase una vez" y toda la ropa que había allí era lo más caro que Hermione había visto jamás. Todas las telas tenían un tacto excelente y se notaban de buena calidad, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos era una experta costurera. Los disfraces que allí tenían eran igualmente preciosos, pero la tienda estaba silenciosa y vacía, excepto por un par de brujas muy enjoyadas y unas dependientas que las atendían de manera muy personal.

Se acercaron al mostrador de cristal donde había algunos complementos. Preciosas joyas brillaban a la tenue luz de la tienda y algunos guantes parecían más suaves incluso que el terciopelo. Hermione comprobó que, por lo menos, su dinero sí le daba para alguno de aquellos adornos.

-¡Hermione, mira eso! -exclamó Ginny. Señalaba un antifaz en el mostrador: estaba forrado en tela de encaje blanca con pequeños brillos y muy sencillo-. Es tan bonito que no me importaría ir con eso sólo al baile.

Hermione rió.

-Ya quisieran muchos -bromeó-. Debe de ser una de las pocas cosas de esta tienda que alcanzaría a comprar sin arruinarme.

-Sí, pero tendrías que elegir entre el traje o el antifaz -sonrió Ginny.

-Sí, en fin. Vámonos Ginny, ya es hora de volver al castillo.

-Pero, ¿y tu traje?

-Lo pediré por lechuza con algún catálogo y luego le pediré a Parvati y a Lavender que me ayuden a arreglarlo. Se les da bien ese tipo de hechizos. Lo llevan en los genes.

-No me gusta la idea, pero supongo que no hay más remedio -suspiró Ginny.

-Lo mismo pienso yo.

Salieron de la tienda y recorrieron las calles, ahora más oscuras y frías que antes. Ya casi no se veían alumnos de Hogwarts por allí, así que se precipitaron a donde estaban los carruajes para volver, temiendo que ya hubiera pasado el último.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor a tiempo para la cena, aunque ya casi no había nadie allí, ni siquiera sus amigos. Luego recorrieron el camino hasta la Torre y se los encontraron esperando por ellas.

-¿Dónde han estado? Estábamos muy preocupados -dijeron ambos a la vez, mirando a Ginny y luego a Hermione.

-Nos entretuvimos, Ron -le contestó su hermana.

-¿Pudieron comprar sus disfraces? -preguntó Hermione esperando que se olvidaran del tema.

-Sí. ¿Acaso ustedes no? -preguntó Harry distraído.

-Sólo Ginny -y la chica levantó la bolsa.

-¿Y de qué es? -dijo curioso.

-Sorpresa -respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces los nuestros también serán sorpresa -sentenció Ron a su vez, luego bostezó-. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Harry asintió y ambos se fueron a las habitaciones después de despedirse.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo… -comentó Hermione y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Ginny estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de su dormitorio, un rellano más bajo que el de Hermione, cuando un grito que sólo podía ser calificado como de chica salió del cuarto de las de séptimo. Ambas corrieron escaleras arriba y abrieron la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirieron a la vez.

-Nada. Lavender me enseñó los zapatos que su madre le envió para el vestido nuevo y me emocioné -Parvati siempre igual-. ¿Por qué no nos enseñan sus compras, ya que están aquí?

Ginny entró de buena gana y Hermione se unió a ellas, segura de que le resultaría imposible dormir con sus chillidos. Los disfraces de Lavender y Parvati estaban realmente bien para lo que Hermione pensó que elegirían.

Minutos después, algo golpeó la ventana y Ginny la abrió. Tres lechuzas de la escuela entraron cargando un paquete enorme y se posaron en la cama de Hermione. Ella lo miró de forma sospechosa.

-¿Eso tan grande es para mí?

-Claro. ¡Ábrelo, venga! -ordenó Lavender con manifiesta curiosidad.

Las cuatro chicas se arremolinaron alrededor de su cama. Ella dejó libres a las lechuzas para que se fueran y empezó a abrir el paquete. Lo que había dentro la dejó atónita.

-¡Es un vestido! -exclamó Ginny-. ¡Es precioso!

-¿Y lleva las siglas de EUV! -comentó Parvati mirando la etiqueta, que no llevaba el precio.

-¿EUV? -preguntó Hermione si entender.

-Son las de la tienda "Erase una vez" -le explicó Ginny en un susurro atónito.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó con la comprensión escrita en su rostro-. Esa es la tienda a la que fuimos, ¿no? La que era tan cara.

-La misma. ¿Quién en todo el colegio tendría tanto dinero para comprar esto? -se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta.

-Debe de haber costado una fortuna -siguió Lavender-. Aún lo tienes doblado. Despliégalo.

Al hacerlo, un sobre cayó al suelo y Ginny lo cogió y se lo entregó a Hermione. Las otras dos chicas estaban tan ocupadas alabando el vestido que no se dieron cuenta de nada, así que la castaña le hizo un gesto de silencio a su amiga y esta asintió.

Gracias a Merlín, mañana era domingo, así que las horas que pasaron las chicas despiertas hablando sobre sus vestidos, especialmente del de Hermione, y sus expectativas para el baile no repercutirían en las clases. No hubo forma de hacer callar a Lavender y a Parvati hasta que finalmente cayeron dormidas. Sólo la intriga y las ganas de saber qué ponía en la carta mantuvieron despiertas a Hermione y a Ginny hasta ese momento.

-¡Por fin! -susurró de alivio la pelirroja-. No puedo aguantar más. Ábrela.

Nerviosa, Hermione despegó la solapa del sobre y sacó un pliego de pergamino. Ambas chicas inclinaron la cabeza para leer la distinguida y pulcra letra negra del escritor:

_Hola, Hogwartsprincess:_

_Dicen que las lechuzas encuentran a su destinatario incluso si ni siquiera saben su verdadero nombre o su dirección. Dicen que sólo basta que la persona desee ser encontrada por el remitente. ¿Será ese el caso? El mío lo es, desde luego._

_No pude evitar comprarte el vestido. Simplemente lo vi y pensé que era perfecto. No hace falta que te lo pongas si no quieres, pero me gustaría mucho verte con él. Espero que te guste._

_Conéctate al MS mañana. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y te echo de menos._

_Buenas noches: _

_PríncipeSolo_

_P.D. Sólo falta una semana para conocernos y estoy deseando que llegue el día. ¿Tú no?_

Hermione no pudo pensar con claridad durante unos minutos, sumergida en lo que sentía. Ahora estaba segura de que le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir. ¿Se habría enamorado de verdad o era una palabra demasiado fuerte aún? Lo descubriría el día del baile, de eso sí estaba convencida. Por una parte, deseaba que llegara el día tanto como PríncipeSolo parecía desearlo, pero, por otra, tenía miedo.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Ginny a su lado-. Está totalmente enamorado de ti.

-¿Tú crees? -consiguió decir.

-Sí. Hay que saber leer bien estas cosas. Está escrito de forma muy sutil en cada línea, pero creo que de verdad le gustas.

Hermione supo en ese instante que a Ginny no le hubiera importado quedarse el resto de la noche analizando la carta palabra por palabra, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada y anonadada, así que le dijo:

-Ginny, ¿te parece que hablemos mañana? Necesito dormir.

-Oh, claro -dijo algo decepcionada-. Sólo una cosa más. Te pondrás el traje, ¿verdad? Sería una pena desperdiciarlo.

Hermione miró el traje que yacía en la cama.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

-Bueno, pues, entonces, hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Y aquella noche las chicas de la Torre tuvieron los más felices sueños que podían tener.

* * *

_Ante todo, pedirles perdón por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero he estado bastante distraída. SORRY^^U_

_Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Espero que haya quedado bien y que el buen humor de los Slytherins no haya quedado muy surrealista. Planeo decir por qué se rieron tanto con lo de cara-de-buldog más adelante. No están locos…xD_

_En cuanto a los disfraces de casi todos…¡¡es sorpresa!! Pueden darme ideas de lo que les gustaría que se disfrazaran los personajes…aún no lo tengo decidido._

_Aprovecho para hacerme publicidad…jejej…es que quiero empezar un nuevo fic (Dramione, of course) para que le echen un vistazo cuando lo suba._

_Y ya saben déjenme reviews con la opinión del capi, el fic en general y/o los disfraces que quieren para cada personaje o uno en concreto._

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y anímense a dejar su opinión._

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+* **


	16. Tres de parejas

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna**

**Elisabeth88: **jejej…estoy segura de que tu consejo no será tan malo como crees!! Yo también pienso que los Slytherins no pueden ser sólo maldad…en fin…ciao!!

**naraujo: **jajaj…¿Harry de spiderman? Me parto de imaginármelo xD…a mi también se me parece a Fiona, pero ella no la conoce…Y no es tan extraño el buen humor, claro que sólo yo lo veo así porque sé que es lo que les está pasando por la cabeza¬¬U…pero ya lo sabrán. Nos leemos!!

**laalcoholica: **me gustan tus ideas^^. Alguna ya se me había pasado por la cabeza incluso…y por supuesto que no me importa que hagas un poco de publi!! xD Pasaré a ver vuestro fic y te dejaré un review cuando pueda. =D besitos!!

**Isire: **jejej…no seas masoquista Oo!! Dame tu opinión cuando te leas Crepúsculo, ¿eh?^^...es mejor en inglés, por si te interesa…bueno, todavía estoy intentando descubrir qué fue lo que dijo Leslie que te dio una idea…ni papa:s. No me aburres…don't worry!!! Besosssss!!!!

**alastor82: **tu idea es muy graciosa xD!!! Aunque no lo creas, me has encendido la bombilla…mmm…ya veremos qué sale de ahí. Bueno, nos leemos!!!

Una cosita más...Gracias a todas, que me habéis hecho llegar a 30 reviews ^^. A ver si llegamos a 35...ó 40 xD!!!

CAPÍTULO 16: TRES DE PAREJAS

Pasaron los días y todos estaban cada vez más emocionados y excitados. En el castillo se respiraba un ambiente festivo y alegre e incluso Hermione estaba bastante descentrada en clase y nadie, excepto Ginny y ella misma, sabía por qué. Ella había cumplido y había hablado por el MS con su pareja de baile al menos una vez al día y pasaba el resto del tiempo repasando las conversaciones en su cabeza e intentando averiguar algo sobre su misterioso príncipe. Además, le traía de cabeza que, al preguntarle ella por la chica de la que hablaron el día que él le pidió ir al baile, le confesara que aún le divertía molestarla.

También había algunos que aún no tenían pareja y andaban desesperados por los pasillos en busca de la presa ideal y otros que no tenían el valor de pedírselo a la chica que les gustaba. Éste era el caso de Harry y Ron, los valientes Gryffindors que podían enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro, jugar a una letal partida de ajedrez o incluso desafiar a Voldemort, pero ¿pedirle a una chica que fuera su pareja? Eso ya era otra cosa…

El miércoles, ambos chicos y Hermione acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo, un poco apurados por que se habían retrasado en su última clase.

-¿Hermione? -comenzó Harry.

-¿Si? -respondió dejando a un lado el tenedor.

-¿Sabes por casualidad si Ginny ya tiene pareja?

-Pues… -se tomó su tiempo para sembrar la duda y asustarlo.

-Pues, ¿qué? -preguntó sin poderse aguantar.

-Creo que no, aunque le han hecho millones de proposiciones -dijo exagerando.

Harry se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Estás bien? -la chica suprimió una sonrisa.

-S… Sí…

A su lado, Ron tragó la gran cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca y titubeó:

-Esteee… Hermione -la miró dudoso-. ¿Y qué sabes de… Luna? -sus orejas adquirieron un tono carmesí.

Harry lo miró y luego dijo con cara de confusión:

-Pensé que habías dicho que…

-No importa lo que haya dicho -le interrumpió-. ¿Has visto lo mona y dulce que es? -su mente pareció alejarse del comedor, quizá concentrada en una imagen de la chica-. Y es divertida y un poco alocada, pero es que me encanta que siempre me sorprenda… Si existieran, le regalaría un par de snorckacs de cuernos arrugados.

-Vaya, Ron -comentó Harry con una sonrisita-. No deberías haberte guardado todo eso para ti tanto tiempo. Debe de haber sido un alivio desahogarte…

Él volvió en sí.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? -sus amigos asintieron y toda su cara se puso del color de su pelo.

Harry y Hermione no aguantaron más y soltaron una carcajada mientras Ron gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces? -apremió a la chica.

-Tampoco tiene pareja… aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? -pero fue interrumpido.

-Hola, chicos -saludó Ginny. A su lado Leslie y Luna sonrieron.

A tres de los enamorados en cuestión se les subieron un poco los colores. Luna siempre parecía tan en su mundo que nunca llegaba a ponerse colorada.

-Hola, Ron -dijo la rubia.

-Ho... la -contestó él.

-¿Ya comieron? -preguntó Hermione para ayudar a sus amigos.

-Sí -confirmó la pelirroja-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que esta tarde hay entrenamiento de quidditch -miró a Harry-. ¿Sigue en pie?

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -le respondió ya más calmado.

-¿No te has enterado?

-¿De qué? -preguntaron los tres, curiosos.

-Esta mañana, Hagrid estaba enseñándole los threstals a los de quinto, cuando una cría se asustó y salió volando directo al campo de quidditch. Pasó por entre uno de los aros, pero, como era demasiado grande, lo rompió por la mitad y no han podido repararlo.

-¿Cómo pudo romperlo? -inquirió Ron atónito.

-Son criaturas mágicas muy fuertes -explicó Hermione.

-Y además ralentizan la curación de una herida -completó Luna.

El resto la miró incrédulo hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar:

-Tiene razón. Es por un polvo fino que tienen entre las escamas. Probablemente el aro tarde en repararse.

-En realidad, el polvo lo fabrican los Gundidianos -les informó Luna-. Son una clase de parásito inteligente que vive en una sociedad jerarquizada. Usan el polvo para hacer nidos cuando van a poner huevos.

-Qué interesante, Luna -comentó Ron amablemente y sonriéndole. Parecía encontrar divertidas las historias de Luna.

-Gracias, Ronald -fue la primera vez que veían a Luna sonrojarse. A lo mejor Ron podía mantener a Luna con los pies en la Tierra de cuando en cuando.

-Bueno -siguió Harry al fin-. No necesitaremos todos los aros, de todas formas. Es sólo un pequeño entrenamiento para ver cómo funciona el nuevo equipo junto. Ya sabes que la temporada de quidditch no empieza hasta después del baile.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Nos vemos -sonrió al chico y se dio la vuelta junto con Leslie, pero Luna se mantuvo allí.

-¿Vas a entrenar tú también esta tarde, Ronald? -inquirió con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eh… sí. ¿Por qué? -dijo en un tono de sospecha.

-No, por nada -sonrió, con su mente ya ocupada en algo que le agradaba. Dio la vuelta y alcanzó a sus amigas a tiempo de salir juntas del Gran Comedor.

Ron se quedó mirando detrás de ella, mitad absorto en su suelta forma de caminar, mitad asustado por un mal presentimiento.

-Oye, Ron -él se obligó a mirar a su amigo-. Hagámoslo hoy.

-¿El qué? -cuestionó tontamente.

-Pedírselo a Ginny y a Luna -dijo con tono obvio-. Esta noche, cuando volvamos a la Sala Común, tenemos que tener ya a nuestras parejas para el baile.

Él pareció pensarlo, pero estrechó la mano que Harry le tendía.

-Trato hecho. Pero ten cuidado con mi hermanita -advirtió si poderse contener.

-Descuida.

De repente, ambos tuvieron la sensación de remontarse tres años atrás cuando habían hecho un pacto parecido en el último baile que Hogwarts había celebrado. A ninguno de los dos les gustó recordar cómo había acabado el trato.

Hermione los miró contenta de que hubieran tomado una determinación. Por fin.

El resto del día transcurrió apaciblemente y, casi sin que lo notaran, llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Los tres amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común junto al fuego, los chicos guardando ya el tablero de ajedrez y Hermione leyendo.

-¿No quieres venir, Hermione? -le preguntó Harry.

-No. Creo que iré a la biblioteca. Necesito consultar un par de cosas para mi trabajo de Aritmancia.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Ginny? No ha venido en toda la tarde…

-La última vez que la vi fue en el Gran Comedor -le aseguró ella.

Ron pareció preocupado, recordando la extraña expresión de Luna.

-¿Crees que estará con Luna? Tampoco la he vuelto a ver.

-Probablemente. ¿Por qué lo dices? -alzó una ceja.

-Nada. Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, pero será sólo una estupidez. ¿Nos vamos? -se dirigió a Harry.

-Sí, vamos.

Hermione vio cómo salían por el agujero del retrato y luego cerró su libro y lo guardó en su habitación. Metió algo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma en su mochila y también salió de la torre. Luego se encaminó por los pasillos casi vacíos y entró en la biblioteca.

No había prácticamente nadie, sólo unos pocos alumnos de cursos inferiores que no conocía. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa más apartada, que estaba vacía y era la que más le gustaba porque nadie la molestaba y la señora Pince no podía vigilarla. Perfecto, pues así no se distraería y terminaría pronto.

Se metió en los pasillos que formaban las estanterías llenas de libros y buscó la sección de Aritmancia. La encontró fácilmente unas estanterías más allá, paseó su vista por los gruesos tomos y eligió "Aritmancia versus Adivinación", ya que debía efectuar tal comparación. Recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta su mesa leyendo la primera página con atención y dejó el libro encima con suavidad. Levantó la vista mientras se sentaba y comprobó que ya no era la única en la mesa. Una mochila negra y la capa del uniforme de alguien estaban enfrente de ella guardándole el sitio a su dueño.

No le dio importancia. Si la otra persona no la molestaba, podría soportarlo. Empezó a escribir, copiando algunos párrafos del libro y añadiendo otros de su propia cosecha. No se inmutó cuando la silla de enfrente se movió y alguien se sentó, dispuesta a demostrar que no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación trivial con quien fuera que estuviera allí porque estaba muy ocupada. Desde luego, no fue ella la que rompió el silencio:

-De todas las mesas que había tuve que sentarme en la misma que tú -su tono desdeñoso no sonó tan fastidiado como el significado de las palabras parecía querer dar a entender.

Ella pensó exactamente lo mismo que él cuando reconoció la voz profunda que arrastraba las palabras. Suspiró para relajarse y se preguntó si no debía irse de allí de inmediato, en parte porque tendrían que discutir en susurros y eso era algo muy incómodo y frustrante y, además, porque sus últimos encuentros con Malfoy habían sido muy extraños y casi prefería aquellos en los que simplemente peleaban. Pero era una Gryffindor y huir no estaba en su naturaleza.

Fue a dedicarle una mirada asesina, pero no estaba preparada para verlo sin la capa, la camisa remangada con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata floja y descolocada. Y mucho menos si llevaba el pelo revuelto sobre sus ojos plateados y una sonrisa torcida que no se sabía si era de diversión o de pura maldad. Hermione se acordó, demasiado bien en su opinión, de la foto del tablón de la Noche de Chicas y se preguntó por qué demonios había decidido hacerse ahora un cambio de estilo; el cambio que todas sus amigas habían estado más que dispuestas a presenciar aquella velada era ahora su espectáculo personal. Se obligó a apartar la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que había mirado, y pensado, de más.

-Vete a otra mesa, entonces -le soltó cuando sintió que volvía a respirar.

-No -sonó calmado-. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí. Vete tú, si quieres.

-Yo llegué antes -empezó a escribir otra vez para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso es un argumento muy pobre.

-Limítate a hacer lo que sea que vinieras a hacer aquí, Malfoy -le dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.

-No -dijo con altanería.

Hermione resopló, cada vez más enfadada, pero decidió callarse. Probó a ignorarle, así que intentó seguir con el trabajo como si él no estuviera ahí. Intentarlo, porque el chico se quedó allí quieto mirándola fijamente. El silencio duró el minuto que Draco tardó en darse cuenta de qué pretendía Hermione. Y no le gustó para nada que quisiera hacerle el vacío.

-Estoy seguro de que aún no tienes pareja. ¿Quién querría ir contigo? -intentó llamar su atención apelando a su orgullo, pero Hermione no le hizo caso-. Tendría que ser un tipo muy estúpido para querer ir con la insulsa rata de biblioteca y san… sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

Ella lo miró al fin, con la rabia que se estaba acumulando en su interior sustituida momentáneamente por una expresión de extrañeza por ser la segunda vez que se cortaba en mitad de su insulto preferido cuando se trataba de ella. Draco llevaba puesta una máscara inexpresiva, como si temiera que ella hubiera notado su vacilación.

-Para tu información -dijo la chica con voz contenida para enmendar su repentino interés-, sí tengo pareja y es todo lo contrario a ti. Es amable, inteligente y buena persona. En cambio, a mí sí que me da pena de la pobre chica que vaya contigo -añadió, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

-Para tu información -la imitó-, tengo más admiradoras de las que debería estar permitido.

-Claro que sí -accedió ella, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, aunque realmente pensó que debían de ser más, a parte de sus amigas.

-Es verdad -por alguna razón incomprensible, sintió la necesidad de demostrarle que ella era una tonta si no besaba el suelo que él pisaba como las demás, ya no sólo por orgullo, sino porque quería.

Ella retomó su táctica del principio y no respondió, aparentemente absorta en la Aritmancia.

-No me ignores -demandó sin previo aviso, tras unos minutos.

A la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia que le hablara como si él tuviera algún poder sobre ella y frunció el ceño, pero, por lo demás, pareció que no le había oído. Le estaba costando horrores contener la ira que hervía por dentro y, si las plumas tuvieran boca, la suya hubiera gritado de dolor de lo fuerte que la estaba agarrando.

Draco pareció enfadado y cansado de ser ignorado por tan poca cosa y, con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de la silla y le arrebató el pergamino donde Hermione estaba escribiendo.

-¡Eh! -exclamó sorprendida por la súbita y brusca desaparición del papel-. ¡Devuélvemelo, Malfoy! -susurró enfadada, pues no podía gritar en la biblioteca.

Hermione se puso de pie y se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre la mesa para alcanzar el papel, pero Draco lo dejó fuera de su alcance fácilmente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo triunfante ahora que había captado toda su atención.

-¿Aritmancia? -preguntó paseando la mirada por la pequeña y apretada letra de Hermione-. Precisamente el trabajo que venía a terminar -comentó fingiendo estar muy interesado.

-¿Pues a qué esperas? -se desesperó la chica levantando un poco la voz-. Ponte a hacerlo y déjame en paz.

-No puedo -desvió su mirada hacia ella y la analizó de arriba a abajo con el descaro que sólo un Slytherin poseía. La cara de asco que puso un segundo después le dolió a Hermione más de lo normal.

_¿A caso esperabas otra cosa de alguien que te desprecia por ser una sangre sucia?_, pensó ella con amargura, _de todas formas, ¿desde cuándo te importa?_

-¿Y se puede saber porque no? -la voz le tembló peligrosamente.

-Como no paras de molestarme no me puedo concentrar -sonrió sabiendo que eso no le gustaría.

-¡Eres tú el que me está molestando a mí! -gritó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y poniéndose roja de rabia-. ¡Y dame mi pergamino! -sacó la varita y apuntó-. ¡Accio!

Para cuando el papel voló de las manos de Malfoy a las de Hermione, la señora Pince ya estaba allí mandándolos a callar con la varita en la mano junto con unos cuantos espectadores enfadados.

-Si no sabe comportarse tendré que pedirle que se vaya, señorita Granger.

-¿Sabe qué? -le espetó a la asombrada bibliotecaria mientras recogía sus cosas apresuradamente-. No importa porque ya me voy yo -le dedicó a Malfoy una mirada envenenada-. Ya tienes lo que querías. La mesa toda para ti solito, estúpida serpiente egocéntrica -escupió las últimas palabras.

Y salió de allí dándole la espalda con la barbilla apuntando al techo, orgullosa como una leona.

*+*+*+*+Mientras tanto, en el campo de quidditch…

-Muy bien, chicos… me gusta cómo funciona el equipo-decía el capitán de Gryfindor mientras aterrizaba-. Enhorabuena y buen trabajo.

-Gracias, capitán- le sonrió Ginny cuando desmontó de la escoba a su lado.

-Sí, Harry -Ron le palmeó la espalda-. Eres un gran capitán.

El resto del equipo mostró su acuerdo y el chico sonrió mientras la brisa nocturna le agitaba el pelo.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a cambiarse. Ginny -miró a la chica y le dijo en voz baja para que sólo ella le escuchara-, ¿puedes esperarme fuera de los vestuarios? Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, Harry -sonrió tímidamente.

Los miembros del equipo empezaron a separarse en chicas y chicos para ir a sus respectivos vestuarios, cuando alguien se acercó rápidamente a ellos tras bajarse de las gradas:

-Esperen un momento -Luna los miraba expectante.

-¡Oh, casi me olvido! -exclamó Ginny.

Luna y Leslie, que habían ido supuestamente para animar a su amiga, habían llegado al campo de quidditch y se unieron a Ginny entre risitas y murmuraciones, algo poco típico en ellas. Leslie y Ginny le hicieron un gesto de apoyo a Luna y ésta se separó de ellas.

-¿Ron? ¿Puedes venir un momento? -preguntó con su débil voz característica.

El chico miró a todos lados como buscando una salida y luego a su mejor amigo. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió para infundirle coraje. Ron no tuvo más remedio que adelantarse hasta ponerse a la altura de Luna.

-¿Si, Luna? -inquirió vacilante.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

_Oh-oh_, Ron puso tal cara de terror que la propia Luna se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes. No es peligroso, pero si no quieres… -su voz sonó tan triste que Ron compuso su rostro en una sonrisa.

-No, adelante. Quiero verlo.

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?

Ron pareció dudar con semejante pregunta. ¿Tan malo era que la misma Luna pensaba que se iba a enfadar?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría?

-Bien -la chica se giró hacia delante y dijo-: Maestro, por favor.

Con varios "pops", diez elfos domésticos aparecieron de la nada y se colocaron en una ordenada fila, dejando un espacio en medio. Sus ropas, antes sucias y andrajosas, se veían limpias y arregladas y sostenían diferentes utensilios de los que usaban para su trabajo. Winky se situó en el hueco vacío y un elfo, que reconocieron como Dobby por la cantidad de prendas que llevaba puestas, se situó al frente y les dio la espalda. Con una espumadera en una mano y un cucharón en la otra, los dirigió como si fuera una orquesta filarmónica.

Empezaron a golpear los calderos con cucharas a modo de tambores y a chocar las tapas de las sartenes entre sí como si fueran platillos, y también había combinaciones extrañas hechas a mano de varios objetos de cocina y limpieza para crear nuevo tipos de instrumento. Todos se sorprendieron de que, a pesar de la mala pinta que tenía aquello, la banda de elfos domésticos no sonaba tan mal en conjunto. De repente, Winky empezó a cantar con una voz estridente, pero perfectamente afinada, una canción lenta y de aspecto antiguo en un idioma que debía ser élfico.

El equipo de quidditch estaba atónito y no podía reaccionar. Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron los únicos que dieron señales de vida. El primero se preguntaba si la banda podría llegar lejos, aunque fuera sólo para oyentes elfos, para beneficio de su amigo Dobby; el segundo había recompuesto su cara una docena de veces más, determinado a cumplir lo que le había prometido a la chica; y la tercera se aguantaba la risa como podía. Leslie también procuraba no soltar unas carcajadas que no pegaban con su melancólica forma de ser, mientras que Luna había cerrado los ojos y parecía disfrutar al máximo de la música, moviendo incluso los labios como si cantara en voz baja haciendo un dúo con Winky.

La música fue bajando de intensidad a la vez que la canción terminaba hasta que se quedó todo en silencio. La reacción que normalmente sigue a este tipo de actuación llegó un poco retrasada debido a la sorpresa general, pero de pronto todos los que se encontraban en el campo empezaron a aplaudir ruidosamente y a silbar. Dobby se volvió e hizo una reverencia y luego Winky se adelantó e hizo lo mismo. El resto de los elfos músicos los imitaron y luego desaparecieron. Dobby y Winky se acercaron a saludar a Harry y luego también se fueron.

Entonces Luna miró a Ron a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí, mucho -y, a pesar de todo, no mentía.

Podía apreciar el esfuerzo de la chica por encima de todo y quería que se sintiera bien. Y, por primera vez en su vida, le daba exactamente igual lo que pensara el resto de los presentes o si se reían. En ese momento eran ellos dos los únicos que estaban en el campo de quidditch. Y así era, porque, sin que se dieran cuenta, Harry había ordenado al equipo que se metieran en los vestuarios antes de que pudieran salir por completo del shock y se burlaran y les estropearan el momento, mientras que Leslie se había alejado del campo por el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Sabes por qué he hecho esto? -preguntó Luna.

-La verdad es que no -le contestó sinceramente.

-Es mi forma de pedirte que seas mi pareja en el baile, Ronald Weasley.

El corazón de Ron dio un brinco y sonrió ampliamente, mientras que daba las gracias a que estuviera oscuro porque así Luna no podría verle su cara enrojecida.

-Pensaba pedírtelo esta noche, pero te me has adelantado.

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron aún más en sorpresa.

-¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí?

-Por supuesto. Pero como soy yo el que tiene que contestar… -se acercó un poco más a la chica y le cogió la mano-. Sí, quiero ir al baile contigo, Luna Lovegood.

La chica se puso tan contenta que saltó al regazo de Ron para darle un gran abrazo. Ron se quedó estático, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los delgados brazos de luna alrededor de los suyos. Luego la chica lo soltó, le dedicó una sonrisa y Ron le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Luna.

-Buenas noches, Ron -fue a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo dubitativa y añadió-. Y que no te piquen las chinchesteras purpúreas.

Luego se alejó hacia el castillo mientras el chico se reía tiernamente por lo bajo.

Ron suspiró y entró a reunirse con el resto del equipo. Por supuesto, ya habían salido del shock y tuvo que soportar las bromas de todos, pero estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se enfadó. El único signo que dio de estar todavía en la Tierra fue la mirada que le dirigió a Harry para darle a entender que luego le contaría todo.

Harry y el resto del equipo masculino terminaron de vestirse y salieron. Ginny ya estaba allí y Ron le dedicó un ceño fruncido para recordarle que era su hermana antes de volver a pone una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Bueno -empezó Ginny nerviosa cuando se quedaron solos-, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Aquí no -le sonrió misteriosamente.

Ella le miró confusa.

-Entonces, ¿dónde?

-Ya lo verás. Sígueme.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Harry se dirigió al castillo. Ella fue tras él y se puso a su lado.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió lo de los elfos? -preguntó Harry para hablar de algo mientras tanto.

-Bueno, Luna nos pidió ayuda el otro día -se encogió de hombros-. No sabía qué hacer para pedirle a Ron que fuera su pareja y nosotras le dimos ideas más normales. En una ocasión yo le dije de broma: "podrías cantarle una serenata o algo, pero aquí no hay músicos suficientes" y Leslie se rió y contestó sarcástica "¿y por qué no una orquesta de elfos domésticos?". Yo también me reí con ella, pero a Luna se le iluminó la cara y no hubo marcha atrás. Intentamos convencerla, pero es evidente que no funcionó. Cuando supo que Ron iba a estar en el campo de quidditch, pensó que era el momento perfecto -suspiró cansada-. Hemos estado toda la tarde ensayando.

-La verdad es que no tocan tan mal. Me han sorprendido -confesó Harry.

-Sí, a mí también.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso del castillo, Ginny ya sabía perfectamente a dónde iban.

-¿Por qué vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres?

Harry sólo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se paró ante una pared vacía. Pasó tres veces delante de ella muy concentrado en algo y la puerta apareció. Harry abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero. Ginny no había dado tres pasos hacia el interior de la sala cuando se quedó estática. La puerta se cerró a su espalda y pudo sentir a Harry muy cerca de ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso.

La sala no parecía una habitación de cuatro paredes, sino una selva ecuatorial en la que podías perderte o ver una pantera salvaje. Los árboles eran tan altos y frondosos que no podías saber si el techo seguía siendo de piedra o también se había convertido en un cielo azul o en uno plagado de estrellas. Pero lo más notable de todo era la gran catarata que caía de algún sitio que no alcanzaban a ver y el lago de su destino, donde salpicaba por todos lados. Había toda clase de grandes plantas y flores tropicales por todos lados, pero ningún animal a la vista.

Caminaron hasta la orilla del lago y se sentaron en el suelo. Harry miró a Ginny y ella clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿En qué pensante cuando hiciste aparecer la puerta? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Se lo pensó un momento y al final dijo:

-En ti.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Pues acertaste. Me encanta esto.

Harry sonrió orgulloso.

-No sabía en qué se iba a convertir -admitió-, pero ha valido la pena. A mí también me encanta.

Se hizo el silencio, relajante gracias al sonido del caer del agua y del susurro de las hojas. Entonces, Harry volvió a hablar:

-Eeem… Ginny -ella le miró expectante-. Te traje aquí con… la intención de pedirte que fueras… mi pareja en el baile… -dijo despacio.

Ginny se puso pálida por el tono dubitativo del chico y alzó una ceja.

-¿Pero? -preguntó, porque estaba claro que su frase implicaba un pero.

-Pero -le sonrió cálidamente- ya no quiero eso.

_¿Qué no? ¿Entonces por qué tanto esfuerzo?_, se preguntó compungida.

-No te entiendo, Harry -Ginny notó que el labio le temblaba y que debía irse antes de empezar a llorar como una tonta, pero Harry no había terminado de hablar.

-Tengo algo más importante que pedirte -ahora la chica le miró desconcertada-. Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ginny dejó de respirar durante un instante, el mismo instante en el que tardó en entender el significado de las palabras.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, le sonrió y las lágrimas que había contenido se desbordaron.

Harry también sonrió y se acercaron el uno al otro. Harry inclinó la cabeza y Ginny se irguió y, cuando ambas narices se tocaron a la vez que cerraban los ojos, Harry se adelantó y rozó sus labios con los de Ginny. Poco a poco, perdieron la noción del tiempo y se olvidaron de que fuera de la sala el mundo seguía su curso.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Las dos figuras encapuchadas estaban en otra de sus reuniones en penumbra. La mortífaga acababa de darle las últimas noticias.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que oyó, mi señor.

-Es muy interesante -su voz aguda tenía un matiz meditabundo-. ¿Me pregunto si…? Pero no, no se atreverían.

La mujer se removió incómoda.

-¿Atreverse a qué? -inqurió Bellatrix.

-Nada -le quitó importancia-. Sólo son teorías, no puedo estar seguro -sus ojos rojos la miraron-. Puedes felicitarle. Al fin me ha dado algo que quizá me interese y, aunque no es lo que quería oír, puedes asegurarle que hoy no sufrirá. Retírate -ordenó.

-Sí, mi señor.

* * *

_Bueno…¿qué les parece? Ya me estaba tardando en juntar a las parejitas…(¡ya era hora Ariadi!, gritan todos) xD_

_Jejej…el nombre del capi es un cambio en la expresión "pareja de tres" cuando juegas al póker. Va bien con el capi. (que conste que nunca he jugado al póker y esto es sólo lo que he oído en la tele xD)_

_Ron y Luna(L): bueno, ¿una orquesta sinfónica de elfos domésticos? O tengo una imaginación muy grande o me dio un episodio de locura y delirio momentáneo…Merlín quiera que sea lo primero xD…no, en serio… ¿Qué les parece? Me estuve estrujando el cerebro y la idea hizo POP de repente…es que el personaje de Luna me encanta pero estoy aprendiendo que es muy difícil de escribir sobre ella. Necesitaba algo loco y que sonara como ella y que a la a la vez no estuviera tan fuera de contexto. Espero que la actitud de Ron sea creíble…no quería que tratara mal a Luna luego, así que se lo hice prometer…jejej. Reviews, ya saben…_

_Harry y Ginny(L): vale, aquí la imaginación se fue para el piso, pero es que tampoco imagino que Harry fuera a hacer algo mucho más increíble, no porque no quiera, sino porque al chico no se le da…pobre…el paisaje me lo imaginé como en la peli del Rey León cuando Nala y Simba se reencuentran, ya saben, para que se hagan una idea…no sé por qué elegí ese, pero me gustó. Bueno, y no sólo van al baile, sino que son novios!!! Me pareció que era el momento. Y el beso…bueno, que conste que es la primera vez que escribo un beso y me costó. No di mucho detalle, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor así como cierre…espero hacerlo mejor con los protas ;). Reviews, please…_

_Draco y Hermione(LLLLLxD): al principio pensé en dedicar el capi sólo a las otras parejas, pero luego pensé que necesitaba algo más y tenía que ser un encuentro entre ellos dos…debo decir que me ha encantado la pelea y fue divertido escribirla, además de que va a servirme para más adelante jejej…espero que entiendan a Draco, intenté dar alguna pista de lo que piensa y siente, pero me da que no es mucho, ya que casi todo es desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Puedo explicarles algo, si quieren y si no es relevante para la historia. Bueno, reviews…_

_Y en el siguiente capítulo…_

_¡¡EL BAILE!! No se lo pierdan…_

_Próximamente aquí. _

_xD por fin!! Tengo unas ganas de escribirlo!!! No sé cuánto me ocupará, ya que prefiero que los capis no sean demasiado largos porque yo me canso leyendo si son extra-gigantes._

_Sólo tengo una mala noticia…ahora tengo los exámenes de la universidad, así que voy a estar como dos semanas estudiando duro. Eso quiere decir que necesito desengancharme un poco de fanfiction en beneficio propio porque si no voy a suspender y no quiero. Así que mi intención es que éste sea el último capi hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Intención, por lo que si me da el punto me adelanto a la fecha. De todas formas el siguiente capi lo quiero hacer con más cuidado para que quede precioso (L). _

_De verdad que siento dejarles con la intriga ahora, pero es que coincidió así. ¡¡Tengan paciencia!!_

_Y como siempre, todo trabajo merece su recompensa y la mía son los REVIEWS y sus opiniones. Gracias a todos y especialmente a los que siguen la historia (KKKK)._

**(L)****Kisses&Hugs(L)**+*+*+**Ariadi Potter*****+*+* **


	17. El baile: ¿Hada Madrina?

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película una Cenicienta Moderna.**

**laalcoholica: **xD en verdad, iba a hacer que Luna se fuera sin decir nada más, pero luego fue "no, Luna TIENE que decir algo…" y eso fue lo que dijo…de todas formas, sigo prefiriendo que haya salido de mi infinita imaginación ¬¬ . Sí, pobres tontos tortolitos, me encantan (L).Y sobre las uñas…yo sí me las pinto, pero pa no comérmelas…pa nada porque lo hago igual…xD. En fin, a leer!

**Isire: **Ah, era eso…vale, vale, boba yo ¬¬. Bueno, pues buena suerte con los exámenes^^!! A mí también me gusto la idea de Luna y tu frase de "quién es el bobo y la ciega que va con el otro" la he usado por ahí, pero la he cambiado un poco. Me hizo mucha gracia xD!! Acuérdate de hablarme de Crepúsculo!! Bye!!

**Elisabeth88: **vaya! Gracias por tu comprensión^^, pero al final me ha sido casi imposible dejar de escribir en los ratos libres xD. Es bueno para desconectar de los estudios ;). Bueno, nos leemos abajo!!.

**alastor82: **pues ya ha acabado la espera^^!!! No fue para tanto…¿no? ¿O sí? xD…espero que ya tengas ordenador para que lo puedas leer pronto. Si no, el capítulo no se va a ir xD. Estará aquí pa cuando puedas…Y no te olvido u.u!! Besos!!

**Ludmy: **bienvenida^^!!! Me encanta que te encante (L). Y ya está aquí el baile, ya pasó la intriga…un poco…xD…considérate afortunada por ser la que menos ha esperado =D. bueno, besititos!!!!

PARA TODAS:

Gracias a vosotras he llegado a la increíble cantidad de 35 reviews!!!!!!! XD, en serio, gracias!!! Las quiero(L)

No se asusten, son tres capítulos, pero son más o menos igual de largos que los demás. Los hice así porque no me gusta leer capítulos extra grandes porque me cansa (creo que eso ya lo dije una vez…me repito xD).

Los he publicado todos juntos para que no me quemen en la hoguera xD. Y me daba pena dejarles ahí con la intriga…(que buena que soy…(A)

No sé cuantas veces he reescrito y releído los tres capítulos, pero creo que de los originales queda muy poco. Les voy a pedir algo… (¿?...oh-oh…:s…xD) me gustaría que me dejaran un review por cada capítulo y no uno sólo en el último, como si los hubiera subido por separado. ¿Por qué? Pues sencillo: porque sería cómo habría ocurrido de haberlo hecho por separado, porque quiero saber la opinión de cada uno en concreto, porque me he esforzado mucho, porque ha sido difícil escribirlos, porque me encantan los reviews y porque, para qué negarlo, así tengo más. Creo que es justo…

Si les digo la verdad, al final ya casi no sabía ni qué estaba escribiendo ni leyendo, así que decidí subirlos de una vez y que fueran ustedes las que me tiraran flores…o tomates xD. Capaz y todo que cada vez los empeoraba. También influye el hecho de que acabo de llegar de la uni y el examen de inglés me salió super bien y estoy de buen humor ^^.

Espero que no sea mucho pedir y que no se hayan aburrido con todo el rollo ése que les he hechado!!!! Estoy nerviosa por saber su opinión…a ver si metí la pata en algo, porque entonces me ***… xD. Ya saben que las quiero mucho, mis guapísimas, inteligentísimas, amabilísimas lectoras (pelotaaaa…xD)

En fin, a leer!!!!

CAPÍTULO 17: El BAILE: ¿HADA MADRINA?

Se podría decir que el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde ya no había chicas en Hogwarts. Todas estaban preparándose para el baile, todas menos Hermione. Ella lo consideraba demasiado exagerado y se había refugiado en la biblioteca mientras pasaban las horas. La cena era a las nueve y luego empezaba el baile y, en su opinión, ella con dos horas tenía suficiente, así que a las siete ya se estaba levantando y caminando hacia la Sala Común sin apresurar el paso. Ahora ni los chicos andaban por ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, unas manos tiraron de su capa y la sentaron en su cama antes de que pudiera ver nada.

-¿Dónde… has… estado? -le preguntó una voz conocida separando bien las palabras y claramente furiosa.

-En la biblioteca -se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Ginny, flanqueada por Lavender y Parvati. Se dio cuenta de que ellas ya estaban preparadas, pero no se atrevió a apartar la vista de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿En la biblioteca? -repitió perpleja-. ¿Por qué?

-Hacía tiempo antes de venir a arreglarme. No quería estar por aquí con un montón de chicas chillando histéricas.

La cara de Ginny se volvió dura.

-¿Tú sabes el disgusto que me diste cuando vine a tu dormitorio para ofrecerte mi ayuda y no estabas? -dijo resemblando perfectamente a su madre-. Pensé que eras más inteligente. ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!

-Cálmate, Ginny. No es para tanto -le aseguró Hermione-. Enseguida estaré lista.

Ginny pareció sosegarse un poco.

-Hay que darse prisa -dijo echándole un vistazo a Hermione-. Vamos contra reloj. Tú vete a darte una ducha, que yo prepararé todo -ahora parecía una sargento.

-No es necesari…

-¡Rápido! -y se volvió a las otras dos-. Parvati, tú coge el maquillaje. Lavender, a por las cosas para el pelo -ellas asintieron con energía-. Yo me encargaré de la ropa y los complementos.

Desde luego, hacían que pareciera que estaban en una situación crítica y, a juzgar por las caras de las tres, así lo creían. Hermione pensó que era mejor no rechistar y se fue a dar un baño que no duró tanto como hubiera querido, pues enseguida Ginny aporreó la puerta para avisarle de que ya estaba tardando.

-Bien, lo primero -dijo la pelirroja visiblemente más calmada con el disfraz en la mano cuando Hermione salió de la ducha con la bata-. Póntelo.

Hermione se lo metió por la cabeza y Ginny la ayudó a colocarlo bien y a cerrar la cremallera. Parecía hecho a su medida; se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una parte más de ella.

-Lo segundo -siguió Lavender-. El pelo -y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en su cama. Había colocado en la mesa de noche todos los objetos necesarios como si se tratara de una peluquería.

Le peinó y usó su varita y varias pociones con una destreza impresionante hasta dejarle el pelo exactamente como ella quería.

-Y lo último -finalizó Lavender-. El maquillaje -igual que su amiga, le pidió que se sentara en su cama y empezó a coger lo necesario de su propia mesa de noche.

Tampoco ella paró de mover las brochas y la varita con agilidad hasta que estuvo contenta con el resultado.

Fue entonces cuando las tres la miraron con unas sonrisas de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Im… pre… sio… nan… te -opinó Lavender.

-In… cre… í… ble -coincidió Parvati.

-Ma… ra… vi…l lo… so -afirmó Ginny-. Buen trabajo, chicas. Se nota que sus madres trabajan en el mundo de la moda -le sonrieron orgullosas-. Si quieren pueden irse ya, aunque aún queda poco más de media hora.

-Nos vamos -dijo Parvati-. Quedamos en vernos con Padma un poco antes.

Hermione les dio las gracias y, con más tranquilidad, pudo ver que se habían disfrazado de ángeles mientras salían meneando las emplumadas alas. Le extrañó, pues el otro día ambas les habían enseñado unos disfraces de hada.

Ahora se fijó en Ginny. Su disfraz de vampira le iba al dedillo y hacía resaltar el color de su pelo. Consistía en un traje rojo brillante hasta los tobillos con una abertura a lo largo de la pierna, de manga larga terminada en un pico y cuello vuelto hacia arriba. Por encima llevaba otra pieza negra de manga hueca y abotonada y ceñida en el pecho, muy parecida a un chaleco, pero luego caía largo hasta el suelo. La cara la llevaba pálida y con ojeras amoratadas, pero los labios destacaban de un color rojo sangre y se entreveían unos blancos colmillos puntiagudos muy reales. El pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso y suelto.

-Estás muy guapa, Ginny.

-Gracias, pero vamos a continuar.

-Ah, ¿es que no hemos terminado? -preguntó con decepción.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Piensas ir sin zapatos, sin joyas, ni nada de nada? -dijo sarcástica.

-Supongo que tienes razón -asintió ella.

-Bien, ahora te toca en mi cama -se rió.

Hermione se sentó y no prestó atención a Ginny mientras ésta le ponía los pendientes, un collar y algo en la cabeza.

-Pareces más relajada -comentó.

-Sí. Lo siento. Estaba histérica -volvió a reír.

-De todas formas, tenían razón. No me hubiera dado tiempo si no hubiera sido por ustedes.

-Lo sé -se agachó para coger algo del suelo-. Póntelos. Es un préstamo de Lavender. Parvati me dejó los míos. Son de los que usan para ir a Hogsmade -se levantó un poco el vestido y le enseñó unos zapatos cerrados de charol rojo con tacón.

Hermione cogió los de ella. Tenían tiras plateadas y un tacón con un brillo diamantino y casi parecían de cristal.

-¿Los usan cuando van a Hogsmade? -preguntó incrédula mientras se los ponía.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-Se criaron así. Sus madres se aseguraron de eso. ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo? -añadió arrastrándola al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una pared.

Hermione vio que una hermosa desconocida la observaba desde el espejo. Su cara estaba maquillada tan sutilmente y de una manera tan profesional que casi no se notaba la débil sombra de color plata sobre los ojos ni los labios tenuemente rosados y brillantes, y el sonrosado en las mejillas podría ser perfectamente de la emoción. El pelo castaño lo llevaba recogido a la mitad y le caía largo y ondulado por la espalda, excepto por algunos mechones rebeldes y dos que pasaban sobre sus hombros. Estaba también adornado con una sencilla tiara de diamantes. Unos pequeños pendientes con forma de lirios hechos de la misma piedra preciosa hacían juego con el colgante que pendía de una cadena de plata. La joya destacaba gracias al escote de palabra de honor de un vestido de tela de encaje blanca con brillos plateados que se ajustaba en el tronco y se abombaba en la cintura hasta casi rozar el suelo. Era toda una princesa de cuento.

Hermione sonrió complacida y Ginny también.

-Me encanta -aseguró-. ¿Pero de dónde salió tanta joya? Estoy segura de que nos olvidamos por completo de los complementos.

Ginny se rió.

-Del mismo sitio que los zapatos.

-¿En serio? -Hermione apartó la mirada de su reflejo por primera vez.

-Sí -explicó-. Esas dos estaban tan indecisas con el disfraz que volvieron locas a sus madres durante toda la semana para que les enviaran cosas de sus tiendas. Tu collar y tus pendientes eran por si se ponían el de hada y la tiara para el de princesa.

-Voy a tener que hacerles un regalo de agradecimiento o algo -comentó-. Aunque a veces creo que tienen demasiado -miró a las orejas y al cuello de su amiga. El conjunto estaba hecho con multitud de pequeñas piedras de color granate brillante con forma de lágrima.- Supongo que eso también te lo dejaron ellas -señaló con la cabeza.

-Sí. Contemplaron también la posibilidad de vestirse de vampiras -se encogió de hombros-. Es que el otro día les comenté que nos habíamos olvidado y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos -explicó de nuevo-. Dijeron que sería un desperdicio no usar todo lo que tenían, pero hay que devolverlos porque son los que van a usar para la promoción. Tienen que sobrevivir al baile.

-¿Y dónde estaba yo que no me acuerdo de nada? -frunció el ceño haciendo memoria-. Son mis compañeras de cuarto, no las tuyas. ¡Y tú sabes más que yo!

-De hecho, sí que estabas con nosotras, pero tenías la mente en otra parte y no nos prestabas atención -Ginny se rió-. Nunca imaginé que estuvieras tan ausente.

Hermione miró al suelo con algo de vergüenza. Había estado toda la semana pasada soñando despierta y, si lo intentaba, a penas se acordaba de lo que había hecho aparte de pensar en "PríncipeSolo" o el baile. Tenía la borrosa impresión de haber ido a clase y también de haber estado con las chicas de su casa en aquella misma habitación. La otra única cosa que recordaba con claridad, para su propia desesperación, era la pelea con Malfoy.

-También te alejabas de nosotras y te ponías a leer tu libro completamente absorta -añadió-. "La Cenicienta" siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos.

La mirada de ambas se posó en el libro que había sobre la mesa de noche de Hermione.

-Sí, el mío también -no se sorprendió de que lo conociera, pues ya había descubierto hacía un tiempo que la mayoría de los cuentos populares los había escrito un mago.

-¿Sabes? Tiene gracia -sonrió-, pero tu historia se parece un poco al cuento -Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar en boca de Ginny lo que ella ya había pensado-. Sólo te falta una cosa importante y se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de solucionarlo -parecía divertida con su idea.

-¿A qué te refieres? -enarcó una ceja.

-A un Hada Madrina. Y esa seré yo -se señaló a sí misma-. Esta noche, al menos.

Hermione no supo si era un chiste o no, pues su tono era serio, pero la frase absurda.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No -dijo molesta-. ¿Por qué?

-No te entiendo, entonces. ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú serás mi Hada Madrina?

De repente la comprensión afloró en la cara de Ginny y volvió a sonreír.

-Claro, como eres hija de muggles no lo sabes -comentó más para sí misma y luego miró a Hermione-. Apuesto a que el hechizo del Hada Madrina no sale en los libros esos tan gordos que lees.

-¿Hay un Hechizo del Hada Madrina? -repitió Hermione atónita.

-No me sorprende que no lo sepas, aunque seas tú. Ese hechizo sólo sale en cuentos y no creo que los muggles se lo tomen muy en serio.

-Ginny, ¿me lo vas a explicar de una vez? -dijo con tono enfadado.

-Sí, claro -y se paró un momento buscando las mejores palabras-. El hechizo te permite tener algo que quieras desde la hora en que lo ejecutas hasta las doce de la noche del mismo día, pero no puedes volver a pedir lo mismo otra vez ni pedir más de una cosa por día. El cuento está inspirado en él y por eso se le llama así, pero ya existía antes con el nombre de "Encantamiento Cadeau". Los suelen usar las madres con sus hijos para mantenerlos entretenidos. A mí me encantaba -enseñó sus colmillos cuando sonrió-. Una vez tuve un poni.

-¡Vaya! No tenía ni idea -paró un segundo y siguió-. ¿Y cómo se supone que te convertirás en mi Hada Madrina?

-Pues haré el hechizo para ti -vio la cara de confusión de Hermione y extendió su explicación-. Es como un regalo, sólo que puedes pedir lo que quieras. Pero, lógicamente, un regalo no te lo puedes hacer a ti mismo y la persona que te lo dé tiene que ser alguien que te aprecie. Yo te haré un regalo -le sonrió.

-¿Cómo se hace, entonces? -preguntó cada vez más interesada.

-Es un hechizo que está dentro del campo de Transformaciones. Tú, que eres la que pide, tienes que elegir algo que para ti represente al objeto. Normalmente lo más fácil es escribirlo en un papel o dibujarlo si eres un niño y no sabes. Luego yo lo transformaré con el hechizo -hizo una pausa y añadió-. Ahora tienes que pensar en lo que quieres y recuerda que debe ser algo material y que vayas a usar en el tiempo que te queda.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se estrujó la mente en busca de algo que quisiera. Todo lo que le venía no era algo material como, por ejemplo, que la noche fuera perfecta. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y, cuando vio el vestido de encaje blanco, tuvo una especie de dejavú y se acordó de Hogsmade, de un tienda, de un objeto… de repente, ya sabía que pedir.

-¿Ya lo tienes? -preguntó Ginny al ver que se le iluminaba la cara. Hermione asintió-. Pues ahora escribe su nombre y lo que tú quieras añadir, de manera que lo que tus letras representan sea más personal.

Hermione se acercó a su baúl y sacó un pedazo de pergamino sobrante de algún trabajo, la pluma y la tinta y escribió algo con su letra pequeña y apretada. Luego se lo pasó a Ginny.

-¡Vaya! -comentó al leerlo-. Buena idea. Te quedará muy bien, pero te has pasado con la descripción. Te ha quedado muy tú.

-Gracias. De eso se trata -le sonrió-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, vamos a hacer magia -colocó el pedazo de papel en su cama y levantó la varita-. ¡Cadeausregals!

Una luz azulada salpicada de brillos plateados salió de la varita de Ginny, envolvió el pergamino de manera que ya no se podía ver y se elevó describiendo un círculo en al aire como si hubiera entrado la corriente por la ventana. Cuando volvió a posarse, se había trasformado en un antifaz forrado con tela de encaje blanca que brillaba tenuemente.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Genial. Es igual al original -dijo cuando lo tuvo entre las manos-. Parece hecho para el vestido.

-Sí -coincidió ella-. Bueno, póntelo y nos vamos -dijo con prisa tras mirar el reloj de una de las mesillas-. Quedan sólo diez minutos y hay que bajar ya.

Antes había mantenido la calma, pero en ese instante, Hermione notó como los nervios la inundaban, su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron. La realidad de tener que bajar y encontrarse con PríncipeSolo llegó junto con las palabras de Ginny. Era de esas situaciones en las que te encuentras perfectamente hasta que llega el momento de enfrentarla. Hermione dio vueltas al antifaz entre sus dedos temblorosos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -se preocupó Ginny al ver la cara pálida de su amiga.

-No puedo hacerlo -sentenció.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la otra atónita-. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

-¿Y si no le gusto? -empezó a decir precipitadamente-. ¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Y si…?

-Vamos- la cortó-, cualquier chico tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para que no le gustaras. Y no vas a hacer el ridículo, por el amor de Merlín -rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Ginny la miró de forma maternal y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien -luego cambió el gesto-. Y ahora vámonos, que llegamos tarde a la cena -le cogió de la mano y tiró, pero Hermione no se movió del sitio-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Dame diez minutos… cinco -corrigió al ver la cara de Ginny.

-¡Pero vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Y Harry está esperándome en la Sala Común!

-Pues ve tú, adelántate -Ginny la miró indecisa-. De verdad que necesito un momento… Creo que será mejor que me salte la cena -dijo notando cómo los nervios trepaban por su estómago.

La chica lanzó un suspiro, pero dijo:

-¿Tan mal te sientes? -su amiga asintió con una mano en la barriga-. Está bien, pero como no estés en la pista de baile a las diez en punto subiré a buscarte, ¿entendido? -le avisó muy seria-. Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tu príncipe -se dio la vuelta, pero luego retrocedió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. Por si no te veo, buena suerte. Y acuérdate de que el hechizo acaba a las doce y que el antifaz volverá a su forma original. No te vayas a llevar un susto -le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que bromeaba.

-Una cosa más, antes de que te vayas -dijo Hermione con una idea repentina-. No le digas a nadie quién soy yo. No quiero que ni Ron ni Harry se enteren y me lo estropeen como la otra vez. Y díselo también a Parvati y a Lavender.

-Claro -asintió Ginny.

La vampira pelirroja salió de la habitación y Hermione pudo por fin disfrutar del silencio absoluto. Se sentó en su cama y respiró hondo, infundiéndose valor y diciéndose que no iba a pasar nada malo durante casi media hora. Luego, en un intento de tranquilizarse más, alcanzó su libro y se leyó el cuento de "La Cenicienta" de cabo a rabo. Cuando llegó a la última página, releyó con especial interés aquella parte que le había ayudado en una ocasión mucho más difícil que ésta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_En tu sexto cumpleaños te hemos querido regalar un bonito libro de cuentos lleno de valores y lecciones que te servirá para acordarte cuando seas mayor. _

_Sé como Cenicienta y arriésgate a ir al baile. Enfrenta la vida con valor, lo malo es sólo algo necesario para aprender._

_Ya sabes:"Que el temor a fallar…_

-…no te impida jugar" -leyó Hermione en voz alta, también como en aquella ocasión.

_Te quieren:_

_Papá y mamá_

Era increíble cómo esas palabras escritas hacía tantos años por sus padres tuvieran aún más sentido ahora del esperado. Con una sonrisa y aguantando una repentina lágrima rebelde que mezclaba la tensión del momento y los recuerdos tristes, cerró el libro y se levantó con el antifaz en una mano que ya no temblaba, se miró al espejo y se lo puso. Le encantó lo que vio.

Así, cuando el reloj marcó las diez menos cuarto, Hermione alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y salió por ella de camino al baile. Su rostro tenía el semblante de toda una Gryffindor.

*+*+En el Gran Comedor…

En el Gran Comedor se oía una música de fondo y las luces de colores destellaban por todos lados. Donde normalmente se situaba la mesa del profesorado, había un gran escenario vacío para las bandas de música que actuarían esa noche. Delante se encontraba la pista de baile. Las mesas habituales se habían sustituido por unas redondas colocadas en las zonas más alejadas de la pista. La enorme estancia estaba decorada al más puro estilo de Halloween. Las paredes parecían incluso más oscuras y viejas que antes y se habían añadido elementos de tortura con esqueletos llenos de telarañas. Las velas habituales flotaban dentro de calabazas con caras de dolor y pánico y si te acercabas a las representaciones demasiado realistas de hombres lobo, acromántulas, basiliscos y dementores podías llevarte un susto de muerte cuando se movieran y te agarraran por la ropa o te gritaran al oído. Algunos murciélagos y lechuzas volaban por el techo o se posaban en la decoración

Todos los invitados hablaban o bailaban animadamente después de la cena y el discurso habitual de Dumbledore. El lugar estaba lleno de gente disfrazada con los trajes más típicos como hombres lobo, vampiros y fantasmas. Seamus, Dean y Andrew, habían hecho reír a todos con sus disfraces de los botes de sal, pimienta y aceite respectivamente y ahora bailaban con los tres ángeles que eran sus parejas. Otros, como Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass se peleaban porque se habían equivocado de disfraz:

-¡Millicent! ¡Eres estúpida! Ahora todos se ríen de nosotras -le espetó Greegrass.

-Yo puse en el pedido lo que me dijiste, Daphne -se defendió la otra.

-Pues a ver si te enteras de que "Veela" se escribe con dos "es", imbécil, no con una.

-Pues a mí me gusta -dijo la otra tozuda y cruzándose de brazos mientras un poco de cera derretida caía por su cara.

Ron y Harry habían decidido afrontar sus miedos y se habían disfrazado de araña y de dementor. Ron estaba muy gracioso con ocho patas peludas colgándole de los costados y un motón de ojos y unas pinzas en la cabeza, pero Harry daba miedo con una capa oscura de aspecto ligero, putrefacto y viscoso que le taparía de los pies a la cabeza si no hubiera dejado la capucha colgándole en la espalda. Los disfraces de Harry y Ginny quedaban muy bien juntos, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Luna y Ron. La chica llevaba un traje muy holgado hasta la rodilla, de mangas anchas y de una tela blanca muy brillante estampada de lunares en el borde de abajo, en el de las mangas y en el cuello de barco. Lo llevaba atado a la cintura con una cinta de lunares de tela y su larguísimo pelo rubio estaba lleno de los mismos lunares de tela como si fueran confeti. Los zapatos eran blancos de muy poco tacón con una bola de color naranja y rosa en el lado exterior del tobillo. En la espalda, llevaba unas alas semitransparentes que cambiaban de color. Aunque nadie sabía de qué iba disfrazada, estaba muy linda.

Por otro lado, estaban los Slytherins, cerca de la pista de baile. Crabbe y Goyle se habían disfrazado de acuerdo con su personalidad, o sea, de trols, y su aspecto no había cambiado mucho. El único cambio aparente era que ahora llevaban una porra en la mano. Pansy estaba realmente guapa disfrazada de banshee con una larga túnica negra ceñida, de mangas anchas y ligeras y un escote en pico. Su pelo corto y negro estaba adornado con mechones largos y blancos, y los labios y las uñas estaban pintados de color negro. Blaisse iba con uno de esqueleto, uno muy pegado de fondo negro y resplandecientes huesos blancos dibujados encima. Draco volvió con bebidas para los tres y se apoyó en una columna.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿cómo va eso? -preguntó por preguntar.

-Siento que perdieras tu traje de esqueleto, Draco -le dijo Blaise-. Con lo que me costó convencerte…

-Ya… bueno, no importa, Blaise. Encontré otro enseguida.

-No, sí que importa, ¿sabes? Ahora tú eres el Príncipe Azul y yo un memo con mayas.

Se rieron, pero Blaise parecía totalmente arrepentido de su decisión y miró el disfraz de Draco con envidia. El pantalón azul marino ajustado con una raya dorada a cada lado lo llevaba metido por dentro de unas botas de piel negras. También vestía una camisa blanca clásica con algunos vuelos y botones dorados y una chaqueta larga de color azul marino con gemelos dorados en los puños y una raya dorada en los bordes de la manga y del cuello. El pelo lo tenía despeinado y sus ojos grises tenían un brillo plateado.

-¿Y nadie va a decir nada de mi traje? -inquirió Pansy.

-Es que no hace falta porque siempre estás perfecta, Pansy -le dijo Blaise-. ¿Bailamos?

Ella sonrió complacida y se fueron a la pista mientras Blaise le guiñaba un ojo a Draco con complicidad. Éste rodó los ojos.

Entonces, todos se callaron y miraron al escenario. Se habían subido cuatro brujas vestidas de manera similar: túnicas negras rasgadas, botas de piel con hebillas y el pelo con mechones de diferentes tonos de rosa. Tres de ellas se situaron en la parte de atrás. Una con una guitarra eléctrica, otra con la batería y la última en el teclado. La otra se adelantó, cogió su varita y la agarró como si fuera un micrófono.

-Bienvenidos, estudiantes, al primer baile de disfraces de Halloween de Hogwarts que tenemos el honor de inaugurar nosotras, Las Brujas de McBeth-se oyeron aplausos y silbidos-. Por si no nos conocen, la guitarrista es Violeta -hizo que el instrumento sonara-, la que toca la batería es Púrpura -golpeó los tambores y los platillos-, la que está al piano es Malva -paseó sus dedos por las teclas- y yo soy Fucsia, a la varita -más aplausos y silbidos-. Esta noche, nuestros estimados profesores emplearán sus años de docencia para elegir al príncipe y a la princesa del baile, que será al más puro estilo del Ministerio porque lo importante no es quién eres, sino cómo vas vestido -bromeó-. ¿Listos para que empiece la fiesta? ¡Sí!

Empezaron el concierto con una música muy movida y muchos empezaron a bailar desenfrenadamente. El tema se llamaba "Déjame, Ogro". Luego la música cambió y se volvió más lenta, una sobre un hada que se había perdido en medio de un bosque.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien que no había ido a la cena llegó al Gran Comedor, haciendo mucho ruido al abrir la pesada puerta, y todo el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo se giró con curiosidad.

Hermione maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a la vieja puerta de roble cuando oyó el crujido y vio a un montón de gente esperando para ver entrar a la nueva invitada cuando asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la abertura. Ella se quedó estática por los renovados nervios y las miradas escrutadoras. Se puso muy contenta de llevar el antifaz porque nadie la podría reconocer a excepción de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati. Poco a poco, la curiosidad decayó y los alumnos siguieron con lo que estaban antes de su llegada.

Por fin, Hermione se vio libre de buscar a sus amigos con la mirada. Harry y Ginny bailaban muy pegados el uno al otro, en realidad, más bien parecían abrazarse y hablar en voz baja. Ginny levantó la cabeza y la saludó con la mano sin que su novio se diera cuenta. Hermione le sonrió, muy contenta de que sus amigos por fin estuvieran con quienes querían. Cerca de ellos, vio a Ron y Luna, bailando al paso extravagante que marcaba la chica y riéndose sonoramente. Buscó también a Leslie, pero no la encontró en ningún lado. De todas formas, hubiera sido incapaz de distinguirla entre tantos fantasmas. Tampoco vio a Neville por ningún lado. Luego divisó a las gemelas Patil y a Lavender. Ésta y Parvati también la saludaron y se pasaron un dedo por los labios para indicarle que mantendrían la boca cerrada. Hermione asintió agradecida y empezó a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Qué pasada de vestido! -oyó que le decía Daphne Greengrass a Millicent Bulstrode cuando pasó por su lado-. ¿Será zorra?

Hermione sonrió con ganas y siguió como si no la hubiera oído, preguntándose por qué demonios se habían disfrazado de velas. Cuando llegó al centro, se paró. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor para olvidar lo nerviosa que se iba poniendo por momentos. Vio a Blaisse y a Pansy dar elegantes vueltas por toda la pista y se acordó de la extraña conversación de los Slytherins. Sintió curiosidad por saber cuál sería la misteriosa pareja de Malfoy y estiró el cuello para buscarlo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Sin previo aviso, alguien le habló por detrás y dio un respigo:

-¿Sabes que estás en el centro de la pista? -dijo una voz algo pedante. Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente con el corazón en un puño pero, cuando vio quién le hablaba, puso cara de decepción-. El destino ha hecho el milagro de reunirnos aquí y justamente a la hora exacta, bajo la radiante bola de luces.

-Conrac McLaguen, ¿eres PríncipeSolo?

Conrac era un pretencioso Gryffindor que solía tenerle celos a cualquier otro chico que fuera popular. Solía ser muy desagradable con todo el mundo y se creía un as del quidditch. Harry y él siempre peleaban porque no le había dejado entrar en el equipo. Eso probaba que, incluso en las Casas que solían considerarse más dignas, habia algún que otro indeseable.

-¿PríncipeSolo? -dijo confundido, pero luego sonrió-. Pues sí, soy un príncipe que ha viajado muy solo por todo el reino hasta encontrar a mi princesa. Únete a mí en la danza de Conrac McLagen -e hizo unos pasos, que debió creer que eran perfectos, alrededor de la chica.

Muchos de los que estaban allí se quedaron mirando la forma de bailar de Conrac. A su lado, los pasos de baile de Luna eran de estilo clásico.

-Juraría que su cara me es conocida -oyó decir a alguien.

Hermione alzó la vista y vio entre la multitud a Pansy mirándola directamente a los ojos. Blaisse, que había estado riéndose de Conrac, se encogió de hombros y volvió a llevársela a bailar. Hermione se sintió muy incómoda y buscó una solución para deshacerse de Conrac.

-Perdona, Conrac, tengo sed. Quisiera…

-¿Un dulce elixir para la bella doncella? -la interrumpió y ella asintió-. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

El chico se dio la vuelta y Hermione se quedó mirando el hueco por el que había desaparecido. Se extrañó de que no fuera disfrazado. Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma:

-Demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Pero otra persona le habló a sus espaldas y le confirmó que estaba equivocada.

-¿"Hogwartsprincess"?

Al escuchar su voz, algo dentro de ella le dijo que era mejor que se fuera, algo en su subconsciente le había resultado peligrosamente familiar, pero su tono profundo y tranquilizador hizo que Hermione olvidara los nervios y la inseguridad que la estaban atacando. De repente, se sintió como en casa a pesar de lo que le dictaban sus instintos.

Se giró lentamente, saboreando el momento en el que al fin le conocería, sin tener ni idea de que dos pares más de ojos también eran testigos, unos preocupados, otros interesados.

Pero la persona a la que tenía delante era precisamente la única a la que no le daría ni una oportunidad en algo así. Y la última que hubiera imaginado que querría que le dieran esa oportunidad.

* * *

_¡¡¡CHA-CHA-CHÁN…!!! (Música de misterio n.n/ ¿misterio? Oo Si todo el mundo sabe quién es…/ JA-JA…que simpática…no ¬¬)…vale…lo de hablar con la conciencia de uno va de mal en peor…xD_

_¡¡¡¡Primera parte del baile!!!!_

_¿Qué les parece el hechizo del Hada Madrina?_

_¿Y el resto de las cosas?_

_¿Los disfraces? Me gusta el de Luna ¿Y el de vela? xD (-¡¡Y ERA DE VEELA!!-interviene Daphne Greengrass-. VA CON DOS "ES"…ESTÚPIDA MILLICENT…) xD_

_Siento si a alguien le cae bien Cormac…pero yo lo odio…por cierto, sí que está disfrazado…DE SÍ MISMO xD!!!!_

_¿A quienes pertenecerán los ojos?_

_¡¡¡Comenten todo, que es muy importante!!!_

_ReViEwS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	18. El baile: ¿Príncipe Azul?

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J. K. Rowling o de la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

Bueno, ya saben…les pido lo mismo que en el anterior =D. Disfruten!!!

CAPÍTULO 18: EL BAILE: ¿PRÍNCIPE AZUL?

Hermione se negó a creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera real, debía de ser un sueño. No, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas se esfumaron de repente y el cuerpo le pesó. Casi creyó que se desmayaba de la impresión. No pudo pensar durante unos segundos y se quedó paralizada en el sitio, pero luego su cerebro empezó a trabajar recordando todo lo que había pasado durante el curso. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que había sabido quién era "PríncipeSolo" desde aquel día en que había tenido una hora libre, pero había rechazado la idea de inmediato. Su propio subconsciente se lo decía cada dos por tres en todos los encuentros extraños que habían tenido. ¡Era tan evidente! Si hubiera sido abierta de mente estaba segura de haberlo averiguado. Pero luego había tantas cosas que se contradecían… Hermione estaba tan atónita que lo único que logró decir fue:

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Eres "PríncipeSolo"?

Decirlo en voz alta fue como confirmar que no alucinaba y fue entonces cuando sintió una tristeza inesperada y una rabia creciente causada por todas las mentiras que le había contado y por habérselas creído. Era tan grande el dolor y el desconsuelo que supo que era el momento que había esperado para ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por "PríncipeSolo". Era amor, puro amor. Nada más podía ser tan fuerte como eso. Nada más podía estar haciéndole tanto daño.

¿Quería decir eso que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

No podía ser. ¿O sí?

-Sí, bueno -sonrió-, supongo que con este traje no puedo ocultar quién soy.

Sintió las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, pero sabía que no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Hermione era una chica fuerte, orgullosa, valiente y decidida y no dejaría que las lágrimas le traicionaran en una situación como esa. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de hundirse en la miseria. En su lugar, dio paso al enfado y al mal humor.

-No, Malfoy, sé perfectamente quién eres -contestó secamente-. Esto ha sido un gran error. Tengo que irme -y se dio la vuelta con la certeza de que era lo mejor, a pesar de que sintió más dolor al alejarse de allí y el labio le tembló.

-¡Espera, espera! -le gritó corriendo detrás de ella, y la alcanzó-. Espera… no es ningún error.

Ella se volvió tan rápido que Draco tuvo que pararse abruptamente y sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Draco casi podía tocarle la frente con la barbilla. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron lo mismo que aquel día en la puerta del aula de Aritmancia. La necesidad de mantener el contacto, de decirse tantas cosas, de querer quedarse así para siempre, de estar en un mundo paralelo, de ser sólo ellos para ellos. De ese modo, Hermione pareció olvidarse de su raciocinio y se concentró en lo que sentía. Por ahora.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -preguntó Hermione en un susurro con la emoción contenida, sin apartar los ojos.

-Claro que sí -respondió él también susurrando-. "Hogwartsprincess" -Hermione miró a otro lado, rompiendo el contacto. Draco subió el volumen de su voz-. Tenía ganas de conocerte y sé muy bien quién eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Conrac McLagen los interrumpió y Draco se separó de ella.

-Vuestro dulce elixir, princesa -dijo entregándole a la chica un vaso mientras ella ponía cara de alivio por no tener que contestar.

-Señor McLagen -dijo Draco en tono cortante.

-Draco Malfoy con mi princesa -se acababa de dar cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sola y dijo a continuación-. Un golpe devastador. Un digno adversario -hizo una especie de reverencia, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione había aprovechado para analizar a Malfoy con la mirada. Desde luego parecía el Príncipe Azul de un auténtico cuento de hadas y de alguna manera le hacía más cercano a lo que ella pensaba encontrar. ¿No eran, al fin y al cabo, la misma persona?

-¿No me lo dirás? -preguntó interrumpiendo su escrutinio.

-¿El qué? -preguntó a su vez bruscamente, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tu nombre.

-No -soltó sin tener que pensárselo.

-¿Por qué no? -levantó una ceja.

-Es mejor para los dos -su tono no admitía discusión-. Dejémoslo así.

Él la miró, preguntándose si la verdad podría ser tan mala. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿Estás en Slytherin? -inquirió.

-Tampoco te voy a decir a que casa pertenezco, Malfoy -era consciente de que su voz sonaba molesta y enfadada, pero era como un muro protector.

Él volvió a suspirar con frustración, sin saber cómo tranquilizarla.

-Supongo que te esperabas a un chico que va a Madam Pudipié y escribe poesía -comentó con algo de amargura y sarcasmo.

-Más o menos. ¡Vamos! -la voz le tembló con una mezcla de rabia y pena sarcástica-, eres Draco Malfoy, el chico malo de Hogwarts y… -dudó si decirlo o no -un mortífago en potencia- la cara de Draco cambió a una expresión tan fría que Hermione tembló, pero se las arregló para continuar-. ¿Un escritor? No puedes ser lo uno y lo otro.

-No lo soy -su tono también era frío.

La curiosidad de Hermione afloró con aquella oración y se sintió capaz de mantenerse entera un poco más si con eso lograba entender algo de todo esto.

-¿Y quién eres? -dejó el vaso en la mesa de al lado.

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos antes de contestar:

-En una ocasión, te escribí: "Estoy viviendo en un mundo rodeado de gente que finge ser lo que no es. Entonces…

-…pienso en ti" -completó ella en un impulso que luego se reprochó mentalmente.

-Déjame ser como soy contigo, como quiero ser -le sonrió de una manera muy diferente a su mueca de burla habitual, casi cálida-. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-Malfoy, si quieres que te elijan príncipe del baile será mejor que te quedes aquí para que te vean -comentó sarcástica, aunque la verdad es que estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho. ¿Sería Malfoy como "PríncipeSolo"?

El resopló algo enfadado.

-Te aseguro que me da igual que me elijan príncipe. Además, ya lo soy -dijo con una media sonrisa-. Y llámame por mi nombre -ella se mordió el labio, no pensaba hacerlo, pero tampoco se dirigiría a él por su apellido. Demasiado revelador. Él le tendió una mano y la miró-. ¿Vamos?

Hermione dudó. Por un lado, huir y encerrarse en la torre para desahogarse de todo lo que estaba guardando dentro parecía lo más conveniente y lo que estaba más dispuesta a hacer, por otra, no quería dejar esto así, ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por "PríncipeSolo". Si no averiguaba si en realidad existía o no, aunque fuera en la forma del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, no se lo perdonaría. No importaba que luego no hubiera nada más después de encontrar su respuesta, pero si existía o no, tenía que averiguarlo. No se iba a quedar con la duda.

Aceptando la mano suave y cálida que le tendía mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para aguantar otro rato más, se encaminaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor y abrieron la puerta de roble con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. De todas formas, el resto estaba ya tan entretenido que sólo se dieron cuenta los que estaban realmente cerca, entre ellos, el profesor Flitwick, que sonrió al ver a tan encantadora pareja y anotó algo en un pergamino.

Draco y Hermione atravesaron los pasillos del castillo en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Draco le daba vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar una forma de averiguar quién era la chica que iba a su lado; Hermione se debatía consigo misma, luchando para mantener el revoltijo de sentimientos y emociones a ralla hasta que ya no fuera necesario. Tendría que actuar de manera normal si quería hacer lo que se proponía, y eso quería decir también que debía ser objetiva con Draco Malfoy. No debía ser Hermione Granger. Debía ser "Hogwartsprincess".

Cruzaron la puerta que llevaba a los terrenos del castillo y caminaron en dirección al lago. Sólo había unas pocas parejas dándose el lote aquí y allí. Aún podían oír la música del castillo.

-Bueno, "Hogwartsprincess", ¿me dirías quién eres si lo adivino? -sonrió divertido-. ¿Y si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?

Hermione pensó un momento en lo que le había dicho. ¿Se lo diría si lo adivinara? Puede que si no se horrorizaba demasiado, sí. De todas formas, le pasaría como a ella y no podría adivinarlo aunque lo tuviera justo delante de sus narices. Y contestar a sus preguntas le daría derecho a preguntar ella también, así que le siguió el juego.

-Puede, pero dejémoslas en diez, y si primero contestas a las mías.

Para ella fue muy extraño oírle hablar igual que lo había hecho aquel día en Las Tres Escobas, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y pensó que hacerlo ella también lo sería todavía más. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo bien que se sintió cuando le habló, como si se deshiciera de un peso. Hermione se preguntó que sería lo que le había aplacado tan fácilmente, pues se sentía ligera, aún con todas las emociones a flor de piel, pero ninguna que amenazara con desbordarse. No recordaba haber hecho nada especial, aparte de empezar la conversación. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía feliz de hablar con él y eso había alejado los malos pensamientos por el momento. Estaba libre de buscar a su príncipe.

-Está bien, tú mandas.

"_¿Qué yo mando? Eso sí que es nuevo"_, se dijo.

-Bueno, en realidad, sólo tengo una pregunta general.

-¿Y cuál es? -parecía contento de que ella se hubiera relajado.

-Primero, dime, ¿recuerdas todas nuestras conversaciones?

-Recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras -dijo con orgullo.

-Bien, pues mi pregunta es ¿todo lo que has dicho es verdad? Y con todo me refiero a todo.

-Sólo te he mentido una vez. No quería asustarte -puso cara de disculpa.

-¿Y en qué? -dijo con cautela. _"Apuesto a que ya sé en qué…"_, se dijo con amargura.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -ella asintió, con miedo por lo que pudiera oír-. Cuando te dije que no había visto a mortífagos torturar a nadie.

Bueno, Hermione entendía por qué había omitido eso y él no tenía ni idea de que algo así ni la sorprendía ni la asustaba, pues hablaba con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa que yo no sea sangre pura? -inquirió atónita.

"_Si eso fuera verdad… sería un punto a favor"_, pensó, calculadora.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para contestar, la vez conteto y sorprendido de que no e hubiera preguntado nada acerca de su reciente confesión.

-No contigo -le aseguró al fin.

-¿Y con los demás sí? -dijo con un deje de enfado.

"_Bueno, es Malfoy… es lo más que se puede pedir"_, razonó consigo misma.

-Las cosas han cambiado este año -comentó pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-alzó una ceja.

-Que el fanatismo es una exageración y está mal, pero prefiero no mezclarme con hijos de muggles. Tú eres mi excepción.

"_Valla… ¿su excepción? Eso quiere decir que me valora más de lo que yo creía…"_. Hermione sabía que estaba mal, pero se sintió halagada. Aún así, no pudo evitar rebatirle:

-Eso es absurdo. Todos somos iguales. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Casi -se encogió de hombros-. Nuestra posición en la sociedad es mejor y prefiero que siga así.

"_Claro, de eso va la cosa. De su posición. Es muy cómoda, desde luego, y le da igual lo que haga con tal de sentir que tiene algo de poder… ¡Slytherins!". _Hermione resopló ante la evidente despreocupación de Draco y se mordió el labio. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero la situación no cambiaría si la gente no hacía nada.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Bueno, dado el tipo de personas que me rodean día a día no me arriesgaría a pensar otra cosa -pareció más serio, como pensando en algo que no era precisamente divertido.

"_Sí… eso tiene más sentido"_, Hermione empezaba a darse cuenta de que Draco no era exactamente lo que parecía ser. No con ella y, posiblemente, no con sus amigos.

-¿Qué cosas son las que han cambiado? -retomó la conversación por otra parte.

-No te lo puedo decir -ahora estaba arrepentido de haberlo mencionado-. Hay otras personas implicadas.

-Muy bien -se rindió, sabiendo que no tenía caso insistir-. Ahora te toca a ti.

Mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para elegir sus preguntas, Hermione ya había encontrado las respuestas que buscaba, las había analizado y había llegado a una conclusión. Había comprendido por qué le había resultado extremadamente fácil hablar con él. Se dio cuenta de que el tono amistoso, cariñoso o incluso amoroso de su voz no era fingido, de que se sentía exactamente igual que cuando hablaba con el chico por el MS y que esa era la razón de su súbita relajación: en el fondo sabía que era otra conversación con "PríncipeSolo", que él era casi el mismo de siempre, pero en carne y hueso y un poco más Slytherin. ¿Y cómo no sentirte a gusto con la persona de la que te habías enamorado?

Tampoco podía decir que "PríncipeSolo" y Draco Malfoy fueran las mismas personas, igual que él no podría decir que "Hogwartsprincess" y Hermione Granger eran iguales. En un medio de comunicación tan impersonal como los MS uno no se comporta exactamente de la misma forma que en persona y si no sabes quién es tu interlocutor terminas idealizándolo, pero en esencia ambos eran los mismos de siempre. Se sorprendió cuando llegó a la conclusión de que la verdad era que le gustaba más así. La diferencia, de alguna manera, le hacía más humano.

Hermione llegó por fin a la aterradora conclusión: se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy y no podía negar el hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca se había enamorado de "PrincipeSolo". Siempre había sido Draco Malfoy. Así de fácil. Pero su dicha se esfumó tan pronto como vino. A pesar de todo, se sentía incapaz de revelarle su identidad. Sabía que él no lo vería igual que ella. Dudaba que fuera a gustarle y de que siguiera siendo la excepción a su regla si se enteraba de que ella era la sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca y sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, amiga de su odiado Potter-Cara-Rajada y el pobretón de Weasley y miembro de la Casa Gryffindor para más inri, todo tras seis años de entrenamiento para que nada de eso cambiara y se quedara bien arraigado. El razonamiento de Hermione no servía a la inversa, Draco Malfoy no la vería nunca como algo más que eso, aunque se enterara ahora mismo de la verdad.

Y, desde luego, no ayudaban las creencias de su familia, las suyas propias y, mucho menos, la implicación de ambos en los dos diferentes bandos de la guerra. Los dos estaban metidos hasta el cuello en el asunto, sin importar lo que dijeran o si cambiaban de opinión al respecto. Eso era, quizá, lo más peliagudo de la cuestión, porque si en el muy hipotético y muy improbable caso de que a Draco no le importara su identidad, estaba ese otro problema, aún mayor y peligroso.

Darse cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él y de que no podrían estar juntos porque todo parecía estar en su contra le resultó más doloroso, aún si cabe, que cuando descubrió que detrás del MS había estado su odiado enemigo todo el tiempo. Pero aún no era el momento para flaquear, tenía que disfrutar la única noche que tendría con él. Luego, "Hogwartsprincess" desaparecería como si nunca hubiese existido. Y como si "PrincipeSolo" fuera únicamente un producto de su imaginación. Era lo más sensato. El "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" sería la única parte de su cuento que no viría.

-Veamos, la primera: ¿nos vemos con frecuencia por el colegio? -preguntó, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que la chica estaba pensando.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para volver a la realidad y enfrentar la situación sin ceder a su propia angustia, dando las gracias al antifaz porque así no se daría cuenta en caso de que flaqueara. Tenía que disfrutar.

-Sí, con mucha frecuencia. A veces creo que demasiada -su risa sonó falsa.

Draco alzó una ceja. Probablemente se había dado cuenta.

-¿Hemos hablado? -siguió como si nada.

-Sí, más o menos.

"_Si es que se le puede llamar hablar, claro. Más bien es pelear"_, completó en su mente con amargura.

Para su alivio, Draco no le preguntó por qué había dicho "más o menos".

-¿Estás en séptimo?

¿Sería eso demasiada información? Hermione lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

-Sí.

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿te decepcionó cuando viste que yo era "PríncipeSolo"?

Otra vez tuvo que meditar la respuesta. Se había sentido triste, enfadada, sorprendida, incrédula, asustada, confundida… había sentido, y sentía todavía, prácticamente de todo, pero ¿decepción? No era eso exactamente… y menos ahora que estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

-No -un mechón de su pelo rubio se movió hasta su frente y Hermione contuvo las repentinas ganas de devolverlo a su sitio. Empezaba a sentir la necesidad de tocarle.

-¿Crees que soy guapo? -sonrió arrogantemente.

-No -mintió, mirando a otro lado para disimular una sonrisa cuando vio su cara de shock.

"_Por supuesto que sí"._

-¡Eh! -se quejó, ofendido.

Hermione empezó a reír, esta vez a carcajada limpia. Draco puso una expresión extraña, su risa le había sonado de algo.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿lo sabías? -luego lo miró seria-. Vale, la verdad es que sí -total, había más gente que pensaba eso de la que creía lo contrario y ella formaba parte del último. Supuesta y oficialmente, claro.

-¿En serio? -sonrió aún más complacido consigo mismo, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla-. Mmm… bueno, ya está, si tuvieras que elegir, qué preferirías: ¿un té de Madam Pudipié o golosinas de Honeydukes?

-Golosinas. ¿Y eso que importa? -se extrañó a la vez que se rió. Se sentía mejor después de desahogarse un poco con la carcajada.

Draco sonrió contento de que estuviera de mejor humor, pero era consciente de que algo no andaba bien. Sobre todo acordándose de su comportamiento al principio. Su humor había sido tan cambiante todo el rato que para él era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

-Me gustan las chicas que no se preocupan por lo que comen -Hermione alzó una ceja sorprendida-. Además, así puedo descartar al cincuenta por ciento de las chicas.

"_Guapo y, además, inteligente"_, se dijo en un suspiro mental.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch?

"_Claro…los hombres y el quidditch…"_, pensó con ironía.

-Más bien me asusta. No me gustan mucho las alturas.

Entonces un resplandor llamó la atención de Hermione y miró hacia delante y se paró. Habían llegado al lago. La luna llena se reflejaba grande y redonda en la superficie tranquila y negra como la noche, y su luz plateada bañaba los terrenos del colegio y la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Algunas hadas nocturnas revoloteaban por el lago, dejando su brillante polvo dorado flotando en el aire.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Hermione, maravillada por el paisaje. Todos sus problemas parecieron irse con la visión, al igual que lo hacían al reírse y al hablar con su príncipe.

Draco se había parado detrás de ella y observó la cara de la chica iluminarse por la belleza inesperada del lugar. A Hermione no le importó que estuviera tan cerca de ella como para que le susurrara al oído y le diera un escalofrío:

-Si te pregunto si quieres bailar… ¿cuenta como una pregunta?

Hermione se volvió lentamente y quedó cara a cara con su amado enemigo. Los ojos plateados le relucían con intensidad y el mechón rebelde aún estaba allí, como una tentación. Ella le sonrió sinceramente, aún dispuesta a disfrutar lo más que pudiera del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Draco colocó una mano en su cintura y Hermione posó la suya en su hombro y se cogieron suavemente de la otra. La melodía lenta que sonaba ahora de fondo parecía querer prolongar el momento. La acercó más a él y la chica se dejó llevar, sintiendo el calor humano de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Eres bastante diferente a como yo creía que eras -comentó Hermione-. Pero no eres ni tan malo ni tan bueno.

-Gracias, supongo. Es un cumplido, ¿no? -añadió Draco, inseguro.

-Definitivamente, sí.

Él se rió.

-Estás preciosa -dijo colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, gracias por el vestido -se acordó ella con una sonrisa.

-De nada, pero no es el vestido lo que me gusta -Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba, pero por alguna razón se entristeció-. Vamos, si te he visto antes, ¿cómo no iba a saber quién eres?

-A lo mejor mirabas, pero no te fijabas -él se quedó pensativo un rato-. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? -dijo divertido.

-Mmm… No… hasta ahora -volvió a sonreír y su cara se iluminó-. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco… hasta ahora.

Hermione se hubiera quedado paralizada de no ser porque el chico seguía guiándola en el baile. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de ella? "_No, de "Hogwartsprincess"_, se recordó. Su cara pasó a una de tristeza tan rápido que no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. ¿Por qué tenía que quererla siendo una desconocida, pero no siendo Hermione? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupado-. ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, nada -respondió con voz entrecortada.

-Cuéntamelo -exigió, mientras le limpiaba la lágrima con el dedo.

-Es que -suspiró- eso que has dicho jamás lo dirías si supieras quién soy.

Su cara fue una mezcla de comprensión y confusión.

-Da igual lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros antes. Yo te quiero igual seas quién seas.

"_Oh, Merlín… Ha dicho que me quiere". _

Draco volvió a limpiarle la segunda lágrima de la noche.

-No estés tan seguro -vio su cara de incredulidad y añadió-. ¡Es verdad!

-No puede ser tan…

-¿Malo? Créeme que lo es.

Él resopló.

Hermione sintió que ya ni podía ni tenía por qué ocultar su pena por más tiempo. No tenía por qué disfrazarla de enfado, curiosidad o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera intentado antes. Empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-No llores -él no tenía mucha idea de cómo consolar a la gente. Normalmente los suyos no lloraban y siempre preferían la soledad-. No puedo verte así.

-No puedo evitarlo -se mordió el labio al ver su cara de tortura. Su llanto era silencioso y le molestaba no poder quitarse el antifaz para restregarse los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? -quería descubrir cuál era el meollo del asunto de una vez por todas-. No entiendo cual es el problema, pero debe de ser horrible para haberte molestado durante toda la noche -vio su cara sorprendida y añadió-: Soy muy perceptivo, ¿recuerdas? Además, no se te da bien ocultar lo que sientes. Y, ahora, cuéntamelo -la animó.

¿Quería decir eso que no lo había engañado ni una sola vez? Al principio era evidente, pero luego intentó ocultar sus emociones con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan confusa y cansada de pasar demasiado rápido del enfado a la curiosidad, de la felicidad a la tristeza, del odio al amor. Era agotador haber sentido tanto en tan poco tiempo. No había perdido la cabeza, pero seguro que sano no era. Hermione no pudo contener más lo que le atormentaba cuando los brazos del chico se apretaron más en torno a ella y hundió su cara en su hombro.

-Cuando vi que tú eras la persona de la que me había enamorado -empezó a decir precipitadamente-, creí que me moría porque no existías -hipó. Le estaba llenando de lágrimas la chaqueta-. Quise irme de allí, pero luego supe que tenía que averiguar más sobre ti. Sobre la verdad. Y aquí me tienes. Me he enamorado de ti. ¡Merlín, de Draco Malfoy! -casi gritó-. ¡Es imposible que pueda estar contigo! -le miró a los ojos. Su cara también estaba triste y preocupada, pero él sí que mantenía la mente fría-. Tú no querrías que eso pasara y yo no debería querer. Y no sólo es eso, ¡hay cosas aún más complicadas! Y…

Draco le puso el dedo índice en los labios para hacerla callar.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que no querré estar contigo. Déjame demostrarte que no me importa nada. Dime tu nombre. Confía en mí -ella miró hacia abajo, pero él alzó una mano y le elevó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se tocaban con la nariz.

-No puedo.

Claro que no podía. No sólo temía a su rechazo, sino a las posibles reacciones de después. Por mucho que también fuera "PríncipeSolo", aún seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y eso le daba miedo. Estaba segura de que no podría soportar que él se burlara de ella ni de que todo el colegio se enterara. Sus amigos, para empezar, no estarían muy complacidos, y los Slytherins tendrían diversión durante meses. Y luego el resto de problemas: Voldemort, los mortífagos… Ésta vez, la Gryffindor no se valía de su valentía, sino del instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como planeas hacer -su tono tenía un deje de desesperación. Hermione lo miró con una cara que le confirmó sus sospechas. ¿Tan evidente era?-. Merezco saberlo. Necesito saberlo. No puedes dejar esto aquí. Te quiero.

Escuchar esas dos palabras de una forma tan directa hizo que se le clavaran en el corazón. Para ella tampoco era justo que su historia de amor terminara antes de empezar, si es que no había empezado ya. Tenía que haber una manera de estar segura de que no la iba a rechazar. Si era verdad que la quería, ella pasaría por encima del resto de problemas que acarrearía eso. Sea como sea, ella sabía que no podía arriesgarse porque su rechazo la mataría por dentro, pero un rayo mínimo de esperanza cruzó por su mente. Algo que ella no había sido capaz de hacer; un juego con un premio prometido que aún no había acabado.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco -fue la primera vez que dijo su nombre y ambos fueron conscientes de ello. Ella enrolló por fin un dedo en el mechón rubio y él sonrió-, pero no puedo decírtelo -las lágrimas seguían su camino hasta caer al vacío, pero ya casi no lloraba-. Tengo demasiado miedo a que me rechaces y a las repercusiones, pero tú aún puedes averiguarlo- él fue a protestar, pero ella le cortó.- Sabes lo suficiente de mí como para hacerlo, pero sólo serás capaz si de verdad no te importa nada. Yo no pude a pesar de que era evidente que eras tú. Y creo que tú lo tienes más fácil.

Draco calló por un momento. Sabía que sería lo mejor que podía conseguir de ella y no quería insistir porque a lo mejor la haría sentir peor. Con la mano aún en su barbilla, movió el pulgar, borrando los rastros húmedos de las lágrimas y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo averiguaré. Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió tristemente y dijo con voz débil:

-Pues aún te queda una pregunta. Aprovéchala.

Draco no tuvo que pensárselo:

-Cuándo te encuentre, ¿querrás volverme a ver?

-Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto.

Muy despacio, Draco empezó a inclinarse hacia delante para cerrar la poca distancia que faltaba y bajó la mano en una caricia hasta su hombro y luego hasta la cintura. Hermione se estremeció, cerró los ojos, puso las dos manos alrededor de su cuello y entreabrió los labios.

Pero justo cuando iban a besarse…

* * *

_Oh-Oh!! :O…interrupción!!! QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN…!!!! Que mala soy…¬¬ MUAJAJAJAJAJA (nótese la risa malvada tipo Jafar (el de Aladdín, eso sí que era una risa malvada y lo demás son tonterías))_

_Ooooooooh…!! Qué bonito!! Sniff, sniff… __(Ariadi saca su pañuelo rosa con corazones rojos y se seca las lágrimas)_

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Ha sido el capítulo más difícil hasta ahora…_

_Son tan tiernos…(L)_

_Ha sido horriblemente difícil controlar los sentimientos de Hermione, buff…si no ha quedado claro, avísenme._

_No sé qué pensar del capi…mmm… ¿demasiado pasteloso? Joooo, de verdad que no sé cuantas cosas rescribí y cambié…en éste sí que me lié (Suspiro muy grande) _

_Me cuesta escribir sobre Draco…es muy complejo. Es difícil intentar que algo de lo que siente y piensa se vea porque entre que la historia es sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Hermione y que él es el típico chico malo y frío que no muestra sentimiento alguno en el exterior (por el que todas babeamos por aquí, debo añadir (L)…xD),y además que debe ser un poco como "PrincipeSolo", pues…ya me dirán. NO PUEDO HACER QUE LLORE!!! PERO ES QUE TAMPOCO PUEDE SER UN TÉMPANO!!_

_Por otra parte… Le ha prometido que va a averiguar quién es ella… ¿será capaz de hacerlo? Cha-cha-chan! No se preocupen, que no planeo que tarde demasiado…creo…;)_

_Y…ya saben…REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	19. El baile:¿Zapato de Cristal?

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

Memorándum: lo mismito que en el anterior y el anterior al anterior (qué pesada…sí, lo sé¬¬)

CAPÍTULO 19: EL BAILE: ¿ZAPATO DE CRISTAL?

Pero justo cuando iban a besarse…

¡¡TAN!!

Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente del susto.

-¿Qué es eso?

¡¡TAN!!

-El campanario de Hogsmade -contestó él rozando con los labios su oído. Ella suprimió un jadeo- …deben de ser las doce.

¡¡TAN!!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Las doce?! -le miró horrorizada-. Oh, no… ¡Tengo que irme…!

¡¡TAN!!

-¿Irte? -dijo en voz alta. Su expresión fue de desconsuelo y desesperación-. ¿Por qué?

¡¡TAN!!

"_Porque cuando acaben las campanadas el antifaz desaparecerá y no puedo permitirlo"_

-Tengo algo importante que hacer.

¡¡TAN!!

-¿El qué? -inquirió alzando una ceja.

¡¡TAN!!

-Es personal… -respondió ella, evasiva.

- No… ¡no puedes irte ahora! -intentó retenerla.

¡¡TAN!!!

-No -se removió para soltarse, pero él la agarró más fuerte.

¡¡TAN!!

-¡Suéltame, Draco! -le imploró-. ¡De verdad que tengo que irme!

El chico la soltó cuando vio las lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos y oyó su deseo sincero de marcharse, pero le cogió la mano y se la besó. Ella sonrió a su pesar y las lágrimas se desbordaron.

¡¡TAN!!

-Te quiero -le dijo Draco por última vez.

¡¡TAN!!

-Te amo -le respondió Hermione antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo cómo sus manos se separaban lenta y suavemente a pesar de la velocidad.

¡¡TAN!!

Cuando la última campanada sonó, Hermione ya iba a medio camino del colegio en una carrera desenfrenada, temiendo que el chico la siguiera, pero no fue así. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque quería respetar sus elecciones y decisiones. ¿Cuánto más podía parecerse esto a su cuento? La chica sintió un cosquilleo en la cara y, sin previo aviso, una luz azul brillante la cegó, pero ella no paró. Luego corrió una brisa suave y el pergamino en el que había vuelto a convertirse el antifaz voló lejos de ella y pudo ver por dónde iba de nuevo. No pudo mirar atrás para ver donde había caído ni tampoco le importó. Por fin estaba alcanzando la puerta principal y entró al calor del castillo.

Draco Malfoy había sentido cómo la chica se le iba de las manos, en el significado más literal que pudiera haber. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo detrás de ella, estaba seguro de que la hubiera alcanzado, pero sabía que no era lo que ella quería. Debía hacerlo, debía dejarla ir, al menos esta noche. Ella estaba hecha un lío por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender bien, aún, y necesitaba que todo se asentara. Vio cómo se alejaba corriendo cada vez más y sintió la soledad cernirse sobre él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan triste, casi lo suficiente para hacer que llorara él también. Supo identificar la luz azul del hechizo del Hada Madrina casi inmediatamente cuando lo vio. ¿Cuántas veces su madre lo había hecho para él?

Un pergamino salió volando justo después y se quedó a unos metros de él. Esperó hasta ver cómo su princesa desaparecía por la gran puerta de roble, respiró hondamente, y luego se acercó, lo cogió y lo leyó:

_Hechizo del Hada Madrina_

_El antifaz que vimos en la tienda "Erase una vez" (la que está en el callejón de tiendas exclusivas, ésa que es la más cara y popular del momento y de la que vimos salir al estúpido de Malfoy cargado de bolsas_--Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al leer su nombre. ¿De modo que era verdad que no le caía bien? ¡Incluso le había llamado estúpido! Y, para colmo, le había visto justo después de que le comprara el traje--_) en la salida de Hogsmade del sábado (el día en que salimos a comprar los disfraces). El antifaz es el que estaba forrado de encaje blanco brillante, sencillo y bonito, el del mostrador de cristal. ¡Las dos nos quedamos alucinadas con él! Ése que dije que sería de las pocas cosas que podría permitirme en aquella tienda tan cara sin gastarme todo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres, aunque no me daría para el vestido._

Ahora sabía la razón de por qué se tuvo que ir tan precipitadamente a las doce de la noche. Para ella no era el momento de que la descubriera.

La pequeña y apretada letra le era vagamente familiar, pero, para su desesperación, no pudo acordarse de dónde la había visto. Por otra parte, el párrafo que había escrito era demasiado exagerado para un hechizo como ése. ¡Le había puesto incluso un título! Debía de ser una chica muy perfeccionista y ya una vez le había dicho que trabajadora. Pero no era suficiente para que Draco se sintiera satisfecho, necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba saber quién era.

Draco suspiró. Sabía de antemano que "Hogwartsprincess" le gustaba, pero ahora sabía que era algo más profundo que eso. Algo que creyó imposible sentir alguna vez.

Se había enamorado de ella. Hasta el fondo.

Y no sabía quién era. Y ni le importaba. Pero ella le temía y él se negaba a pensar que de verdad fuera tan grave como para eso. ¡Si incluso le daba igual su sangre, por Merlín! ¿Por qué se resistía tanto a creerle? Empezaba a sentirse enfadado y de muy mal humor.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Si la única manera de resolver el misterio y demostrarle que quería estar con ella por encima de todo era descubrir su identidad, eso haría. Y estaba seguro de lograrlo. Tenía todas las pistas que necesitaba y ahora sólo tenía que unirlas.

Apretó el papel en su mano y susurró para sí:

-Cumpliré mi promesa. Te encontraré.

Guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió al castillo, perdido entre los recuerdos de aquella noche, empezando a reunir las pistas mientras recordaba cómo se sentía su calor cerca de él, cómo se moría de ganas de tocarla, cómo una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo cuando había estado a punto de besarla. Cómo había visto su rápido cambio de actitudes y ánimos durante todo el rato, confusa por no saber qué sentir, preocupándole a cada segundo por si se echaba a correr, torturándole cuando vio el sufrimiento en su cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta del Gran Comedor y entró.

Ginny Weasley había vigilado a su amiga desde que había entrado en el Gran Comedor, había visto su cara de decepción cuando Cormac se le acercó y luego a Malfoy aparecer a su espalda. Su amiga se había quedado en shock y luego había salido corriendo. Ginny comprendió en ese momento quién estaba tras la identidad de "PríncipeSolo". Se preguntó si debía intervenir, si debía ayudar a su amiga, pero tan pronto cómo había decidido hacer algo, ella le tomó de la mano y salieron de allí. Si esa había sido la decisión de Hermione, ella no era quién para contradecirle.

Parvati y Lavender no se habían dado cuenta de nada y Luna y Ron hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, pero ella había pasado gran parte de la noche vigilando la puerta, esperando a que Hermione volviera a entrar y, dos horas después, fue sólo Draco el que lo hizo. La pelirroja se preocupó tanto que inventó una excusa para deshacerse de su novio un segundo e ir en pos del rubio. Lo siguió hasta que se paró ante dos figuras apoyadas en una columna. Se escondió de forma que no la vieran, pero que pudiera oír.

Blaise y Pansy se estaban besando apasionadamente, la chica de espaldas a la columna y el chico apretándola más contra él. Draco pasó totalmente de la situación en que se encontraban sus amigos y preguntó:

-Blaise, Pansy… -no le oyeron-. ¡Blaise! ¡Pansy! -gritó esta vez.

Ellos se giraron, molestos y sin vergüenza aparente. Sin embargo, Pansy se colocó el vestido e intentó arreglase el pelo con las manos. Blaisse puso cara de ir a dedicarle una palabrota a su amigo, pero cambió de repente la expresión y dijo:

-Tienes cara de funeral… ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Han visto a la chica con la que estaba? -preguntó a su vez, aunque sabía que era imposible que estuviera allí.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

-¿La del vestido blanco? No… ¿la has perdido?

Draco se lo pensó un momento al ver los rostros escrutadores de sus amigos.

-No. Se fue.

Los otros dos se quedaron atónitos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Blaise. Todas perseguían a Draco Malfoy, pero ninguna huía de él.

-Es muy largo de explicar -suspiró tristemente-. Me voy a la Sala Común. Divertíos.

-¡Espera! -le paró Pansy antes de que diera la vuelta-. ¿No nos lo vas a contar?

-Quizá mañana -dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

En ese momento, la música paró y el escenario se iluminó. Allí estaban todos los profesores y el grupo de Los Centauros Trotamundos. Uno de ellos, el cantante, cogió su varita y dijo:

-Ha llegado el momento más esperado de la noche. ¡Vamos a elegir al príncipe y a la princesa del baile! -todos gritaros y aplaudieron-. Aquí tengo el sobre -lo enseñó y empezó a abrirlo. Los ganadores son… ¡Draco Malfoy y Cenicienta! -más aplausos y vítores.

Draco se paralizó y miró al escenario. Ahora el foco lo iluminaba a él y todo el mundo le miraba. Gruñó por lo bajo y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás las voces sorprendidas del resto de los alumnos. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él dando un portazo enfadado, el cantante volvió a hablar.

-Parece que no le interesa el puesto… ¿qué hacemos, profesores? -y se juntaron para hablar entre ellos.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron con preocupación y Ginny no supo si se pusieron a hablar o si se siguieron besando, pues ella dio media vuelta en ese mismo instante, decidida a dejar la fiesta y a buscar a Hermione. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado en ese instante, a qué se debía la ausencia de su amiga y la rara actitud de Malfoy. Le preocupaba cómo se encontraría Hermione. Seguramente, ella se había refugiado en su dormitorio aprovechando que no habría nadie. Llegó a donde estaba Harry y le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

-¿No ibas a coger algo de beber? -alzó una ceja-. ¿Dónde está tu vaso?

-Se me quitaron las ganas -mintió-. Harry, necesito ir a mi habitación.

-¿Te encuentras mal? -dijo preocupado, a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-No. Sólo estoy cansada. Tú puedes quedarte si quieres.

-No, voy contigo. ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarse aquí sólo?

Ginny asintió y salieron juntos rumbo a la Sala Común. Cuando pasaron por el retrato, Harry insistió en que se quedara con él allí abajo un rato, pero ella se despidió de él y subió por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, sólo que no fue al de sexto año, sino al de séptimo.

Ginny abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero la ventana abierta de par en par dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y el frío de la noche. Una figura oscura estaba sentada en el ancho alféizar y miraba hacia el brillante lago donde no hacía ni una hora había estado con su enamorado. Su traje blanco caía hacia el lado interior del muro.

-¿Hermione? -la chica se sobresaltó y miró hacia la puerta.

-Oh, Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí? -su voz sonaba rota y se restregó la nariz-. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Ginny se acercó y pudo ver que su amiga tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos y rastros de pintura por toda la cara, aunque ya no lloraba. Su libro también estaba encima del alféizar.

-Hermione… -empezó sin saber qué decir-. Lo vi. Vi quién era él -su amiga abrió los ojos-. Cuéntame qué pasó con Malfoy -le pidió con voz suave.

Hermione no pudo evitar que renovadas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Qué ironía, ¿verdad? -comentó entre hipidos-. Así que, al final, él es el estúpido que iba conmigo y yo la pobre que iba con él.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, pero la abrazó y le susurró palabras para calmarla. Por recomendación de la pelirroja, Hermione se duchó, se puso el pijama y ambas se sentaron en la cama de Hermione y ésta le empezó a contar todo. Absolutamente todo. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando pudo soltar lo que llevaba dentro y le tranquilizó al ver que su amiga no le juzgaba por sus sentimientos y que incluso parecía a punto de llorar también.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Verás como todo acaba bien.

-¿Y cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! -casi gritó-. ¡Es imposible que sienta lo mismo que yo!

-Puede que le estés subestimando -opinó Ginny-. Por lo que me cuentas, llevamos toda la vida haciéndolo.

-No sé, Ginny…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego Ginny lo rompió:

-Hacían una pareja tan encantadora que les eligieron príncipe y princesa del baile -comentó en un intento de animarla.

Hermione compuso una débil sonrisa.

-Ojalá tengas razón y lo esté subestimando…

-¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que te duermas un rato. Mañana lo verás todo desde otra perspectiva.

-El amor no tiene ninguna perspectiva porque no es objetivo, Ginny -le contestó con amargura.

-Bueno -siguió con voz suave-, de todas formas debes descansar. Buenas noches.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, así que no protestó.

-Buenas noches, Ginny. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga.

-De nada.

Tan pronto como la pelirroja salió y cerró la puerta, Hermione se quedó dormida, arropada bajo el calor de las mantas y agotada por todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Draco había llegado a su habitación y había estado dando paseos rabiosos y desesperados de un lado a otro, hablando entre gruñidos consigo mismo y pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer para buscarla. Porque tenía que encontrarla. La luz de una vela amenazaba con apagarse cada vez que pasaba a su lado. En las mazmorras no tenían ventanas, lógicamente.

Tocaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Blaise asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Draco le envió una mirada envenenada.

-También es tu cuarto -bufó-. No te voy a prohibir la entrada.

Blaise vaciló bajo el marco. Eso decía a las claras que sería mejor para él no hacerlo, pero terminó entrando. Se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente Draco se sentó en la cama y Blaise se le acercó, interpretándolo como un buen signo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco suspiró angustiado y enfadado.

-Pansy está abajo. Me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo. No aguantará mucho las ganas de subir, de todas formas.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-No será por la chica, ¿no?

Draco desvió la mirada hacia la vela.

Silencio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Para qué? No me van a hacer caso -comentó irónico-. Creía que les había dejado claro que no pensaba hablar con nadie.

-Así son los amigos -dijo Blaise con simpleza-. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Blaisse era de los pocos que podía lidiar con Draco cuando estaba de mal humor y Draco sabía que, si no confesaba, explotaría:

-Me he enamorado, Blaise -su amigo puso los ojos como platos-. Me he enamorado y no sé de quién.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Tú? -preguntó atónito-. ¿De una chica?

-No, Blaise, de un hipogrifo, si te parece -replicó molesto por su incredulidad.

-Lo siento, pero es que no me lo esperaba.

-Ya, bueno, en realidad, yo tampoco -dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces, ¿me lo contarás?

-Supongo -rodó los ojos otra vez-. No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Pansy entró por ella.

-Lo siento, no he podido contenerme -sonrió-. ¿Puedo quedarme? ¿Por favor?

Draco gruñó y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Iba a enterarse de todas formas…

-¿De qué hablaban? -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco.

-Oh, pues de cosas sin importancia -contestó Blaise como si nada-. Draco iba a contarme su historia de amor.

-¿De… amor? -Pansy puso cara de puzle.

-Si no se callan no empiezo -sentenció Draco.

Los otros dos hicieron caso y se concentraron en el relato. Draco no pretendía contarles ni la cuarta parte de lo que tenía en mente, pero Pansy consiguió sacarle todo de una forma que hasta la mismísima Rita Skeeter estaría orgullosa… o envidiosa. Incluso les contó todas las conversaciones del MS que habían tenido.

-¿Quieres ser escritor? -preguntó Blaise con interés. A la mitad de la historia había dejado de sorprenderse. Si se había enamorado de una sangre sucia de carácter complicado que parecía odiarle y amarle a la vez, podía ser hasta un elfo doméstico si quería-. Nunca lo habría supuesto...

Draco puso la cabeza entra las manos con un suspiro resignado.

-No sé qué hacer. ¡Tengo que averiguar quién es!

-Te ayudaremos -afirmó Pansy.

-¿Cómo? -la miró.

-No lo sé, pero lo haremos -y Blaise asintió.

Draco les miró agradecido, pero ahora necesitaba estar solo y su amigo lo adivinó cuando vio que se había quedado callado más tiempo de lo normal.

-Deberías hacer una lista con todo lo que sabes de ella -le recomendó Blaise-. Vamos, Pansy, no creo que la fiesta haya terminado -ella asintió adivinando sus intenciones.

-Esperad un momento. Sobre lo que estuvimos hablando ayer -Blaise asintió, invitándole a continuar- …quiero estar con ustedes en esto. Ya no tengo ninguna duda.

Los dos sonrieron y Pansy hizo un amago de abrazo, pero se contuvo y salieron de la habitación.

Draco se obligó a no pensar en nada hasta que se hubo puesto el pijama, apagado la vela y tumbado bocarriba en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Entonces, pensó en ella. En lo mucho que la quería y en todo lo que la echaba de menos. Quería volver a tocar su piel, sentirla cerca de él, oír su risa, verla sonrojarse, hacerla temblar, besarla finalmente. Hablar con ella siempre le hacía sentir bien, se desahogaba, se divertía, sentía que no le juzgaría. Ahora es cuando la tristeza volvía a acosarle, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le molestaría, de que nadie se daría cuenta de ello. No lloraba, nunca lloraba, pero eso no quería decir que su pena no fuera para menos.

Acababa de tomar una decisión importante, arriesgaba mucho con ello, pero valía la pena si era por ella. Por ella.

La encontraría. Lo sabía.

Y, con ese último pensamiento, se durmió.

A partir de aquella noche, soñaría con una desconocida de pelo salvaje y castaño y grandes ojos marrones.

* * *

_Qué bonito!!!!!! (Ariadi vuelve a sacar un pañuelo, esta vez verde con flores naranjas…no, espera, me gusta más el rosa de corazones rojos) xD_

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Es el último del baile!! Respiro tranquila…al fin._

_Por cierto, muchas de ustedes parecían creer que iban a saber quién era quién en el baile…Lo siento, pero Cenicienta no es así (me encojo de hombros). Mi intención no es hacerles esperar mucho, de todas formas. Don't worry! :)_

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me refiero a todas ustedes como chicas, pero si hay algún chico, que lo diga :). _

_El siguiente capi no creo que tarde mucho…ya está en vías de desarrollo, pero creo que no será muy divertido ni revelador…es más como de transición, ya me entienden._

_Bueno, les dejo en paz!!! :D_

_Ya saben…REVIEWS!!!!!!!_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	20. Tras el baile

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

**laalcoholica: **Hola!! Bueno, a ver…sí, me vino la idea de Scary Movie, pero no creo que Harry lo conociera, así que elegí el de dementor… ¡¿Le asesinas el DNI?! Oo jajaj xD. Pues sí, ¡que se lo curre, que la busque debajo de las piedras (pobre… (L))! Y ya lo sé…todas queríamos beso…u.u…pero las cosas son así (muajajajjaj…!) Oh, por supuesto que coincido contigo en lo de Spiderman, pero a mi me daba particularmente rabia Superman (¡ese no llevaba máscara ni nada! ¿A quién quieren engañar? ¿Se quita las gafas y se peina con gomina y nadie le reconoce¬¬?...ya, claro…) Yo creo que es más algo de "me niego a pensar que sea tal persona porque es imposible" y el pelo de Hermione está peinado :). Besitos!!

**Isire: **Hola!! Pues yo también los he terminado y estoy en ese punto en que no tengo ni idea de si lo que puse ni está bien o no (suspiro). ¡Seguro que los hiciste mejor de lo que crees n.n! No te preocupes, yo no ahorco a la gente por no dejarme reviews…porque no llego xD, no, es broma! A lo mejor es una pregunta tonta, pero…¿qué es un pacharán? Oo. ¡Enhorabuena a la genio xD! ¿"Parece incluso más auténtico que los de Rowling"? Oo ¡WOW! ¡Gracias! =D Bueno, entonces ¿te identificaste con lo del MS? ¡Le llego a la gente! n.n ¡Bieeen! xD Yo creo que a todos les costará un poco enterarse de la verdad. Es bastante increíble. En fin, te dejo para que sigas!

**Alex de Malfoy: **¡Muchas gracias y bienvenida! n.n A mí la Bella y la Bestia me gusta mucho también (Parece que una nunca creceré! xD) Nos leemos!

**xime malfoy granger: **Hola!! Hacía tiempo que no te leía por aquí!! Bienvenida de nuevo n.n! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad, pero ¿por qué se te hizo largo el último? :s Sólo por curiosidad…Bueno, ahora a leer!

**Linne Malfoy Cullen: **qué bien que ya me puedas dejar un rr. Muchas gracias n.n! Bueno, el cuento se llama "La carroza de Navidad", de Evelyne Reberg. El problema es que es un cuento que salió en una de las revistas a las que yo estaba inscrita cuando era pequeña (leoleo, de Bayard Revistas) y no sé si se puede encontrar en algún lado. Bueno, ya te dejo para que leas, fan declarada n.n. Jajaj…chao!!

A todas: muchas gracias a las que cumplieron con mis caprichos de los capítulos anteriores xD. ¡Me ha animado mucho que a todas les gustara! ¡Gracias! (L)

CAPÍTULO 20: TRAS EL BAILE

Que el tiempo pasara rápido tras el baile, no quería decir que las cosas en Hogwarts siguieran igual. Había muchas nuevas parejas y muchos nuevos rumores. Y dos personas se sentían muy desdichadas si no estaban juntas. Aún así, había llegado el mes de diciembre acompañado de la nieve y el frío.

Ginny y Harry seguían siendo la pareja con más futuro del colegio. Se veían muy unidos, perfectamente compatibles y amorosos el uno con el otro. Ron y Luna eran la más extravagante de por allí, pero aún así conjuntaban y eran muy tiernos entre ellos. Ron había descubierto y comprendido un poco más el mundo de su novia y cada vez le fascinaba más su punto de vista de las cosas, y él, a su vez, le aportaba un poco de realidad a Luna. Parvati y Lavender salieron durante unas semanas con Seamus y Andrew, pero no era nada serio para ninguno de ellos y terminaron dejándolo, sin embargo, Padma y Dean seguían juntos como otra pareja duradera. Leslie había rechazado a cualquier chico que se le acercara, pero últimamente algo, o alguien, le rondaba por la cabeza. Neville se había mostrado igual de receloso sobre su paradero en la fiesta. Blaisse y Pansy llevaban juntos desde el baile y, aunque había empezado como un simple rollo, ahora parecían pegados con cola.

Habían rumores de todo tipo: desde infidelidades hasta embarazos, muy pocos de ellos creíbles, la verdad, y Cormac sostenía que le había dado una paliza a un tipo. Incluso se decía que McGonagall y Trelawney se habían peleado por Severus Snape, el cual se había visto innumerables veces en la compañía de Mallon. Ahora que por fin había decaído la locura pos baile, los únicos rumores que perduraban eran, más que nada, sobre Draco Malfoy y Cenicienta. Y Blaise se había encargado de que todo el mundo se enterara con evidencias indiscutibles.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Draco Malfoy estuvo hasta medio día encerrado en su habitación. Cuando salió con cara de pocos amigos, se encontró con un montón de Slytherins que lo miraban con interés y, cuando salió de la Sala Común, el resto del colegio hizo lo mismo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de los papeles que llenaban las paredes de todo el castillo que comprendió lo que pasaba:

_SE BUSCA A CENICIENTA_

_¿?_

_Draco Malfoy busca a su Cenicienta. Si alguien sabe la identidad de la chica o cualquier otra cosa que pueda aportar sobre ella, por favor, comuníquelo a Blaise Zabinni de la Casa Slytherin._

_Gracias por la ayuda._

Draco se puso tan furioso que buscó a Blaise por todos lados hasta que lo encontró con Pansy en un aula vacía. Otra vez le dio igual interrumpir:

-¡Blaise! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -le gritó levantando uno de los anuncios que había despegado.

Él miro el papel.

-Ayudarte -se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe! -le estampó el papel en el pecho.

-Cálmate, Draco. A lo mejor alguien sabe algo.

**-**¿Qué me calme? -susurró atónito-. Quiero que vayas y quites todos los anuncios que hayas puesto en el colegio. ¡Ya!

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, Blaise -le reprochó Pansy.

-Cariño, apóyame, ¿quieres?

Draco se quedó en blanco por un momento y olvidó su problema. No había tenido tiempo, ni ganas, de pensar en la nueva relación en la que se habían metido sus amigos. Había estado demasiado ocupado consolándose a sí mismo.

-¿Cariño? -repitió-. ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes dos?

-Un simple rollo -contestó Blaise.

-Somos novios -contestó Pansy.

Se miraron cautelosamente y Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Novios?

-¿Un rollo?

-Pensé que era lo que querías… -comentó Blaise.

-Bueno… -murmuró sonrojándose un poco, algo raro en ella.

Para su sorpresa, Blaise sonrió y dijo:

-Novios, entonces.

-¡Oh, Blaise! -Pansy saltó a su regazo y Blaise se asombró tanto que no pudo hacer nada.

Draco miraba la escena como si sus amigos se hubieran vuelto locos. Sospechaba hacía tiempo que a Pansy le gustaba Blaise, pero ¿al revés? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No era Blaise el que se había sorprendido por su confesión de anoche?

Blaise reaccionó y empezó a besar a Pansy. De repente, Draco se puso de mal humor al ver a la parejita feliz, gruñó y salió de allí rápidamente. Su destino: su habitación. Otra vez.

Después de aquello, Blaise de deshizo de todos los anuncios y tuvo que lidiar con el mal humor de su amigo cuando éste le preguntó por su nueva novia.

-No sé. Antes me parecía guapa, pero no había contemplado alguna otra posibilidad aparte de ser amigos hasta que pasó lo que pasó en el baile, y cuando ella dijo eso pues me puse contento. No sé por qué, pero me gustó la idea -le había dicho-. Creo que me gusta más de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién sabe? -se encogió de hombros-. Puede que me estés pegando eso que llamas amor. Por lo que sé, es como una enfermedad.

Draco soltó un gruñido airado y dijo:

-¿Ahora eres poeta, Blaise?

-¡Eres tú quien quiere ser escritor! -le reprochó. Draco sonrió al ver que su amigo se lo tomaba tan bien, no había sido para nada como él creía-. ¿Has intentado enviarle una lechuza?

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó.

-Sí, pero regresan sin haber entregado la carta. ¡No quiere que la encuentre, no así! -suspiró en un gesto derrotado-. Y no me contesta en el MS.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, sin saber que decir para hacer sentir bien a su mejor amigo.

Tras esto, un montón de chicas empezaron a decir que eran Cenicienta y Draco prohibió a Blaise cualquier otro extraño intento de buscar a su princesa después de que le organizara una entrevista con cada una de las candidatas. Pansy se pasaba las horas examinando el papel en el que Draco había anotado todo lo que él sabía sobre la chica y su novio la ayudaba, pero Draco estaba tan cansado de oírlos murmurar con el sobado papel en las manos, que terminó por pasar de ellos. Ni qué decir de lo que le molestaba su actitud amorosa. Él se dedicó a mirar a todas las chicas con las que se topaba por si la reconocía y a observar de reojo la letra de cualquiera que se sentara a su lado. Ni una cosa ni otra habían dado resultado.

Por otra parte, Hermione había pasado el peor tiempo de su vida y le había dicho al resto de sus amigos que su pareja la había dejado plantada y Harry y Ron habían apostado por la paliza inmediata, pero la chica se negó a darles el nombre, por lo que tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas. El asunto de los anuncios y las entrevistas le habían dado alguna esperanza y, poco a poco, fue sobre poniéndose al asunto. Al menos ahora podía estar con sus amigos sin fingir que se divertía.

Pero cuando veía a Draco Malfoy en clases, los pasillos o por causa de sus deberes de Premio Anual, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y los recuerdos de la noche casi perfecta se colaban en su mente. Era una tortura aguantar las ganas de llorar o de correr y abrazarle, pero no podía hacerlo. Había veces en las que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo perdida en sus ensoñaciones; otras tenía que echar a correr y encerrarse en el baño. Pero su amiga Ginny siempre estaba allí y se mantenía a su lado para apoyarla.

Ayudaba también el hecho de que Draco ya no tenía ganas de insultar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella o a sus amigos, actitud con la cual se extrañaba todo el mundo y sorprendió un poco a Hermione, pues una parte de ella esperaba que no le afectara en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado. Finalmente tuvo que admitir que Draco Malfoy estaba igual de afectado que ella.

-Malfoy parece un zombi desde el baile -comentó Ron el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Sí -coincidió Harry-. Ni siquiera fue capaz de coger la snitch en el partido contra Hufflepuff. ¡Y lo tenía muy fácil!

-Una pena que ganaran de todas formas -gruño el pelirrojo.

-Está enamorado -aclaró Luna a su lado.

-¿Malfoy enamorado? Eso me gustaría verlo -dijo Harry.

Él y Ron se echaron a reír.

-Yo creo que es verdad -opinó Ginny mirando a Hermione-. ¿Por qué si no estaría buscando a Cenicienta?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y en las mejillas de Hermione apareció un leve rubor.

-Fue Zabinni el que hizo todo, no él. A lo mejor era una broma -dijo su hermano.

-No lo creo -sentenció Luna-. Tiene cara de enamorado, Ron. La misma que pones tú cuando te llamo "Ronitín-guayabín"…

Ron enrojeció hasta las raíces y el resto soltó una carcajada.

-¿De verdad lo creéis así? -cuestionó Leslie, que también se les había unido.

-Puede que no sea como nosotros creemos -Hermione sintió la necesidad de defenderle.

Ron y Harry alzaron una ceja de incredulidad.

-Yo no le veo otra explicación -Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Es que es así -Luna estaba muy convencida.

-Hablando de enamorados… ¿nos contarás por fin que pasó contigo en la fiesta, Leslie? -le preguntó Ginny por milésima vez.

Ella suspiró rendida y dijo:

-Está bien, pero prometedme que no saldrá de aquí -las otras asintieron-. Bien, pues…

_Leslie se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de la pista de baile. Al llegar, había visto a Ginny y a Harry y a Luna y a Ron. Y también a las gemelas Patil y a Lavender. Y en ese momento mismo podía ver a Blaise y a Pansy dando vueltas alrededor y cómo Draco y su misteriosa cita salían de allí. Se escondió tras una columna y se apoyó en ella._

_Entonces se sintió triste, cansada, culpable y malhumorada. Le hubiera gustado estar con sus amigos o ser de las que se divertían esa noche con su chico, pero no podía. _

_Empezó a recordar el último Halloween que había celebrado con sus padres. Tenía siete años y se escondía detrás de las puertas y, cuando uno de ellos se acercaba, salía y les asustaba. Luego la perseguían y le hacían cosquillas encima del sofá hasta que ella suplicaba que pararan. Más tarde, iban a pedir caramelos por las calles de Bulgaria. Lamentablemente, cuando volvió a pasar un año, sus padres ya se habían divorciado. El Ministerio Búlgaro decretó que ella debía permanecer con su madre, pero ésta cayó en depresión y no volvieron a celebrar nada, mientras que su padre se centró en el trabajo como refugio. Después, hacía ya tres años, justo cuando su madre estaba superándolo y su padre quiso reanudar las relaciones cuando volviera de Londres, en donde se encontraba por un viaje de trabajo, perdió a su familia y la recluyeron en el orfanato._

_Una lágrima cayó por la cara de Leslie, pero se la limpió con decisión. Debía de ser fuerte. Por ellos. Por ella._

_Sintió calor y se quitó la sábana. Debajo llevaba unos pantis y una blusa blanca, y el pelo recogido en un moño. Puso el disfraz sobre su brazo y miró alrededor._

_-¿Qué hay, guapa?_

_Ella se sobresaltó. Delante suya estaba ese Gryffindor tan creído que las había estado molestando a Ginny, Luna y ella el otro día._

_-Se supone que hay que disfrazarse para esta fiesta, ¿o es que el cerebro no te da para más? -preguntó ácidamente._

_-Voy disfrazado -le aseguró._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?_

_-De mí, por supuesto -mostró sus dientes con vanidad._

_-Pues te queda muy bien el disfraz de imbécil -replicó._

_El chico no supo que decir durante unos instantes, pero luego se recompuso._

_-Pues, oye… ya que tú estás sola… -se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la columna- ¿Por qué no nos lo montamos tú y yo?_

_Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada y le empujó poniendo las manos en su pecho, pero no consiguió mucho._

_-¡Lárgate, Conrac!_

_-Vamos, Leslie, sé que te gusto -dijo con toda seguridad._

_-¡No! ¡Lárgate! ¡No! -se removió furiosamente._

_-La señorita te ha dicho que te largues -sonó una voz oculta entre las sombras detrás de Conrac._

_Conrac se dio la vuelta y dijo con desdén:_

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_El desconocido se adelantó un paso y la luz lo iluminó. Iba disfrazado de Martin Miggs y había incluido un pasamontañas negro a su extraño atuendo de pantalones cortos tipo hawaiano, una camisa rosa con un corazón rojo que decía "love me", zapatillas verdes con calcetines blancos, un bastón y un flotador con forma de patito alrededor de la cintura._

_-Sí- le apuntó con el bastón._

_-Dame eso- Conrac fue más rápido y el bastón cayó al suelo de un fuerte tirón._

_-Oh, mierda._

_-Acabo de ver toda tu vida pasando por tus ojos -dijo triunfante._

_Conrac dio un paso y levantó el puño, pero Leslie se interpuso entre los dos y sacó la varita._

_-Un paso más y te juro que lo lamentarás._

_-Vamos, Leslie, ¡sólo era un juego! -sonrió nerviosamente y dio otro paso._

_-¡Hazle caso! -replicó el otro chico sacando también su varita._

_-¡No es justo! -Conrac sacó con un movimiento rápido su varita-. ¡Sectum…!_

_-¡Protego! -gritaron los otros dos a la vez._

_Conrac salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó en medio de la pista. Los que estaban allí lo miraron extrañados sin saber de dónde había venido. Conrac se levantó tambaleándose y echó una furiosa mirada a donde estaban Leslie y el otro chico._

_-Ahí tienes, imbécil -proclamó éste-. Martin Miggs, el muggle loco, te ha dado una paliza._

_Los que estaban a su alrededor adivinaron lo que había pasado y soltaron una carcajada y Conrac salió huyendo de allí._

_El desconocido apoyó un costado en la columna y sonrió._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Ella asintió._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Sí. -Y elevó la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero… - ¡ay! -se dio con la columna-. ¡Qué tonto!_

_Leslie se rió._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Él se lo pensó un momento:_

_-Tu salvador -puso voz de superhéroe en una mala imitación._

_Ella se rió aún más y se le subieron los colores._

_-¿O soy yo tu salvadora?_

_-Un poco de todo -se encogió de hombros._

_-Gracias -le dijo ella-. No soporto a ese tipo._

_-No conozco a nadie que lo haga -su risa volvió a resonar-. ¿Tan gracioso soy? -alzó una ceja._

_-No sé, me haces reír. Y no es fácil._

_-Me siento afortunado. Y me gusta -añadió cuando la oyó otra vez._

_-Así que… Martin Miggs, ¿eh?_

_-Pues sí -sonrió-. Es mi cómic preferido._

_-Da la casualidad de que el mío también._

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no viniste antes de Bulgaria? Te he estado esperando… -soltó una risa nerviosa._

_-¿Me conoces? -preguntó sorprendida._

_-Pues sí, pero todo el mundo sabe de dónde vienes -ella se puso colorada ante su tonta pregunta-. La verdad es que estaba buscándote._

_-¿Y para qué me querías? -preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Quería estar un rato contigo._

_-¿Por alguna razón en especial? -inquirió curiosa._

_-Por una que no me atrevería a decirte en persona -ella lo miró inquisitiva-. Porque me gustas -Leslie abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Te apetece pasar el rato conmigo?_

_-Claro -contestó cuando se recuperó y el chico mostró una amplia sonrisa._

-… y luego -concluyó Leslie- estuvimos hablando toda la noche.

Sus amigas la miraban sonrientes e ilusionadas, mientras los chicos se reían de Cormac todavía.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Hermione.

-¿Y se besaron? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny! -protestó la otra.

-Sólo preguntaba… ¿entonces?

Leslie se lo pensó un momento:

-Sí -se puso colorada.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -intervino Luna.

-Sí. Mucho, pero no sé quién es -suspiró tristemente. Ginny y Hermione se miraron; la situación les era muy familiar-. Pero quizás sea mejor así… -murmuró.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -inquirió Luna.

-No, nada. No importa -y zanjó el tema-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Si me disculpan -salió de allí antes de que alguna pudiera replicar.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Hermione-. Lleva toda la semana de un humor muy inestable…

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Ella ya había intentado averiguarlo, sin éxito.

-¿Ya han preparado las maletas? -inquirió Hermione. Ron negó con la cabeza-. ¡Ron! ¡Mañana nos vamos a la Madriguera!

-Ya -dijo con simpleza.

Hermione gruñó.

-Siempre lo dejas todo para última hora.

Ron quiso decirle el porqué eso no era cierto, pero Harry les interrumpió:

-Será mejor que vayamos a hacer las maletas, Ron -miró al resto con cara de disculpa-. Yo tampoco las he hecho.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Les ayudaremos -dijo Ginny a la vez que se levantaban.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Luna los dejó y se fue a buscar a Leslie. Los otros siguieron su rumbo hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

Por la mañana, el Trío Dorado, Leslie, Luna y Neville se dirigían a la salida del castillo para subir al carruaje que les llevaría hasta Hogsmade y coger el tren. Los baúles ya se encontrarían en los compartimentos gracias al trabajo de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Vendrás a la Madriguera, Luna? -preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé. No le he dicho nada a mi papá -se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tiene que dejarte! -exclamó Ron preocupado y la cogió de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, Ron. No creo que tenga ningún problema -le tranquilizó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ron sonrió, pero aún así replicó:

-Si hace falta que le escriba yo una carta, lo haré -se ofreció como si fuera un caballero inglés del siglo XVIII.

-No será necesario, en serio.

-Me encantaría que vinieras -le dijo Ginny-. De hecho, tú también pues venir Leslie. Y tú, Neville.

-Yo no creo que pueda -contestó Leslie tras un segundo-. No sé lo que van a hacer mis tutores.

-Y mi abuela tiene la firme convicción de que su nieto tiene que pasar cada uno de los días de Navidad con ella -Neville rodó los ojos.

El resto rió.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy pasó solo en dirección contraria a ellos sin notar la presencia de ninguno y giró la esquina con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Hermione sintió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que no volvería a verlo en todas las vacaciones. En realidad, lo había estado pensando durante toda la noche, pero aquella imagen lo hizo más real y la tristeza la inundó. Allí por lo menos podía verlo de lejos; desde la Madriguera todo le parecería más irreal aún. Supo en ese momento que no podía irse sin despedirse de él. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

-Chicos -dijo precipitadamente-, me he dejado algo en el dormitorio. Voy a buscarlo, ¿vale?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le preguntó su amiga.

-No, gracias. Seguid ustedes. Yo les alcanzaré luego.

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y a ninguno de sus amigos le dio tiempo a decir nada. Hermione giró por la misma esquina que Draco, pero ya no estaba ahí. Siguió por el único camino posible hasta encontrarse con unos alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw que probablemente también se dirigían a la salida.

-Perdonen, ¿han visto pasar a un chico rubio por aquí?

-Sí -le dijo el que estaba más cerca de ella-. Iba en dirección al patio interior.

Hermione se lo agradeció y siguió el camino hasta llegar al pasillo formado por grandes arcos de piedra en el lado que daba al patio nevado. Pensó que tendría que preguntar a alguien más cuando lo vio sentado de espaldas a ella en uno de los grandes huecos de los arcos, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en el muro y una de las piernas dobladas. Aunque no le veía la cara, tuvo la impresión de que tendría una expresión pensativa y que estaría mirando al vacío.

La chica no sabía cómo empezar. Sería una situación extraña desde el punto de vista de Draco y posiblemente no la trataría bien, pero quería arriesgarse al menos en eso. Todavía se reprochaba su falta de valor la noche del baile. No podía decir simplemente "Hola, Draco. Feliz Navidad". Sonaría absurdo, pero por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada, pues Draco se dio la vuelta y la vio allí, observándole. Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista hacia otro lado:

-¿Granger? -frunció el ceño-. Si vienes a recriminarme algo ya puedes irte -hizo un gesto con su pálida mano-. No estoy de humor.

-No, yo… -titubeó y se calló, sin saber qué decir.

Él alzó una ceja.

-No tengo todo el día.

-Sólo… -tenía que inventar una escusa creíble -sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi. Simplemente me extrañó que no estuvieras en el tren o de camino a él -se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos grises con sospecha y se levantó. Su altura le hacía ver más imponente.

-¿Y? -le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-Me preguntaba porqué -contestó Hermione demasiado rápido, dándose cuenta de que sería muy raro que a ella le importara tal cosa.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió demasiado atónito para enfadarse, volviendo a dejar caer los brazos.

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio, nerviosa, buscando una respuesta que la sacara de la situación en la que se había metido. Draco fue consciente de la incomodidad de la chica y por alguna extraña razón escrita en sus nerviosos gestos y sus ojos castaños no se sintió con ánimos de hacerle sentir peor. Todo lo contrario.

-Curiosidad -consiguió decir ella.

-Porque pasaré las vacaciones en el colegio -respondió Draco casi a la vez.

Se miraron, ambos sintiendo una sensación ya familiar. Draco sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro lado, y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos incrédulos de que él hubiera contestado con absoluta sinceridad. Después de un momento, Hermione dijo en un impulso:

-De verdad espero que encuentres a Cenicienta, Malfoy -él no supo que decir. Ya no se sorprendía de que todo el mundo lo supiera-. Bueno, me voy -le sonrió-. Feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente, Granger -le deseó él, sin poder pensar aún con claridad.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. ¡Estaba feliz de verdad por primera vez en meses! Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto: ¡despedirse de Draco! Había sido un tanto extraño, pero lo había hecho. Y no sólo eso, ¡sino que había hablado con él como Hermione Granger y sin pelear! Desde luego, estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, una relación entre ellos no sería tan descabellada.

Mientras, Draco observaba a la chica doblar la esquina y se entristeció al recordar a "Howartsprincess" huyendo de él. Se volvió a sentar y se reprochó haber contestado así a su pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¡Se había vuelto tonto por un instante! Aún así, una parte de él parecía no lamentarlo demasiado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración. ¿Sería posible que Granger supiera algo?

-¿Dónde estás? -se dijo.

-¡Estás aquí! -exclamó una chica de repente. Él se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Pansy!

-Blaise y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes -señaló a su novio-. ¡Estabas a nuestro lado en la estación y de repente desapareciste!

-No tenía ganas de despedirme de nadie -la verdad era que sabía que su chica podía estar abandonando el colegio en ese momento y le ponía enfermo la posibilidad de estar aún más lejos de ella.

-Por lo menos podías haber avisado, ¿no? -comentó Blaisse frunciendo el ceño-. Debemos estar juntos para cuando nos lleguen las represalias.

-Ya, bueno. Mejor vamos a la Sala Común.

Y se marcharon a las mazmorras del colegio.

* * *

_Bueno, pues ya está n.n._

_Siento mucho el retraso, pero se me estropeó el ordenador y, cuando me lo dieron, fanfiction no me dejaba loguearme. No sé porqué._

_Ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior: éste no sería muy divertido ni revelador. Un simple capítulo de transición._

_Lo más interesante es que hemos averiguado más sobre Leslie y estoy segura de que más de una sabrá quién es Martin Miggs :) (no podía dejarlos sin pareja ;))_

_Y, por supuesto, que Hermione y Draco han hablado cara a cara y no ha pasado nada grave!_

_¡Lo siguiente serán las Navidades!...Y pasarán cosas interesantes, lo prometo n.n_

_Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que me han añadido a las alertas y favoritos y a todas las que han dejado su opinión._

_¡Ya saben! ¡Dejen REVIEWS! :):)_

**(L)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	21. Navidad mortífaga

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

**Isire: **Hola!!! =) Bueno, ya verás que tal las navidades en este capi y también cual es el propósito de los Slytherins. Un poco de alcohol no viene mal de vez en cuando… xD mmm :s…nunca he ido a una boda gay…me pica la curiosidad 8)… Y sigue echándome de menos, que una se siente importante xD!!! En fin, besitos y disfruta del capi!!

**laalcoholica: **hello!!! n.n Yo también terminé con hiperactividad después de leer crepúsculo (y también lo volví a leer xD). Bueno, ahora averiguarás porque se quedaron en el cole. Pos lo de "Ronitín-guayabín" no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió…me da que pongo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente…(¿y eso es lo primero que se te pasa Oo?) xD Me encanta que te rías de mis tonterías =D…y sí, Draco es tonto, pero tonto tonto…voy a tener que darle un empujoncito…o una patada xD. En fin…por cierto, "Martin Miggs, el muggle loco", es un cómic para magos que se menciona en uno de los libros (en el 1º ó el 2º, creo) y me parece que a Ron le gustaban. Lo de que fuera un superhéroe raro me lo inventé yo, porque no dice de qué va la cosa. Ya me despido, que ya he escrito mucho. Besitosssss y a leer!!

**luna-maga: **Hola y bienvenida!!! n.n Me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero volverte a leer por aquí. Muchísimos besitos y sigue leyendo!!!!!

CAPÍTULO 21: NAVIDAD MORTÍFAGA

Era la primera noche de las vacaciones de Navidad y dos chicos y una chica de la Casa Slytherin habían bajado corriendo a la Sala Común a las tantas de la madrugada. Todos habían recibido la misma carta con la misma serpiente enroscada en una calavera como sello de la misma. Los tres miraban absortos y muy pálidos el pedazo de pergamino escrito que sostenían con manos temblorosas. Las palabras, tan breves y simples, los turbaban sobremanera. Y es que no había muchas más formas de recibir semejante mensaje:

_Los traidores deben morir._

_Lord Voldemort_

El trío se miró, y se sorprendieron los unos a los otros con una expresión decidida en el rostro, a pesar de todo. No había vuelta atrás y no se arrepentían de nada. Se mantendrían juntos hasta el final.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Unas cuantas figuras encapuchadas estaban reunidas alrededor de dos hombres, uno con el mismo aspecto que el resto y otro pálido con los ojos rojos y dos rajas por nariz.

-¡¿Cómo explicas lo que ha pasado, Lucius?! -le gritó Voldemort-. ¡¿Dónde está tu hijo?! ¡¿Por qué no subió al tren?!

-No lo sé, mi señor -respondió el mortífago con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Sí, sí lo sabes! ¡Sabes perfectamente que era ahora cuando iba a convertirse en uno de nosotros!

-Me aseguraré de que en las vacaciones de pascua… -tartamudeó el hombre como una disculpa.

-Tu hijo no es tan estúpido.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas enormes acompañadas muy de cerca por dos parejas de mortífagos.

-Vaya… los Parkinson y los Zabinni… dejadme que eche un vistazo en sus mentes -Voldemort los miró directamente a los ojos y su rostro se crispó por momentos-. ¡¿Qué significa esto?! -gritó con furia-. ¿Les habéis metido ideas estúpidas a vuestros hijos? -volvió a concentrarse en los rostros asustados y estupefactos-. Con que Lucius les dio la idea, ¿eh? -miró al susodicho-. ¿Por qué? A Draco le hubiera parecido muy raro viniendo de ti, ¿no es así? -Lucius guardó silencio y miró a su señor a los ojos. Un momento después, éste desvió la mirada y su tono se volvió peligrosamente suave-. Se te da bien la oclumancia, casi tanto como a Snape… -Voldemort sonrió cruelmente-. Hablando de poderes mentales, Lucius… ¿sabes con quienes hablé esta misma mañana? -Lucius negó con la cabeza-. Con las amigas francesas de tu mujer -el mortífago se removió incómodo-. Pobres… no sobrevivieron a tan exhaustivo escrutinio mental -dijo con ironía y Bellatrix soltó un aullido de risa-. Pero la mejor parte es que descubrí que alguien les había hecho un poderoso hechizo desmemorizante, y tengo una ligera idea de quién pudo haber sido. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-No, mi señor -contestó devolviéndole la mirada.

-Seguro que no -le volvió a sonreír y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucius-. Pero hay algo más, ¿sabes el qué? -otra vez Lucius negó-. Es curioso, pero parecían creer fervientemente, a pesar del dolor que estaban pasando, que no habían visto a Narcissa desde hacía meses. Y yo tampoco la he visto más, ¿sabes dónde está, Lucius?

-Creía que en Francia, mi señor -dudó Lucius.

-¿De verdad? -su voz había vuelto a cambiar y ahora era dura y amenazante-. ¡Eres un mentiroso! -gritó-. ¡Eres un traidor, Lucius! ¡Y Narcissa! ¡Todos ustedes son unos traidores! -señaló a los Zabinni y a los Parkinson-. ¡Y, por supuesto, vuestros hijos!

-¡Todos merecen la muerte! -exclamó Bellatrix con los ojos entrecerrados de furia.

-¡No! -gritaron las madres de Pansy y Blaise.

-Es el castigo por traición -les contestó la mortífaga-. Haberlo pensado antes.

-Sí, pero no será hoy, Bella -le informó Voldemort con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Lo dejaremos para más tarde. ¡Crabbe, Goyle! ¡Lleváoslos y encerradlos! ¡Aseguraos de que tengan el trato que merecen los traidores!

-¡Mi señor, espere! -suplicó alguno de ellos-. ¡Por favor!

Los dos gorilas que los habían traído y otro par de mortífagos más los desarmaron y se los llevaron a todos. Voldemort respiró hondo como si estuviera liberándose de una gran tensión y luego se dirigió al resto de mortífagos.

-Lucius Malfoy queda relegado de su puesto y Bellatrix Lestrange es mi nueva mano derecha -proclamó.

-Gracias, mi señor -le dijo ésta con emoción, arrodillándose. Su señor asintió brevemente.

-¡Snape! -llamó, y una de las figuras se adelantó-. Encárgate de informar al resto de que, a partir de ahora, Bellatrix toma el puesto de Lucius y sus órdenes deben ser obedecidas después de las mías -Snape asintió y salió de allí.

-Nott -se dirigió ahora a otro mortífago-, espero que todo esté yendo como acordamos.

-Estará listo para la fecha fijada, señor -asintió éste.

-Muy bien, puedes marcharte. Bellatrix se reunirá contigo para sustituir a Lucius en cuanto trate algunos asuntos con ella. Quiero que la pongas al día.

-Sí, mi señor -el mortífago hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Bueno, Bellatrix, ahora que estamos solos, puedes hacer pasar a nuestra amiga. Y ordena que también traigan a la prisionera.

-Enseguida.

Bellatrix desapareció por la puerta y Voldemort se sentó en su gran silla exquisitamente ornamentada a esperar. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo siseo que despertó a la serpiente que dormía al lado del trono. Nagini se desenroscó y se deslizó hasta subir por las piernas de su amo y éste la acarició.

-Es una pena, era de mis mejores hombres. Tenía talento -Nagini le contestó con un siseo y Voldemort asintió-. Tienes razón, nadie quiere una manzana podrida. Y menos Lord Voldemort -la serpiente siseó en acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Bellatrix entró acompañada de una figura cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por una capa negra. Era algo más menuda y caminaba a trompicones por el nerviosismo.

-Al fin nos conocemos, señorita -dijo Voldemort-. Es un placer -la chica dio un airado resoplido que mostraba lo disconforme que estaba con todo aquello.

-No puedo decir lo mismo -replicó con un tono frío que sorprendió al mismísimo Voldemort-. Nada de esto es un placer para mí.

-Nunca llueve a gusto de todos -comentó el mago con ironía-. Pero no tienes más remedio. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has visto y oído con tus propias palabras. Lo nuevo y lo viejo.

La figura se removió ligeramente incómoda, pero su voz salió igual de controlada que antes:

-Primero quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, disgustado ante las exigencias de la chica.

-¡Yo soy quien pone las condiciones! -le recordó, y la chica se sobresaltó. Luego su voz volvió a ser suave-. Que no se te olvide. De todas maneras, ya he ordenado que la traigan. La verás en un momento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mujer cogida de cada lado por un mortífago entró en la sala. No es que la aferraran porque ella se revelara e intentara huir, sino porque probablemente no se sostendría en pie si la soltaban. Tenía un aspecto débil y sucio, y la túnica rasgada y llena de polvo. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, y el pelo negro y lacio le caía a cada lado de la cara, dejándola casi oculta. Continuaron caminando hasta quedar en una de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué le han hecho?! -gritó la chica al verla.

Salió corriendo hacia la mujer, pero Bellarix se interpuso:

-¡No te acerques! -dijo mientras la devolvía a su sitio a empujones y amenazándola con la varita.

-¡Me prometieron que estaría bien si cumplía con el trato! -dijo mirando alternativamente a Voldemort y a Bellatrix.

-¡Y está bien! -exclamó Voldemort con ironía, y esbozó una horrible sonrisa-. No la he matado.

La chica no supo muy bien como encajar eso, si con agradecimiento o con rabia, pero se dio la vuelta e intentó otra vez alcanzar a la mujer. Bellatrix la interceptó de nuevo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! -gritó mientras forcejeaba con la mortífaga.

La mujer pareció reconocer la voz y levantó la cabeza con dificultad. La cara estaba tan sucia que casi no se notaba su palidez, y lo único que destacaban eran los ojos claros que brillaban al reconocer a la chica que estaba a algunos metros de ella, entrecerrados para ver mejor en la penumbra de la estancia. La chica captó su mirada al instante por encima del hombro de Bellatrix y vio la mezcla de preocupación y alegría que reflejaba. La mujer movió los labios, como si dijera algo muy bajito, sin fuerzas para hacerse oír.

-¡Eso será sólo si el señor lo permite, niña estúpida! -gritó Bellatrix, pero la chica ya había dejado de hacer fuerza y tenía la mirada fija en aquella mujer que tanto significaba para ella.

-¡Ya basta, si no quieres que te lance un cruciatus! -exclamó Voldemort enfadado. La chica se volvió a regañadientes al oír su voz-. Podrás estar con ella a solas cuando terminemos con esto. Ahora será mejor que empieces a decirme todo lo que sabes porque ya me estoy cansando.

-De acuerdo -asintió débilmente la chica, persuadida por la oferta.

Con una última mirada a la esquina de la estancia, ella tomó aire y comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía, no sin sentir un gran remordimiento.

Pasó el tiempo y ya estaba casi terminando su relato, sin interrupciones y con dos oyentes muy interesados en él, cuando Voldemort dijo:

-Entonces… ¿no sabes quién es?

-No, mi señor -dijo frunciendo el ceño, extrañada de que le diera importancia a un hecho que a ella le parecía tan trivial en aquel contexto-. Pero no veo en qué podría ser importante…

-Lo es para mí. Necesito que lo averigües. Esa es mi orden, y que sigas como hasta ahora.

-Sí, mi señor -asintió sumisamente.

-Por otra parte, la información que me has dado me será muy útil. Bellatrix -se dirigió a su segunda al mando -llévalas a las dos a algún lugar privado. Se lo ha ganado -alzó la mano hacia la salida y añadió-: Ahora, marchaos.

-Sí, mi lord.

Bellatrix hizo una seña a los dos gorilas para que la siguieran. La chica sonrió por primera vez. Por fin podría estar con ella y hablar, abrazarla… le parecía que con ella siempre estaría segura incluso en un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel. Miró a la mujer cuando estuvo más cerca: ella también sonreía, mostrando lo guapa que había sido en tiempos mejores, cuando casi era como verse en un espejo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+

Los días en la Madriguera pasaban apaciblemente. Como en cualquier lugar feliz, el apetito se hacía mayor y todos comían con gusto los deliciosos banquetes de la señora Weasley. Era una suerte que en un lugar como aquel siempre hubiera algo que hacer, porque si no, ya hubieran ganado un par de kilos cada uno. Había que desgnomizar el jardín cada dos por tres porque los pequeños seres mágicos encontraban el camino de vuelta a la casa con facilidad, también había que limpiar la casa y hacer la comida, dar de comer a las gallinas y otros animales y hacer la compra y la colada. Con seis personas viviendo en la destartalada casa todas las Navidades y las usuales visitas de los hermanos mayores de la familia Weasley, las tareas domésticas se multiplicaban.

Pero también había tiempo para el ocio. Jugaban al quidditch casi todos los días, Hermione devoraba libro tras libro y perseguía a todo el mundo para que hicieran lo deberes que les habían mandado, Harry y Ginny pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Ron, cuando no iba a visitar a Luna o viceversa, se pasaba el tiempo jugando al ajedrez con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto o leía cómics.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los días habían pasado y ya había llegado la mañana de Navidad. Hermione despertó como todos los días en la habitación de Ginny -antes la de los gemelos- en la cama de al lado. Se incorporó con rapidez, retirando las sábanas de un tirón, y miró hacia la derecha. Su amiga aún seguía durmiendo acurrucada bajo las gruesas mantas de invierno. Hermione miró con curiosidad al pie de la cama y se encontró con un montón de paquetes de colores chillones y lacitos muy elaborados. Se apresuró a abrir sus regalos con la misma ilusión que cuando tenía cinco años: el jersey rojo y las galletas tradicionales de cada año de la señora Weasley; un libro sobre Aritmancia de Ron y un libro sobre Runas de Harry, acompañados ambos de un surtido de sus golosinas favoritas (¡que originales los dos!); y un espejo que te daba consejos para mejorar tu aspecto cuando te mirabas en él de parte de Ginny.

Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas que no le habían regalado nada: sus padres. En esta época del año había sentido mucho más su ausencia que en los meses previos. La Navidad era una fiesta hecha para compartir en familia y ella notaba el vacío, el cariño que sentía al recibir el muy acertado regalo de sus padres ya no lo sentiría jamás. Ni tampoco el amor con el que ella les regalaba algo. Vagó por los recuerdos de otras navidades pasadas, parándose con melancolía en todo aquel en el que salían sus padres y dando las gracias de tener a una familia como los Weasleys que atenuara su tristeza.

Se dejó caer pesadamente y levantó las mantas para taparse, pero algo cayó a un lado de la cama. Se inclinó para mirar que era: un sobre amarillento reposaba sobre la moqueta marrón. Se sentó al borde de la cama, lo cogió y miró el sello de cera roja con espanto: una "M" con una serpiente entrelazada sólo podía pertenecer a una familia de magos. Se quedó mirando el sello más tiempo del normal mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser que la lechuza hubiera logrado encontrarla? _"Seguramente he bajado la guardia"_, pensó, pues allí, en la casa de los Weasleys y lejos del castillo de donde Draco Malfoy no saldría en todas las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba segura de que sería incapaz de saber quién era ella siguiendo a la lechuza o simplemente observando con tranquilidad a quién le daba su carta durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. No quería que la encontrara así.

Y la verdad es que ella llevaba todas las vacaciones pensando en él. Quería tener noticias suyas.

Abrió el sobre, ansiosa por saber qué contenía, y sacó un pergamino con algo muy breve escrito y algo pequeño envuelto en papel plateado con un lazo verde. Ella sonrió con ironía ante la elección de colores y leyó la nota:

_Hola, Hogwartsprincess:_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Espero que te haya llegado (no como el resto de mis cartas) y que te guste el regalo. No te olvides de leerlo._

_Con amor:_

_Draco_

_P.D. Te amo._

Hermione sonrió mientras las emociones y los pensamientos se agitaban en su mente. Abrió el regalo, pero cayó sobre la cama y ella lo recogió. Era un colgante de oro blanco con la forma de una rosa muy bien conseguida. Era precioso. Le dio vueltas en su mano hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía algo escrito en aparte de atrás. _No te olvides de leerlo,_ decía la carta, y así lo hizo:

"_¿Qué es un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa olería igual de dulce con otro nombre"_

Era la misma cita de Shakespeare que le había dicho el día que se conocieron en el MS y ese día la habían usado para discutir la poca importancia que tenía un nombre en el MS. Ahora él recordaba tanto ese día especial como lo que le había dicho tantas veces en el baile: que no le importaba quién fuera ella. A pesar de todo, Hermione tenía más que claro que no podía decírselo, que sería mejor que él lo averiguara por sí mismo para que no le costara tanto asimilarlo (¿la creería de todas formas?). Sólo así le sería más fácil aceptarlo. No quería que él pasara por el mismo sufrimiento que ella cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de él de sopetón. Por ahora, le complacía tener una prueba sólida de que él aún seguía buscándola y estaba contenta por ello, porque había escrito _Te amo _en la carta y porque al fin sabía algo de él. Miró el colgante con intensidad y lo apretó, como si así pudiera sentir que Draco estaba a su lado.

-¿Hermione? -la sobresaltó una voz perezosa-. ¿Qué haces?

Se oyó un ruido de sábanas y Ginny se incorporó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ginny! -le dijo su amiga sonriendo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione! -le contestó la otra felizmente. Pestañeó un par de veces y la miró con atención-. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Hermione sonrió y se lo alcanzó para que lo cogiera.

-Míralo tú misma.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito! -miró a Hermione con curiosidad-. ¿Te lo regaló él?

Hermione asintió.

-Dale la vuelta.

Ginny lo hizo y se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Por Merlín! No sé qué decir… -volvió a escrutar a Hermione con la mirada-. ¿Te encuentras bien, verdad?

-Sí… -se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado-. Pero me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Ginny le devolvió el collar, al mismo tiempo que consolaba a su amiga.

-¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a terminar muy pronto -mostró una sonrisa muy grande y añadió-: Vamos a abrir mis regalos.

Al poco tiempo, bajaron a desayunar. Todos estaban sentaos a la mesa, incluyendo a los gemelos, que habían llegado muy temprano para pasar el día allí. La señora Weasley revoloteaba entre todos ellos tratando de que comieran más. La mesa estaba tan llena de comida como siempre y las dos chicas se relamieron los labios con sólo ver la imagen.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -dijeron a la vez con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -contestaron los otros.

Las chicas se sentaron y Molly se les acercó al instante con un vaso de leche para cada una.

-También hay tostadas, huevos fritos, bacon… -fue enumerando.

Todos engullían, hablaban y hacían bromas con un espíritu navideño impecable, pero de repente una voz resonó en la cocina:

-¡Arthur! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Arthur! -era una voz hosca y enfadada que a muchos les sonó de algo.

-¡Arthur! -exclamó esta vez la señora Weasley-. Creo que es en la chimenea del salón.

El señor Weasley, que se había llevado un susto y había dejado el tenedor a medio camino entre su boca y el plato, se levantó y cruzó la estancia. Luego salió por la puerta y la cerró, pero esta quedó un poco entreabierta porque estaba estropeada.

-¡Ojalá no sea nada malo! -suplicó Molly.

Los chicos guardaron silencio y aguzaron el oído por si podían captar algo, pero debían de estar hablando en voz muy baja porque no se oía nada. La señora Weasley no aguantó más y se fue al salón con su marido. Entonces, todos se levantaron, se apretujaron contra la puerta y pegaron el oído a la madera.

-Te dije que deberíamos haber traído las orejas extensibles, Fred -protestó el gemelo.

-Shhh… ¡calla! -chistaron los otros.

Prestaron atención a las palabras que se colaban a través de la rendija y la madera y consiguieron escuchar la conversación:

-… ¿pero cómo lo hicieron? -preguntó Arthur.

-No es tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que es la segunda vez que lo hacen -contestó la voz ronca-. ¿Recuerdas? Hace dos años…

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero creía que después de aquello habían aumentado la vigilancia...

-Lo hicieron, pero en estas fechas hay menos de la mitad del personal trabajando y también habían bajado la guardia desde el último atentado. ¡Ya lo sabías, Arthur! El Ministerio no pensaba que darían otro golpe hasta mucho más tarde y, desde luego, pensaba que no sería en sus propias narices.

-Son todos unos incompetentes, Alastor -sentenció el señor Weasley.

Los chicos se miraron al momento. ¿Así que era Alastor Moody, conocido también por Ojoloco, el interlocutor del señor Weasley? Devolvieron la atención a la conversación.

-¡Oh, cuando acabará esto! -exclamó Molly-. ¿Se sabe qué fueron a hacer ahí dentro, Alastor?

-Aún no. No han soltado prenda. Ya se sabe cómo son los inefables -añadió Ojoloco con un deje de desprecio.

-No tendrán más remedio que hablar, si no es ahora, será después.

-Exacto, pero por ahora te necesitamos en el Ministerio. Y la Orden también.

-Muy bien. Me podré en marcha en seguida.

-¡Vaya manera de estropear la Navidad! -se quejó Molly.

-Lo siento mucho, Molly -dijo la voz gruñona de Ojoloco.

-No es culpa tuya. Son esos estúpidos y asque…

-Adiós, Molly -se despidió el auror antes de que la mujer siguiera con su lista de improperios-. Nos vemos, Arthur.

Se oyó un chasquido, indicando que la cabeza de Ojoloco ya no estaba en la chimenea. Los chicos se apresuraron a volver a sus sitios en la mesa y poner cara de confusión justo a tiempo. Los señores Weasleys volvieron a la cocina y Arthur dijo:

-Lo siento, chicos, pero me necesitan con urgencia en el Ministerio.

-¿Por qué, papá? -preguntó Ron con cara de inocente.

-Luego hablamos, que tengo prisa. Ayudad a vuestra madre, que hoy vendrán a comer Percy, Bill y Charlie -añadió antes de desaparecerse.

Por supuesto, intentaron sonsacarle algo a la señora Weasley, pero ella se cerró en banda y no soltó prenda, así que cada uno caviló hasta tener su propia teoría y, tras el desayuno, las discutieron. Pero no se ponían de acuerdo y la cosa se estaba volviendo cada vez más inverosímil y Hermione, cansada del tema y las ilógicas ocurrencias de sus amigos, no aguantó más y dijo:

-¡Cada vez nos desviamos más del tema! Deberíamos dejarlo aquí y disfrutar del día, y ayudar a la señora Weasley, que hoy tiene que preparar más comida de lo normal. ¿De acuerdo? Además, ya nos enteraremos cuando vuelva el señor Weasley.

A esto siguió una retahíla de protestas, pero Hermione se mantuvo firme y consiguió que le hicieran caso. Así que se dispusieron a ir al patio trasero para jugar al quidditch. Ron se lució en su nueva escoba –la nueva Cometa 1.000 Estrellas- y Harry con el regalo de su novia, un juego de pelotas de quidditch para uso doméstico. Ginny parecía un tanto distraída encima de su escoba, pero es que ahora Harry y ella llevaban puestas unas alianzas, que había sido el regalo de él, y no podía dejar de pensar en su novio. Luna fue a visitarlos y comprobó con satisfacción que Ron llevaba la pulsera de cuero trenzado de Güiki-gú con el nombre de ambos grabado que le había regalado, al igual que ella llevaba los enormes pendientes con forma de Luna de colores brillantes que él le había dado. Hermione se enfrascó detrás de sus nuevos libros, o eso parecía, porque pasó más de la mitad del tiempo tocando su nuevo colgante, escondido bajo su blusa, y con expresión pensativa.

Hacia el medio día, llegaron Bill y Charlie, sin Percy, y Luna se tuvo que marchar. Cuando llegó la hora de preparar la comida y la mesa, todos los chicos ayudaron con sumo gusto. Molly parecía preocupada y nerviosa, pues seguramente no habría vuelto a tener noticias de su marido, así que la ayuda de todos le sirvió para mucho, ya que a veces no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Al final, Ginny y Hermione le pidieron que descansara un rato mientras ellos terminaban con los preparativos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y jugando a juegos de mesa, y el tema del día volvió a surgir. Con los hermanos mayores de la familia allí, podían intercambiar nuevas y más maduras ideas, pero no fue hasta después de la cena que Arthur y Percy regresaron a la Madriguera.

-¡Arthur! ¡Percy! -exclamó mientras se apresuraba a darles un abrazo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? -escrutó sus caras-. Deben de estar muertos de hambre… ¡Vamos a la cocina!

Los demás los siguieron con caras expectantes. ¡Por fin se enterarían de una vez!

La señora Weasley obligó a los dos a sentarse a la mesa y les sirvió la comida. Efectivamente, debían de estar hambrientos porque atacaron los platos en cuanto pudieron. Ambos lucían ojeras bajo los ojos y tenían la piel muy pálida, exactamente el aspecto de alguien que lleva trabajando todo el día bajo presión.

-¿Entonces, papá? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Fred.

El hombre tragó y miró a su alrededor, como si se hubiera olvidado de todo, y se sobresaltó al ver nueve caras mirándolo inquisitivamente. Se recompuso y dijo:

-Anoche, los mortífagos entraron en el Ministerio.

Le siguió un silencio de asombro, y luego Ron preguntó:

-¿Cómo es posible que entraran?

-Había escasez de personal. Por estas fiestas todo el mundo coge permiso, salvo los pobres a los que les toca quedarse, que no es ni la mitad de los trabajadores, y eso incluye a los vigilantes.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que cometan semejante estupidez en medio de una guerra como ésta? -preguntó Harry, furioso.

-Hace unos meses los mortífagos llevaron a cabo un atentado, ¿recuerdan? Pues bien, el Ministerio no creía que dieran otro golpe hasta que hubiera pasado más tiempo. El Ministro piensa que las fuerzas de Voldemort han menguado desde la última vez que se alzó y no vale la pena esperar que cometa tantas atrocidades en tan poco tiempo. Y mucho menos en el Ministerio.

-El Ministro sabe lo que hace, padre… -terció Percy-. Sólo ha cometido un error y sería injusto condenarle por ello.

-El Ministro -rebatió su padre con voz estricta y poniéndose colorado- no puede cometer esa clase de errores. El Ministro debería mirar por el bien de la comunidad y no infravalorar al enemigo, por muy pequeño que sea. Además, hace dos años pasó lo mismo y debería haber aprendido de ello -miró entonces al resto y añadió-: Aunque al fin ha aceptado que ha vuelto, se niega a ver lo poderoso que se está haciendo.

Percy también se puso rojo y no contestó, pero dio la impresión de que habían discutido la cuestión antes.

-¿Y qué hay de la seguridad mágica? ¿Los hechizos y todo eso? -se apresuró Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-No creo que esta vez les haya sido más difícil burlarlos que la primera -opinó el señor Weasley.

-¿Y qué se supone que fueron a hacer allí? -inquirió Harry con preocupación.

-Entraron en el mismo sitio de la otra vez: el Departamento de Misterios -todos le miraron incrédulos y el señor Weasley añadió para tranquilizarlos-: No tiene nada que ver con la profecía. Sólo había una y ya fue destruida.

-¿Y, entonces? -se adelantó Ron.

-Se sabe que robaron algo, pero los inefables sólo han accedido a contárselo al Ministro, y éste también considera que no debe decir nada. Por lo visto se trata de algo muy secreto.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué sería esta vez? Ron se pasó una mano por la marca que tenía detrás de la oreja, ahí donde se le había pegado el cerebro con tentáculos el día que entraron en el Ministerio. Él esperaba que no fuera una cosa de esas.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde -dijo la señora Weasley de pronto-. Y Arthur y Percy están agotados. Será mejor que todos se vayan a dormir -Molly los empujó a todos fuera de la cocina y dio instrucciones para que se fueran a poner el pijama y luego a la cama. No hizo excepciones ni con sus hijos mayores-. Subiré dentro de media hora y ¡hay de aquel que no esté en su cama y con la luz apagada! -amenazó sacando su varita.

Sabiendo que no podían hacer otra cosa, obedecieron a la señora Weasley y se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando con su compañero de cuarto después de que la señora Weasley hiciera la inspección.

* * *

_Por fin actualizo!!!!! n.n Me disculpo por la tardanza…he estado liada con la uni…lo siento, de verdad!!! u.u Y ahora que la cosa se pone más difícil hay que currarse más los capítulos…_

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido??? Es un capítulo largo y jugosito…tiene mucho de todo…:)_

_Ya sabemos por qué los Slytherins se quedaron allí, que Lucius, los Zabbinis y los Parkinsons son unos traidores (porque querían sacar a sus hijos de la porquería de ser mortífagos y se quedaran a salvo), han robado algo misterioso en el Ministerio la madrugada del día de Navidad…¡un montón de cosas!_

_En el próximo ya vuelven a Hogwarts =D_

_Y ahora, lo de siempre: ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! A ver, señores, sé que hay muchas personas que leen la historia (puedo ver cuántos entran el mis fics, por si no lo saben) y otras tantas que la añaden a favoritos, y ni unas ni otras dejan su opinión. Para mí es muy importante porque me anima a seguir escribiendo y me ayuda a corregir los errores. Sólo son dos minutos de nada que estoy segura que todos ustedes tienen de sobra, no cuesta nada y de verdad que yo no les voy a hacer nada por hacerlo xD. ¡¡¡¡ANÍMENSEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!! _

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+*+**


	22. Sueños, profesores y apuntes

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna**

**Baily: **Bienvenida, nueva lectora!!! n.n estoy supercontenta de que te guste!!!! Gracias!! :)

**Any-Peniita: **Hola!! Muchas gracias, que bien que te guste n.n. Espero volver a leerte!!

**Alex de Malfoy: **Me alegro de que te gustara n.n. ¡el momentazo Draco-Hermione no está muy lejos =D! ¡que disfrutes este capi!

**Gedra: **¡¡Gracias por animarte a dejar el review n.n!!! Espero que no sea el último xD. Me encanta que te haya llegado mi historia =D!!! ¡¡¡Ahora a leer!!

Muchas gracias, chicas. He llegado a 60 reviews!!!!!!!!! :)

CAPÍTULO 22: SUEÑOS, PROFESORES Y APUNTES

La risa malvada que podría hacer temblar al mismo fuego resonaba por la oscura estancia. Estaba muy claro que Harry Potter estaba realmente de buen humor, y eso no significaba nada bueno para algunos. Harry miró a sus mortífagos, que se habían reunido con él, y sonrió, haciendo que a muchos les diera un escalofrío.

-Les felicito, mis queridos mortífagos. Todo salió como esperaba y habéis demostrado ser de utilidad para vuestro señor en esta misión.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor -dijeron algunos.

-Bellatrix, dámelo.

Bellatrix se adelantó y salió de las sombras portando algo rectangular cubierto con una tela. Caminó hasta situarse delante de Harry, se arrodilló y retiró el paño. Era un pequeño cofre de madera con dibujos de seres mágicos y runas antiguas. A simple vista, no parecía ser gran cosa, pero Bellatrix alzó los brazos y Harry lo cogió solemnemente. Bellatrix se colocó a su derecha.

-¡El Cofre de Anankarof! -informó, alzándolo para que todos lo vieran. Un murmullo recorrió la sala-. Aquí dentro está lo que me ayudará a acabar con Harry Potter -declaró, y los mortífagos lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro-. Sí, por fin, yo, Lord Voldemort, tengo el poder.

Harry empezó a reírse como un loco; sentía tanta felicidad por su próxima victoria…

*+*+*+*+*+

En ese momento, Harry Potter se despertó en los dormitorios de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Estaba cubierto de sudor, notaba cómo su corazón corría acelerado y cómo jadeaba violentamente. La cicatriz le ardía. Había tenido otro sueño en el que él era Voldemort y estaba seguro de que había sido real, de que en otra parte había ocurrido lo que había soñado. Si sólo pudiera recordar lo que Voldemort había dicho… algo de un poder, ¿pero cuál? ¿Qué quería decir?

Entonces, oyó una voz susurrante.

-¿Harry? ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien? -era Ron.

-Sí… -dijo algo más calmado entre murmullos.

-¡Menos mal! Llevo un rato llamándote… ¡pensé que te habías quedado en shock o algo así!

-Estoy bien… -miró a su amigo-. He tenido un sueño…

Ron abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

-¿Con Quién-tú-sabes? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé. No me acuerdo -contestó, frunciendo el ceño con frustración. Luego miró a su alrededor-. ¿Cómo es que no he despertado a nadie más?

-No hacías ruido, sólo te movías como un trol enfadado. Yo me desperté de casualidad y te vi. ¿Entonces, qué más recuerdas? -añadió.

-No lo sé -dijo sin ganas de intentarlo. El dolor de la cicatriz se le estaba extendiendo al resto de la cabeza y tenía mareos-. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a dormir. Puede que mañana me acuerde de algo más.

Ron le miró con suspicacia, pero asintió, sabiendo que no valía la pena insistir, y ambos volvieron a la cama. Ron enseguida recuperó el sueño, pero Harry tardó muchísimo más hasta que al fin pudo descansar.

Al día siguiente se despertaron tan tarde que tuvieron que salir corriendo a clase de Transformaciones sin poder hablar de nada, ni entre ellos dos ni con Hermione, y luego tuvieron que esperar varias horas para poder tener cierta intimidad para hablar de un asunto tan peliagudo.

-¡No puede ser! -Exclamó Ron atónito cuando salía del aula-. ¡Es el primer día de clase después de las vacaciones y McGonagall ya nos ha mandado un trabajo!

-Es McGonagall -dijo Harry, como si esa fuera una explicación.

-Ya estamos en séptimo, Ron -le recordó Hermione-. Éste es el curso más difícil, obviamente.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo algo que sonó a "injusticia". Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry suspiró cansado.

-Ahora toca pociones, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un deje de disgusto.

-Desgraciadamente -contestó Ron.

Los tres entraron en los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, y Hermione se abrazó a sí misma cuando un escalofrío la recorrió. Todo era tan oscuro y helado allí abajo… En la entrada de la clase ya había varias personas esperando a que llegara el profesor. Entre ellas, Hermione vio una cabellera rubia inconfundible. Draco estaba hablando con Blaise y Pansy, y los tres semblantes estaban serios. Cuando vieron llegar al trío dorado, giraron la cabeza y los miraron por un momento, sin la habitual mueca de burla y sin ningún comentario típico. En algún momento, Hermione se quedó atrapada por la mirada de ojos grises y le pareció que el chico la sostuvo más de lo normal. Hermione se llevó la mano al colgante que llevaba metido dentro de la blusa a la vez que Draco devolvía su atención a sus amigos. _"Algún día…"_, pensó Hermione con tristeza.

-Extraño comportamiento -comentó Harry, mientras Ron asentía-. Nada de insultos, ni comentarios estúpidos…

En ese momento, Snape llegó con su capa negra ondeando como sólo él sabía hacer y abrió la puerta del aula. Todos se precipitaron en su interior y escogieron sitio. Se acercó a la pizarra y, con un movimiento de varita, apareció una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones.

-La poción Desinfectte -Hermione alzó la mano al momento- no sale en el libro de texto, por lo cual dudo que alguno de ustedes sepa para que sirve -ignoró por completo a la Gryffindor y, al poco tiempo, ella bajó la mano derrotada-. Se trata de una poción desinfectante y, como es la base para las pociones de curación de heridas abiertas que veremos próximamente, hay que aprender a hacerla bien. Así que copien -señaló a la pizarra.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y se oyó el rasgar apresurado de las plumas contra el papel. Snape dejó el tiempo justo para copiar y enseguida reanudó la clase:

-Ahora les pondré por tríos -miró con una sonrisa torcida y unos malvados ojos escrutadores por toda la clase. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo por demostrar sus ganas de quedarse juntos. Estaban seguros de que Snape les separaría y fastidiaría como siempre-. Veamos… -empezó, todavía con expresión de maldad- Potter, Neville y Malfoy -los tres se miraron y Neville dio un respingo-; Weasley, Zabinni y O'Connel -Ron frunció el ceño-; Granger, Parkinson y Bulstrodde;… -Hermione suspiró con resignación. Siguió con el resto de la clase y, cuando terminó, se oyó el barullo de los alumnos que iban a juntarse con su grupo.

Hermione se mudó a donde estaba Millicent en la fila de atrás con sus apuntes en la mano y algunos ingredientes. Harry se puso en una de las mesas de delante y Ron estaba en la otra punta de la clase. Empezaron calentando el caldero con agua para luego ir añadiendo el resto de componentes debidamente preparados. Millicent se pasó mucho rato sin hacer nada, pero Snape parecía creer que el trabajo lo estaban haciendo ella y Pansy solas y las felicitaba por lo bien que estaba saliendo la poción cada vez que pasaba por su mesa.

-Es muy cómodo tenerte de compañera, Granger -comentó Millicent con una estúpida sonrisa.

Hermione la ignoró y miró a Pansy de reojo. Ella no le había hecho ningún comentario malintencionado ni una sola vez y estaba ayudando con el trabajo, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione, aunque no le había dirigido una sola mirada. Su actitud era tan extraña que casi hubiera preferido que la insultara. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y observó que Draco y Blaise parecían tener una actitud parecida, y decidió que había algo más importante que ocupaba sus mentes en ese momento.

-¿Me pasas el risoto reticulado, Pansy? -le preguntó en un intento de evaluar su reacción.

Pansy alzó la vista, recién sacada de sus pensamientos por sorpresa.

-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta -y era verdad, le había salido sólo.

Ahora fue la Slytherin la que la evaluó a ella con la mirada y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres -ahora era Hermione la que estaba sorprendida-. Toma.

Hermione extendió la mano para coger el ingrediente que había pedido con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Tú también puedes llamarme Hermione -tartamudeó, no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Vale -y la chica sonrió. Hermione vio cómo Pansy tomaba aire, miraba a varios lados y finalmente a ella-. Quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te he hecho. Y a tus amigos.

Ahora Hermione sí que se quedó en shock. ¡Eso era más de lo que podía imaginar! Tardó al menos un minuto en recuperar la capacidad de hablar para contestar a la pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla? No sabía porqué, pero le parecía que la chica era sincera.

-Claro -asintió, decidida a darle una oportunidad-, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué…?

La chica negó con la cabeza y su mirada se desvió a sus dos amigos.

-Es muy complicado.

-Entiendo -accedió, aunque la verdad era que no entendía nada.

Mientras tanto, Millicent las miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

-Estás muy rara, Pansy -le comentó a su compañera. Pansy sólo la miró sin mucho interés.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y volvieron al trabajo sumidas en sus pensamientos. ¿Sonaba aquello a un principio de amistad o se lo estaba imaginando? Hermione se dedicó a analizar todo lo que sabía de aquellos tres que tan extrañamente se habían estado comportando durante el curso con un repaso mental. La primera vez vio sólo a Draco y Pansy en el tren y parecían igual que todos los años; luego los había visto en las reuniones de los prefectos en las que se comportaban más o menos con normalidad con tal de que todo saliera bien; después fue en las Tres Escobas, donde mantuvieron una extraña conversación y tuvieron una pelea con los Gryffindors algo fuera de lo normal; a continuación venía la parte del baile en el que Draco la había impresionado con alguno de sus comentarios y donde había dicho que algo había cambiado, pero que no podía revelar porqué, pues, según sus propias palabras, "había otras personas implicadas"; luego, la decisión de los tres de quedarse en Navidad en el colegio era muy extraña; y, finalmente, ahora en clase de pociones. A veces se atrevía a pensar que el cambio de Draco se debía, en parte, a ella misma, pero estaba segura de que había algo detrás que también hacía que sus amigos hubieran cambiado de actitud paulatinamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que sería, pero para hacer que Pansy Parkinson pareciera no despreciarla más tenía que ser algo bastante grande que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

De repente, un gran estruendo sorprendió a todos y miraron al mismo tiempo en la dirección del ruido. La mesa donde estaban trabajando Harry, Neville y Malfoy y sus integrantes estaban empapados de un líquido amarillo y un humo negro salía del caldero. Un olor a leche caducada inundó la clase. Snape se aproximó al grupo con la misma expresión de un guepardo en medio de una cacería.

-¡Longbottom! ¿Qué ha hecho? ¡Esto sólo puede ser obra suya! -el profesor estaba muy enfadado, pero parecía disfrutar de la cara de terror del chico-. ¡Has puesto el gengiranio demasiado pronto y has cortado la poción! Potter, ¿se puede saber por qué no le avisaste? -Harry fue a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo-. ¡20 puntos menos cada uno para Gryffindor! ¿Supongo que los apuntes se han deshecho con el ácido…? -los chicos buscaron sus apuntes, pero habían desaparecido-. Bien… ¿señorita Granger? -ella lo miró desconcertada, preguntándose qué inventaría para perjudicarla a ella también-. El líquido ha llegado hasta la pizarra y no podré escribir otra vez la receta hasta limpiarlo con un producto especial. Imagino que sus apuntes estarán impecables, así que -sonrió ante la nueva treta que se le había ocurrido- ¿por qué no se los presta el señor Malfoy para que los copie después de clase? Estoy seguro de que se los devolverá en buen estado en cuanto termine… -y Hermione estaba segura de que Snape tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera justo lo contrario.

A pesar de que Snape había preguntado, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Le dolía separarse de sus apuntes si no estaba segura de si los volvería a ver, pero se consoló sabiendo quién los iba a tener. Quizá se los devolvería. Se levantó con el pedazo de pergamino enrollado y cruzó la clase hasta llegar a la sucia mesa. Para no estropear también los apuntes de la chica con la mano pringosa, Draco se puso un guante de piel de dragón que solían usar para coger ingredientes que pudieran ser peligrosos. Hermione extendió la mano con el rollo y él lo cogió con una sonrisa divertida y de autosuficiencia que, a pesar de todo, hizo que a Hermione le diera un vuelco el corazón. Se volvió tan pronto como el pergamino dejó de estar en sus manos para que nadie notara que se había sonrojado, pero Draco siguió con la vista todo su camino de regreso hasta la mesa. Luego introdujo con cuidado los apuntes en la mochila. ¡Suerte que también era de piel de dragón!

-Ahora -dijo Snape- váyanse los tres a la enfermería. Por… –dudó, mirando a Harry y a Ron- suerte el líquido no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacer la piel, pero no conviene esperar a que tenga algún tipo de efecto.

Los tres salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Yo me encargaré de que te devuelva los apuntes -le susurró Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Gracias -contestó Hermione, gratamente sorprendida.

Pansy hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y continuaron con la clase.

Cuando por fin salieron de las mazmorras, Harry, Ron y Neville la estaban esperando en el pasillo. Madame Pomfrey les había dado una "ducha" con un líquido especial y habían tenido que cambiarse de ropa porque la otra había quedado totalmente estropeada. Las mochilas y su contenido también habían quedado inservibles y tendrían que comprarlos otra vez, pues no estaban muy seguros de que la magia pudiera repararlo. Por supuesto, también se quejaron de Snape:

-¡40 puntos! -dijo Ron.

-Sí, hoy estaba especialmente odioso -corroboró Harry.

-Fue culpa mía, lo siento -se disculpó Neville.

-No es culpa tuya -le tranquilizó Hermione-. Sabes que de Snape no se puede esperar otra cosa.

-¡Y, como siempre, a Malfoy no le ha quitado puntos! -empezó Ron-. ¡Pero consideró correcto robarle los apuntes a Hermione para dárselos a él! Hazme caso, Hermione, no los volverás a ver -le dijo en tono dramático.

-No estés tan seguro -le contestó-. Pansy me ha asegurado que se encargaría de devolvérmelos.

-¡¿Pansy?! -dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Sí -confirmó.

-¿Y tú la crees? -dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-Sí -repitió.

-¡Es Pansy! -le recordó Ron.

-Lo sé, Ron, pero… -vio de repente a la chica en cuestión y se calló-. Mejor lo hablamos luego, ¿vale? -y señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia la Slytherin.

Habían llegado al pasillo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un montón de alumnos, Pansy y sus amigos incluidos, esperaban fuera del aula, lo cual era extraño porque la profesora solía dejar la puerta abierta para que esperaran dentro. Se apoyaron en una pared, Ron y Harry pensando en lo que les gustaría decirle a Snape, y Neville lamentándose, mientras Hermione había retomado el tema de antes de la explosión del caldero. Al cabo de cinco minutos, McGonagall apareció por el pasillo y se colocó frente a la puerta del aula.

-La profesora Mallon no podrá dar clase hasta nuevo aviso por circunstancias personales -un murmullo se extendió por los alumnos-. Les transmito sus disculpas y sus deseos de que aprovechen bien las horas libres que tienen ahora. Sin embargo, si su ausencia se prolonga más allá de una semana -añadió mientras se empujaba el puente de las gafas con el índice -se elegirá a un profesor sustituto.

Sin más, la profesora se fue en dirección al pasillo de Transformaciones y dejó allí a los chicos. Todos se preguntaban qué le habría pasado a la profesora Mallon, y más teniendo en cuenta la creencia de que el puesto que ocupaba estaba maldito. ¿Se habrían quedado esta vez sin profesor incluso antes del final del curso o habría tenido algún problema grave con su diabetes? Sea como sea, Ron y Harry convencieron a Hermione de ir a los terrenos del castillo en vez de adelantar la tarea en la biblioteca, alegando que tenían una importante conversación pendiente.

-¿De qué querían hablar? -preguntó la chica cuando se sentaron al pie de un árbol solitario desde donde no les podían espiar.

-Anoche soñé con Voldemort -contestó Harry.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien? -como el chico asintió, ella continuó-: ¿Qué viste?

-Bueno, yo era Voldemort y estaba muy contento porque todo había salido bien. Les enseñé, es decir –se corrigió-, él les enseñó algo a los mortífagos…

-¡Seguro que es lo que robó en el Ministerio! -puntualizó Hermione con exitación.

-Probablemente -asintió Harry-. Era una especie de cofre, con runas y animales mágicos grabados en él. Voldemort dijo su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo -se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo alborotó aún más-. Creo que era un nombre muy raro, como extranjero.

-¿Dijo algo más? -preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, dijo que dentro estaba el poder con el que podría acabar conmigo -de alguna manera, se había acostumbrado a hablar de su propia muerte con una calma que no podía ser sana, aunque tampoco es que le hiciera gracia la idea.

Sus amigos permanecieron en silencio un rato y por fin Hermione habló:

-No me suena haber leído nada sobre algo parecido. Puede que esté en la sección prohibida.

-No me extrañaría -comentó Ron con ironía.

-Como soy Premio Anual tengo acceso a ella, pero no puedo sacar los libros -les informó-. Me dedicaré a buscar a ver si hay algo.

-Buena idea, Hermione -corroboró Ron, y Harry asintió.

-Y tú -Hermione se dirigió a Harry- deberías decírselo a Dumbledore.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotado.

-Pero no creas que tengo ganas. Seguro que pasará de mí y no me dirá lo que sabe. Aún así -se encogió de hombros-, no es momento para ser orgulloso. Iré esta misma tarde.

Hermione asintió complacida, y luego Ron preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con Pansy?

Hermione les contó su conversación con Pansy y lo que pensaba. Harry se mostró de acuerdo con ella sobre el extraño comportamiento de los tres Slytherins para mejor y discutieron las razones detrás de ello. Sin embargo, se mostró más reacio que ella a perdonarles. Ron se mantuvo en sus trece y declaró que todo era una trampa para burlarse de ellos.

-Pues yo creo que habría que darles una oportunidad. Todo el mundo se la merece -dijo la chica, pensando más en Draco que en otra cosa-. Podrían sorprendernos.

-No sé, Hermione… -dudó Harry.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Por nada del mundo! -exclamó Ron.

-Está bien -accedió Hermione-. Ustedes no tienen por qué seguir mi ejemplo, pero yo si quiero intentarlo. Lo único que les pido es que no se enfaden conmigo, que ya nos conocemos –añadió con tono fiero.

-Vale, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo -consintió Harry, y Hermione pensó que Harry había madurado mucho-, pero si te hace algo, cualquier cosa, dínoslo.

Ella asintió.

-Gracias ¿Y tú, Ron?

-Da igual lo que diga, vas a hacer lo que quieras -frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos-. Ten cuidado.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que Ron reaccionaba así por pura preocupación. Si se enfadaba, muy pronto la perdonaría.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto porque, cuando el profesor Binns mandó a hacer un trabajo sobre la tercera revolución de los duendes en pareja, Pansy le pidió a Hermione que fuera la suya y ella aceptó. Ron no quiso hablar con ella, por más que Harry intentara persuadirlo. Cuando Harry se fue a hablar con Dumbledore, Hermione puso a Ginny al corriente de todo, y, aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar de Pansy, también intentó razonar con Ron.

Al rato, Harry volvió a aparecer por el agujero del retrato.

-Lo mismo de siempre -dijo el chico cuando se sentaron en unos sillones de la esquina más alejada-. No me ha dicho nada, excepto que no me preocupe. ¡Qué no me preocupe! -repitió exasperado-. Ni siquiera me dijo el nombre del cofre, y me extrañaría que no lo supiera.

-Seguro que tenía sus razones -le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, Harry -le dijo su novia-. Cálmate y recuerda que el director siempre sabe lo que hace.

-No siempre… -dijo Ron con la verdad por delante-. Ha cometido muchos errores.

-Es un ser humano. ¡Es lo normal! -le defendió Hermione.

-Aún así, yo creo que debería contarle a Harry lo que está pasando -terció Ron-. ¡Se trata de su vida, al fin y al cabo!

-Yo también lo creo, Ron -afirmó Hermione-. Pero Dumbledore es demasiado precavido, y lo hace porque se preocupa por Harry.

-Además -sonrió Ginny-, vamos a terminar averiguándolo nosotros solos, como siempre.

Los otros también sonrieron. Les gustaba la perspectiva de un reto.

-A veces me pregunto -dijo la castaña- si Dumbledore quiere eso precisamente, que lo averigüemos nosotros.

-Puede que sí -respondió Harry pensativo. Suspiró y añadió-: Necesito dar un paseo. ¿Vienes conmigo, Ginny?

-Claro.

Se cogieron de la mano y en cuestión de minutos habían salido de la Sala Común.

-Bueno, yo creo que voy a ver a Luna -Ron se levantó, pero se giró y dijo-: ¿De verdad vas a intentar hacerte amiga de Pansy?

-Sí -contestó-. Excepto Voldemort, el resto se merece una oportunidad, Ron. Y más si te la pide.

El chico asintió y salió. Hermione sonrió. Parecía que se había calmado. Se dirigió a una mesa y empezó a hacer los deberes.

En la otra punta del castillo, Draco Malfoy estaba solo en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y sacó de la mochila todos los apuntes y libros de aquel día. Sonrió con sorna cuando vio un rollo de pergamino caer encima de la colcha: los apuntes de Hermione Granger. Aún no sabría que haría con ellos, si simplemente se los devolvería o los usaría para molestarla, aunque Pansy ya le había advertido que ni se le ocurriera hacer nada estúpido con ellos. Ahora le había dado por hacerse amiga de la chica "para hacer bien del todo las cosas". Por lo pronto, los copiaría con su propia pluma y pergamino. Empezó a desenrollarlo y, por alguna razón, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

* * *

_Holaaa!!! Un buen capítulo, espero…n.n…yo creo que está muy bien._

_Vamos a hacer un repaso:_

_Voldemort y su cofre misterioso (cha-cha-chán…)…_

_Harry y su sueño…(es decir, lo mismo que el punto 1 xD)_

_Snape en un día especialmente insoportable (aaggggh :s)…_

_Los apuntes de Hermione (¡Gracias Snape! xD)_

_La nueva amistad de Hermione y Pansy (los Slytherins van mejorando cada vez más)…_

_La profesora Mallon está ausente (por qué será???)…_

_Y Draco desenrollando los apuntes de Hermione!!!!!! _

_Bueno, les advierto que no esperen que todo sea de color de rosa en el siguiente capi…más bien al contrario :´(…y como no les quiero dejar mordiéndose las uñas, les pongo el siguiente, aunque es un poco corto _

_Pues ya está y, como siempre, ahí va lo que quiero:_

_n.n REVIEWSSSSSSS(L)(L)(L)(L)!!!!!! __Haber si se van animando más todos esos que no se animan a dejar un review!!! Es mi recompensa, gente!!!_

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)*****+*+*+****Ariadi Potter*****+*+*+**


	23. La Torre de Astronomía

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

CAPÍTULO 23: LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA

Los apuntes estaban escritos con una letra apretada y ordenada. Una letra que conocía bien, que recordaba perfectamente porque aún conservaba un trozo de papel con la misma… era exactamente la letra de"Hogwartsprincess". El corazón y su respiración se aceleraron más si cabe, y la cabeza le dio vueltas con un millón de recuerdos que se emborronaban y parecían intentar encajar unos con otros sin resultado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba esperando la confirmación de que era ella. Y había llegado en forma de letras que podían contar más de lo que realmente estaba escrito.

Todo concordaba, todo. Las dos eran hijas de muggles, sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortífagos, idolatraban a sus amigos, tenían la misma forma de expresarse ¡y se mordían el labio cuando estaban nerviosas! Además de cómo había reaccionado la noche del baile, las preguntas y las respuestas que se habían hecho, el miedo que tenía de él y de una relación, a lo que se refería con las repercusiones complicadas, su deseo de que no descubriera quién era ella, su incredulidad cuando hablaba de amor entre ellos… tantas cosas que coincidían y no lo había averiguado hasta ahora. Se sentía un completo imbécil.

Pero no. Sí que lo sabía desde mucho antes, quizá por la información que tenía de ella o por lo que podría haber entrevisto a través del disfraz, pero lo había relegado al subconsciente. Por eso no podía dejar de mirarla, de molestarla para ver cómo se le arrugaba la nariz y se volvía toda una fiera. Por eso se acordaba de "Hogwartsprincess" con más claridad cuando ella estaba cerca. Porque en el fondo siempre lo había sabido y, quizás por todo esto, no se le hacía tan difícil de asimilar.

Sí. Draco Malfoy había encontrado a su Cenicienta. Y ella era Hermione Granger.

¿Pero cómo era posible que… bueno… que se hubieran… enamorado el uno del otro? ¿Malfoy y Granger? ¡Pero si todavía era más inverosímil que ella estuviese enamorada de él!

¿Cambiaría por este giro de los acontecimientos sus sentimientos por ella? Él suspiró. Por supuesto que no. Estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de "Hogwartsprincess" y, por ello, estaba inevitablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger. ¡Jamás había querido a nadie de esta forma antes! Quizás incluso le había gustado desde antes de que todo empezara porque ahora no podía creer que hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo odiándola. De repente, le dio igual todo lo relacionado con la guerra entre las casas y lo que dirían los amigos de ambos, el resto de alumnos y sus profesores. No importaba ya la sangre ni el prestigio de las familias mágicas porque el amor era más fuerte que eso. Todo aquello tenía solución y no era eso lo que empezaba a preocuparle de verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo quienes eran: Draco Malfoy, hijo traidor del segundo al mando del bando de Voldemort, y Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y archienemiga del Señor Oscuro.

Aún había cosas peores a considerar: la guerra y los mortífagos. Él había pertenecido al bando opuesto y, ahora que había desertado, estaba sentenciado a muerte. No quería que a ella le pasara nada, no quería arrastrarla con su terrible destino. Voldemort no perdona y en algún momento le atraparía y acabaría con él y con todo lo que le importara. Ella no tenía que pagar los errores de nadie, y mucho menos los suyos. Ella no tenía que salir herida del asunto; debía huir y esconderse para que no la encontraran hasta que todo hubiera terminado… si es que terminaba bien, claro. Pocas eran las veces que Draco pensaba en alguien más que en sí mismo y eso sólo ocurría cuando realmente quería a la persona en cuestión, pero esta era la primera vez en la que estaba decidido a perder a la chica para siempre si así ella salía ilesa, sin importar lo que le pasara a él. Mantenerla a salvo era su prioridad.

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo la mantendría alejada de todo esto? Ahora tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer y se debatió entre un montón de elecciones diferentes. ¿Decirle que lo sabía o no? ¿Mentir o confesar su amor? ¿Por carta o cara a cara? Tardó bastante rato en decidirse pero, cuando lo hizo, cogió tinta y pluma y empezó a escribir.

*+*+*+

Hacía tiempo que la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían ido a dormir, pero Harry no había regresado todavía, seguramente se había entretenido con Ginny por ahí, Ron estaba durmiendo y Hermione aún estaba haciendo los deberes de Runas en la Sala Común, empeñada en terminarlos aquella noche. De repente, se oyó un fuerte golpeteo en una de las ventanas y Hermione se levantó a abrirla. Un águila negra entró volando y se posó en el sillón donde Hermione había estado antes.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento junto a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que no era otra que el águila de Draco. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera encontrado? Se acercó al animal y le desató la carta, dejándola libre para irse otra vez. Hermione se sentó, miró dudosa el sobre amarillo y luego lo abrió. La carta estaba dirigida a ella y no a "Hogwartsprincess". Por eso le había llegado. Por mucho que ahora no quisiera ser encontrada, localizarla era muy fácil. Sus manos temblaron cuando la leyó:

_Granger:_

_Tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes de qué. Reúnete conmigo de inmediato en la Torre de Astronomía. Por tu bien espero que acudas._

_Malfoy _

Él lo sabía, estaba segura. Lo había averiguado y no estaba complacido con su descubrimiento. Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo y notó que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. ¿Valdría la pena ir a la cita sólo para sentirse peor? Miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta y se paró en el escudo del león de Gryffindor. Por supuesto que sí, no sería fácil, pero aún le quedaba la dignidad. Se enfrentaría a lo que le tuviera que decir, lo que fuera, y no quedaría como una imbécil delante de nadie. Ni siquiera de él. Se levantó rápidamente, se pasó la manga de la túnica por los ojos y tiró con furia la carta al fuego de la chimenea.

Harry no se había llevado la capa, así que la tomaría prestada. Subió a la habitación de los chicos con mucha cautela y pasó entre las camas de sus compañeros hasta encontrar la de su amigo con el baúl a un lado. Lo abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo con un "alohomora" y no tuvo que rebuscar mucho para encontrar la sedosa capa de invisibilidad. Cerró el baúl y se la puso antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros la descubriera.

Bajó las escaleras y salió por el retrato. La Señora Gorda estaba dormida y no se enteró de nada. Caminó por lo pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y deseando no encontrase con Peeves o algún profesor. Por fin llegó a las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la cima de la torre y empezó a subirlas. Parecía que no se terminaban nunca y, cuando al fin llegó al rellano donde estaba la puerta para entrar en la estancia, tuvo que sentarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. Al final, se quitó la capa y la dejó en un rincón, tomó aire y entró.

+*+*+

Draco había llegado un rato antes a la torre. La estancia donde se encontraba era grande y redonda, con un techo muy alto con forma de bóveda y, en las paredes, había ventanas que terminaban en un arco por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Allí, apoyado en el alféizar de una de ellas, miraba el hermoso paisaje del lago sin poder disfrutarlo. Pensaba concienzudamente las palabras que le diría a Hermione en cuanto entrara por la puerta, cómo lo haría, las excusas que pondría y se preparaba para aguantar y tener paciencia con lo que le dijera y con cómo reaccionara. Sería difícil, pues lo que realmente quería era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que la quería. Pero no podía. Tendría que hacer el sacrificio más grande de su vida, el más doloroso para cualquier ser humano: separarse de la persona amada.

No le podía contar la verdad, pues, si lo hacía, ella se negaría a separarse de él. Por el contrario, si discutían y la hacía enfadar sería más fácil para los dos. Estaba seguro de poder sacar la parte más beligerante de Hermione. Aquella noche, diría la más gorda de las mentiras y se portaría como el peor de los mortífagos, con más malicia de la que había actuado nunca. Hermione era muy inteligente. No podía dejar que se diera cuenta de nada o todo su plan se iría al traste. Por eso escribió la carta así, para que se preparara antes de llegar. Sabía que vendría por muy crueles que fueran las palabras que escribiera. Lo que más le dolía era hacerle daño, pero ella era orgullosa y valiente, y no se dejaría pisotear. Era necesario para alejarla de los problemas del mundo mágico.

Oyó la pesada puerta girar sobre sus goznes y los pasos de la chica entrando en la estancia. Él no se giró. Tenía que ponerse una máscara de frialdad y lo consiguió en apenas un segundo, una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de su padre que le había servido para algo. Intentó calmar su respiración y sus pulsaciones, y hacer oídos sordos a sus sentimientos y emociones.

-¿Malfoy? -dijo la chica finalmente.

Su voz sonaba dura y distante. Perfecto. Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de replicar, pero se quedó mudo. La luz de la luna iluminaba la figura de Hermione, tal cual lo había hecho en alguna ocasión en el baile, pero esta vez podía ver su rostro al completo, sus ojos brillantes de expectación y su pelo revuelto como era habitual. Preciosa. Se daba cuenta de que debía de parecer estúpido, pero merecía la pena si podía contemplarla así. Sus neuronas pronto volvieron a conectar antes de que el silencio se prolongara demasiado.

-¡Vaya! -Dijo con fingida ironía, y se acercó a ella-. ¡Pero si es mi queridísima "Hogwartsprincess"!

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Estaba claro que no esperaba nada tan directo, pero enseguida se recompuso y frunció el ceño. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia delante y le miró a los ojos, brillantes de alguna emoción que no supo distinguir. No iba a dejar que él pudiera con ella. Estaba claro que el reencuentro no iba a ser como en los cuentos de hadas.

-¡Por fin te has dado cuenta! -Replicó ella con el mismo tono-. Pensé que nunca llegaría el día…

A pesar de todo, a Draco le complació que hubiera venido en actitud orgullosa, la mejor para ella en aquellos momentos. Para su desgracia, no podía verse más linda que con aquella expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y su instinto hizo que levantara una mano hacia ellos para tocarlos, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y la retiró. Consiguió retomar el hilo de la conversación, aunque la chica lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Te equivocas -mintió descaradamente, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento, y miró hacia otro lado-. Hace meses que lo averigüé.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó ella perdiendo su compostura e incapaz de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-Lo que oyes, Granger -sonrió cruelmente-. Fue divertido hacerte sufrir.

Ésa sí que fue una frase que les dolió a ambos, y más por la reacción de Hermione. Se quedó blanca como la leche y sintió que perdía el equilibrio. ¿De verdad podía ser tan cruel?

-¿De verdad puedes ser tan cruel? -preguntó con voz muy débil y mirando repentinamente al suelo.

Draco casi se olvida de su plan al verla de repente tan vulnerable, pero había llegado hasta aquí y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Era lo correcto o de lo contrario sufrirían más estando juntos.

-¿Es que no me conoces? Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Pero tú no te quedas atrás. ¡Eres una hipócrita! -la había insultado y había visto cómo ella se estremecía, pero debía seguir-. ¡Te has estado divirtiendo con el Cara-rajada y la Zanahoria-pobretona a mis costa! ¿De quién fue la idea, eh? ¿De esos dos "genios" o de la rata de biblioteca de Hermione Granger?

-¡¿Qué?! -repitió asombrada. ¿Cómo podía creer en algo así con lo que le quería?-. ¿De que hablas? ¡Eso no es así! -negó con la cabeza.

-¡Es la única explicación lógica! ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a creer que te habías enamorado de mí? -soltó-. ¿O peor, que yo me había enamorado de ti? -Resopló incrédulo-. ¡Eres una ingenua de las grandes! Al principio te seguí el juego como hubiera hecho con cualquier chica, pero cuando me enteré de que eras tú, pensé que sería divertido para mí también. ¡Y sí que lo fue! -intentó reírse para demostrarlo, pero no le salió. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía pensado y empezaba a sentir el remordimiento y el dolor.

Ahora Hermione sentía tanta rabia y pena que casi no podía hablar en medio de las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos castaños.

-¿Sabes qué? -dijo con la voz ronca y poniéndose cada vez más roja-. ¡Yo te quise, Malfoy, tal vez más de lo que nunca te querrá nadie! Pero se acabó. No pienso dejar que una serpiente como tú me arruine la vida -se llevó una mano al cuello y sacó el colgante ante los ojos asombrados de Draco-. ¿Ves esto? -Preguntó con rabia, tirando de él con fuerza y rompiendo el broche-. ¡Puedes quedártelo para tu próxima víctima! -Y se lo tiró con fuerza, pero en vez de darle al chico, cayó a sus pies-. ¡Y te aconsejo que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida si no quieres acabar muy mal, mortífago estúpido! ¡Eres el orgullo del pelele de tu padre y nunca cambiarás!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió con la nariz apuntando al techo sin una sola mirada a atrás. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, recogió la capa y echo a correr escaleras abajo sin preocuparse de taparse con ella.

Draco Malfoy se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Le había dolido en el alma sus últimas palabras. Por un momento no pudo pensar en nada. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado y derrotado. Se sentía fatal, como si le hubieran clavado mil dagas por el cuerpo. Había hecho mucho daño a Hermione y nunca le perdonaría, pero quizá fuera mejor así. Tenía que serlo o nada de aquel sufrimiento habría valido la pena. Lo único que tenía para justificarse frente a ella y frente a sí mismo era que la había salvado de algo peor que un desengaño amoroso: la muerte y la oscuridad.

Cogió el colgante que estaba delante de él, lo observó y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Al menos tendría algo para recordar todo aquello, lo que fue y lo que podría haber sido. Sintió la rabia y la tristeza recorrer sus venas como un torrente de agua brava. Y aquella noche fue la primera en doce años que Draco Malfoy lloró de verdad.

Hermione había llegado a la Sala Común sin dejar de correr en todo el trayecto, a punto de tropezarse con todo a causa de su visión borrosa. Acababa de entrar por el agujero del retrato y se había quedado parada, respirando desesperadamente para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Hermione? -oyó la voz de Harry.

Ella se giró hacia el sonido. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en uno de los sillones más escondidos, los dos con cara de preocupación. Se acercaron rápidamente a la chica y no les gustó nada encontrarla con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos, las lágrimas surcándole la cara y la expresión totalmente descompuesta.

-Hermione… -repitió Harry-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione no pudo más y se abrazó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas y lloró todo cuanto quiso. Necesitaba su apoyo en esos momentos. Harry dejó que se desahogara sin decir nada y los tres volvieron al sillón. Un buen rato después, Hermione pareció tranquilizarse.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, Hermione -le recordó el chico-, pero cuéntame qué te pasó.

A la chica le tembló el labio un momento, pero se recompuso.

-No puedo, Harry, sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejaras a solas con Ginny, por favor -no podía esperar más para contarle a alguien lo que había pasado.

-Claro -asintió Harry, comprensivo-. Buenas noches.

Esperaron hasta que entró en los dormitorios y entonces Hermione se lo contó todo a su amiga. A veces se echaba a llorar sin poderlo evitar y por eso no terminó hasta las tres de la madrugada.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto, Hermione -opinó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo-. Algo no me cuadra.

-Yo creo que está todo muy claro -hipó-. A Draco Malfoy le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y punto. Y si es con algún enemigo como yo, mejor.

-¿Tú su enemigo? -Preguntó escéptica-. No sé. Parecía tan sincero… puede que sólo sea un buen actor y lo de esta noche una actuación.

-¿Y qué motivo tendría para hacerme daño si, como tú dices, sólo era una actuación? ¿Y por qué no puede ser la parte buena la actuación? -preguntó sarcástica-. Yo no le veo ninguna lógica Ginny, y no me voy a hacer ilusiones con una mentira -dijo con decisión, aspirando sonoramente por la nariz.

A Ginny se le ocurrían un montón de razones buenas, pero prefirió no decir nada. Su amiga estaba muy cansada y no atendería a razones, y ella no quería hacerla sentir peor.

-Venga, Hermione, mejor vamos a dormir, ¿vale? -le pidió.

Hermione la miró con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

-Sí, Ginny. Gracias, de verdad.

-De nada.

Se levantaron y subieron juntas las escaleras de los dormitorios. Tal era el cansancio que tenía que Hermione fue la primera en caer, pero Ginny se mantuvo despierta, dándole vueltas a la cabeza en su cama. Se dijo así misma, antes de conciliar el sueño, que todo pronto se colocaría en el sitio que le correspondía.

* * *

_Bueno…no se podrán quejar, eh??? Dos capis por el precio de uno!!!! xD Para las vacaciones de Semana Santa!!!!_

_Ya sé que es muy triste, pero había que darle un poco de drama al asunto. No tardarán en estar juntos, de verdad, lo prometo u.u_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo lo hice? __OPINEN it's very important!!! n__.n_

_Seguro que esta vez me van a caer tomates por hacerles pasar por esto a los pobres personajes, verdad?????? :s_

_Pero da igual…¡Yo todavía quiero REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anímense todos, please, que no cuesta nada!!!! _

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)**** +*+*+**_*****_**Ariadi Potter****+*+*+***


	24. Un plan negro y rojo

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna**

**Any P. C: **muchas gracias!!! n.n espero verte otra vez por aquí!!

**-aguusblack: **gracias!! no te preocupes, no tardarán en estar juntos =)

**Linne Malfoy Cullen: **Hola!! No te preocupes, estarán juntos muy prontito!! :D espero que te hayas puesto mejor para que puedas seguir leyendo!! ;)

**luna maga: **Hola!! Bueno, si te parece yo puedo escribir más capis y tú me dejas más reviews =). Y todos contentos n.n!!! Aquí las vacaciones fueron la semana pasada Oo. Bueno, si ahora estás de vacaciones ¡que te lo pases bien!

**Mond. **Hello!! pues para no tener tiempo de escribir¬¬…xD. Me encanta que te hayas molestado en escribir un review tan grande, de verdad =), pero no puedo decirte si tus suposiciones son correctas o no ;)… ¿qué gracia tendría seguir leyendo para ti y para el resto n.n? ¡Espero volver a leerte por aquí y que hayas tenido unas vacaciones geniales!

**twilighter girls: **hola!! Pues sí, muy triste, pero pronto se arreglará. =) besitosss!!

CAPÍTULO 24: UN PLAN NEGRO Y ROJO

Draco Malfoy no salió de la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche. Se mantuvo apoyado en la pared de fría piedra sin poder dormir, sólo pensando en lo que había hecho y en ella. En Hermione. Pasaron las horas y en la fría estancia de piedra empezaron a colarse los primeros rayos de sol. Debía de ser la hora del desayuno, pero el chico no tenía apetito y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza del cansancio y la tensión, así que pasó por completo de ir al Gran Comedor. Tampoco quería verla a ella, no sabría si podría seguir fingiendo si la veía y no quería imponerle su presencia y hacerle el día más desagradable de lo que ya sería. No necesitó mucho más tiempo para decidir que no iría a clase. Ni siquiera iría a la Sala Común: no quería ver a nadie. De hecho, no salió de la torre hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Hermione Granger se levantó con todas las imágenes y los sonidos de la noche anterior dándole vueltas en la cabeza en forma de borrón indescifrable. Se sentía mareada y la garganta le dolía a causa del llanto, los gritos y el aire frío de los pasillos. Cuando se miró al espejo del baño se sorprendió de sus ojos cansados e hinchados, la palidez de su rostro y el pelo excesivamente alborotado incluso para ella. Su mala apariencia física sólo parecía para intensificar su dolor emocional, o quizás era al revés. Tenía suerte de que sus compañeras no se hubieran despertado todavía o tendría que darles explicaciones embarazosas, pues a ninguna se le pasaba nada desapercibido. Hermione se metió en la ducha. Sentir el agua corriendo por su piel hacía que su mente se aclarara y que el cuerpo no estuviera tan adolorido. Recordó con total claridad las escenas y las palabras, la pena y la rabia, el remordimiento por haberle dicho semejantes cosas a la persona que amaba, y las silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con el agua. Sí, lo amaba. No podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de un día para otro, no sabía si lo podría hacer alguna vez. Parecía tan difícil separarse de sus sentimientos… Se preguntó si iría a clase y se respondió que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentar hacer como que no había pasado nada desde el principio. Sería duro tener que verle, pero ¿no sería más duro no hacerlo? Sacudió la cabeza con decisión. No dejaría que la pisotearan, seguiría adelante como siempre, como la joven de fuerte carácter que era.

Poco tiempo después, bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común:

-¡Hermione! -La llamó Ginny-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -mintió-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

-No pude dormir bien en toda la noche y cuando empezó a clarear bajé -explicó. No tenía necesidad de incomodarla diciéndole que su mente había estado ocupada formando teorías para los sucesos de la noche anterior-. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo suelo despertarme a esta hora -se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que pensé que hoy no irías a clase -dijo Ginny.

-No voy a darle esa satisfacción a nadie.

"_No voy a dejar que Malfoy se siga riendo de mí"_, pensó Hermione con dureza.

Ginny la escrutó con la mirada. La cara de su amiga aún no estaba perfectamente recuperada.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?

Hermione suspiró.

-La verdad es que no. Me siento fatal, Ginny, ¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer sino fingir que estoy perfectamente y esperar a ver si termina haciéndose realidad? No puedo esconderme o ir llorando por todas las esquinas. Ron y Harry no pueden enterarse de nada. Y Harry necesita que sus amigos estén con él tal y como están las cosas.

-Supongo que tienes razón -opinó Ginny, y añadió con sinceridad-: Te admiro, Hermione. Si a mí me dejara Harry, no sé lo que haría.

-Lo mismo que yo. Tú eres una chica fuerte. Y yo estaría allí para apoyarte igual que tú haces conmigo.

Se sonrieron y Hermione sintió el impuso de darle un abrazo.

-Gracias -dijo en medio de un sollozo involuntario.

Ginny asintió.

Un rato después, los alumnos empezaron a bajar, entre ellos Ron y Harry.

-Espero que Ravenclaw le dé una paliza a Slytherin la semana que viene -dijo Ron mientras bajaban por la escalera.

-Ojalá -corroboró Harry-, pero eso es más que improbable. De todas formas, ya tenía ganas de un partido…

-Sí, yo también- asintió el pelirrojo-. Hermione, tienes mala cara… ¿estás enferma? -preguntó Ron cuando llegó a su lado.

-Un poco resfriada -dijo sin faltar del todo a la verdad. Dedujo que Harry no le había dicho nada a Ron y se alegró, pero Harry la estaba mirando inquisitivamente mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ginny. Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues no quería verse obligada a mentir a sus amigos.

Salieron todos juntos por el retrato hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron, la mirada de la chica fue a parar inevitablemente a la mesa de Slytherin a pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma no mirar. Sólo estaban Blaise y Pansy. La chica la saludó con la mano en cuanto la vio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hermione, sólo quería preguntarte si vamos a la biblioteca en la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para hacer el trabajo de Historia. Son dos horas y dará para mucho, ¿no crees?

Hermione pensó que no tenía ganas de hacer ningún trabajo, y menos con alguien que le recordara tanto a él. Pero su lado responsable y trabajador la empujaba a decir que sí, y tampoco quería que Pansy pensara que la estaba rechazando porque había cambiado de opinión sobre lo de ser amigas.

-Sí, vale -le contestó.

-Pues, entonces, hasta luego -dijo sonriente, y se giró para volver a su sitio.

-Pansy no parece tan mala -comentó Ginny, barajeando la posibilidad de ser su amiga también.

Las horas pasaron y las clases se sucedieron. Hermione pronto se dio cuenta, entre aliviada y preocupada, de que Draco no vendría hoy a clase. Aún así, lo buscaba con la mirada en todas las aulas que compartían. Le echaba de menos… se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la clase, a verlo aunque fuera de lejos. Unas horas después, se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Entramos? -dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto. Hermione notó que su tono de voz era algo menos entusiasta que por la mañana.

-Claro -intentó sonreír.

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, la favorita de Hermione y la que había compartido con Draco, y recordó la pelea que habían tenido con melancolía. A veces no sabía si reír o llorar ante algunas de las cosas que se habían dicho aquel día.

-¿Hermione? ¿Oíste lo que dije? -oyó que decía Pansy desde algún lugar lejano.

-¿Qué? No… lo siento -se disculpó.

-Decía que porqué no buscas tú la información sobre el bando de Gunter _El Casposo_ y yo sobre el de Frederick _El Piojoso_.

Hermione vio que Pansy ya había desplegado su trozo de pergamino y tenía preparada su pluma y su tintero mientras que ella aún no había ni abierto la mochila.

-De acuerdo -asintió Hermione, empezando a preparar sus cosas.

Al cabo de un rato, estaban leyendo unos grandes libros y copiando lo que les interesaba. Pero Hermione se pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo sin leer nada, mirando a un punto fijo, a veces pensando en él, a veces con la mente en blanco. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que Pansy la miraba de reojo. Por su parte, Pansy resoplaba de cuando en cuando furiosa por algo y volvía a releer el mismo párrafo, o daba la vuelta a las páginas para empezar el capítulo otra vez, y Hermione se preguntaba qué le pasaría a la chica.

-¡No me puedo concentrar! -exclamó finalmente Pansy, exasperada.

Hermione la miró.

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco… -opinó-. Yo tampoco me siento muy bien hoy…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Pansy un tanto preocupada.

-No, no es nada -se apresuró a contestar-. Anoche no dormí bien y creo que cogí frío.

-La verdad, llevaba tiempo que quería preguntarte qué tenías. Tienes cara de estar enferma.

-Eso mismo dijo Ron -comentó, quitándole importancia.

-Podrías usar maquillaje -opinó Pansy-. Te sorprenderías de sus efectos. Yo suelo llevar cuando tengo mala cara.

-Han sido muchas las que han intentado convencerme -dijo rodando los ojos-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

La cara de Pansy se puso seria.

-Es simplemente que estoy preocupada por algo y no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-¿El qué? A lo mejor si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor…

-No creo que te interese saberlo -dijo evaluándola.

-¡Tonterías! Somos amigas y yo debo escucharte si tienes algún problema.

Pansy sonrió como una niña a la que han dado un caramelo.

-Está bien, es sobre Draco -Hermione pegó un saltito al oír su nombre-. Es que anoche salió y esta mañana aún no había vuelto. Blaise tampoco sabe a dónde fue. Normalmente no se va así, sin decirnos nada… Y hoy no ha aparecido en todo el día.

Hermione perdió el habla durante un momento y también se empezó a preocupar. Mucho. ¿Qué habría hecho Draco después de lo de ayer?

-Quizás deberían ir a buscarlo -dijo evitando usar el plural en primera persona.

-Lo hicimos en cuanto nos despertamos y no lo vimos allí, pero no dio resultado.

-¿Por casualidad miraron en la Torre de Astronomía? -preguntó antes de poder contenerse. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-No -alzó una ceja-, ¿pero por qué iba a subir hasta allí en medio de la noche?

-No lo sé -respondió mirando a otro lado-. Sólo es una idea.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Te importaría que te dejara sola un momento? Me gustaría ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin a ver si ha vuelto. Me quedaría más tranquila.

-Por supuesto -respondió Hermione, deseando que lo encontrara pronto.

Pansy se levantó, sin saber que dejaba tras ella a una Hermione pensativa y muy preocupada, y salió de la biblioteca. Caminó por los pasillos y bajó las escaleras hasta las frías y lúgubres mazmorras.

-Sangre esmeralda -dijo cuando se encontró en la entrada.

La sala común de Slytherin era bastante sombría y oscura, con sus sillones de cuero negro y su decoración recargada de color verde y plata. Había varios alumnos hablando o haciendo deberes, pero de Draco no había ni rastro. Decidió subir al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, pero estaba vacío. Se acercó a la cama de Draco y se sentó. En la mesa de noche había un montón de libros y apuntes del día anterior. Le dio la impresión de que él los había colocado allí sin ningún cuidado, como si tuviera prisa. ¿Podría ser que les dejara una nota? O a lo mejor encontraba alguna pista de su paradero…

Empezó a coger libro por libro, pergamino por pergamino, y los fue poniendo sobre la cama hasta que sólo quedó un pergamino enrollado. Lo reconoció al instante como el de Hermione. Se acordaba de verla mirándolo en la clase de pociones todo el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando juntas. Quiso asegurarse de que Draco no le había hecho nada para estropearlo y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que la letra le sonaba, seguramente la habría visto en la biblioteca o en la clase de pociones de ayer. Se alegró de comprobar que estaba en buen estado y lo puso aparte para devolvérselo. Suspiró derrotada, pues no había encontrado nada. Miró a su alrededor y luego cogió un montón de apuntes de la cama para devolverlos a la mesa de noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que había otro papel. Seguramente estaba detrás del pergamino y no lo vio, pues era pequeño y estaba bastante gastado. También lo reconoció al instante y entonces sí que se preocupó. Había visto a Draco mirarlo tantas veces y sabía que nunca se separaba de él. Era el trozo de papel escrito por su Cenicienta. Se preguntó qué habría pasado para que lo dejara allí en vez de llevarlo en el bolsillo como siempre. Lo cogió y lo miró, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Acababa de ver esa misma letra minutos antes y estaba fresca en su memoria. Cogió los apuntes de Hermione y los puso de modo que podía ver la letra de ambos documentos: ¡era exactamente la misma, y eso significaba que Hermione era Cenicienta! Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro durante los segundos que pensó en dos de sus amigos juntos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un asunto tan sencillo.

Podía imaginar perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Draco había desenrollado los apuntes de Hermione y se había dado cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba, pues conocía la letra del pergamino de memoria. Ni siquiera le abría hecho falta compararla. Luego se abría estrujado el cerebro pensando en veinte mil cosas hasta llegar a una conclusión. ¿Pero cuál? Recordó a Hermione y se le pasó por la mente la cara cansada de su amiga. Ni eso ni la desaparición de Draco era una buena señal. Se acordó también de lo que le había dicho Hermione en la biblioteca "¿Por casualidad miraron en la Torre de Astronomía?" Era un lugar perfecto para verse en secreto, pues, como ella misma le había contestado, "¿pero por qué iba a subir hasta allí en medio de la noche?" ¿Podría ser que…?

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí y sentada en mi cama?

La chica pegó un bote del susto tan grande que se llevó que casi se cae de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco observándola atentamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, unas ligeras ojeras azuladas bajo los ojos y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Desde luego, tenía una expresión de cansancio y derrota que Pansy fue capaz de relacionar inmediatamente con la misma que tenía Hermione. Quizo correr y abrazarlo, pero Draco no parecía de humor para soportar sus muestras de cariño.

-Nada… es que estaba preocupada porque no habías vuelto y decidí venir a ver. Blaise y yo te buscamos esta mañana, pero no te encontramos. Tienes muy mala cara -añadió-. Me alegro de que estés bien…

-Sí, estoy genial… -comentó con sarcasmo para sí-. Lo siento, es que no me sentía muy bien, ¿sabes? -tenía la voz ronca. Se acercó a Pansy.

-Sí, lo sé -contestó la chica de modo significativo y Draco alzó una ceja-. Verás, busqué entre tus cosas por si nos habías dejado una nota rápida o algo y -levantó las manos con los dos papeles- he encontrado esto. ¿Es ella de verdad?

Draco pestañeó un par de veces y miró lo que la chica sujetaba. Tardó un momento en entender lo que Pansy le decía, pero ante la evidencia no tuvo más remedio que asentir:

-Sí. Es ella.

Pansy se quedó callada sin saber qué decir hasta que por fin preguntó:

-¿Entonces, qué…?

-Nada. Se acabó. No hay nada -contestó sentándose pesadamente a su lado y poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Pansy le miró y le pareció que aquella respuesta le complacía tan poco como a ella.

-Pero no es posible que te rechazara… Hermione ha sabido que eras tú desde el baile y no le importó en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ahora sí? -El chico se quedó callado y se negó a mirar a su amiga-. Draco… -le rogó Pansy.

Draco suspiró. Pansy no le dejaría en paz hasta que supiera todo.

-No fue ella. Yo la rechacé.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó incrédula-. ¿Por qué?

-¡Es Granger! -exclamó como si fuera obvio. A lo mejor se lo creería…

-No… me estás mintiendo -contestó Pansy enseguida-. Te conozco bien y no puedes engañarme. Sé que no puedes haberla rechazado por eso después de estar tanto tiempo buscándola. ¡Tú la quieres, lo sé! -Draco la miró, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Pansy fue capaz de vislumbrar algo de pena y una idea cruzó por su mente-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si quieres estar con ella? Se perfectamente que cuando quieres algo no paras hasta conseguirlo, sin importar los medios.

-Esta vez es diferente.

-¿Porque la quieres? -inquirió.

Draco pareció visiblemente sorprendido por lo cerca que estaba Pansy de descubrir sus verdaderas razones. Nunca había pensado en Pansy como en una chica especialmente inteligente. Por fin, se decidió a contárselo y, mientras Pansy le escuchaba, la chica iba sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! -exclamó cuando hubo acabado-. ¡Le dijiste cosas imperdonables!

-¡Es por su bien! -le rebatió él-. ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Hermione tiene derecho a opinar, no a que le mientan!

-¡Es por su bien! -repitió-. Si estuviera conmigo correría peligro. ¡El Señor Oscuro nos quiere muertos, Pansy! Y yo no voy a dejar que le pase nada a ella.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que corre peligro tanto si tú estás con ella como si no? -dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas.

Draco pareció aturdido. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A que es la amiga de Potter! ¡Y luchará junto con él pase lo que pase! Corre peligro esté contigo o no, y no puedes intervenir en eso.

A Draco se le calló el alma a los pies. ¡Tenía razón! ¿Podía haberse vuelto tan tonto?

-Aún así… -respondió- corre peligro conmigo y, si hace falta, hablaré con Potter o con Dumbledore sin que se entere para que la mantengan a salvo hasta que pase todo.

-¿Con Dumbledore? -dijo con ironía-. No creo que acepte. Hermione es mayor de edad y no tiene ninguna clase de poder sobre ella… ¿Y Potter? No me hagas reír… ni siquiera querrá escucharte. ¿Es que no lo ves? Draco, ahora estamos en el mismo bando y por eso quiero ser amiga de Hermione y del resto. ¡Dumbledore lo dijo y muy pronto todos lo sabrán! ¡No puedo esperar a que se enteren! -exclamó emocionada-. ¡Tenemos que estar unidos! Todos corremos el mismo peligro, estés con ella o no. Y lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede y empezar ya.

-Pues entonces hablaré con Potter cuando tenga un motivo para confiar en mí. Estoy seguro de que hará lo que sea para que a Hermione no le pase nada.

Pansy lo meditó un momento y su tono perdió entusiasmo.

-No sé. No parece una mala idea -opinó la chica a regañadientes-. ¿Pero podrás mantenerte alejado de ella? -Añadió alzando una ceja-. Antes o después, caerás.

Draco caviló la respuesta. Todo lo estaba haciendo por Hermione, por su bien. ¿Sería posible que lo dejara todo de lado por egoísmo, a pesar de que fuera perjudicial para ella? No, él nunca haría nada como eso, pero aún así seguía siendo un Slytherin…

-No, no lo haré -dijo con decisión.

Pansy se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero tenía una sonrisa astuta en el rostro.

-En todo caso, será mejor que descanses. Yo debo irme. Hermione está esperando por mí en la biblioteca.

Draco la miró con atención.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Pues sí. Pobre… ahora comprendo su cara de preocupación cuando le comenté que habías desaparecido. Después de todo, parece que aún siente algo por ti. La verdad es que no tiene muy buen aspecto, igual que tú. Debe de haber pasado una noche horrible.

Pansy se deleitó con la cara de culpabilidad de Draco. Vale, a lo mejor no era lo más adecuado para decirle a su amigo en aquellos momentos, pero Hermione también era su amiga y había sufrido por culpa de Draco innecesariamente desde su punto de vista. Quería darle algo para que pensara que lo que había hecho no estaba tan bien como él pensaba y que, además, se diera cuenta de que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo sin ella. Hay que tener en cuenta que Pansy conocía muy bien a su amigo y, si ella dudaba de que no aguantara, había muchas posibilidades de que así fuera, pero un desliz por parte de Draco supondría que debía haber un desencadenante. La Slytherin se preguntó cuál sería y su cabeza empezó a trabajar. ¿Podría ella forzar un poco las cosas? De repente, se le empezó a ocurrir algo, pero necesitaría a alguien para que la ayudara, y ya sabía a quién acudir. Aunque no la conocía estaba segura de que opinaría igual que ella. Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa del tipo Slytherin a su amigo, giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto, dejando, por segunda vez aquel día, a alguien preocupado y pensativo a sus espaldas.

Hermione no había podido hacer nada durante el tiempo que había estado esperando a Pansy, salvo morderse el labio y mover la pierna frenéticamente. Cuando vio a la Slytherin cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y seguirla con la mirada hasta que llegó junto a ella. Observó que Pansy llevaba una de esas sonrisas de emoción que no puedes borrar ni aunque lo intentes mil veces, pero ella lo logró como una buena Slytherin. Le dio un extraño presentimiento. ¿Y si había visto a Draco y le había contado todo?

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Hermione con rapidez-. ¿Le encontraste?

-Sí. Subí a su habitación y no estaba, pero llegó poco después -explicó, aún tratando de no sonreír ante la preocupación de Hermione. Le hubiera gustado decirle todo lo que sabía, pero Draco la hubiera matado.

Hermione se relajó un poco.

-¿Está bien? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí -contestó Pansy. No quería ponerla más nerviosa detallando el estado de su amigo, pero, en esencia, estaba bien.

Hermione suspiró de puro alivio e intentó cambiar de tema a pesar de que se moría de ganas de enterarse de más. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba bien y ella tenía que fingir.

Horas después, Pansy recorría en solitario los pasillos del castillo intentando encontrar a su futura aliada. No sabía qué lugares frecuentaba ni si acostumbraría a salir de la Sala Común a media tarde, pero aún así no perdió la esperanza. Salió a los jardines y paseó por los amplios terrenos hasta que al final dio con ella. Estaba apoyada en un árbol, con el pelo largo y rojo en un hombro y oyendo lo que su novio le decía al oído. Sonreía de una forma que a Pansy le daba corte interrumpir, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de llamar su atención. Lo intentó moviendo los brazos, pero no dio resultado. Ginny Weasley estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano con Harry Potter. Cansada, decidió que se acercaría y pidió a Merlín que la ayudara.

-Disculpen… -dijo muy bajito cuando llegó junto a ellos.

Ambos levantaron las cabezas y la observaron con asombro.

-Emm… ¿pasa algo, Parkinson? -preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-Sí, de hecho, quería hablar un momento con Ginny… es decir, con Weasley –-a miró.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre -dijo Ginny. Aquella misma mañana había decidido que le daría una oportunidad. Si Hermione lo hacía, ¿por qué no ella?

-De acuerdo, Ginny -contestó con una sonrisa-. Llámame Pansy. Necesito hablar en privado contigo -añadió mirando significativamente a Harry.

-Claro -se levantó con la mirada reprobadora de Harry clavada a la espalda, demasiado sorprendido para no decir nada. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos para que no las oyera-. Bueno, dime.

-Verás… se trata de Hermione y Draco -miró la cara estupefacta que se le había quedado a Ginny y añadió-; Creo que he metido la pata… ¡supuse que lo sabías!

Ginny reaccionó.

-Sí, lo sé -la tranquilizó-. Lo que me sorprende es que lo sepas tú. ¿Te lo contó Hermione?

-No, Draco -y Pansy le contó todo lo que sabía y añadió:- Y no les digas nada de lo que te he dicho a ninguno. Me matarían.

-No te preocupes -contestó Ginny. Se sentía contenta de que de verdad el chico quisiera a su amiga, pero a la vez asombrada por la decisión que había tomado y enfadada por su estupidez.

-El caso es que Hermione no puede solucionar nada de esto. Tiene que ser Draco y necesita un empujoncito.

Ginny la miró inquisitivamente con la sombra de la sospecha.

-¿Has pensado ya en algo?

-Pues sí -contestó Pansy sonriente- y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cuál es tu idea? -dijo Ginny para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso.

-Bueno, se trata básicamente de ponerle en una situación que le resulte difícil de resistir, pero tiene el inconveniente de que puede que no ocurra absolutamente nada -explicó en un tono de profesional-. De este modo, no estamos obligándole, pero le damos eso, un empujón. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena, bien -dijo Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Te ayudaré.

La pelirroja le tendió la mano y Pansy la estrechó.

-Bien -dijo la Slytherin-, este es el plan.

* * *

_Me gusta el capi =)._

_Pansy lo sabe todo y ha hecho un trato con Ginny. Sabemos de algo del plan: que no es infalible y que Draco no se verá en la obligación de hacer nada, pero puede que funcione con un poco de suerte… ¿A alguien se le ocurre que puede ser? n.n_

_En el próximo capi veremos de qué va el plan y el resultado!!!! =)_

_Por cierto, el título del capi es muy cutre, en mi humilde opinión. xD_

_Bueno, déjenme REVIEWS, please!!!!! Todos los que leen pueden hacerlo, es my fácil…sólo hay que pinchar en el botón de letras verdes!!!!! xD_

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+*+**


	25. Un partido inolvidable

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la película Una Cenicienta Moderna.**

**Luna-maga: **No te preocupes, que uno por capitulo me parece justo y suficiente =). Pues el plan ya lo verás aquí, pero no es nada del otro mundo. No es que vaya a hacer aparecer a la banda de elfos domésticos de nuevo xD. Disfruta del capi!!!

**AthenaBlack:** me parece genial que te guste y muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar por tu foro, pero no he podido acceder a él. ¿Seguro que el link está bien? Compruébalo, por favor y disfruta con este capi!!

**Any P. C.: **Espero que te diviertas en las vacaciones y que puedas leer el capi nuevo. Ya verás el plan, es muy, muy simple. Besosss!

**barlow: **Jajaj…loca no, ¡que yo soy igual! xD. Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capi para que dejes de estudiar y puedas dormir xD. Besitosss!

**Linne Malfoy Cullen:** Hola! Pues Pansy está siendo buena con el par porque ha decidido ser de los buenos. Quiere ver a su viejo amigo y a su nueva amiga juntos y felices. Pansy ha cambiado mucho de actitud desde aquella vez en Las Tres Cervezas. n.n Y ahora, a leer!!

**Triste: **pues encantada de que me dejes un comentario… pero la verdad es que no entiendo que quieres decir … Igualmente espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Gracias!!

**fany de cullen: **qué bien que te hayas animado a dejar un review!!! n.n Espero que vuelvas a romper la costumbre son este capi. Espero que te guste!!! (K)

**GeDra: **genial que te hayan llegado. Aquí se resuelven tus dudas =)..así que disfruta leyendo!!!

**Elizabeth88:** tranquila, que el plan no da miedo ;). Tienes razón: son Slytherins a lo Gryffindor xD. Muxos besos!!

**Mitsuky092: **ahora puedes saber lo que pasa. Espero que te guste mucho!!!! Besossss!!

¿Sabían que ayer fue mi cumpleaños? Jejej…quería subir este capi ayer por eso, pero por desgracia una profesora me regaló un examen y no pude T.T. Pero no importa y aquí est el que quizás uno sea uno de los más esperados por todos ustedes. Muchos besitos y espero que les guste.

CAPÍTULO 25: UN PARTIDO INOLVIDABLE

Hermione y Draco se habían ignorado totalmente durante las clases, como si no se conocieran de nada. O eso pensaban ellos, pues se lanzaban miradas furtivas cuando creían que no podían ser pillados por el otro ni por nadie más. Ninguno prestó demasiada atención en clase esos días porque pasaban el tiempo pensando en ellos y en lo que podría haber sido. Hermione no se sentía tan bien como hacía ver a sus amigos, pero se encontraba algo mejor. Estaba triste, enfadada, decepcionada, destrozada, pero había aceptado lo que le había tocado vivir y eso la hacía sentir más fuerte. Por su parte, Draco cada vez se arrepentía más de haber hecho lo que hizo, no porque pensara que no tenía razón, sino porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar más tiempo sin ella. A medida que pasaban los días, se encontraba menos incapaz de refrenar su impulso de correr hacia ella y contarle la verdad cuando la veía, hasta el punto de tener que huir de su presencia en cuanto podía porque ya no le bastaba con ignorarla. Si resultaba que Pansy estaba en lo cierto, todo este sufrimiento habría sido en vano y eso no tenía gracia.

Así, la semana había pasado y ya estaban a viernes de la siguiente. Los Gryffindors estaban pasando el rato en la Sala Común después de cenar: Hermione estaba leyendo un libro recostada en uno de los sillones -probablemente sin prestarle demasiada atención-, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez en un sofá y Ginny miraba el juego con interés. Pero, de cuando en cuando, la pelirroja levantaba la vista del tablero y miraba a Hermione con cara de preocupación. Finalmente, Ginny se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Hermione. Su amiga la miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione suspiró aburrida. Ginny le preguntaba eso cada dos por tres y Hermione sospechaba que sabía la verdad.

-Bien -mintió.

Ginny la miró severamente y Hermione intentó sostenerle la mirada para que le creyera, pero no pudo y bajó la vista. Ginny no dijo nada durante un minuto entero, pero luego pareció coger aire y preguntó:

-¿Sabes que mañana hay partido?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? -Dijo rodando los ojos y preguntándose a qué venía eso-. Todos los alumnos se vuelven locos por los pasillos cuando hay partido.

-Sí, supongo. El caso es: ¿vas a ir?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Sabes que no me gusta el quidditch, Ginny. Sólo voy cuando participa Gryffindor para animar a mi casa y estoy segura de que no participa... ¿no? –añadió, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no estaba segura.

-No, pero a lo mejor te sienta bien ir y coger aire. No has estado haciendo más que deberes y deberes en las últimas semanas.

Eso era verdad. Hermione había estado más ocupada de lo normal en un intento de no pensar en Draco. Sin resultado.

-Ya -contestó con simpleza, y volvió a mirar su libro.

A Ginny le dio la impresión de que quería zanjar el tema, pero no se iba a rendir. Iba a conseguir lo que se proponía.

-¿Sabes que el partido es Slytherin contra Ravenclaw?

¿Slytherin? La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de cuáles eran los equipos que jugaban porque no le había prestado atención a casi nada más que a sus problemas, pero el mero hecho de mencionar la casa de las serpientes hacía que algo saltara dentro de ella en reconocimiento. Hermione levantó la vista casi asustada. ¿Qué era lo que Ginny estaba tramando?

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues que Pansy y yo hemos quedado en que veremos el partido juntas. A ella también le encanta el quidditch, como a mí. La convencí para que fuera a nuestra grada -añadió con una sonrisa-. Sería genial estar las tres.

A Hermione no le sorprendió demasiado. Con el paso de los días, Ginny y Pansy se habían hecho más amigas y solían verse las tres juntas cuando Hermione no tenía una excusa para quedarse haciendo deberes. Aunque adoraba a Harry y a Ron, era refrescante tener compañía femenina de cuando en cuando.

-Ginny… no sé si te has dado cuenta o se te ha olvidado, pero lo menos que necesito es ver a… -miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz- esa persona más de lo que ya le veo.

-La verdad es que pensé que dirías eso -reconoció Ginny-, pero ¿qué daño real te puede hacer? Es lo mismo que verlo en clase, al fin y al cabo.

-No sé, Ginny… En clase no tengo más remedio. ¡Esto sería torturarme por gusto!

-No creo que para ti sea exactamente una tortura mirarlo -apuntó la pelirroja y Hermione se rio muy a su pesar. Era de verdad una tortura por gusto.

-Ginny… de verdad que…

-Venga… ¡Di que sí! -La interrumpió con entusiasmo-. ¡Lo pasaremos genial!

Hermione lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Ginny no la dejaría en paz, y que tampoco le haría hacer nada que fuera a perjudicarle.

-¿Por qué no? -Dijo con un suspiro-. Ya es hora de que me distraiga un poco.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Blaise estaba sentado en un sillón pequeño con Pansy encima de él. Bromeaban y jugueteaban como niños, como tontos enamorados, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir aún esa palabra. Draco, en cambio, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea y miraba absorto cómo las llamas se movían. De cuando en cuando, Pansy miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro y Blaise meneaba la cabeza como si no pudiera reconocer a su amigo. Pansy no le había contado nada a Blaise sobre Draco y Hermione por lealtad, pero prácticamente había obligado a Draco a contárselo, así que lo sabía. Blaise no había sabido cómo reaccionar y se había quedado mudo del asombro, y aún no sabía qué pensar de todo el asunto. No estaba seguro de querer que Draco estuviera con ella, pero lo que más le importaba era que su amigo fuera feliz.

Pansy se levantó y Blaise fue tras ella. Se interpusieron entre Draco y la chimenea y Pansy dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿Nervioso por el partido?

Él los miró como si hubieran aparecido de repente de la nada.

-¿Qué partido? -preguntó aturdido.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que qué partido? ¡El de mañana! -dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-. ¡Contra Ravenclaw! ¡Por el que llevamos entrenando duramente desde hace un mes!

-Ah, el partido… -contestó sin mucho entusiasmo volviendo a mirar al vacío.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron.

-No se te ve muy entusiasmado -dijo la chica-. Eso es raro. Normalmente estás eufórico el día anterior.

Se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Había perdido las ganas de todo en las últimas semanas.

-Vamos a perder, Draco -le regañó Blaise-. ¡Eres el buscador y el capitán, por el amor de Merlín!

-Buscaré a un sustituto. No creo que juegue -contestó.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Blaise, tan alto que todas las personas de la habitación se giraron-. ¡Ahora mismo te vas a levantar y vas a dejar de pensar en la…!

Draco se levantó de un salto.

-¡Será mejor que no termines esa frase, Blaise!

-¡Pues, entonces, reacciona!

Pansy miró a su alrededor. La gente empezaba a acercarse.

-¡Blaise! -Le gritó furiosa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-. ¡Cálmense! ¡Los dos! -Y miró al resto de la gente- ¡Ustedes vuelvan a sus sitios! -La gente la obedeció en el acto, asustada por la mortífera expresión de su cara.

Blaise suspiró, miró al techo y se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Disculpa. Es que no quiero perder mañana -sonrió ampliamente-. Ya sabes que soy muy competitivo ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que ella no va a estar allí? -Dijo pensativo, sin responder realmente a la pregunta de Blaise-. No le gusta el quidditch y nunca va a los partidos si no participa Gryffindor…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó Blaise extrañado.

-Lo sé -contestó con simpleza. La verdad es que todos estos años se había fijado más en ella de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Pues si lo que quieres es que ella te vea jugando al quidditch, está solucionado -los dos chicos miraron a su amiga- porque ella irá con Ginny y conmigo a verlo -Blaise la miró con el ceño lleno de sospecha y Draco no dijo nada, procesando las palabras-. Y va a ir por ti, Draco. Sólo por ti.

Por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de hacer nada últimamente, Draco supo en ese momento que jugaría en el partido de mañana.

*+*+*+*

A la mañana siguiente, el colegio entero estaba eufórico con la perspectiva de disfrutar de un partido de quidditch. Los jugadores y los más forofos se habían vuelto mezquinos y se hacían bromas pesadas entre los dos equipos. Finalmente, llegó la hora de sentarse en las gradas. Hermione y Ginny se habían encontrado con Pansy en la entrada del castillo y habían ido juntas con Harry y Ron malhumorados detrás de ellas, pero se les olvidó el enfado en el mismo momento en que pisaron las gradas. Una masa de azul cubría la mayoría de las gradas frente a la minoría verde del palco de Slytherin, y se oía el bullicio de gente hablando, gritando y cantando himnos y cancioncillas. Pansy estaba un tanto asustada al estar rodeada de Gryffindors, vestidos sin excepción de azul, mientras ella iba de esmeralda. No sabía si convendría que se mostrara a favor de su casa en esa situación.

Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa de ver a Draco en acción y sabía que se arrepentiría de haber venido. Intentó entablar conversación con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar pensar en él. Le temblaban las manos y no era por el frío del invierno, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y no era por haber subido una cantidad ilegal de escalones para llegar hasta allí arriba. Eran las emociones que se amontonaban en su ser. De repente, el comentarista empezó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo partido de quidditch -dijo Terry Boot, un chico de Ravenclaw-. En esta ocasión se enfrentarán Ravenclaw contra Slytherin y promete ser un gran partido. ¡Vamos, Raveclaw! -El público vitoreó y unos pocos abuchearon. McGonagal estaba como siempre vigilante y le lanzó una mirada severa al chico-. ¡Y aquí llega el equipo de Ravenclaw! ¡El guardián y capitán Anthony Goldstein; los cazadores Orla Quirke, Eddie Carmichael y Mandi Brocklehurst; los golpeadores Marcus Belby y Bradley Hey; y el buscador Simon Fawcet! -Todos gritaron de excitación-. ¡Y ahora el equipo de Slytherin! -Se oyeron abucheos por todos lados-. ¡El guardián Malcome Baddock; los cazadores Terence Higgs, Graham Pritchard y Blaise Zabini; los golpeadores Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; y el buscador y capitán Draco Malfoy!

Cuandro Draco salió disparado junto con el resto del equipo, a Hermione casi se le sale el corazón del pecho y perdió toda noción; lo único que existía era él. Por muy alto que estuviera en el cielo era capaz de verlo con claridad, más guapo aún de lo que ya era. Sintió ganas de estar montada con él en la escoba, de poder volar y elevarse hacia él. Sin darse cuenta, elevó los brazos y pegó el grito más grande que había dado en su vida. No sabía lo que había dicho, sólo que necesitaba hacerlo, en un doble intento de desahogarse y de llamarlo, de hacer que se fijara en ella como ella quería, con amor.

-¡Hermione! ¿Hermione, estás bien?

Miró a su alrededor. Ginny la miraba con preocupación y Pansy con comprensión. No sabía cuál de las dos la había llamado.

-Sí… ¿Por qué? -logró decir, fingiendo que por dentro estaba bien cuando en realidad sentía la misma sensación de abandono que había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Pansy la miró como si estuviera a punto de reírse.

-Has gritado: "¡Viva Slytherin!" -la informó.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? -dijo entre asombrada y aliviada. Por lo menos no había sido algo más revelador.

-Sí -confirmó Ginny-. Menos mal que nadie más te ha oído. Todos estaban ocupados abucheándolos a conciencia.

-Si te sientes mal puedes irte -comentó Pansy, de pronto muy seria mientras cruzaba una mirada significativa con Ginny. No podían hacer sufrir a Hermione.

-¡No! -Exclamó tan desesperada que ni se preguntó por qué Pansy pensaría que podía sentirse mal. Las chicas la miraron alzando las cejas-. Quiero decir… no pasa nada. Vamos a ver el partido -y volvió la atención al campo, o más bien, a Draco. Ahora que lo había visto, no quería irse, sino quedarse y ver cómo su amor imposible volaba por el cielo. Aunque sólo pudiera mirar y soñar.

Los jugadores estaban en el centro del campo, con los capitanes preparados en el medio y la señora Hooch con el pito en la boca. Draco le dio la mano a Anthony y se miraron como si desearan la muerte del otro.

-¡A sus escobas! -Gritó la señora Hooch-. ¡A mi silbato! Tres, dos, uno…

Sonó un pitido y las escobas se elevaron en el aire. Terry Boot empezó a comentar:

-Orla Quirke tiene la quaffle… se la pasa a Mandi Brocklehurst y parece que va a… ¡no! El guardián, Malcome Baddock, la ha parado y ahora Slytherin tiene la quaffle. La tiene Graham, ahora Terence, Graham de nuevo… Zabini y… ¡Sí! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin! ¡Vamos, Anthony! ¿Es que no sabes para nada o qué? ¡No decepciones a tu casa! -empezó a gritar Terry, indignado por la actuación de su propio equipo.

Hermione había desconectado del partido en general y se encargaba de supervisar una parte concreta: la del buscador de Slytherin. Draco daba vueltas por todo el campo o se paraba un rato en algún sitio intentando divisar la escurridiza snitch. A veces parecía buscarla entre las gradas y Hermione se encontró deseando que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Volaba muy bien, aunque había que admitir que Harry lo hacía mejor. Aún no había perdido la objetividad y la lógica del todo. Hermione se maravilló y disfrutó de la sola imagen de Draco todo lo que quiso durante el partido.

-Y ahora Orla se acerca a los aros con la quaffle, lanza la pelota… ¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa, Baddock! -Malcome le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo desde los aros y Mcgonagall fulminó a los dos con la mirada-. Ejem… bueno, empate a diez. Parece que Ravenclaw vuelve a tener la quaffle y Mandi le hace un pase rápido a Orla, quien se la pasa a Mandi y luego a Eddie. Eddie la lanza y… ¡Ha entrado otra vez! ¡Icreíble! ¡20 a 10 para Ravenclaw!

Draco oía a Terry mientras se debatía mentalmente entre buscar la snitch y buscar a Hermione. Lo malo era que Ravenclaw tenía buenos cazadores y el guardián tampoco era malo; era mejor acabar cuanto antes el partido y ni siquiera podía concentrarse. No podía evitar pensar en ella, en Hermione. Saber que le estaba mirando desde alguna parte entre toda la multitud le ponía nervioso y hacía que quisiera hacer la mejor jugada del mundo para impresionarla, pero ¿de qué servía si no podía estar con ella? Que estuviera viéndolo hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, que sus sentidos se agudizaran… supo que si la veía en medio del frenesí que le causaba el partido de quidditch y la emoción de que ella estuviera allí no podría aguantar las ganas de bajar y besarla. De eso estaba seguro, y lo mejor sería que se concentrara en el partido, pero…

-¡Draco! -Gritó Blaise sacándole de sus pensamientos cuando pasó como una flecha cerca de él-. ¡Concéntrate!

Hermione vio cómo Zabini gritaba algo y Draco asentía y giraba la escoba con más potencia. Parecía más concentrado aún en la búsqueda de la pelota dorada.

-Así Slytherin no va a ganar -oyó a Pansy quejarse a su lado-. Con unos jugadores tan buenos y un buscador con la cabeza en otro sitio no ganamos.

¿Por qué decía Pansy que Draco estaba desconcentrado cuando a ella le parecía lo contrario? Por primera vez en su vida, quiso que Slytherin ganara, que Draco ganara. Le hubiera gustado que oyera su grito espontáneo y le hubiera gustado poder gritar su nombre teniendo plena consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía cometer semejante error allí, en las gradas de Gryffindor y con sus amigos cerca.

-Zabini se acerca a los aros y… ¡Mandi le ha bloqueado el camino! Se la pasa a Malcome rápidamente… Terence… lanza y... ¡10puntos más para Slytherin! Ahora Ravenclaw está en posición de la quaffle… Mandi esquiva una bludger… ahora la tiene Eddie... Orla y… ¡Ravenclaw acaba de anotarse otro tanto! Vamos 30 a 20 para el equipo de las águilas. ¡Somos los mejores! -gritó totalmente motivado-. ¡Y los de Slytherin son unos…!

-¡Terry! -gritó McGonagall-. Si no puedes comentar un partido correctamente quizás se te de bien limpiar los baños del segundo piso sin magia.

-Lo siento, profesora -se disculpó rápidamente-. Bien, por dónde íbamos… Slytherin tiene la quaffle. Malcome va a lanzar al aro y… ¡Slytherin a marcado! ¡Qué pena!... empate a 30. Ahora Mandi lleva la quaffle, se la pasa a Eddie, se la devuelve y… ¡No! ¡Eso no se hace, malditos gorilas! ¡Falta! -El pito sonó, pues Crabbe y Goyle habían intentado golpear a Mandi con las porras, pero las esquivó a tiempo-. Mandi se prepara para el penalti, lanza y… ¡Sí! ¡40 a 30 para Ravenclaw! ¡Esto es genial! Y Baddock no parece en forma hoy…

Malcome dirigió su escoba tan rápidamente hacia Boot que al chico apenas le dio tiempo para agacharse. La señora Hooch volvió a pitar falta y el equipo de Ravenclaw se preparó para tirar a penalti otra vez. Orla encestó y los marcadores estuvieron a 50-30. El público gritaba como loco con el tremendo partido que estaban teniendo.

-¡Draco! -Gritó Pansy con desesperación-. ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y buscar la maldita snitch?! -los Gryffindors de las gradas se volvieron hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. Pansy los miró, esbozó una asustada sonrisa de disculpa y se giró enseguida para no ver la expresión amenazadora que tenían sus rostros.

-¿Dónde está la snitch? ¡No aparece! Ninguno de los buscadores parece dar con ella… -dijo Terry con cierta preocupación, y siguió comentando el partido.

Draco por fin había logrado concentrarse un poco más en la búsqueda de la snitch obligándose a no mirar a las gradas de Gryffindor. Había decidido que, si se concentraba en el partido y ganaba, la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario con tal de ver la expresión de su cara cuando fuera el vencedor, y eso había sido el incentivo para hacer bien su trabajo de buscador. Tan pronto como empezó a buscarla con ahínco, vio los brillos que procedían de diferentes lugares. El brillo de gafas y relojes entre el público, de las pulseras, pendientes y colgantes de las chicas e incluso el brillo del lago a lo lejos. Pero tenía que buscar el brillo característico de la snitch, que no era blanco o azulado, sino dorado. De repente, la vio y, para su disgusto y felicidad, se proponía a pasar por delante de las gradas de Gryffindor en unos segundos. Tenía que cogerla, su premio no sería ganar, sino ver la cara de Hermione cuando tuviera la pelota. Se dirigió hacia ella mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Fawcet se ponía en marcha tras él. Por suerte llegó antes, justo cuando la snitch empezaba a pasar frente a las gradas y la gente soltaba grititos de emoción y señalaban hacia la snitch.

Hermione vio a Draco pasar como el rayo por delante de ella y Pansy gritó "¡Cógela!" tan alto que le zumbó en el oído, pero no le importó. Era lo que ella quería decir en ese momento. Se preguntó si alargando la mano podría haberlo rozado. Vio cómo él estiraba la suya hacia delante y…

…A Draco le faltaban centímetros para cogerla cuando el otro buscador se le unió y le dio un empujón tan brusco que ambos se proyectaron en direcciones contrarias, con la mala suerte de que Draco se dio en el brazo derecho contra uno de los muros de las gradas de Hufflepuff. Le dio un dolor punzante de inmediato que se prolongó dolorosamente, pero equilibró la escoba y volvió a la carrera sin importarle. Aún podía ver el brillo de la snitch varios metros por delante. Fawcet se colocó al lado de él sin ningún otro empujón, al parecer ahora lo consideraba una mala idea.

Hermione se había asustado en el momento en que Draco se golpeó y casi se cae de las gradas cuando se inclinó sobre la mampara para ver si se había hecho daño. Por fortuna, tanto Ginny como Pansy se dieron cuenta y la agarraron antes de que tuviera un accidente, y Draco siguió persiguiendo la snitch. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente concentrado, con la vista fija en la pequeña pelota alada. Por fin estaba ganando terreno y su escoba era más rápida que la de su contrincante, y él, más hábil. Poco a poco, le sacó varios centímetros y tuvo la snitch justo ante sus ojos. _"Por ti, Hermione"_, se dijo antes de cogerla limpiamente con la mano.

Se elevó en el aire en el momento en que sintió la snitch intentando librarse de su agarre y la enseñó a toda la multitud con una sonrisa tan grande que no sabía que tenía. Se sintió completamente lleno con el orgullo de capitán de quidditch y de saberse un gran jugador. Dio una vuelta al campo, oyendo los gritos de felicidad del público y algunos abucheos. Había ganado el equipo menos querido, pero había sido un gran partido y una gran persecución, y la gente estaba contenta por el espectáculo, así que se sentían complacidos de todas formas.

-¡Miren eso! -Exclamó Terry-. ¡Draco Malfoy ha cogido la snitch tras una emocionante carrera…! ¡Los marcadores están 180 a 50 para Slytherin! ¡Slytherin gana! ¡Ha sido un partido alucinante!

Ahora sí, Draco podía buscarla tal y como se había prometido a sí mismo. Escudriñó las gradas con frenesí mientras los miembros de su equipo aterrizaban. Todos los Gyffindors le parecían iguales desde allí, con sus túnicas azules. Entonces, vio a alguien vestido de esmeralda que antes no había notado: sin duda, era Pansy. El corazón le latió aún más rápido si cabe cuando descubrió a Hermione a su lado. Se sintió orgulloso y contento al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba directamente a los ojos. Los tenía llorosos de la emoción y algunas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero sabía que eran de felicidad. Le sonreía con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya propia. Sus dos amigas la abrazaban también emocionadas, pero ella no apartaba la mirada de Draco. Él alzó la snitch en su dirección: la había cogido por ella. Le pareció que no la había visto nunca tan hermosa. Pero entonces, ella se giró y le dijo algo a la chica Weasley.

-Ginny, necesito irme de aquí -dijo Hermione aguantando las ganas de llorar. La emoción empezaba a dejar paso a la tristeza y su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas. No podía ser que Draco la hubiera mirado y hubiera alzado la snitch como si fuese para ella.

-¡No! -exclamaron Ginny y Pansy.

-Lo siento, chicas -y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

¿Se iba? ¡Se iba! No, Draco no quería que se fuera, quería… la quería a ella. Había sentido todas las buenas emociones de ganar un partido de quidditch mezcladas con las de saber que Hermione le estaba apoyando incondicionalmente a pesar de lo que le había hecho. No podía dejarla ir, no podía huir. Pansy tenía razón: había llegado el momento en el que estaba tan atrapado por sus sentimientos y emociones que no podía pensar como le gustaría. Hizo lo que el corazón le dictaba.

-Draco, ¿qué miras? -preguntó Blaise a su espalda. Al ver que Draco no bajaba, Blaise había subido a buscarlo.

-Se va, Blaise… y esta vez no voy a permitirlo -dijo sin mirarlo y poniendo su escoba a máxima velocidad.

Hermione acababa de llegar a las escaleras de las gradas, cuando el grito eufórico de sus dos amigas la hizo retroceder y mirarlas. Estaban aún por la mitad de la fila de asientos, pero habían gritado tan alto que hubiera sido imposible que nadie se diera cuenta ahora que la gente se había calmado un poco. Vio como sus amigas señalaban a algún punto alto en el campo de quidditch. Cuando miró se quedó con la boca abierta y pegada a donde estaba: Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad en la escoba. Desmontó de un salto en cuanto pudo y se acercó a ella más de lo que había estado nunca, todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de asimilarlo. Estaba un escalón por debajo de ella, de modo que estaban casi a la misma altura, aunque el chico aún le sacaba unos centímetros.

-Hermione -dijo con voz profunda-. Te quiero. Te mentí aquella noche y lo siento.

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Lo miró asombrada y le pareció que los ojos grises le decían la verdad.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó como pudo.

Él no le contestó, sino que sonrió, puso su mano en la espalda de Hermione y la acercó aún más. El corazón de Hermione iba más rápido de lo que había ido en toda su vida y sentía que temblaba de expectación. Con la otra, Draco le acarició la mejilla y acercó su cara a la de él. Y la besó, la besó tan lentamente que las rodillas de Hermione casi no la sostenían y se hubiera caído si Draco no la hubiera estado sujetando con ambas manos por la cintura. Pero la sensación de sus suaves labios contra los suyos, el sentir tanto cariño y amor en ese beso fue todo de lo que fueron conscientes. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duró, el mundo desapareció y todo lo que había pasado antes no parecía tener importancia, ni siquiera el futuro les preocupaba en aquel momento. No sabían que había millones de espectadores, profesores y alumnos, que los miraban asombrados; unos cuantos, enfadados; y los que menos, contentos por ellos.

Pansy y Ginny habían llegado al final de la fila y se abrazaban y se felicitaban por el trabajo bien hecho. El plan de Pansy era muy simple y se basaba en lo mucho que conocía a su amigo. Sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a no tener lo que quería, que lo que pedía enseguida lo tenía. Sabía que lo que más había querido en este mundo era a lo que había renunciado. Sabía que lo que más le emocionaba hasta hace poco era ganar un partido de quidditch. Sabía que mezclando esos dos hechos podría lograr lo que había logrado: unirlos a los dos sin que ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de que ella era, junto con Ginny, un Hada Madrina.

Ginny se entía encantada de que Hermione por fin fuera feliz. Había dudado seriamente de que el plan de Pansy funcionara, pues el hecho de que simplemente los dos estuvieran en el mismo sitio no parecía ser un buen plan. Pero Pansy conocía mejor a Draco de lo que parecía y, si no hubiera funcionado, estaba claro que los habría acercado aún más. Habría puesto a Draco en tal situación desesperada que no hubiera podido soportarlo mucho más. Pero había funcionado y no valía la pena detenerse a analizar los supuestos.

Blaise se había quedado en el aire. Aún no sabía que pensar, pero no sería él el que arruinara la felicidad de su amigo. Ron y Harry los miraban con la boca abierta, y Ron estaba más rojo de lo que había estado nunca. No podían pensar con claridad, les parecía que estaban viviendo una pesadilla o que alguien les estaba gastando una broma muy, muy pesada. En algún momento, Hermione aparecería y gritaría "¡Eh! ¿Quién es esa doble que está besando a Malfoy?". Por supuesto, eso no ocurriría.

Las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían quedado de piedra. ¿Dos de sus más respetados miembros juntos? Furia y desconcierto pasaba por sus mentes viéndolos confraternizando con el enemigo. Las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tenían opiniones tan diversas que eran demasiadas para mencionarlas.

Dumbledore sonreía como si fuera un bebé con una golosina, McGonagall y Snape se miraban como si no supieran si reír o llorar, Malon contemplaba la escena con una expresión falta de toda emoción y el profesor Flitwick daba saltitos de emoción en su asiento.

Pero lo peor de todo aún no había llegado. Había una única persona en la multitud que miraba la escena con intereses egoístas y los ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Su señor le había dicho que averiguara quién era la persona que rondaba por la mente de Draco Malfoy. Y ahora lo sabía.

* * *

_Mmmm… snif, snif… :´) (LLLLLL) Es todo lo que tengo que decir…_

_Es broma xD, qué les parece? ¡Por fin! Dirán todos._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que esté a la altura. Tiene algo de la peli esta vez._

_¿Qué me dicen del plan de Pansy? ¿Lo entienden? De tan sencillo que es, es complicado. Yo no lo llamaría plan exactamente… sólo es crear las circunstancias y el ambiente propicio._

_Y el partido? No sé si ha quedado bien. He hecho lo que he podido… :s_

_Y el beso?? No me digan que no ha sido tierno… (LLLLL)_

_Y… la espía de Voldemort ya tiene la información que necesita… Aunque ahora lo sabe todo el mundo xD_

_Bueno, NECESITO reviews para este capítulo, que es clave, ¿vale? ;) Por favor =)_

**(K)Kisses&Hugs(L) Ariadi Potter**


	26. Tras el primer beso

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling (ya no habrá nada que tenga que ver con la película a partir de aquí)

Bueno, creo que sois demasiadas para contestar uno por uno los reviews como a mí me gusta, así que simplemente quiero dar las gracias a:

**luna-maga, mitsuky092, Glambicion, twilighter girls, Aby-penita, GeDra, barlow, eliiiisabet!, alice paola, Elisabeth88, karis, mary-loki, maruuchiss, CGinny, Alex de Malfoy, Vic y niesuGui.**

Bienvenida a las nuevas, hola a las que llevan más tiempo por aquí, encantada de que te hayas animado a las que no me habían dejado un review hasta ahora y perdonad por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo V_V. Estoy encantada de que a todas les gusta mi fic y de que el último capítulo les pareciera genial. Disculpad si no respondo a alguna preguntilla, pero si no, no tendría gracia seguir leyendo, ¿verdad? n_n Adelante y decidme que les parece este nuevo capi. ¡A leer!

CAPÍTULO 26: TRAS EL PRIMER BESO

Hermione Granger no sabía ni en lo que estaba pensando cuando se subió con él en la escoba, pues estaba tan lejos de la realidad tras lo que acababa de suceder en el campo de quidditch que por una vez no pensó en nada cuando Draco recogió la escoba del suelo, la puso entre los dos y le dijo con voz ronca: "Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ya". Ahora que ella misma recobraba la compostura, le era obvio que él no parecía haberla perdido nunca. Si se hubieran quedado allí el tiempo suficiente como para que el resto del colegio saliera de su asombro sólo Merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

Y allí estaba ella, fuertemente agarrada para no caerse de la escoba que, para su gusto, iba demasiado rápido. También mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver a qué altura estaba, ya que no era muy amiga de ellas. Además hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba en escoba y estaba más desentrenada que de costumbre. Pero, a pesar de todo, había algo más importante que rondaba por su mente: Draco Malfoy. No habían dicho nada desde entonces, pero en ese momento era plenamente consciente de que lo tenía más cerca de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar, y había dicho que la quería. No sabía si la adrenalina que hacía latir de aquella manera su corazón era por causa del miedo o del chico.

-Voy a descender –le advirtió Draco. Ella sólo se agarró más fuerte como respuesta.

Con más suavidad de la que se pudiera esperar, Draco inclinó la escoba hacia delante y pronto tocaron el suelo con los pies. Hermione se soltó rápidamente de Draco y bajó de la escoba. Se tambaleó mareada por el vuelo y casi se cae al suelo de no ser porque Draco la agarró a tiempo y la equilibró.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado, todavía agarrándola por los hombros.

-Sí –contestó rápidamente, alejándose de él instintivamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio incómodo, y Hermione mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras Draco se preguntaba qué debía hacer a continuación. Finalmente, Hermione levantó la vista y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ella no se había fijado en dónde se encontraban hasta ese momento.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó maravillada-. ¡Estamos encima de una torre!

Parecía un gran mirador circular de piedra gris con un muro dentado que lo rodeaba. Era la más alta de las torres y en el medio estaba la ondeante bandera de Hogwarts. Las vistas eran increíbles y se podían ver todos los terrenos del colegio, el lago e incluso Hogsmade.

-Exacto –confirmó Draco.

-¡Es precioso! –exclamó de nuevo mientras se acercaba al muro y se apoyaba en él.

En realidad, no sólo se acercó al muro para admirar el paisaje, sino también para escapar de la incómoda situación en la que estaba. En un momento había conseguido lo que había deseado durante tantos meses, pero el acto de Draco había sido tan inesperado y espontáneo que ahora ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer. Hablar de cualquier cosa insustancial sonaría artificial, hablar de su complicada relación sería difícil y apresurado y quedarse simplemente callados no hacía más que empeorar las preocupaciones de ambos.

Draco se puso junto a ella y apoyó la escoba en el muro. Miró una vez hacia el horizonte, suspiró y también él se apoyó en el muro. Se miró las manos, no muy seguro de cómo empezar.

-Hermione, lo siento –dijo finalmente-. Por todo lo que te hice sufrir, tanto ahora como en el pasado. De verdad que lo siento.

Ella le miró atentamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Hermione sentía la sinceridad de sus palabras y el dolor con el que las pronunciaba. Inmediatamente quiso consolarlo, quitarle hierro al asunto a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido.

-Ya me pediste perdón antes, y si estoy aquí es porque yo ya te perdoné –le aseguró firmemente.

-Mereces más que eso… y yo mucho menos –contestó él apenado.

Hermione suspiró para aliviar la tensión del ambiente y luego continuó en un tono más alegre:

-Yo tampoco es que fuera muy agradable contigo –le sonrió.

-Supongo que no –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, sintiéndose cómodo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

-No importa. Ahora estamos juntos y el resto da igual… ¿no? -añadió dubitativa.

Draco mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas ante su tono de duda.

-¿Te crees que después de lo de hoy sería fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Hermione se rio de la irónica pregunta, pero su risa en seguida desapareció.

-¿Qué pasará ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe? –dijo volviendo la vista al lago.

-No lo sé –contestó Draco, girando suavemente el rostro de Hermione con la mano para mirarla a los ojos-, pero ya lo averiguaremos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera contenerse, se acercaron y sus labios se rozaron por segunda vez. Draco deslizó su mano desde la cara de Hermione hasta su espalda, pasando por su cuello y su hombro, y la empujó contra él, haciendo que sus labios se entrelazaran. Se besaron cada vez con más pasión, aumentando la intensidad del beso a cada segundo, hasta que parecía como si no pudieran tener nunca suficiente el uno del otro. Hermione abrazaba fuertemente al Draco con sus manos entrelazadas alrededor del cuello, en un intento de evitar que se alejara ni un solo milímetro de ella. Cada vez estaban más desinhibidos, cada vez con más soltura, como si se fueran conociendo más y más en el transcurso de un beso de amor, como si aquello fuera lo más importante en el mundo para ellos. Como si no existiera nada más.

Y, probablemente, así era.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Harry y Ron entraron apresuradamente en la Sala Común con unas expresiones asesinas en el rostro que daban miedo. El partido había acabado hacía cinco horas y acababan de volver de la buscar a Hermione y a Draco, habían recorrido y analizado minuciosamente cada rincón y no los habían encontrado, por supuesto. Atravesaron la estancia acaloradamente y se sentaron de forma brusca sobre uno de los sofás, cada uno en un extremo, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, hasta que uno de ellos levantó la vista hacia el otro.

-¿Dónde diablos se habrán metido? –se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-Cuando vea a ese hurón albino… -gruñó Ron cerrando el puño con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que Hermione nos haya hecho esto… -dijo Harry furioso.

-… se va a enterar de lo que vale un Weasley -terminó Ron su frase.

-¡Nada más y nada menos que con el estúpido de Malfoy! -exclamó Harry.

Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos que alejarla de él. Estoy seguro de que le ha dado un filtro amoroso o algo así -comentó el pelirrojo.

-Tiene que ser eso porque si no, no lo entiendo -corroboró Harry.

Ginny, que los había visto entrar de semejante forma, se había ido acercando por detrás del sillón y había alcanzado a oír la conversación. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que debía hacer algo a favor de Hermione. Por supuesto, ella estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero más por los problemas a los que Hermione se enfrentaría por estar en una relación tan complicada que porque estuviera saliendo con Malfoy.

-Chicos, están bastante equivocados -les informó ella, sobresaltándolos con su súbita aparición.

-¿Equivocados? -repitió Harry mirando a su novia.

-No lo creo -sentenció Ron.

Ginny suspiró y dio un rodeo al sillón para sentarse en medio de su hermano y Harry. No podía decirles toda la verdad a menos que Hermione quisiera, pues no iba a revelar los secretos de su mejor amiga ni siquiera a ellos, pero sentía que debía hacer algo para que no rompieran la burbuja de felicidad en la que Hermione se encontraría cuando volviera. Tenía que suavizar las cosas.

-Sólo quiero pedirles una cosa -les dijo mirando a uno y a otro.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry con sospecha.

-Que dejéis a Hermione en paz. Al menos hoy. Y si quieren hablar, que sea mañana, cuando todos se hayan calmado.

-Ni hablar -se plantó Ron- . Hermione va a tener que darnos explicaciones en el mismísimo momento en el que entre por el retrato.

Harry asintió en acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que sí. No se irá de nuestro lado hasta que nos explique lo que ha pasado. ¿Y si fuera un hechizo o una poción?

-No lo es -dijo la chica en un suspiro-. Y no quiero que la molestéis. Por favor -casi terminó suplicando la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -inquirió su hermano.

-¿Tu sabes algo, no? -preguntó su novio.

-Evidentemente, sí -respondió con autosuficiencia, intentando sonar calmada-. Si no yo también estaría preocupada.

-¡Cuéntanos! -Demandó Ron-. Y a lo mejor te haremos caso –añadió para persuadirla.

-Ni hablar -se negó en rotundo-. Son cosas de ella y yo no tengo derecho a contarlas. Lo único que necesitan saber es que ella está bien. Y, por favor se los pido -repitió con un suspiro-, dejen a Hermione en paz por hoy.

Los dos chicos se miraron y, con la misma expresión mortífera en el rostro, negaron con la cabeza. Ginny se indignó por la poca consideración de ambos y se levantó rápidamente.

-Muy bien, pero se van a arrepentir de no haberme hecho caso. Adiós.

Y se marchó a su habitación. Si por lo menos pudiera avisar a Hermione...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Aquella noche, en alguna estancia de alguna construcción desconocida, las grandes y duras puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par de manera tan brusca que chocaron contra las paredes y rebotaron hasta casi cerrarse de nuevo. Voldemort levantó la vista y frunció el ceño ante semejante interrupción.

-¡Mi señor! –Exclamó Bellatrix entrando rápidamente en la oscura estancia-. Mi señor… ¡lo ha averiguado! ¡Ya sabe quién es! –La mortífaga blandió un sobre amarillento en sus manos-. ¡Casi no me lo creo! ¡El estúpido de mi sobr…!

-¡Bellatrix! –La acalló, con el rostro ahora encendido de expectación-. ¡Dame la carta de una vez! Supongo que es de nuestra querida espía, ¿no?

-Sí, mi señor –dijo acercándose y entregándole la carta.

Voldemort alargó su nívea mano de finos dedos y cogió el sobre, mientras Bellatrix reemprendía su retahíla de quejas y juramentos al respecto del contenido de la carta. Voldemort abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja de pergamino, y empezó a leer. Pocas eran las palabras escritas, pero su rostro y sus ojos se contrajeron con ferocidad y furia.

-No puede ser… una… ¿sangresucia? ¡Y la amiga de Potter, nada menos! ¡Nunca pensé que esa pequeña serpiente se atreviera a tanto! –Gritó temblando de enfado-. ¡Esto es una ofensa para Lord Voldemort y los suyos! Ahora más que nunca, se merece un castigo.

Su mano se cerró en un puño alrededor del papel, arrugándolo hasta que sus propias uñas lo agujerearon y se le enterraron en la carne.

-Mi señor –se atrevió a intervenir Bellatrix-, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

-Déjame solo –contestó sin dignarse a mirarla-. Tengo que pensar muy bien mi siguiente movimiento.

* * *

_Buenooo, debo decir que POR FIN he actualizado!!!!xD Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy liada y las ganas y la inspiración no estaban muy dispuestas a ayudarme. Espero animarme más a partir de ahora._

_Sé que el capítulo no es muy grande, pero se puede decir que es un poco de transición._

_Tenemos la escenita romántica de Draco y Hermione, que creo que no está del todo mal, aunque no es una maravilla tampoco :S (¿qué tal el beso, por cierto?)_

_Luego un poco del comportamiento de Harry, Ron y Ginny con respecto al tema. Ya lo desarrollaré más en al siguiente capi._

_Y finalmente el momento en el que Voldemort se entera de que Hermione es la chica a la que Draco ama._

_Y ya está, espero no haberles decepcionado con este nuevo capi, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo sin escribir._

_Espero con impaciencia vuestros REVIEWS, que ya saben que es el aliciente que me ayuda a escribir n.n_

_Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, deseando que todos se animen y comenten mi fic._

**(L)kisses&hugs(L)*+*+Ariadi Potter*+*+**


	27. El método AD y el plan LM

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

_Hola a todos!!! n.n_

_Como pueden ver, he decidido no borrar el fic ni dejarlo a medias, y esta decisión se la debo en gran medida a ustedes y sus reviews de mi nota de autor. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Después de eso, me dio mucha más pena borrarlo de la que ya me daba. Y, al fin, la otra noche me dio por empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo y aquí está. Es un capítulo que desvela mucha de la trama de todo el fic… ya tocaba y, además, después de tanto tiempo sin nada nuevo y del susto de mis ganas de borrar el fic, se lo merecen, para que me perdonen jejeje. Estoy contenta con este capítulo :))). De todas formas, llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir que a lo mejor hay algo que no coincide con los capis anteriores, que creo que no, pero si es así, avísenme, por favor._

Quiero agradecer el review que me dejaron en la nota de autor a: **Mi Psque** (tienes razón, no soy quien para decidir a quién le gusta la historia o no. Gracias por creer que es fabulosa :D), **yo :)** (pues ya no pienso dejarles con la intriga, me alegro de que te guste), **evax** (gracias por disuadirme ;) ), **Sorcieres de la Neige** (ahora ya puedes ir ávida a leer el capi 27 n.n; me gusta mucho tu nick, por cierto), **Aby-Penita** (gracias a ti también por subirme el ánimo :) ), **silviota** (pues mi musa ha vuelto, a menos para este capi, y espero que se quede por más tiempo), **luna-maga** (no estés triste, que ya he vuelto :) ), **maletina** (bienvenida a la página y a mi fic n.n, ahora tengo la intensión de terminarlo me lleve el tiempo que me lleve), **Mitsuky092** (no lo borro, y voy a terminarlo, aunque la inspiración se me vaya de vacaciones a Hawai la esperaré xD) y **Elizabeth88** (ya me apetece continuar, y el capi este es aún más interesante!).

_**Aviso: **__Como pueden ver, he cambiado mi nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF), me gusta más, pero es un poco largo (por eso lo de las siglas :P)._

CAPÍTULO 27: EL MÉTODO DE A.D. Y EL PLAN DE L.M.

La relación entre Draco y Hermione ya no era un secreto; todo el mundo lo sabía y ellos ya no hacían nada por ocultarlo. Se paseaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts juntos, cada vez con más confianza, pero no solían besarse ni nada de eso en público. Exactamente, ninguno de los dos sabía bien por qué no, pero parecía un mudo acuerdo entre ellos. Quizás para no calentar más los ánimos de algunos que ya estaban que echaban chispas, los de algunas chicas celosas y los de algunos estudiantes que no aprobaban la relación.

Pansy y Blaise aceptaron a Hermione sin reparos, lo que fuera con tal de que su amigo fuera feliz. A pesar de que su nueva actitud hacia ella, una sangre sucia, le intrigaba y le hacía pensar que había más cosas que no sabía, le encantaban los dos Slytherins. Draco y ella no habían hablado demasiado de los problemas que acarrearía su relación, pero aún había tiempo de hacerlo cuando fuera el momento. Hermione sospechaba que Draco estaba esperando algo en concreto para hablar, pues si sacaba el tema, la distraía con cualquier cosa_._ Por otro lado, ni Ron ni Harry se lo habían tomado bien. La única que la había defendido y la seguía defendiendo era Ginny y, más tarde, Luna, cuyos novios se mosqueaban con ellas cada dos por tres cuando hablaban del tema.

Tumbada bocarriba en la cama aquella noche, Hermione rememoraba lo que había pasado hacía una semana cuando, después de estar con Draco tras el partido de quidditch, había vuelto a la Sala Común a una hora muy tardía.

_Draco acompañó a Hermione al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando al fin decidieron que ya era hora de volver, aunque, en realidad, la hora de volver se había pasado hacía rato. Se despidieron con un cálido y tierno beso que duró más de lo que habían pretendido en primer lugar. Luego Hermione le devolvió la capa a Draco, que se la había prestado porque afuera hacía un frío helado, y entró por el retrato no sin antes darle las buenas noches._

_Una vez Hermione hubo entrado a la Sala Común, sintió el calorcito de la chimenea, aún encendida, y la felicidad más grande la envolvió. Sonrió ampliamente y fue a dirigirse hacia las escaleras cuando…_

_-¡Ah! Por fin te dignas a volver __—__exclamó Ron, con rabia contenida, desde un sillón alejado._

_Ella se volvió rápidamente y lo vio allí, sentado, junto a Harry._

_-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó este, algo más calmado__—__. Hemos estado esperándote todo el día._

_Los dos cruzaron los brazos y fruncieron el ceño._

_-Nos debes una explicación __—__exigió Ron._

_Hermione, que se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras del susto, se recuperó y dijo:_

_-Yo no les debo ninguna explicación –comentó-. No obstante, os la daré._

_Se acercó a ellos hasta que pudo ver perfectamente sus rostros fruncidos en una mezcla de preocupación y enojo, el de Ron colorado de furia. Aún no le habían gritado, y Hermione se preguntó si eso era una buena señal o no, porque no era típico de ellos._

_-Verán… __—__comenzó Hermione, sentándose delante de ellos en el suelo__—__. Draco y yo estamos juntos._

_Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos como platos y tardaron en contestar._

_-¡¿Que qué?! –gritaron los dos a la vez._

_-Es una larga historia, pero sólo os pido…_

_-Te ha hecho algo, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha envenenado? ¿Hechizado? __—__inquirió Ron, a punto de ir a buscar a Draco y darle una paliza._

_-No, no…_

_-¿Amenazado? –intentó Harry, haciendo un gesto de venganza._

_-¡No, claro que no!_

_-¿Te ha…? –volvió otra vez Ron._

_-¡NO! –chilló Hermione para que se callaran-. No me ha hecho nada, por Merlín –respiró hondo y se atrevió a decir-: Estoy enamorada de él y él de mí._

_Harry y Ron se miraron. El primero, atónito por completo; el segundo se sumió en el silencio mientras su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más roja._

_-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Harry-. ¡Es un mortífago! ¡Te ha despreciado desde que te conoció!_

_-Las personas cambian, Harry –aclaró ella._

_-Él no, Hermione. Sabes que no –la contradijo._

_-No, no es así –negó la chica con la cabeza. Se empezaba a cansar y Ron, tan callado y tan rojo, le estaba dando miedo-. Lo que os digo es verdad. _

_-No puede serlo –rechazó Harry-. Te está engañando._

_-No, Harry…_

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura, entonces, eh? –preguntó con un tono agrio._

_La pregunta la cogía por sorpresa. ¿Que cómo estaba tan segura? Pues no lo sabía… simplemente… simplemente…_

_-Confío en él –terminó diciendo, segura de sí misma._

_-¡¿CONFÍAS EN ÉL?! –repitió Ron, sin poder aguantar ya las ganas de gritarle -. ¡POR MERLÍN, HERMIONE! ¡TE HA MENTIDO, ENGAÑADO, Y TÚ HAS CAÍDO COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA!_

_-¡¡Aquí el único estúpido que hay eres tú!! –exclamó Hermione, súbitamente de mala leche e intentando aguantar las ganas de darle un cachetón al pelirrojo._

_-¡¡ESTÚPIDA SERÁS TÚ, QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO ESTÚPIDAMENTE DE ESE HURÓN ESTÚPIDO COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA NIÑATA ADOLESCENTE!! –le contestó Ron con furia._

_-Tranquilo, Ron –le intentó apaciguar Harry, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Hermione, Ron tiene razón –intentó razonar con ella._

_-¡¡No!! ¡¡No la tiene!! –le rebatió, levantando un poco la voz. _

_-¡ESTO SÓLO SIGNIFICA QUE NOS HAS TRAICIONADO! –sentenció Ron._

_-¡VALE! –gritó ella, furiosa al ver que ninguno quería escucharla-. ¡CÓMO QUIERAN! ¡SI NO ME DEJAN EXPLICARME, ENTONCES, VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! _

_Y, acto seguido, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejando a Harry, Ron y a los sentimientos hostiles de ambos abajo._

Aquel día había sido uno de los mejores de la vida de Hermione, pero aquella noche fue una de las peores. Desde la pelea, no se habían hablado. Ginny intentaba persuadirlos de que escucharan lo que Hermione les tenía que decir, pero ellos habían rehusado, y Hermione se negaba a intentarlo en esas condiciones. _¿Para qué?_ Por suerte para los dos chicos, se tenían el uno al otro y se pasaban el rato haciendo como que no les importaba, pero no engañaban a nadie. Hermione sabía muy bien que la amistad que los unía era demasiado grande para olvidarla así como así, pero no estaba segura de volver a recuperarla. Al fin y al cabo, comprendía lo que sentían, lo mismo que hubiera sentido ella meses atrás, cuando aún Malfoy no había aparecido en escena como Príncipe Solo. Pero ahora era diferente y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperarles. Por otro lado, ella tenía a Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny y Luna, que también habían empezado a interactuar entre sí. A Leslie, por otro lado, no le caían bien los Slytherins y no quería estar con ellos, a pesar de que pensaba que Hermione debía estar con quien quisiera. Así pues, la muchacha se iba a hacer otras cosas cuando ellos estaban cerca.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione. No había noche en que no pensara en sus amigos y terminara llorando por ellos. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó, como una niña pequeña.

Al día siguiente, un sábado, Hermione se reunió ante el Gran Comedor con Draco, Blaise y Pansy para pasar juntos el día en los terrenos del castillo. Cierto que aún estaban a mediados de febrero y que aún había algo de nieve y hacía frío, pero lucía un cielo despejado y el sol calentaba bastante. Además, iban muy bien abrigados con capas y bufandas.

-Mira –le dijo Blaise a Hermione, agitando algo en su mano-. Te hemos traído una bufanda de Slytherin –le sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Puaj! –Se quejó Hermione, en broma-. No pienso ponerme eso –negó, tocando la suya con los colores de Gryffindor y levantando la mano en un gesto solemne.

-¡Te lo dije, Blaise! –reprendió Pansy, quitándole la bufanda de las manos y pegándole con ella.

-¡Ay!

Hermione rió.

-¿Así que consideras peor ponerte una bufanda de Slytherin que salir conmigo? –Le preguntó Draco, rodeándola por la cintura-. Estoy perdiendo mi "slytherinidad" –comentó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que Hermione se ruborizada un tanto.

-¡Eso no lo dudes! –exclamó Blaise, burlón.

-¡Tú cállate! –le espetó, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Dame eso, Pansy –le dijo, tendiéndole la mano para que le diera la bufanda.

-¡Claro!

Blaise se quedó mirando el intercambio unos segundos y, luego, echó a correr hacia los terrenos del castillo perseguido por los otros. Hermione jamás se había imaginado que los Slytherins pudieran comportarse como gente normal, o incluso como críos de cinco años, pero así era. En el fondo, eran chicos y chicas iguales al resto.

Pasaron la mañana bromeando y charlando hasta que, a las 12 del mediodía, divisaron a la profesora McGonagal caminar hacia ellos desde el otro lado del castillo.

-Siento interrumpirles, señores –se disculpó al verles tan a gusto bajo un gran roble-, pero el profesor Dumbledore me manda a buscaros a los cuatro para que vayan a su despacho. Si hacen el favor de seguirme –se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia el castillo.

Los tres Slytherins se miraron y Hermione notó que parecían algo nerviosos, y se dispusieron a seguir a la profesora.

Cuando por fin llegaron ante la gran estatua que precedía al despacho del director, se encontraron con que allí les esperaban Harry, Ron y Ginny con caras de confusión, y el profesor Snape, que se acercó a la puerta y dijo la contraseña sin saludar a nadie.

Cuando se abrió, todos se precipitaron por las escaleras y McGonagal abrió la puerta del despacho. Tras ella, se hallaba Dumbledore, sentado en su silla, rodeado por los miembros más importantes de la Orden del Fénix. El trío dorado y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Qué hacían allí? Saludaron de lejos al señor Weasley, a Lupin, a Tonks y a Moody, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse, ya que el momento parecía solemne. A Hermione le llamó la atención uno de los presentes: una mujer encapuchada a la que no podía verle la cara, pero sospechaba que era la profesora Mallon. Los de Slytherin se sentían observados y estaban cada vez más nerviosos.

-Por favor, pasad y sentaos –les dijo el director con una sonrisa amistosa, señalando las sillas que habían en medio de la estancia, ante él.

Los chicos lo hicieron, pero incluso los Gryffindors no se sentían cómodos en medio de toda aquella gente. McGonagal y Snape se colocaron a cada lado del profesor.

-Bueno, imagino que todos tienen prisa y curiosidad por saber para qué les he llamado, ¿cierto? –Todos asintieron, especialmente los alumnos-. Inicialmente, no estaba muy seguro de hacer a los chicos de Gryffindor partícipes de esto, pero, viendo los giros de la vida –miró directamente a Draco y Hermione- es totalmente necesario. Por ciertas circunstancias que explicaré a continuación, yo, como jefe de la Orden del Fénix, he decidido acoger a los señores Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini y a la señorita Pansy Parkinson bajo la protección de la Orden, como lo están estos otros chicos que tenemos delante de nosotros.

Se oyeron murmullos por toda la estancia. Los Gryffindors se miraron y los otros tres Slytherins parecieron encogerse en la silla, intimidados. Dumbledore levantó las manos para hacerlos callar.

-Estos tres chicos rechazaron la marca tenebrosa hace unos meses, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y, tras recibir una amenaza, vinieron a pedirme ayuda y a unirse a la Orden. Por supuesto, aún son muy jóvenes para ello, pero los acogí con gusto bajo nuestra protección. Siento no haber podido informarles antes, pero soy un hombre extraordinariamente ocupado –se explicó-. En resumen, espero que estén todos de acuerdo conmigo, señores.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y un par de gruñidos por parte de Ojoloco Moody, Ron y Harry, pero Dumbledore hizo oídos sordos.

-Hay una cosa en especial que quiero decir a estos siete alumnos de aquí –les miró intensa y severamente-. Ahora que pertenecen a la Orden, tienen que aprender a tolerarse y a trabajar juntos tal y como hacen los miembros adultos, así que, como no soy tan tonto como para pensar que eso ocurrirá solo y de manera natural, voy a imponerles un entrenamiento especial.

Los siete chicos le miraron de hito en hito y luego se echaron miradas asesinas entre ellos. ¿En qué estaría pensando el director? ¿Tolerarse? ¿Trabajar juntos? ¡Jamás!

-Este entrenamiento consistirá, simplemente, en pasar juntos un tiempo todos los días en una sala a la que llamaremos La Sala de la Unión. A veces, bajo la vigilancia de un profesor, a veces solos –el profesor soltó una risita al ver las caras de perplejidad de los chicos.

-¿Qué…? –Consiguió decir Harry-. ¿Nos van a encerrar con ese atajo de serpientes? –preguntó señalándoles.

-¡Cómo si quisiéramos pasar el tiempo con un par de leones apestosos, Potter! –exclamó Malfoy, dedicándole una gélida mirada.

-¡Tú sí que eres apestoso, Malfoy! –Se metió Ron-. ¡Hueles a hurón!

-¡Tú cállate, comadreja pobretona! –le gritaron Draco y Blaise a la vez, levantándose.

Ron empezó a ponerse muy rojo y Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita. También se pusieron en pie.

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Hermione, levantándose y abriendo los brazos-. Esto es muy estúpido, y es precisamente lo que no debemos hacer, lo que Dumbledore quiere que evitemos.

-En efecto, señorita Granger –interrumpió el mago-. Por favor, cálmense. Ya verán que no será para tanto –los chicos le dedicaron miradas de odio-. Sólo me queda decirles que estén mañana ante la puerta del Gran Comedor a las 6 de la tarde, donde un profesor les esperará para guiarles en su primer entrenamiento. Y quien falte será severamente castigado –añadió-. Pueden marcharse todos excepto los señores Malfoy y Zabini y la señorita Parkinson. Aún tengo cosas que aclarar con ellos. Y, por favor, profesora Mallon, quédese usted también, si no le importa –tal y como había supuesto Hermione, la profesora Mallon era la encapuchada, pues asintió ante la petición del director.

El resto de los presentes se marcharon, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de curiosidad, odio o preocupación a los que se quedaban.

Hermione llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras y se encontró allí con los otros Gryffindors. Se miraron largamente y Ginny dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de solucionar esto, ¿no les parece? –preguntó con cierto tono molesto.

Los dos chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Verán –dijo Hermione-. Si no confían en mí, ¿confiarán por lo menos en Dumbledore? Esto demuestra que…

-Lo siento Hermione –le interrumpió Harry con tristeza-. A pesar de lo que ha dicho Dumbledore, yo aún creo que traman algo, y sí no, de todas formas me siento traicionado.

Ron sólo miró al piso.

-Me gustaría poder contarles todo para que así vean que no es tan extraño –suplicó ella.

-Hermione, nada de lo que digas va a cambiar nuestra opinión –le contestó Harry-. Aún así, espero que tengas razón y no te pase nada malo. Vamos, Ron –le dijo a su amigo.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Hermione se apoyó en la pared, muy triste y conteniendo las lágrimas. Ginny se acercó a ella.

-Venga, déjalos. Ya se darán cuenta de que no tiene razón –la animó-. Vamos a dar un paseo –Hermione asintió y fueron en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts-. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto para qué querrá Dumbledore a Draco, Blaise y Pansy ahora.

-Y yo –respondió Hermione, pensativa.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore…

-Por favor, chicos, vuelvan a tomar asiento –comentó el director cuando la puerta del despacho se hubo cerrado. La profesora Mallon se mantuvo de pie, a su derecha, aún con la capucha puesta-. Aún me queda algo más que hablar con ustedes y no es un asunto agradable. Se trata de vuestros padres.

-¿Nuestros padres? –preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó Pansy-. ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-Según nuestro informador -empezó-, les culparon de vuestras dimisiones como mortífagos y les han encerrado en alguna parte del lugar donde se encuentra Voldemort.

-Oh, no… –susurró Pansy.

-¡Mierda! -Dijo Blaise-. Es culpa nuestra.

-¿Y mi madre? –Preguntó Draco de inmediato-. ¿Está con mi padre?

-No. Su madre está a salvo –Draco le miró, interrogante-. Y, señor Zabini, no es culpa vuestra. Vuestros padres querían que os alejarais de esto y, de manera sutil, os han estado aconsejando. ¿Me equivoco? –Blaise y Pansy negaron con la cabeza-. Y eso también influyó en las decisiones del señor Malfoy –Draco asintió-. En realidad, fue todo un plan que el señor Malfoy ejecutó junto con la ayuda de los Parkinsons y los Zabinis –los chicos se miraron-. Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos –dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia un armario que había a la derecha de la sala. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una especie de vasija con runas antiguas grabadas por la superficie-. Esto es un pensadero. ¿Saben usarlo? –los chicos asintieron; no en vano eran sangre pura-. Muy bien, vamos a ver la conversación que mantuve meses atrás con el señor Malfoy, pero antes prométanme que no hablarán con nadie de esto a menos que tengan total confianza en esa persona –ellos asintieron.

Los chicos se inclinaron ante el pensadero y pronto el líquido viscoso empezó a moverse. A la vez, los tres sintieron cómo un gancho los cogía del estómago y los hacía desaparecer entre los recuerdos.

_Cayeron en el despacho de Dumbledore. El director estaba sentado tranquilamente en su gran silla y ante su enorme mesa llena de papeles, libros y extraños cachivaches, escribiendo una carta para el ministro con una pluma de fénix. Entonces, alguien tocó en la puerta._

_-Pase –dijo el director, con sus ojos puestos en la persona que entró. Era la profesora McGonagal acompañada por el imponente señor Lucius Malfoy. La profesora tenía el ceño fruncido, pero dijo:_

_-El señor Malfoy quería hablar con usted, señor director. Le he dicho que era muy tarde y que no lo recibiría, pero no me escuchó. No sé por qué Filch ha sido tan tonto como para abrirle las puertas a estas horas de la noche…_

_-No importa, profesora. Imagino –dijo mirando a Lucius a través de sus gafas de media luna con expresión severa- que si está aquí será por algo importante, ¿no, señor Malfoy?_

_-Sí, señor director. Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente –había algo en el tono de Lucius que no denotaba exactamente la misma superioridad de otras veces, y Dumbledore lo notó y frunció el ceño también._

_-De acuerdo –asintió-. Profesora, déjenos a solas, por favor –la profesora McGonagal se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza y cerró la puerta-. Bien, dígame. ¿De qué quiere hablar?_

_-Bueno, no es fácil para mí tener que pedirle ayuda, señor, pero el Señor Oscuro planea convertir a mi hijo y al de los Zabini y a la hija de los Parkinson en mortífagos. Y no queremos que suceda, no queremos esta misma vida de mala muerte para ellos también. Queremos persuadirles de que no vayan al encuentro del Señor Tenebroso durante las vacaciones de verano, ni tampoco durante las del curso. Los Zabini y los Parkinson aconsejarán a sus hijos para que se alejen de esto y, con suerte, el mío hará lo mismo. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque paso demasiado tiempo con el Señor Oscuro como su segundo y, además, a Draco le resultaría demasiado raro y sospecharía algo, pues hemos quedado en que ni ellos deben darse cuenta. Por ahora –le explicó- los hemos mandado lejos este verano y no regresarán hasta el mismo día en el que tengan que coger el tren de Hogwarts y estén a salvo aquí, en el colegio._

_-Extraño cambio de actitud, señor Malfoy –apuntó el director-. ¿A qué se debe? –preguntó con una sonrisa, como si ya supiera la respuesta._

_-Al amor que le tengo a mi familia, aunque no lo parezca. Los tiempos cada vez se vuelven más turbios y, viendo el peligro para mi hijo, mi opinión acerca de que debe convertirse en mortífago ha cambiado considerablemente. _

_-Ya veo. Sí, siempre supe que los Slytherins eran grandes amantes, pero de una manera diferente –comentó el director, pensativo._

_-Sí, y por ello necesito pedirle un favor: acoja a mi hijo, a Blaise y a Pansy bajo su protección._

_Dumbledore jugueteó con sus dedos un rato y, entonces, dijo:_

_-De acuerdo. Lo haré desde el momento en que rechacen la marca tenebrosa._

_El señor Malfoy asintió, sabiendo que era justo._

_-También hay otra cosa: quiero pedirle que proteja a mi esposa –Dumbledore alzó una ceja-. Ella nunca quiso ser mortífaga, pero se vio obligada a serlo y Voldemort lo sabe. Temo que si descubren mi plan le hagan daño –los ojos fríos del señor Malfoy tenían un atisbo de desesperación y súplica. En realidad, estaba más delgado y demacrado que de costumbre._

_-Está bien; tráemela aquí y veremos qué podemos hacer._

_-Ahora mismo está en Francia con Draco, señor._

_-Entonces, cuando vuelva –sentenció el director._

_-Muchas gracias, pero aún no comprendo por qué me ayuda –dudó._

_Dumbledore lo pensó un momento._

_-El amor, señor Malfoy, es lo más bonito que existe en el mundo y, cuando el amor necesita ayuda, hay que ofrecérsela._

_Los tres chicos sintieron de nuevo cómo un gancho tiraba de ellos y toda la escena se empezó a difuminar._

De pronto, volvían a estar en el despacho con cara de asombrados y sin poder decir ni mu.

-Sentaos de nuevo, por favor. Aún queda sólo una cosa más antes de dejaros para que asimiléis todo esto. La cuestión de dónde se halla su madre, señor Malfoy –le miró a sus confusos ojos grises y supo que le estaba escuchando-. Cuando su madre volvió de Francia con usted, su padre la trajo inmediatamente aquí y nuca volvió a salir. Siempre ha estado aquí bajo la identidad de nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Náyade Mallon, ayudada por la poción multijugos.

Draco miró a la profesora, que seguía inmóvil al lado del director. Entonces, la mujer se llevó las manos a la capucha y se la deslizó lentamente hacia atrás, dejando ver una melena rubio platino recogida hacia atrás, unos pequeños ojos azules y una piel blanca como la porcelana. Su cara estaba más delgada y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos del cansancio y la tensión.

-Draco –le sonrió, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó, atónito.

Ella asintió y, sin poderlo evitar, se acercó a él y le abrazó, agachada en el suelo. Draco correspondió al abrazo, contento de ver a su querida madre, pero aún aturdido.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron con sendas caras de confusión y cierta tristeza por sus padres, pero pronto se sonrieron y se dieron la mano. Pidieron permiso al profesor para marcharse y el director decidió también irse para dejar a Draco y a Narcissa a solas un rato. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

* * *

_Ahora, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, puede ser pronto (eso espero), puede ser dentro de unos meses (más probable, que tengo los exámenes de febrero a la vuelta de la esquina¬¬) ... pero tengan por seguro que ya no pienso abandonarlo :). _

_Bueno, en este capítulo, tenemos:_

_-El enfado de Harry y Ron, que lo puse en plan flash back y creo que está bastante bien._

_-Me encanta cómo juegan los Slytherins… son tan monos (LL)_

_-Dumbledore revela la identidad de los nuevos protegidos de la Orden (obviamente, no les dice a la Orden lo de Lucius porque no quiere peleas, como ocurre a veces con Snape)._

_-Dumbledore revela el plan de Lucius. Lo he hecho con el pensadero porque pensé que quedaría más interesante si podíamos ver la escena directamente (el pobre, me da penita, dándolo todo por su familia. En realidad, yo creo que lo haría, no es algo que me resulte demasiado OOC). No estoy muy segura si debí poner esto ya o es demasiado pronto, pero de todas formas me gusta._

_Bueno, déjenme __**reviews**__ con vuestra opinión, please!! Son muy importantes para mí n.n_

_***+*+**_**TSWF*+*+(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)*+*+**


	28. La Sala de la Unión

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review, que son: **mitsuki092** (encantada de subirte el ánimo n_n), **Liliane Cullen** (que bien que te guste la fusión que hecho con tus favoritos :D), **Melissa Elizabeht Granger** (genial que te guste la adaptación, pero yo creía que había sido evidente con lo de Narcissa xD), **Ayshel** (Bienvenida a fanfiction. A mí también me gusta cuando no sólo hay amor. Me siento muy alagada de que pienses que escribo fenomenal y de que sea de las que más te ha gustado. Gracias :D) y **Glambición** (amo que ames la actualización, y espero que estas dos también las ames :P).

Como ven he hecho una ¡¡ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE!! Estoy muy contenta de que me haya vuelto la inspiración (mas o menos, ya que hay cosas que no me gustan ¬¬). ¡Espero que a ustedes sí y a leer!

CAPÍTULO 28: LA SALA DE LA UNIÓN

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts acompañada por su amiga Ginny, que parloteaba alegremente. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba escuchando; su mente tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse. Para empezar, pensaba en los dos chicos, Harry y Ron, que se encontraban a unos metros por detrás de ellas con la firme intención de ignorarla. La entristecía y enfurecía a partes iguales, y a cada segundo quería darse la vuelta y abrazarles o darles una cachetada, dependiendo del momento. Y a eso se le llamaba empezar mal, pues encima iban todos al mismo lugar.

Esa era su segunda preocupación: _el lugar_. Se dirigían al Gran Comedor para que un profesor les guiara a ellos y al resto de los chicos a la Sala de la Unión. No sabía que podía esperar de lo que se avecinaba, pero estaba segura de que podía ir bien… o ser un desastre.

Entonces, Hermione divisó a Draco y a los otros Slytherins en el sitio señalado y apuró el paso, dejando atrás a los otros.

-¡Draco! –exclamó, feliz, al tiempo que el chico se daba cuenta de su presencia y le dirigía una sonrisa torcida.

-Hermione… –pasó su mano por la cintura y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios… que se convirtió en muchos besos más.

-Esos idiotas… – se quejó Blaise de repente.

Hermione le miró, confusa por el comentario, pero luego les sonrió a él y a Pansy. Ginny llegó justo en ese momento.

-Hola, chicos.

-Sí, sí… hola –le contestó Blaise-. Será mejor que dejen de hacer eso o esos dos acabarán por asesinarles.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja, aún con Hermione entre sus brazos.

-De esos dos –dijo Pansy con desagrado y mirando por encima de su hombro.

Hermione y Draco se giraron y se encontraron con la mirada acusadora y asesina de Harry y Ron, que llegaban justo en ese momento a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ron se puso un poco colorado y cerró los puños, y Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Potter, Weasley –saludó Draco, fríamente.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, pero Harry dio un leve asentimiento. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en una especie de desafío visual. Gracias a Merlín, se oyeron unos firmes pasos por el pasillo y todos desviaron la vista. Al poco aparecieron McGonagall y Snape al girar una esquina.

-Muy bien, me alegro de que todos hayan sido puntuales –les alabó la profesora. El profesor les miró con hostilidad-. El profesor Snape y yo seremos los encargados de esta primera sesión. Sígannos, por favor.

Snape no dijo nada de nada y simplemente dio la vuelta junto con la profesora, haciendo ondear su capa. Harry y Ron les dirigieron una última mirada a todos antes de ir tras ellos. El resto se puso también en marcha.

Caminaron por los pasillos y subieron varios pisos prácticamente en silencio: todos estaban tan tensos o tenían tanto en que pensar que nadie dijo nada.

-Hemos llegado –afirmó McGonagall, señalando una puerta que no tenía nada de diferente al resto-. Por supuesto, tiene una contraseña que sólo pueden saber ustedes y los profesores. Si me haces el favor, Severus.

-Claro, Minerva. _Unions Unitas._

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la puerta durante una milésima de segundo y, luego, se quedó quieta. Snape alargó su mano, giró el pomo y la abrió. Ambos profesores entraron y los alumnos les siguieron. La habitación no era demasiado grande y se daba un aire a las Salas Comunes de las Casas: había una chimenea, sillones estampados con el escudo de Hogwarts, mesas y sillas, y algunas estanterías con libros. La moqueta marrón y la luz de la chimenea le daban un aspecto acogedor y cálido.

-Venid aquí –ordenó Snape, de repente, sacándolos a todos de su escrutinio. Él y la profesora ya se habían sentado en los sillones.

Los chicos obedecieron y se aproximaron a ellos; Pansy optó por sentarse en el suelo y el resto pronto la imitó.

-Bueno –empezó McGonagall-, como saben, ustedes forman parte de la Orden y, como miembros, deben aprender a confiar en los otros. Este es el objetivo que nos disponemos a cumplir. Antes no había sido necesario puesto que todos se llevaban bien, pero ahora no es así. Lo que harán aquí será más que simple: convivir –Hermione alzó una ceja; algo le decía que no era sólo eso-. Pasarán aquí las tardes, a partir de la hora en que terminen las clases, y los fines de semana completos, hasta las 8 en ambos casos, para que tengan tiempo suficiente de volver a sus Casas a hacer lo que tengan que hacer antes de dormir. Por supuesto, la sala está dotada de un baño. Además –Hermione sonrió, orgullosa de su instinto-, se les mandará una pequeña tarea semanal que deberá estar completa el domingo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sin duda, la mano de Hermione se elevó en el aire enseguida. Draco sonrió con sorna.

-¿De qué tratan esos trabajos?

-En realidad, eso no puedo decírselo, señorita Granger, lo siento. Tampoco es que sepa mucho sobre el tema, ya que será el profesor Dumbledore el que los enviará vía lechuza cada lunes.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, imaginando el tipo de trabajo que podría enviarles.

-Profesora… -dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

-Eso depende de lo rápido que se unan –le contestó, y Harry frunció todavía más el ceño.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que pasaremos todo nuestro tiempo libre aquí encerrados?! –exclamó Ron, enfadado-. ¡¿Con esos?! –Señaló a los de Slytherin-. ¡No quiero!

-Weasley, cállese –respondió Snape con voz cortante-. Así lo ha dispuesto el profesor Dumbledore y así se hará.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Harry, también enfadado-. Dumbledore no tiene autoridad para hacer esto por mucho que sea el director.

-Se lo diré a mi padre… -amenazó Ron.

-Su padre ya está enterado, señor Weasley –rebatió Snape, dejándole sin habla-. Y, como esto no son asuntos del colegio, Potter, sino de la Orden, el director puede hacer lo que crea conveniente, ya que es el jefe. Y usted y el resto, como miembros, tienen que obedecerle.

Por una vez, Snape había dicho algo que era totalmente cierto y que nadie podía negar. Ron y Harry miraron al suelo, derrotados y con la rabia bullendo bajo la piel.

-Lo único que nos queda por decir –procedió la profesora McGonagall- son algunas características de la Sala: está hechizada de manera que el profesor Dumbledore tendrá constancia de vuestros progresos y sabrá exactamente cuando llegan y cuando se van, por lo que no hay posibilidad de hacer trampas. Tienen, como máximo, una hora después de cada clase para entrar. No lleguen tarde. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –al ver que todos se quedaban mortalmente callados, añadió-: Entonces, pueden marcharse.

Los alumnos se levantaron sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarse, pensando en toda la nueva información que les habían dado y, algunos, conteniendo la rabia. Si se hubieran volteado, habrían visto la extraña sonrisa en los estrechos labios de Minerva McGonagall o el brillo inusual en los ojos negros de Severus Snape.

Salieron por la puerta y, tras dirigirse una mutua mirada de odio, Ron y Harry marcharon por el corredor.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Ginny, aún en la puerta de la Sala Unión-. No me gusta la manera en la que me ignora Harry cuando estoy contigo o con ellos. Tendré que regañarle –comentó, poniendo una cara igualita a la de su madre-. ¿Vamos, Hermione? –preguntó.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a Draco para darle un beso de despedida.

-Hasta mañana –le susurró en el oído.

-Hasta mañana, "Hogwartsprincess" –le sonrió contra la mejilla.

Se despidieron de los otros y se fueron por el mismo camino que sus compañeros de Casa. Draco se quedó mirando la figura de Hermione mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y luego se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Vamos, o qué?

Se giraron y fueron en dirección contraria.

Absolutamente todos se veían obligados a cumplir por ser miembros acogidos de la Orden, pero había otras razones por las que no podían negarse negarse.

Harry le debía muchísimo a Dumbledore y sabía que el viejo director tenía la confianza puesta en él. Por eso, a pesar de que le parecía una tontería y una chifladura esta nueva ocurrencia, no quería decepcionarle. Además, se suponía que el hombre sabía lo que hacía, ¿no?

Ron no tenía ningunas ganas de pasarse el día rodeado de Slytherins por aquella locura sin sentido… pero su padre estaba enterado de todo y seguro que su madre también. No tenía manera de salir de esta, no quería recibir una reprimenda de las grandes.

Ginny no tenía nada en contra de aquello, en realidad, pero pensaba que sería divertido estar con Hermione y los de Slytherin, que le caían cada vez mejor, y ver cómo su hermano y su novio lidiaban con aquello. Además, ella tampoco quería meterse en problemas con sus padres.

Hermione veía aquello totalmente útil y necesario. Así que no necesitaba más que eso para apuntarse a la causa por muy extraña que resultara. Lo haría.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy tenían muchos motivos para estarles agradecidos a Dumbledore y querían que las cosas siguieran así. Bajo su amparo, se sentían protegidos, pero también en deuda con un hombre que no tenía una verdadera razón para ayudarlos a ellos y a sus familias. Más bien al contrario. Lo harían.

*+*+*+*+

Voldemort estaba sentado en la pared contraria a la gran puerta de la enorme estancia. Estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas se podían ver los muebles y la decoración, pero ciertamente parecía exquisita. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y entró una mujer encapuchada.

-Mi señor, ¿quería verme?

-Sí, Bellatrix, acércate -la mujer obedeció y se quedó a unos metros de su señor-. ¿Ya le has preguntado?

-Sí, es dentro de un mes.

-Muy bien. Ahora dile lo que tiene que hacer.

-Por supuesto, mi señor –y, adivinando que ya habían terminado, salió de la estancia.

Voldemort se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia su izquierda, donde yacía el Cofre de Anankarof bajo una tela negra. Sonrió.

* * *

_Mmm...¿qué estará planeando Voldemort? :O_

_¡¡Bueno, esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar!! Ya me dirán ustedes que les parece._

_Así que por eso…¡¡¡REVIEWS, PLEASE!!! _

_*+*TSWF+*+_


	29. Un mes de entenamiento

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

CAPÍTULO 29: UN MES DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Semana 1:

Al día siguiente, las clases fluyeron con normalidad, tanto que Hermione dudó que fuera verdad que tenía que ir a la Sala de la Unión. No obstante, cuando la hora de la profesora Mallon terminó, tuvo que dirigirse casi inmediatamente allí, sola, puesto que Draco y sus amigos necesitaban pasar por la Sala Común de Slytherin antes. Recordaba bien el camino y pronto se vio ante la puerta.

-_Unions Unitas_ –la puerta se agitó un momento y, luego, la abrió.

No había nadie todavía, y Hermione se preguntó por un momento si sería la única que vendría. Dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y se acercó a ojear los libros de una de las estanterías.

-_Historia de la Magia_ –fue leyendo en voz alta- _, Moste Potente Potions, Defensa de las fuer…_

-¡ES CULPA TUYA, HURÓN!

Hermione se paró en seguida al escuchar los gritos; provenían del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡CÁLLATE, WEASLEY, LA CULPA LA TIENEN TÚ Y POTTER!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! –resonó otra voz, y la puerta se abrió- ¡Oh, Hermione! –Exclamó Ginny en cuanto la vio; se acercó a ella-. ¡Llevan así todo el camino!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, mirando como Ron se sentaba en un sillón con la cara completamente colorada y Harry hablaba con Draco entre siseos de rabia. Blaise y Pansy también se reunieron con ellas.

-Verás, nos encontramos todos en el piso de abajo por casualidad y, no sé muy bien cómo, empezaron a pelear. Ya sabes, cualquier excusa es buena.

-Intentamos pararlos, de verdad –convino Pansy-, pero nada.

Blaise la rodeó con el brazo y besó su mejilla; aún seguían juntos desde el baile, un récord para ambos.

-Si solo se propusieran intentar llevarse bien, sería mucho más fácil –agregó Blaise.

Hermione dio un suspiro resignado y fue a donde Harry y Draco seguían peleando mientras Ron los observaba desde el sillón, demasiado furioso para decir nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?

-Nada –contestó Harry, airado.

-¿Nada? –Draco miró a Hermione-. Dicen que tengo la culpa de esto. ¡Y ni siquiera quiero estar aquí! –se quejó.

-Aquí la culpa no es de nadie, Harry.

-Al contrario, Herm¡one –dijo Draco-. La culpa es suya por no aceptarnos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron Harry y Ron, haciendo que este se levantara de su asiento.

-Eso tampoco es cierto, Draco –reprobó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido-. Y si de verdad quieren salir de aquí, será mejor empezar por no pelearnos cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo? –les miró como si quisieran que se dieran la mano. Por el contrario, Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta y se sentaron en el sofá, totalmente enfadados. Draco los miró con desdén y luego dirigió toda su atención a Hermione. Fue a darle un beso, pero…

-No –le paró la chica-. Escúchame: si queremos que todo esto salga adelante, vamos a tener que comportarnos como es debido, todos nosotros. Y, ya que ellos no van a aceptar lo que les diga, hazlo tú: Draco, cielo, tienes la capacidad suficiente como para saber retirarte a tiempo de una pelea absurda y así evitarla. Haz lo que puedas –casi le suplicó.

Draco miró a Hermione. Le resultaba casi imposible no querer partir a esos imbéciles en dos, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Además, ¿quién iba a resistirse a esos ojitos marrones que le miraban?

-Está bien –asintió, y fue Hermione quien se acercó para besar sus labios, dulcemente.

-¡Eh! –Exclamó Pansy-. Hay una lechuza en la ventana.

Todos miraron a la lechuza encaramada en el alféizar mientras Pansy se acercaba y desataba la carta que llevaba en la pata. Luego se marchó.

-Debe de ser la carta de Dumbledore –razonó Ginny.

Todos se reunieron en torno a Pansy, intentando encontrar un buen hueco para leerla. La chica la abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Queridos alumnos:_

_Gracias por haberse presentado en este primer día de entrenamiento en la Sala de la Unión. Siento mucho que, para algunos, esto sea en contra de su voluntad; les aseguro, sin embargo, que no será en vano y que verán las repercusiones positivas en el futuro._

_Tal y como los profesores Snape y McGonagall les informaron ayer, todos los lunes les enviaré una tarea que ha de estar completa el domingo. Las tareas estarán basadas en el concepto de llegar a conocerse unos a otros y aprender a tener una buena relación. En el caso de la señorita Weasley, cuya relación es buena con ambas partes y, además, se halla un curso por debajo, se hará una excepción._

_Antes de mandarles la primera tarea, hay cuatro normas que deben de tener en cuenta tanto dentro como fuera de la Sala de la Unión:_

_Nada de apellidos, se llamarán por sus nombres de pila._

_Nada de palabrotas o insultos._

_Nada de peleas._

_Saludarse y despedirse correctamente._

_La tarea de esta semana será sentarse en las clases que tengan juntos por tríos, a saber: Ron-Blaise-Pansy; Harry-Draco-Hermione. A Ginny le será encomendada la tarea de mediadora._

_Respetuosamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-¿Ya está? ¿Esa es la tarea? –se preguntó Ginny en voz alta.

Los chicos se habían quedado paralizados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamó Ron-. ¿Es que lo hace adrede?

-Por supuesto, Ron –le dijo Hermione con su tono de marisabidilla-. ¿Es que no es obvio?

-Pues yo no pienso sentarme al lado de Zab… Zab… -de repente, Ron parecía estar ahogándose y no podía terminar la frase-. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Creo que lo sé –dijo Pansy, que seguía mirando la carta-. Hay una posdata.

-¿Posdata? –preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, escuchen.

_P.D. Pueden intentar romper las cuatro reglas, pero, desde el mismo momento en que abran la carta, les resultará prácticamente imposible._

-Eso quiere decir… -dijo Ginny.

-Que no puede llamarnos por el apellido ni hacer ninguna de las otras cosas –explicó Blaise, y luego se acercó a Ron con una sonrisa-. Llámame Blaise, Ron.

Ron gruñó.

-Slytherins estup… -empezó a ahogarse de nuevo-. ¡Aggg!

-Déjalo, Ron –le dijo Harry-. No vale la pena.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más incidentes… pero sólo porque era imposible pelearse si uno se estaba ahogando. En su lugar, se dedicaron miradas asesinas y Ron y Harry se sentaron en un rincón y sólo hablaron con Ginny cuando esta se acercaba para intentar tranquilizarlos. Después de todo, tenía que hacer de mediadora.

Los días pasaron como un autentico infierno para ellos. Tener que sentarte al lado de tu persona menos favorita era un suplicio para todo el mundo, y más si no podías desahogarte. Harry y Malfoy habían hecho como si no se conocieran, todo muy frío y muy tenso, y Hermione había tratado de hacerlos hablar, sin éxito. Además, Harry la ignoraba y eso la ponía muy triste y la indignaba. Ron, por su parte, estaba harto de la amabilidad de Blaise y Pansy. Ambos habían decidido que se comportarían lo mejor posible y a Ron le daba rabia no tener motivos para enfadarse.

La verdad era que al principio había sido bastante conflictivo, ya que intentaban insultarse y pelearse cada dos por tres, pero a medida que se acostumbraban, se iban relajando un tanto y ya ni lo intentaban. Así, llegaron a la clase de pociones, la última clase del viernes. Se encontraron fuera de las mazmorras, esperando por el profesor. El hechizo hizo que tuvieran que saludarse a pesar de haber estado juntos en la clase anterior.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Draco, impulsado por la fuerza mágica.

-Hola, Draco –contestó el otro, obligado.

-Hola, Blaise –dijo Ron con dificultad-. Hola, D… Draco –añadió.

-Hola, Ron –dijo Draco, secamente.

-Hola, Ron –sonrió Blaise-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Y tú, Harry?

-Hola, Blaise –dijo Harry, que en realidad, no tenía nada en contra de Blaise. Su primera impresión aquel día en las Tres Escobas había sido correcta: le caía bien y no podía evitarlo.

Ron rodó los ojos.

A pesar de todo, Hermione veía cierta diferencia en todos ellos comparado con los primeros días. Les costaba menos decir el nombre de su enemigo, aunque Blaise no contaba realmente, y ya no intentaban pelearse. Aunque ellos apelaban al hecho de que no podían hacerlo, Hermione sabía que era porque ya no tenían ganas; no había necesidad de pelear con quien no te hacía nada. Los saludos también eran menos forzados, salvo por el hecho de que lo hacían por obligación. Era bastante divertido verlos a todos diciendo "Hola, fulanito", "Hola, menganito" todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, Pansy y ella tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, pero a ellas les salía tan natural que no parecía que hubiera ninguna clase de magia detrás de ello.

Entonces, el profesor Snape apareció por el pasillo y abrió la puerta sin decir ni una palabra a nadie.

-Muy bien –empezó cuando todos estaban sentados-, hoy vamos a estudiar la poción Gargantia Soren. ¿Alguien me puede explicar para qué se usa? –Hermione levantó la mano, pero Snape, como siempre, intentó ignorarla-. Sois unos vagos –les reprendió-. La poción Gargantia Soren sirve para curar la mayoría de las afecciones de garganta, tales como: picor, enrojecimiento, placas de pus, etc. Tienen los ingredientes y las instrucciones en la pizarra. Pónganse de tres en tres y empiecen.

Blaise miró a Ron, preocupado; esperaba que pociones no se le diera tan mal como le parecía. Cuando le vio escachar un criusius y estallarle todo el líquido en la cara, sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Pansy tampoco parecía muy complacida.

-Ron, será mejor que nos ayudemos mutuamente para hacerlo bien –dijo Blaise.

-No quiero suspender –añadió Pansy.

Ron hizo como si no les escuchara y miró al frente. Snape estaba escrutando a todos los alumnos en busca de alguien a quien regañar y quitar puntos. Suspiró para sí mismo. Él tampoco quería suspender, pero ya tenía malas notas en Pociones y estaba claro que al profesor no le caía simpático. Además, aunque no era del tipo de persona que piensa en el futuro –esa era Hermione-, dentro de poco empezaría el mes de marzo y, sí quería aprobar, debía empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Cuando se giró hacia Blaise y Pansy, no le costó tanto aceptar como habría pensado:

-Está bien.

Blaise se le quedó mirando un momento y Pansy abrió la boca, asombrada. ¡Acababa de ceder por primera vez! Blaise estuvo a punto de dejar que la sorpresa lo inundara y de decirle cualquier cosa, pero se contuvo. Le pareció más producente hacer como si aquello fuera algo normal, así que asintió y empezó a indicarle a Ron lo que debía hacer con la poción. Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por su parte, Draco y Harry empezaron a escachar sus criusius, cada uno como si fuera a hacer su propia poción y no una en común. En realidad, era una falsa concentración, pues ambos eran muy conscientes el uno del otro.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Exclamó Hermione, a la que le había tocado remover la poción-. ¡Sólo necesitamos cinco criusius y seis colmillos de mins y ya tenemos el doble!

Harry suspiró, resignado. Hacía rato que pensaba exactamente lo mismo y casi se había decidido a decirlo en voz alta cuando Hermione se le adelantó.

-Supongo que tienes razón –contestó, vacilante.

Hermione casi estalla en lágrimas al oír a su mejor amigo darle la razón después de tanto tiempo, pero tampoco pudo decir nada, pues la voz de Snape les interrumpió.

-Señor Potter –de repente, estaba justo delante de los pupitres de los chicos-. ¿Por qué usted y el señor Malfoy tienen tantos criusius y colmillos de mins? ¡Qué desperdicio! Debería prestar más atención al señor Malfoy. Diez puntos menos para Gry…

-Disculpe, señor –le paró Draco-, pero en realidad la culpa es mía. No leí bien las cantidades en la pizarra y, sin querer, hice que Harry se equivocara también.

Snape se quedó pensativo unos segundos y parecía luchar para que una de sus extrañas sonrisas no se abriera camino.

-Bueno, bueno… -comentó-. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia otra mesa. Hermione asintió con aprobación hacia Draco y le sonrió. Harry le miró.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Me pareció injusto. La culpa era de los dos –y, además, la mejor forma de dejar de verse en la Sala de la Unión era llevándose medianamente bien; y, además, le había dicho a Hermione que haría lo que pudiera y su evidente aprobación le había llenado de una buena sensación. Y, además, una parte de él se había sentido mal con la injusticia que Snape iba a cometer con su… su… compañero de pupitre. Sacudió la cabeza; ¿de verdad había sentido la necesidad de defender a Harry?

Harry se quedó pensativo. Ciertamente, Malfoy acababa de ayudarle, haciendo que su Casa no perdiera puntos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron, trabajando pacíficamente con Blaise y Pansy, lo que parecía confirmar que no estaban tan tensos como los días anteriores. Además, durante toda la semana había visto cómo Hermione y Draco interactuaban y, aunque le costara admitirlo, parecían cualquier pareja normal. Se preguntó si su amiga tendría razón y no eran tan malos. Después de todo, era la bruja más inteligente de la época. Sacudió la cabeza; estaba confuso.

Semana 2:

El lunes, los chicos se reunieron en la Sala de la Unión para recibir la nueva tarea. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la chimenea, que estaba apagada, en silencio, sin mirarse unos a otros. Lo bueno era que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin poder pelear o decirse nada malo ya no tenían ganas de hacerlo. Lo malo era que no sabían cómo continuar, estaban estancados en una situación incómoda en la que nadie quería meter la pata. A ninguno le convenía dar marcha atrás y volver a ser enemigos declarados –ahora eran algo así como enemigos con un pacto de paz-, pero no sabían cómo avanzar.

De pronto, la misma lechuza de la otra vez entró por la ventana abierta y se posó en el medio de la estancia. Esta vez fue Hermione quien se levantó y cogió el pergamino que llevaba. La lechuza volvió a irse por donde había venido.

Todos la miraron mientras abría el sobre y se disponía a leer:

_Queridos alumnos:_

_¡Felicidades! Han conseguido completar la tarea y su comportamiento ha sido el adecuado. Me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que siguieran sentándose de la misma manera. _

_Ahora, sin más preámbulos, la nueva tarea será la siguiente: deberá jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico una vez al día como mínimo con cada uno de sus compañeros. _

_Atentamente, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

-¿Ajedrez? –repitió Ron, atónito.

Hermione sonrió. Era lo suficientemente lista para entender ya las intenciones del profesor. Simplemente, Dumbledore les estaba obligando a acercarse poco a poco para que se dieran cuenta de que el otro no era tan malo como pensaban. El compartir tiempo, la cercanía y el juego eran de las mejores opciones para ello. Se preguntó que sería lo siguiente. Miró a Draco, pero éste no la miraba a ella, sino al vacío, pensativo. Adivinó que él también había caído en la cuenta de lo que pretendía el profesor. Entonces, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió.

-Por lo menos nos vamos a divertir –apuntó Blaise.

-Seguro que tú si… Con lo que te gusta el ajedrez… -le dijo Pansy, colgándose de su brazo.

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez? –se le escapó a un atónito Ron.

-Me encanta. Gané el campeonato infantil italiano, antes de mudarme a Inglaterra a los once años.

La boca de Ron se abrió de asombro y no dijo nada.

-A Ron también le encanta –dijo Ginny, rápidamente- y es muy bueno –después de todo, podía seguir haciendo de mediadora.

-¡Parece que tenemos algo en común, Ron! –Exclamó Blaise, aprovechando, también, la ocasión-. ¿Vamos a jugar?

Ron asintió, incapaz de asimilar que compartía una de sus pasiones con un Slytherin. Para su hermana, sin embargo, era un hilo conductor por el que se podía lograr que Ron, finalmente, aceptara la amistad de Blaise.

Ron y Blaise se sentaron en un rincón en donde había un juego de ajedrez y sacaron las fichas. El resto se levantó y corrió a verles jugar, pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Ganó Blaise, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Ron no se enfadó, sino que admitió que era un gran jugador y le pidió la revancha. Esta segunda vez ganó Ron.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Blaise-. ¡Tú también eres muy bueno!

Ron se puso algo colorado por el cumplido.

-Juguemos otra vez –propuso, a lo que Blaise ya estaba asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¡No! –dijo Pansy, firmemente-. Nosotros también tenemos que jugar, ¿recuerdan?

Blaise y Ron se miraron con tristeza, pero dejaron los sitios vacíos.

-Harrry –dijo Ginny, volviendo a su papel de mediadora-, ¿por qué no juegas con Draco?

-Pero… -se calló al ver la mirada de su novia y se sentó sin protestar con un gesto de cansancio. Ginny le había ya estado sermoneando para que dejara "esa actitud tan infantil", como ella decía.

Hermione le hizo un gesto de apuro a Draco para que hiciera lo miso. Este rodó los ojos y se sentó, pensando que no iba a valer de nada protestar; terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas.

-Terminemos cuanto antes, Harry –le apuró Draco, con un suspiro de resignación-, porque voy a perder y eso no me gusta: se me da muy mal el ajedrez. Blaise siempre me gana.

Harry lo miró un segundo y sintió las comisuras de la boca curvarse un tanto sin su permiso y no pudo evitar responder con un tono divertido:

-No te creas. A mí también se me da mal. Ron siempre me gana.

Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado ante el repentino buen humos de Harry. Finalmente, colocaron las fichas y empezaron a jugar.

Jugaron incluso más de lo que era el mínimo, ya que se lo pasaban bien. Por primera vez, compartían risas y se divertían realmente juntos, y, aunque sólo transcurrió una semana, parecían haber pasado años, ya que estaban mucho más unidos. Tal y como Hermione había supuesto, el juego unía mucho, sobre todo a Ron y Blaise.

Semana 3:

_Queridos alumnos: _

_M alegro mucho de que algunos de ustedes hayan mejorado en lo que al ajedrez se refiere y de que también se hayan divertido._

_Ahora, les propongo una tarea interesante: cada día deberán averiguar al menos cinco cosas nuevas de cada uno de los miembros del grupo en el que les dividí la primera vez y expondrán dichos conocimientos delante de un profesor. Apelo a la señorita Weasley para ejercer de mediadora una vez más._

_Atentamente, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Esto ya tiene más pinta de deberes –se quejó Ron, que había leído en voz alta la nueva carta.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto? –preguntó Pansy.

-Preguntando y hablando, claro –contestó Hermione.

-¿Empezamos? –preguntó Blaise, mirando a Pansy y a Ron.

Pansy le sonrió y Ron asintió. El pelirrojo no podía negar que, después de lo del ajedrez, Blaise le caía más que bien. Los tres se fueron a sentar en un sillón.

Draco y Harry se miraron, indecisos, y Hermione rodó los ojos. Entonces, Ginny intervino:

-Bueno, será mejor que empecéis, ¿no? –Los dos chicos miraron a otro lado y Ginny rodó los ojos-: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil! –se acercó a Harry y le susurro-: Vamos, no seas terco.

Él la miró y en su fuero interno supo que tenía razón. Él, y Draco, estaban siendo muy tercos. Parecía inevitable que acabaran como Ron y Blaise, ¡pero es que nadie tenía nada en contra de Blaise! Era más fácil, aunque se tratara de Ron y su temperamento Weasley. Pero Draco y Harry habían sido enemigos de toda la vida y ahora… no lo tenía muy claro. No lo había pasado mal jugando con él al ajedrez y notaba que en clase colaboraban más. Pero era tan difícil dejar atrás el pasado. Miró a Hermione, se veía feliz. Se acordó de Dumbledore, tan sabio como era sabría exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Miró, finalmente, al chico que tenía en frente de él. Le devolvía una mirada resuelta. Abrió la boca para hablar:

-Tiene razón –y Draco asintió en acuerdo.

Otra vez volvían a pasar los días y los chicos estaban cada vez mas unidos. Esta última tarea les había sorprendido a casi todos, ya que habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común. Por fin, se encontraron el domingo en la Sala de la Unión dispuestos a enfrentarse con el profesor y demostrar lo que sabían. Empezaban a ver los resultados del plan de Dumbledore: Ron y Harry ya se llevaban bastante bien con Blaise y Pansy, aunque con Draco todavía habían restos de rencor por ambas partes. Hermione notaba que su relación con Harry y con Ron había casi vuelto a ser la misma… sólo faltaba que aceptaran lo suyo con Draco.

Harry y Ron cuchicheaban en una esquina cuando Blaise les interrumpió:

-Ron, ¿te apetece jugar una partida de ajedrez?

-¡Claro! –respondió, casi sin pensar en que estaba hablando con Harry.

-Espera –le detuvo su amigo-, acuérdate de lo que acordamos, ¿vale?

Ron asintió y se fue en pos de Blaise. Pansy ya estaba cerca del tablero, dispuesta a ver la partida.

Harry suspiró.

-No son tan mala gente –le dijo alguien desde atrás.

-Eso parece, Ginny –contestó él, dándose la vuelta.

La cara de la chica se iluminó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya te caen bien?

-Ya lo verás –concluyó enigmáticamente antes de besarla y sentarse con ella en el sofá.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba haciendo el dichoso trabajo que les había mandado a hacer Snape en una de las mesas cuando alguien tiró de su pluma y se la quitó.

-¿Pero qué…? –Miró hacia arriba. Draco le sonreía.

-Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? –por supuesto, se refería al trabajo.

-No puedo –le contestó-. Es para el martes.

-¡Pero si ya tienes hecha la mitad! –se quejó.

-Y quiero terminar la otra –sentenció, levantándose de la silla. Intentó coger la pluma, pero Draco la elevó aún más.

-Mmm… hagamos un trato.

Hermione levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Cámbiame la pluma por lo que tengo en el bolsillo –le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Hermione lo pensó un segundo.

-No –se cruzó de brazos-. Esa pluma es la única que tengo ahora mismo y si te la doy no podré continuar el trabajo.

-Precisamente –la interrumpió.

-Y –siguió ella- ni siquiera sé que tienes en el bolsillo, así que no sé si merece la pena. Incluso puede que no haya nada.

-Merece la pena, créeme –ella hizo «jum» para darle a entender que lo dudaba-. ¿No confías en mí?

Hermione suspiró. Claro que sí, pero quería terminar el trabajo ya y quitárselo de encima y… por otro lado, Draco tenía razón: debía descansar.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente-. Confío en ti. Trato hecho.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cadena de oro blanco con un colgante en forma de rosa. Se lo tendió y Hermione lo cogió entre sus manos con el mayor de los cuidados cuando se dio cuenta de qué era. Un collar, _su_ collar.

-Creía que se había perdido y, además, que lo había roto -miró a Draco con cara de puzle.

Draco asintió y lo cogió para ponérselo a Hermione alrededor del cuello con delicadeza.

-Lo recogí del suelo y lo arreglé -explicó.

Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas de la emoción y del recuerdo del día en que se lo había arrancado del cuello. Se tiró a los brazos de Draco y se besaron como en aquella primera vez en el campo de quidditch.

Harry abandonó un momento la conversación con Ginny para mirarles y sonrió.

-… así que espero que no vuelvas a ignorarme sólo porque soy amiga de alguien que no te cae bien… ¿Harry? –le llamó, al ver que no la estaba mirando.

Harry volvió a mirar a su novia; había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

-Claro, Ginny, no volverá a pasar. Lo siento mucho.

Ginny sonrió, satisfecha.

Entonces, un ruido en la puerta hizo que todos se giraran. Dumbledore acababa de entrar. Si bien todos esperaban que un profesor entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento, a ninguno se le había ocurrido pensar que podía ser el mismísimo director.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos. Por favor, siéntense en los sillones –todos se apresuraron a obedecer y Dumbledore se colocó de tal manera que estaba de cara a todos ellos-. Por sus expresiones diría caras que no me esperaban y debo confesar que no tenía la intención de venir hasta hace muy poco. Todo se debe a lo rápido y bien que parecen estar yendo las cosas por aquí y quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Así que ahora procedamos a comprobar si han hecho la tarea. Como son tantas cosas las que han aprendido de los otros, cosa que me consta, sólo nombraremos cinco que nos hayan llamado la atención. Señorita Parkinson, comience, por favor.

-Pues… -se levantó del sillón- Blaise quiere ser un profesional del ajedrez, casarse, llamar a su primogénito Gervasio, tener su propia línea de ropa y… -se sonrojó- dice que me ama –Dumbledore sonrió y Blaise alargó la mano para coger la de ella-. A Ron… le encanta el ajedrez, tiene un ghoul que vive en el ático de su casa, su equipo favorito son los Cuddley Cannons –hizo una mueca de escepticismo-, tiene miedo a las arañas y tiene siete hermanos –se sentó.

-Muy bien –asintió el director-. Su turno, señor Zabinni.

El chico se levantó, seguro de sí mismo.

-Pansy está enamorada de mí –dijo sin la más leve duda, para empezar-, le encantaría que su primogénita se llamara Maddeline, le gustaría poseer su propia cadena de perfumerías, me odia cuando ronco y le gustaría aprender a jugar al quidditch. Ron es un defensor de los suyos, le gustaría ser auror, su tío abuelo Bilius murió al ver un augurio de muerte, echa de menos a su novia Luna Lovegood porque no tiene tiempo para verla y le gustaría ser un profesional del quidditch.

Ron se levantó sin que nadie le dijera nada y siguió, un poco colorado cuando todos le miraron.

-Pansy siempre lleva consigo a su osito de peluche cuando viaja, le encanta pintarse las uñas de negro, su asignatura favorita es Pociones, vive en una gran mansión y es hija única. A Blaise le gustaría ser un jugador de ajedrez mundialmente conocido, es italiano, le encanta la comida italiana, su madre es viuda y le gustaría conocer más los aparatos muggles.

-Excelente. Siéntese y vamos ahora con el otro grupo. Señor Malfoy, ¿quiere hacer los honores?

Draco asintió y se levantó.

-Hermione quiere trabajar en el Ministerio, empezó un movimiento llamado P.E.D.D.O. para proteger los derechos de los elfos, sus padres son "dientifistas", sus libros preferidos son Historia de Hogwarts y La Cenicienta y me ha dicho que me quiere –le dirigió una larga mirada a la chica en cuestión y continuó-. Harry… tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, no tiene forma de peinar su pelo, una vez infló a su tía, ama a la familia Weasley y detesta a su familia muggle.

-Perfecto. ¿Señorita Granger?

La chica se levantó a la vez que su novio se sentaba.

-Bueno… Draco quiere mucho a su madre, tiene una serpiente llamada Sly, su color preferido es el verde, le encantan las cosas lujosas y –se puso colorada- me quiere. Harry aún guarda el chivatoscopio en un calcetín en el fondo de su baúl, va cada cierto tiempo a visitar a Dobby y a Winky, le gustan los juegos de ordenador, quiere ser auror y… me ha echado de menos –le sonrió tristemente, y luego a Ron.

-Muy bien. Harry, te toca –avisó al chico mientras Hermione se sentaba.

Harry los miró a todos, algo nervioso.

-Draco cumple el 5 de junio, aún guarda su primera escoba de juguete, quiere ser escritor, le gusta leer y tiene un campo de quidditch en su mansión –esto último lo dijo casi con devoción-. Hermione suspendió Educación Física cuando tenía nueve años, se parece más a su madre, no le gusta el tomate, odia Adivinación y cuando era pequeña le tenía miedo a la oscuridad –se sentó.

-Bueno, antes que nada, ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir? –preguntó, y sus ojos pasaron de Harry a Ron.

Con ese simple gesto, Harry ya sabía que Dumbledore sabía lo que él y Ron se disponían a hacer. Después de todo, estaba claro que el director vigilaba los pasos de todos ellos de cerca; se preguntó si no sería esa la razón por la que había venido él en persona.

-De hecho, Ron y yo tenemos algo que decir, si nos lo permite –dijo, levantándose de nuevo a la vez que Dumbledore asentía con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se le unió y ambos se giraron hacia Hermione-. Hermione, queremos pedirte perdón por cómo te hemos estado tratando y sentimos todo lo que te hemos dicho. No iba en serio, en realidad, sólo estábamos enfadados y no podíamos aceptar que tuvieras una relación con Draco. Pero si eso es lo que te hace feliz, bienvenido sea.

-¡Oh, chicos! –exclamó, con las lágrimas ya bajando por sus mejillas. Se levantó y abrazó a los dos, muy contenta; toda intención de reprenderles se esfumó al instante.

-Lo siento, Hermione –se disculpó Ron y, al otro instante, su cara se tornó dura-. Pero si este hu… si Draco te hace algo, se las verá con nosotros –miró al rubio fieramente.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Ron –le contestó, con una paciencia que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

-¡Es maravilloso que se hayan reconciliado! –Exclamó Dumbledore, mientras todos soltaban comentarios en acuerdo-. Eso me lleva a pensar que quizás no haga falta esperar hasta mañana para la siguiente tarea –se callaron enseguida y prestaron atención-. Era la última y la que probaría si esto ha servido de algo o no.

-Pero… -objetó Hermione- nos dijeron que estaríamos aquí por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que consiguiéramos el objetivo.

-Eso era solo para meter un poco de presión –les sonrió, juguetón. Sin embargo, los chicos se sintieron estafados y ligeramente enfadados-. En realidad, lo tenía previsto para un mes, pero creo que esta noche podremos terminar. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Aunque no lo querían admitir, la perspectiva de separase les resultaba un tanto extraña después de haber estado tanto tiempo confinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, querían recuperar su libertad, especialmente Ron, que no había visto a Luna casi nada últimamente.

-Entonces –siguió el director- la nueva tarea es una prueba de confianza. Blaise, Pansy y Draco tienen un secreto en común que deberán contarles.

Los tres amigos se miraron.

-¿A qué secreto se refiere? –preguntó Blaise, confuso.

-Eso, señor Zabinni, tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismos, ya que si ni si quiera consideran ese como posible significa que no están preparados –y, así, se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor.

Malfoy soltó la mano de Hermione y se acercó a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué puede ser? –Preguntó Pansy-. No creo que se refiera a aquella vez que Blaise…

-No –cortó Blaise-. Tiene que ser algo más importante, seguro.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿Qué secreto tenían que Dumbledore supiera? O, más bien, la pregunta era cuál le interesaría, ya que nada parecía escaparse a los oídos de este hombre. Sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, sabía que estaba ahí, como cuando hacía meses intentaba averiguar quién era "Hogwartsprincess". De repente, la voz de su profesor pasó como un flashback por su mente: _«__Muy bien, vamos a ver la conversación que mantuve meses atrás con el señor Malfoy, pero antes prométanme que no hablarán con nadie de esto a menos que tengan total confianza en esa persona__»__._ Había dicho que se trataba de una prueba de confianza, ¿no? Ahí estaba la pista.

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó, sobresaltando a sus compañeros, y se dirigió a todos-. El profesor Dumbledore se refiere a la conversación que mantuvimos nosotros tres con el señor director hace unas semanas –un destello en los ojos azules del susodicho le bastó para saber que había acertado-. Bien, esto es lo que pasó –y él y sus dos amigos empezaron a revelar el secreto sin titubear.

* * *

_Bueno, una cosa primero... ¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! (si, acabo de editar esto, que se me había olvidado xDDD)_

_La verdad es que este capítulo no me gusta demasiado, más bien nada. Desde mi punto de vista pasan muy rápido las cosas (he resumido un mes en un solo capítulo), aunque he intentado hacerlo de manera que tenga sentido (ustedes me dirán si lo he conseguido). Sin embargo, me parecía muy aburrido hacer un par de capítulos más sobre cómo terminan llevándose bien, aunque creo que es el más largo que hecho hasta ahora, si no me equivoco. De todas formas, aún no son lo que se dice amigos, pero están casi ahí. Espero que las tareas de Dumbledore les hayan gustado._

_Ahora no creo que tarde en actualizar, a no ser que se me compliquen las cosas. Tengo ganas de terminar el fic (y empezar otro nuevo, tal vez?). No creo que queden muchos capítulos por delante… puede que tres o cuatro, aunque nunca se sabe xD. Tengo que actualizar las traducciones que estoy haciendo también, de todas formas._

_Espero los REVIEWS (con tomatazos, tal vez ¿?¿? :S)_

_+*+TSWR*+*_


	30. En el bosque de Hogsmade

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review en los dos últimos capis: **mitsuki092** (me alegro que te haya gustado. A mi tmb se me hacen largos los capis, a veces), **Sorcieres de la Neige** (ME ENCANTA que te encante, no sé si yo tmb te lo había dicho ya xD), **luna-maga** (sí que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no he tardado tanto esta vez :D), **pabaji** (de un tirón! Me alagas, de verdad! Gracias) y **Elizabeth88** (creo que tienes razón, hubiera resultado demasiado largo. Falta muy poquito para que averigües los planes de Voldy :D).

¡¡A leer!! (Nótese mi buen humor hoy xD)

CAPÍTULO 30: EN EL BOSQUE DE HOGSMADE

Cuando Draco, Blaise y Pansy terminaron de relatar la conversación que habían tenido con Dumbledore en su despacho semanas atrás, todos se quedaron callados y anonadados. Hermione tenía cara de preocupación y miraba a Draco con tristeza, Harry tenía el ceño fruncido e intercambiaba miradas con una atónita Ginny y Ron miraba al piso, de manera que no se le veía la cara. Estaban todavía terminando de procesar la información y sopesándola. Dumbledore se había sentado en una silla y esperaba con paciencia hasta que alguno de ellos hablara.

-No puedo creer que nuestra profesora fuera todo este tiempo la señora Malfoy –comentó Ron, levantando la vista. Fruncía el ceño igual que su mejor amigo.

-Espero que eso no quiera decir que vas a perderle el respeto a mi madre, Ron –comentó Draco con un tono de advertencia, aunque tranquilo.

Ron le miró un segundo y Hermione pensó que de un momento a otro empezaría a enrojecer de furia. En vez de eso, Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba.

-Así que… -siguió Harry- ¿Lucius Malfoy lo planeó todo?

Draco asintió con un deje de amargura.

-Si vas a sugerir que es una trampa, guárdatelo para ti mismo –comentó Blaise, suspicaz.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó un momento, negó con la cabeza y su ceño se volvió aún más profundo.

-No, no lo creo, aunque debo admitir que se me pasó por la cabeza. En realidad lo que me preocupa es lo que está planeando Voldemort –ignoró las expresiones de Ron, Ginny y los Slytherins cuando dijo el nombre de su némesis y miró a Dumbledore, como si esperara que le diera la respuesta. Sin embargo, el director parecía estar entretenido jugando con sus dedos.

-Yo sólo sé que tenemos que liberar a nuestros padres –añadió Pansy, reprimiendo las lágrimas que brillaron de repente en sus ojos.

Blaise alargó un brazo, la estrechó fuertemente contra él y le susurró algo al oído.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos.

Dumbledore se levantó entonces y los chicos dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado para mirarle.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Sin embargo, no lo haré sin antes darles mi enhorabuena. Todos habéis superado las pruebas y están a medio camino de ser buenos amigos, lo que será más fácil de conseguir ahora que no hay barreras entre ustedes. En especial, esta tarea la han hecho maravillosamente bien: no sólo Draco, Blaise y Pansy han sido capaces de confiar lo suficiente en ustedes para contarles un secreto que, dicho sea de paso, yo mismo había pedido que se lo contasen sólo a aquellos en los que confiaran, sino que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hermione han dudado una sola vez de sus palabras. Lo que demuestra una confianza mutua. No necesitan más la Sala Unión y, por supuesto, ya no estarán obligados a cumplir las cuatro reglas principales –movió un par de veces la varita sin decir nada-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Sin más, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato, dejando a su público demasiado emocionado para hablar.

Permanecieron unos veinte minutos más en silencio y Hermione se fijó en la expresión de Draco, que cambiaba de cuando en cuando. Finalmente, el chico se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a la ventana, pensativo. Como si eso hubiera despertado a Harry, este miró a su alrededor y comentó:

-Supongo que deberíamos salir de aquí. Ya somos… _libres_ –esa palabra le sonó rara y supo enseguida porqué: hacía tiempo que no se sentía como un preso entre aquellas paredes.

Silencio incómodo.

Era extraño que, después de quejarse tanto por la condición que les habían impuesto, no se sintieran especialmente contentos. La realidad era que se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos y que estaban experimentando un sentimiento de añoranza antes de tiempo por aquellos que les habían acompañado durante un mes.

Ron suspiró.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo una Ravenclaw rubia a la que no veo desde hace tiempo –sonrió ampliamente, les dijo adiós con la mano y salió.

Harry miró a su novia. Parecía triste y se mordía el labio.

-Yo también me voy. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo, Ginny? –le ofreció, en un intento de animarla. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y cogió la mano que le ofrecía.

Ahora sólo quedaban los Slytherins y Hermione. Hermione miró a Draco, que seguía de espaldas y mirando al cielo ya oscurecido.

Blaise y Pansy asintieron en acuerdo, y el chico carraspeó.

-Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos, Hermione –dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Pansy se aceró a Hermione, le dio un abrazo y salió detrás de su novio. Entonces, Hermione fue a donde estaba Draco. Se colocó a su lado y miró al cielo; una lechuza pasó volando.

-Draco… ¿te pasa algo?

Pasó un segundo antes de que le contestara sin mirarla.

-Sólo pensaba.

-¿Y qué es eso en lo que piensas? –inquirió, intentando sonsacárselo.

Él suspiró y le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de devolver la vista al paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana.

-Es por lo que dijo Harry –Hermione sonrió interiormente al sonido del nombre y no del apellido-. Lo de que Voldemort está planeando algo me hace preguntarme por qué no ha matado todavía a los padres de Blaise y Pansy… y al mío –añadió con un gesto que podría ser de tristeza-. No es su estilo

-Mejor –razonó-. Así tenemos una oportunidad de salvarlos.

-Ya, pero… ¿y si no podemos? –preguntó, finalmente dejando salir lo que le preocupaba.

Hermione levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Draco le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

-No les pasará nada. Ya lo verás –le aseguró-. Todos saldremos bien de esta, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Coraje y valentía… típico de una Gryffindor –ella sonrió orgullosa.

*+*+*+*+*+*+

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana y Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Pansy y Blaise se encontraban en las puertas de entrada del colegio. Había otros muchos alumnos pululando por allí, ya que ese sábado se podía ir a Hogsmade, y Filch se hallaba en la puerta vigilando, registrando y pidiendo los permisos a todos. Sus feos y malignos ojos miraban a todos lados en busca de pequeños criminales.

Aún faltaba Lesslie por llegar y estaban esperándola. Hacía media hora que debía estar allí y Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En su mente, repasó la conversación que habían tenido con la chica por si se habían equivocado de hora.

_Era un miércoles por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que la Sala de la Unión se había quedado vacía, puede que para siempre, pero los siete chicos que la habían ocupado no habían perdido el contacto. Incluso Harry y Ron habían aceptado ir todos juntos a dar un paseo por los terrenos el día anterior y, por fin, Ron estaba satisfecho, ya que Luna también estaba allí. Sin embargo, Lesslie seguía sin querer relacionarse con los Slytherins._

_Ron, como siempre, hablaba con la boca llena._

_-¿Creef que Fliffwick me deffará entreggarfle el trfabajo máf tarfde?_

_Hemione rodó los ojos._

_-Por supuesto que no. Deberías haberlo tenido hecho hoy, Ron… Y no hables con la boca llena –añadió, sin poderse contener._

_Harry dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro de Hermione y le sonrió a alguien. La chica se dio cuenta y se giró: allí, de pie, estaban Luna y Lesslie._

_-Hola, chicas –les saludó sonriente._

_-Hola –contestaron las dos a la vez._

_Ginny también las saludó._

_-Ron –le reprendió Luna-, si comes así vas a conseguir que los flassynis se te atraganten._

_Ron la miró un momento e inmediatamente empezó a comer más despacio. Hermione se preguntó si lo hacía por contentar a su novia o si realmente creía lo que esta acababa de decirle._

_-Este sábado -empezó Lesslie, dubitativa- hay una salida a Hogsmade y Luna y yo estábamos pensando en que podríamos ir todos juntos._

_-Sí –siguió Luna-. Lo hemos estado planeando todo el tiempo que hemos estado solas._

_-Necesitábamos entretenernos con algo –añdió Lesslie, con una débil sonrisa._

_-A Lesslie se le ocurrió que podríamos ir al bosque que hay al lado del pueblo y comer allí –explicó la otra, con ojos brillantes-. E igual tenemos la suerte de ver un Pelusinón Velludo._

_-Vaya, es una gran idea. Así cambiamos un poco –opinó Hermione, obviando la última parte de la explicación de Luna-. ¿Pueden venir Draco, Pansy y Blaise? –Ginny le dio una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa y Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante._

_Lesslie hizo una mueca, pero pronto la reemplazó por otra sonrisa._

_-Claro. _

_-¿Seguro? –Inquirió Ginny-. Pensé que no te caían bien._

_-No me acordaba de eso… -se disculpó Hermione, entendiendo lo que G¡nny le había querido decir-. Si no quieres, no. No te sientas obligada._

_-No me importa –les aseguró, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra-. Iba a invitarles de todas formas._

_-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja-. ¿Por qué, si no te caen bien?_

_-Eh… no es que no me caigan bien exactamente… -aclaró-. Es sólo que… Bueno, no sé, es igual. Quería que vinieran porque sabía que a ustedes sí que les gustaría._

_Hermione y Ginny se quedaron calladas por un momento._

_-Gracias por ser tan buena, Lesslie –le dijo entonces Hermione con sinceridad._

_La chica sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero sus ojos miraron a otro lado._

_-Podemos quedar en la entrada a las 11 –sugirió Ginny, pensativa._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

Hermione miró de reojo el reloj de Ron: las 11:36. Se mordió el labio y ya casi iba a sugerir que le mandaran una lechuza o que fueran a buscarla, cuando Lesslie apareció bajando por las escaleras a paso rápido.

-Lo siento –dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos-. Se me complicaron las cosas –los otros asintieron, olvidando que les había hecho esperar-. ¿Tienen la comida?

Ron y Harry levantaron sendas bolsas repletas.

-Los elfos fueron muy amables –comentó Harry.

-Y generosos –añadió Ron, ilusionado.

Después de darle a Filch los permisos, salieron en busca de uno de los carruajes. No hubo ningún incidente en el camino a Hogsmade, aunque se respiraba un ambiente un tanto tenso, sobre todo porque Lesslie y los Slytherins no se hablaban. En cuanto llegaron a Hogsmade, dieron un paseo por los alrededores y pronto se vieron siguiendo a Lesslie hacia las afueras, donde había asegurado que conocía un bonito claro.

-¿Está demasiado interno en el bosque? –le preguntó Hermione, con preocupación.

-No mucho –contestó, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo conoces ese lugar? –inquirió Ginny, extrañada. Al fin y al cabo, Lesslie no llevaba ni un año en el país.

Lesslie tardó un poco antes de decir:

-Un día vine de picnic con mis padres adoptivos, antes de empezar las clases.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de repente-. Nunca me has hablado de tus padres adoptivos. Ni demasiado de tu vida en Bulgaria

-No me gusta hablar de nada de eso –contestó, incómoda-. Demasiados recuerdos.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, no quisieron insistir, pues no era la primera vez que les decía algo así. Además, Lesslie había estado más callada que de costumbre y algo nerviosa, y Hermione se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con la presencia de los Slytherins, ya que ni siquiera les había mirado ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, había visto a Draco dedicarle alguna que otra mirada especulativa a Lesslie, lo que le recordaba a aquel primer día en el tren. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que entraban en la linde del bosque y se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

Cuando pasaban por una parte más espesa del bosque, Luna sacó una especie de caza mariposas e iba dando vueltas alrededor de todos ellos, buscando algo que sólo ella sabía. Draco, Blaise, Harry y Ron iban los últimos y, cómo no, hablaban de quidditch, y Pansy escuchaba ávidamente, intentando aprender lo más que pudiera. Ginny seguía su camino al lado de Hermione y no se atrevió a molestarla por miedo a interrumpirle en medio de algún pensamiento importante.

De repente, la pelirroja sintió el crujido de una rama y miró hacia los lados, pero sólo estaban ellos. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma: era obvio que alguno de ellos había pisado una rama. Fue entonces cuando Lesslie se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, creo que estamos cerca –declaró, un tanto dudosa-. Si me esperan aquí, iré a ver si puedo localizar el lugar exacto.

-Pero, Lesslie, puedes perderte –comentó Harry, preocupado.

-¡No! –exclamó, súbitamente alterada. Carraspeó-. No… Sé que está por aquí, pero… eh… -dudó- no quiero teneros dando vueltas como tontos.

-Pero… -fue a rebatir Harry.

Y, antes de que pudiera terminar, Lesslie partió a paso rápido, si no corriendo, hacia la derecha y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? –Preguntó Ron-. Ha salido corriendo y nos ha dejado aquí.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa forzada, pero en su interior había algo que no le gustaba, que la inquietaba. Lesslie se estaba comportando de una manera muy pero que muy rara.

-Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar a que vuelva – dijo, en lugar de compartir sus frustrantes pensamientos.

Los otros también la imitaron, pero no tardó mucho en oírse el crujido de otra rama.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny, alarmada. Ahora estaba segura de que ellos no habían sido.

-Debe de ser algún animal –contestó Blaise con simpleza.

-¡A lo mejor es un Pelusinón Belludo! –exclamó Luna.

Pero, antes de que el resto pudiera lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad, se oyeron más crujidos. Pasos sobre la maleza.

-¡¡_Desmaius_!! –gritaron de repente un montón de voces a la vez.

Todos cayeron al suelo, desmayados, excepto Harry, que fue el único que se agachó contra el piso antes de que el hechizo pudiera darle. Con una agilidad envidiable, se puso de pie y sacó la varita al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –preguntó, furioso, en la dirección de donde habían salido los hechizos.

Unas voces se rieron, burlonas, y unas figuras oscuras aparecieron en frente de él, saliendo de detrás de los arbustos. Al principio, a Harry casi le da un ataque al pensar que eran dementores, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran mortífagos. Llevaban las máscaras puestas, así que no pudo identificar a ninguno, y le apuntaban con las varitas.

-Será mejor que tires la varita, Potter –dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Ni hablar –contestó-. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

-Eso es cosa del Señor Oscuro –contestó otro mortífago-. Vamos, chico, somos seis contra uno. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Lucharé por mi vida y por la de mis amigos –declaró con valentía.

-Ya ves –contestó, señalando los cuerpos desmayados-. No estamos aquí para matar a nadie.

Harry sentía cómo el corazón le latía en el pecho. No sabía qué hacer…

-Ya he esperado suficiente – proclamó el jefe, aburrido-. ¡¡_Desmaius_!!

-¡¡_Impedimenta_!!

Cuando Harry repelió el hechizo con un potente encantamiento escudo, los mortífagos se quedaron quietos, como si no supieran muy bien qué hacer a continuación. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa, la misma cosa de la que ya se habían percatado los mortífagos: no podían atacarle todos a la vez por miedo a que el hechizo fuera demasiado fuerte y le matara. Mientras sólo uno de ellos atacara, o incluso dos, podría repelerlo con el encantamiento impedimenta. De repente, se sintió muy agradecido por toda la práctica que había tenido con el ED. El problema era… ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Quién se cansaría primero?

Entonces, oyó un ruido a su espalda, los pasos de una sola persona sobre la hierba.

-¡¡_Desmaius_!! –gritó una voz femenina.

Harry sintió cómo el hechizo chocaba en su espalda y sólo le dio tiempo de ver a una chica de ojos azules antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Tengo la inspiración a flor de piel últimamente… creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que debería estar estudiando :S_

_Bueno, las sesiones en la Sala de la Unión han acabado (pobre Draco, está preocupado) e iban a ir de picnic, pero aparecieron los mortífagos (sin invitación, los muy groseros, jaja). ¿Quién es la chica que atacó a Harry por la espalda? Segura que ya lo saben, ¿no? ¡¡Es tan obvio!!_

_¡¡Y a partir de aquí empieza la acción!!! Faltan tres capítulos para terminar, creo, aunque puede que sea uno más, depende._

_¡¡Y les digo un secreto: en realidad tengo los dos siguientes capítulos preparados (bieeen!!) pero voy a esperar no sea que quiera modificar algo en el último momento. Lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar en algo así como una semana, cuando tenga bien preparado el final, así que no van a tener que esperar mucho!! Lo único que les adelanto es que creo que me están saliendo muy bien n_n_

_No olviden escribir un review, please!!_

_Y ahora, sin más, se despide,_

_¡¡Que tengan felices reyes!!_

_**~#~TSWF~#~**_

_**(K)kisses&hugs(L)**_


	31. El Cofre de Anankarof

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Pues he decidido hacerles un regalo de Reyes!!!!!!!! Aquí tienen los dos capis siguientes (el segundo no es muy largo y tampoco quería dejarles con la intriga), que son los que tienen que ver con lo de Voldemort!! Soy muy buena (A) y no podía esperar… no tengo paciencia sabiendo que ya los tenía escrito jejeje. Espero que les guste, aunque puede que los odien :S.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el pasado capi: **luna-maga** (pues sí, regalito para todas!!n.n), **Sorcieres de la Neige** (eso ya tendría categoría de trabalenguas :P… en que no le ves relación? :S léete el principio y luego me dices, porque para mí sí que tiene sentido, aunque a lo mejor :SSS), **Calypso** (ahora que tengo una fan nº1 me puedo hacer un club jeje. Se nota que te lo has leído hace poco y te acuerdas de todo… ya veremos qué relación tiene todo eso que has dicho (capi 33) ;). Estoy muy contenta de que te guste tanto) y **pabaji** (a ver si estos dos tmb te parecen fantásticos. Un beso!!)

Para regalo de reyes, pido muchos reviews!!! n_n… ¿puede ser uno por capi? Jeje. Gracias!!

CAPÍTULO 31: EL COFRE DE ANANKAROF

-¿Crees que está bien? –dijo alguien a lo lejos.

-Sólo está inconsciente, Ginny.

-Sí, tranquila. Los earfels le ayudarán a despertarse –contestó una voz soñadora.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Ginny?

Enseguida la pelirroja se puso al alcance de su vista.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Algo mareado –se quejó cuando se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, aturdido. Estaban en una especie de mazmorra oscura, con barrotes y paredes de piedra incluidas-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos atacaron en el bosque –dijo Ron.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó, viendo que, aparte de ellos cuatro, sólo estaba Luna.

-Hace como cinco minutos vinieron unos mortífagos y se los llevaron –contestó Hermione, reprimiendo una lágrima de angustia.

-¿Mortífagos? -Repitió Harry, empezando a recordar-. Sí, los vi en el bosque –los demás le miraron con interés y él les explicó lo que le había ocurrido-. … pero apareció alguien más que me atacó por la espalda –les miró un tanto confuso-. Creo que era Leslie.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y los ojos de Ginny casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Luna se había quedado quieta por un momento y Ron empezó a murmurar cosas para sí mismo.

-Pero… Leslie… –tartamudeó Ginny-. Es mi amiga… Estaba contenta por ella porque pensé que había tenido suerte y que no la habían capturado.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, dubitativa.

Harry rememoró la imagen de la chica justo antes de que se desmayara. No había modo de equivocarse. Era ella.

-Sí –dijo finalmente, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nos ha traicionado? –preguntó Ginny, sin podérselo creer-. ¿Que es una… una… mortífaga?

-Eso parece –opinó Ron, ácidamente-. Fue idea suya lo de ir al bosque, ¿verdad?

-Nos nos precipitemos –dijo la suave voz de Luna-. Yo confío en ella.

Miraron a Luna. Ellos deseaban poder confiar, pero… todo apuntaba a lo peor.

Hermione suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la fría piedra. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada por Draco. No podía evitar imaginar un millón de cosas horribles que le podrían estar pasando, a él, a Blaise y Pansy. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que sobreponerse a sus emociones o, si no, no podría pensar, no podría ser de ayuda para ninguno.

-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –Inquirió Harry-. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-No podemos –explicó Hermione-. No tenemos varitas. No hay forma de salir de esta mazmorra sin que ellos nos abran la puerta.

-Entonces –sentenció Harry, fríamente- esperaremos a que la abran.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación no muy lejos de allí…

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si son los pequeños traidores! –Les saludó Voldemort con una voz terroríficamente dulce-. ¿Cómo están?

Draco, Blaise y Pansy estaban atrapados entre los brazos de tres mortífagos musculosos que les amenazaban con las varitas. Al principio, los chicos habían intentado desembarazarse de ellos, pero fue inútil, así que ahora simplemente estaban quietos, esperando lo que vendría a continuación.

-Muy bien –contestó Draco con ironía.

Voldemort le mostró los afilados dientes en una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Te veo más valiente… más… Gryffindor –comentó, como si no le importara en realidad-. Parece que la alianza con Harry Potter, el traidor a la sangre y la sangre sucia –Draco sintió que hervía de ira y Voldemort sonrió- les ha ablandado. ¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a sus padres a ver qué opinan? –hizo un gesto a sus mortífagos.

Unos cuantos salieron de la estancia y volvieron al minuto siguiente con los padres de los chicos.

-¡Pansy! –gritó una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mamá! –gritó esta, intentando soltarse, pero su captor la tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Suéltalos! –gritó Blaise a su vez, revolviéndose entre los brazos del mortífago.

Draco y Lucius sólo se miraron, una mirada que valió más que mil palabras. Sintió un renovado sentimiento por su padre que, a pesar de haber cometido muchos errores con su hijo, ahora había tratados de enmendarlos. Lucius le pedía perdón, comprensión; Draco estaba dispuesto a darle eso y más. Pero para ello tendrían que salir de allí. Con vida. Todos juntos. La cara de Hermione se le apareció en su mente y se acordó de sus palabras: «Todos saldremos bien de esta, como siempre lo hemos hecho». Se juró a sí mismo que haría sus palabras realidad.

-¿Soltarlos? –Preguntó Voldemort, como si de verdad estuviera considerando esa posibilidad-. No.

-¿Y para qué les has retenido aquí entonces? –Inquirió Draco, sin poder contener la pregunta que había estado en su cabeza durante semanas.

-Oh, no creas que voy a dejarlos vivos. Su destino siempre ha sido morir en mis manos. Pero los traidores deben sufrir, deben saber que a Lord Voldemort no se le traiciona si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias… ¿Y qué mejor que ver a tu propia familia morir? –Su malvada risa llenó el lugar mientras los ojos de los chicos se abrían de par en par de miedo y terror-. Pero no será ahora, primero quiero que sean testigos del triunfo del Señor Oscuro frente al Niño-Que-Vivió, del triunfo de Lord Voldemort frente a Harry Potter –volvió a reír, extremadamente contento ante la perspectiva. Con otro gesto de su mano, más mortífagos salieron de la sala. Él levantó la varita, dispuesto a divertirse mientras esperaba-. ¡_Crucio_!

Harry había comenzado a dar paseos alrededor de la mazmorra, pensativo y enfadado. Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y se mordía el labio mientras seguía a Harry con la mirada. Ginny no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cada dos por tres y Ron la abrazaba, reconfortándola. Luna estaba al otro lado del pelirrojo y susurraba palabras de calma para todos y algún que otro comentario sobre alguna criatura imaginaria.

Entonces, se oyeron pasos contra el frío suelo de piedra y todos levantaron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Aparecieron cinco mortífagos, uno para cada uno.

-El Señor Oscuro nos ha mandado a buscarles –dijo uno de ellos mientras abría la puerta-. Compórtense y nadie saldrá herido.

Harry asintió en un gesto de conformidad. No ganarían nada con pelear ahora, sin varita y, evidentemente, en desventaja. Sus amigos entendieron lo que quería decir, así que se dejaron capturar. Pasaron al lado de una celda que, en lugar de barrotes, tenía una puerta de madera gruesa. Alguien lloraba quedamente desde dentro y a Hermione la inundó la tristeza. Subieron por la escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras y se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a un gran pasillo decorado finamente, como si se tratara de una mansión de gente rica. Había cuadros por las paredes de gente que tenía toda la pinta de ser desagradable. Después de pasar por otros pasillos y alguna que otra escalera, se pararon enfrente de una puerta grande de madera que tenía un picaporte de plata. Uno de lo mortífagos abrió y la escena hizo que todos lanzaran un grito ahogado.

Todo estaba en penumbra y la poca luz que venía de ninguna parte sólo hacía resaltar más las sombras. Justo enfrente de ellos, en la otra punta de la alargada habitación, estaba Voldemort, sentado en una especie de trono plateado. Jugueteaba con su varita, como si acabara de finalizar un hechizo, y les miró. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. A la izquierda, Hermione pudo ver a Draco, siendo recogido del suelo por un mortífago, y a Blaise y Pansy, sujetos también por partidarios de Voldemort. Draco la miró, alarmado, preocupado y dolorido, y ella le devolvió exactamente la misma expresión; le dio un vuelco el corazón. A la derecha, reconoció a Lucius Malfoy con quienes supuso que serían los padres de Blaise y Pansy, agarrados también por mortífagos. Había más en la estancia y Hermione se fijó en la única que no llevaba máscara y que estaba a la derecha de su señor: Bellatrix. Junto a ella, había una persona delgada y de menor estatura que iba cubierta por una capa negra, como los demás, y con la capucha puesta, de modo que no le veía la cara a pesar de que no llevaba máscara.

-Muy bien –dijo Voldemort-. Hacedme el favor de traerme a los siete chicos aquí. Tengo una sorpresa para ellos.

Los mortifagos los guiaron hasta que estuvieron justo enfrente de Voldemort, a sólo un metro.

-¡Suéltalos a todos, Voldemort! –Gritó Harry- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

-Eso no sería nada divertido, Harry –se quejó él, negando levemente con la cabeza-. ¿Con quién te amenazaría entonces, eh? ¿A quién torturaría delante de tus ojos?

-¡No te atrevas! –le advirtió-. ¡Deja que se vayan!

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

-No, no, Harry. Podemos estar así eternamente, discutiendo, pero créeme si te digo que no me apetece. Por otra parte, hay alguien aquí que quiere saludarles –comentó, señalando a la persona que estaba al lado de Bellatrix, que movió ligeramente la cabeza-. Vamos, niña.

La chica dio un paso hacia delante y se quitó la capucha; mechones de lacio pelo negro cayeron a los lados de su cara y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del resto de los chicos.

-Hola, Leslie –saludó Luna con una sonrisa triste.

El labio de Leslie tembló por un segundo, pero se recompuso enseguida y sólo fue capaz de asentir. Sin embargo, había una pelirroja que se sentía ultrajada.

-¡Leslie! –Gritó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. ¡Eres una maldita mortífaga! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Eres…!

Mientras Ginny seguía gritando y Luna parecía ajena a la situación, Hermione no podía hablar, sólo mirar a Leslie. Se reprendía a sí misma por no haberlo descubierto antes, por no haber visto los claros signos de que había algo que no estaba bien con aquella chica, se preguntó por los motivos que la habían llevado a hacer aquello, se preguntó si de verdad sería una mortífaga… Pero nada lo veía claro, no podía razonar, y la única respuesta que acudía a su mente era la palabra "traidora". Ron respiraba entrecortadamente y se estaba poniendo muy rojo, como siempre que se enfadaba, y Harry sólo esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Por qué, Leslie? –terminó diciendo Ginny, sin fuerzas-. ¿Por qué?

Leslie se encogió de hombros y adoptó una expresión triste.

-Tuve… tuve que hacerlo. No tuve más remedio… Yo… lo siento mucho –dejó caer la cabeza, derrotada.

-Leslie –explicó Voldemort, entonces- ha estado espiando para mí en Hogwarts, especialmente vigilando a los traidores y haciendo amigos con quien me interesaba para que luego los condujera hasta aquí –se refería a ellos, claro.

-¿Para qué nos quieres exactamente? –inquirió Harry.

-En realidad, Potter, sólo te quiero a ti –y, ante estas palabras, vio como Leslie retrocedía lentamente y terminaba desapareciendo entre las sombras, justo detrás de Bellatrix, la cual también se retiró un poco, y vio cómo los mortífagos se llevaban a los otros a un lugar apartado. Harry se quedó solo y clavó sus ojos verdes en los rojos de Voldemort-. Potter, Potter, Potter… Durante años, se han dicho muchas cosas de ti y de mí, pero hay una en particular que a Dumbledore le gustaba repetir. Decía que tenías un poder que yo nunca tendría y que ese poder era… el amor –dijo con asco. Harry alzó una ceja, pero optó por dejar que hablara-. Por supuesto, no le di mucha importancia… el amor no es importante, pero cuando me enfrenté a ti todas esas veces fue eso lo que me hizo retroceder. El amor de tu madre que murió para salvarte, el amor que tú mismo sientes por los demás… así que decidí que lo más sensato era tener también ese poder, estar en igualdad de condiciones,… o mejor aún, quedarme con el tuyo y dejarte a ti sin él –Harry estaba muy confundido. No tenía sentido, ¿no?-. ¿Y cómo se le quita el amor a alguien? Te preguntarás. ¿Cómo se transfiere a otro cuerpo? –desde luego, Harry sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría-. ¿Sabes que hay detrás de la puerta cerrada del Departamento de Misterios?

Sí que lo sabía; Dumbledore se lo había dicho dos años atrás.

-Amor –contestó con cautela.

-Exacto –afirmó, pasándose la lengua por sus inexistentes labios-. Pero no sólo eso. Los inefables estudian y experimentan con el amor en esa cámara especial. Mis mortífagos estuvieron por ahí hace unos meses. Podría simplemente haberme llevado el amor que había en esa cámara, pero no, yo quiero el tuyo, Harry Potter –alargó una mano hacia la mesa que había a su lado donde había algo rectangular tapado con una tela negra. Voldemort lo destapó y lo cogió con ambas manos-. ¿Sabes qué es esto? –Se acordaba de haber soñado con aquel objeto, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que era ni se acordaba de su nombre-. Es el Cofre de Anankarof –Harry oyó cómo Hermione ahogaba un grito-. Es una legendaria reliquia de los Vikingos que fue encontrada por los inefables mucho tiempo atrás. Se decía que su poder residía en que podía guardar el amor de una persona en su interior y devolvérselo luego a la misma… o a otra. En un momento comprobaremos si es verdad.

Voldemort se levantó, sosteniendo el cofre con una mano y la varita con la otra. Harry estaba seguro de que aquello no le iba a gustar, pero no podía huir a ningún lado; estaba rodeado de mortífagos que tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Voldemort levantó la varita, le dio un toque al cofre y, mientras este se abría, dijo:

-¡_Harry Potter amreko experkaditork_!

Del cofre empezó a salir un humo gris casi imperceptible que se dirigió sin ninguna duda hacia Harry. Un olor dulce y una sensación pletórica le inundaron mientras el humo le rodeaba y Harry no tuvo ganas de luchar contra él. Se sentía bien. El color del humo empezó a cambiar a un tono rojizo, cada vez más vivo y, poco a poco, Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentirse débil, que ya no estaba tan contento como al principio, que había algo que estaba tirando de él sin pedir permiso, le dolía… aquel humo le estaba robando el amor. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras el humo, ahora de un rojo increíblemente intenso, volvía al interior del cofre, dejando a Harry arrodillado y vacío. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia y se pararon en un par de chicos que le miraban con preocupación, pero él no sintió nada por ellos, ni miedo ni alegría. Nada. Miró a Voldemort, que le devolvía una sonrisa triunfante mientras elevaba el cofre en el aire. Algo en la conciencia de Harry le dijo que aquel hombre era malo y que era culpable de su propio vacío, que lo que debía hacer era luchar… pero ya no tenía ganas. Ahora eso le parecía algo sin sentido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro, esta vez con algo de curiosidad. El chico le miró con una expresión vacía y eso bastó para que Voldemort entendiera. Los ojos de Harry ahora eran de un negro profundo y su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía gris. Su pelo estaba débil y ceniciento-. Ahora, me toca a mí –dio un golpe con la varita en el cofre y dijo-: ¡_Voldemort amreko interrkioroukt_!

El cofre se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez el humo que salió de allí era rojo chillón, el mismo que había vuelto al interior del cofre tras robarle a Harry el amor. Aquel humo transportaba su amor e iba a ir a parar al propietario equivocado. Harry seguía siendo consciente, de alguna forma, de que lo que estaba en aquel humo le pertenecía y de que debía recuperarlo… ¿pero de qué serviría? ¿No era importante, no? El humo rodeó a Voldemort, como había hecho con Harry, pero esta vez empezó a perder color, se iba volviendo gris de nuevo hasta casi desaparecer y no volvió a la caja hasta que la última gota de amor se hubiera filtrado a través de la piel de Voldemort. Lo más impactante fue ver cómo las facciones del mago tenebroso cambiaban; se asemejaba algo más a Tom Riddle, al chico que había pasado sus años de estudiante entre Hogwarts y el orfanato. Los ojos, aún rasgados, se le habían vuelto marrones, aunque aún había cierto brillo aterrador de color rojizo en ellos, tenía algo de pelo castaño, su piel no estaba ya tan pálida y le había crecido la nariz, aunque las fosas seguían siendo dos rendijas. Sin embargo, aún había un aura oscura que lo rodeaba allá a donde fuera.

-¡Sí, sí! –exclamó, pletórico-. ¡Siento el poder, lo tengo bajo mi piel! –estaba más contento de lo que nadie lo había visto jamás. Sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia Harry-. Ahora vas a sufrir. ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

Harry se retorció en el suelo, dolorido por el hechizo. Era como si se le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas por el cuerpo, como si un dragón estuviera dándole una paliza. No podía soportarlo más, no podía… y, sin embargo, no le importaba. ¿Para qué vivir? Estaba vacío, no tenía nada, no sentía nada más que dolor físico. El dolor pasó al poco rato y ni siquiera se incorporó. Miró a Voldemort desde el suelo, derrotado, mientras este reía con estruendosas carcajadas de maníaco.

-Siento fluir por mis venas este poder y es asqueroso y despreciable –dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado total-. No sé cómo podías soportarlo, pero es poderoso, lo noto, y sólo por eso vale la pena aguantar. Ahora soy más poderoso que tú, Harry Potter. ¡_Crucio_! –volvió a decir.

Otra vez dolor… físico, sólo físico. Voldemort se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo antes de matarle… antes de acabar con todos ellos. Ya había ganado, ya no se preocupaba por nada…

-¡Harry! –Oyó a Hermione y a Ron que le gritaban-. ¡Harry! ¡Levanta!

¿Esos dos solían ser sus amigos, no? ¿_Amistad_?

-¡Vamos, Potter! –dijo Draco, enfadado.

Y ese era su enemigo, pero Hermione le quería. ¿_Querer_?

-¡Estas rodeado de Megrilees! –exclamó Luna, asustada-. ¡Te quitan el amor! ¡Son peligros!

Y esa era el fenómeno de Luna… Había dicho… ¿_Amor_?

-¡Harry, levanta! –Gritó Ginny-. ¡Por mí!

¿Por ella? ¿Ginny? Ginny era su amiga, su novia… él… la quería… la amaba. Amistad, querer, amor…

Algo no estaba bien en su interior, algo se revolvía en su estómago y hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas y no tenía nada que ver con la maldición _cruciatus_ que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. El vacío que sentía dentro ahora parecía no conformarse con su condición… quería volver a ser lo que era antes… quería volver a sentir, a amar. Quería recuperar el poder de su amor.

-¡Hacedles un _crucio_ a ellos también! –le ordenó Voldemort a sus mortífagos, riendo cruelmente.

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo los mortífagos empujaban a aquellos chicos al suelo y les apuntaban. En seguida empezaron a retorcerse de dolor, exactamente igual que él. No sentía nada por ellos, pero… ¿Por qué no le gustaba verlos así? ¿Por qué en algún lugar de su cabeza gritaba de desesperación?

De repente, el dolor paró, la maldición dejó de hacer efecto y alguien gritó, un grito desgarrador.

* * *

_¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman?_

_Ya me dirán!!!!!!!!!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_~#~TSWF~#~_

_(K)kisses&hugs(L)_


	32. Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

CAPÍTULO 32: AMOR

Voldemort gritaba y gritaba. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos para agarrase el pecho con furia y dolor, como si alguien le estuviera enviando la maldición cruciatus más potente que existía. La varita y el cofre se precipitaron al suelo sin remedio y, al chocar contra la fría piedra, la varita cayó a unos centímetros de Harry y el cofre se rajó por la mitad. Empezó a emanar el humo gris de nuevo, despacio, como si tuviera una gotera.

Harry miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que Voldemort caía de rodillas en medio de su sufrimiento, lanzando gritos desgarrados. Pudo ver, asqueado, cómo empezaban a formarse heridas en la piel del mago.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamó Bellatrix, acercándose.

-¡Déjame! –le gritó, a duras penas.

Bellatrix se apartó y empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás, con la preocupación y la desesperación pintadas en la cara y sin saber qué hacer. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza del todo. Harry oyó un ruido detrás de él y giró la cabeza. Ginny y los otros habían aprovechado la estupefacción de los mortífagos para recuperarse de la maldición y robarles las varitas que sostenían en alto para darles una lección, pero pronto estuvieron rodeados por más mortífagos. Se mantuvieron unidos, codo con codo, espalda contra espalda, los seis chicos y los mortífagos traidores, apuntando a los que les rodeaban. No dejarían que les volvieran a capturar. Ni mucho menos, a torturar.

-¡Coge la varita, Harry! –Le gritó Hermione-. ¡Cógela y di el hechizo!¡Es_ Voldemort__ amreko experkaditork_! –le recordó.

Harry miró la varita… ¿Valía la pena el esfuerzo?

-¡Por favor, Harry! –Chilló Ginny, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

_Ginny… _Tenía que salvarla, a ella y a todos… Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabía. Era ahora o nunca o nuca estaría en paz con su conciencia. Alargó la mano hacia la varita y la empuñó. Era más alargada de lo normal, de madera casi negra y nudosa. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, la buscó en su interior, en aquella vocecita que le decía que era lo correcto, aquella que le decía que, aunque no sintiera nada de nada, se arrepentiría más tarde. Y mucho.

-¡_Voldemort__ amreko experkaditork_! –exclamó con voz potente, apuntando al cofre.

-¡No! –Rugió Voldemort-. ¡No!

El humo empezó a salir con más fluidez por la ranura y se dirigió hacia Voldemort. Le rodeó completamente mientras el mago tenebroso chillaba de dolor más aún, mientras le quitaba aquel poder que no le pertenecía, que no debía estar ahí. El humo se hizo cada vez más rojo hasta que alcanzó el color del hierro fundido, de la lava de un volcán, y luego volvió al cofre, sin prisa, dejando a un Voldemort débil y con el aspecto de serpiente que nunca debió haber perdido. Voldemort cayó al suelo.

Harry comprendió que tenía que ser rápido, que debía actuar antes de que Voldemort y los mortífagos pudieran frustrar sus planes. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dirigió la varita al cofre, el hechizo correcto le vino a la mente al instante y gritó:

-¡_Harry Potter__ amreko interrkioroukt_!

De nuevo, el humo rojo intenso emanó del cofre para efectuar el proceso inverso, para devolverle a Harry su poder… el amor que había perdido. El humo le envolvió y Harry sintió algo cálido entrando en su cuerpo, algo que le devolvía la felicidad, sus ganas de vivir y, poco a poco, la verdadera razón por la que había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo por aquellas personas: eran sus amigos y eso nunca cambiaría, con o sin amor, en su conciencia siempre iba a estar el recuerdo de ese amor y nunca lo olvidaría. Había sido ese recuerdo, ese vacío que significaba la añoranza de algo que ya no tenía lo que le había dado la fuerza final para empuñar la varita de Voldemort y efectuar el hechizo.

Harry se levantó de un salto con todas las energías recuperadas. Voldemort seguía tirado en el suelo, dolorido, y Harry se permitió olvidarse de él por un momento. Ahora sus ojos verdes y brillantes se clavaron momentáneamente en cada uno de sus amigos, nuevos y viejos, y se pararon unos segundos más en los de su amor, Ginny. Ellos le habían recordado con sus palabras que no eran unos cualquieras para él. Que tenía que salvarlos, que tenía que sacarlos de allí. Sus amigos estaban en una situación incómoda, tenían a casi la mitad de los mortífagos de la sala a su alrededor, pero ellos no desistían y les desafiaban con la varita en alto. Él tampoco se rendiría. Nunca.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró la Orden del Fénix al completo. La mayoría eran profesores de Hogwarts, incluyendo a la señora Malfoy y a Snape. Vio también a Tonks, a Lupin, a Ojoloco, a Arthur, a Molly… Todos estaban allí, blandiendo las varitas, dispuestos a pasar por encima del cadáver de quien fuera. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado allí, pero no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento. Los refuerzos habían llegado a tiempo y ese hecho era el único importante en ese momento.

Dumbledore le miró a los ojos y un asentimiento fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para dase la vuelta y apuntar a Voldemort con su propia varita mientras la batalla entre los mortífagos y la Orden comenzaba a sus espaldas. Eso era cosa de ellos, él, Harry Potter, tenía que acabar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort se mantenía incorporado a duras penas, herido y lleno de llagas sangrantes y supurantes por toda su blanquecina piel. Sus ojos eran ahora de un rojo apagado y su nariz aleteaba rápidamente en busca de oxígeno mientras su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo… -se dijo a sí mismo, casi sin poder articular palabra.

-No lo sé… Sólo puedo hacer conjeturas –y Harry se sonrió; de repente, había hablado como Dumbledore-. No me preguntes por qué el amor te hace tanto daño, no lo sé. Pero sí puedo decirte una cosa y es que se ve que no aprendes porque te has metido de lleno en el cuerpo ese poder del que tanto te has burlado, al que tanto has subestimado, pero que te ha derrotado una y otra vez y, ahora, el que va a acabar contigo –Harry levantó la varita.

-¡No! –Exclamó el mago-. ¡Si tanto amor tienes no serás capaz de matarme!

-Yo no te he matado, Voldemort –le aseguró, impasible-. Ni te mataré… Ha sido el poder del amor el que lo ha hecho. ¡Mírate! Ya estás muriendo, estás tan malherido que no puedes ni levantarte del suelo. Yo sólo acabaré más rápido con tu vida porque me das lástima –sentenció, mientras los ojos rasgados de Voldemort se abrían todo cuanto le permitían-. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

-¡NO!

El haz de luz verde que surgió de la varita se reflejó en los ojos de Voldemort antes de que chocara en su pecho y cayera pesadamente en el piso. Harry esperó unos segundos, impasible, y luego se acercó al cadáver del que había sido su enemigo durante tanto tiempo. Mientras el bullicio de la batalla se apagaba a sus espaldas, el chico miró a los ojos bien abiertos de Voldemort, su expresión de absoluto terror. Aquel era el mago que había intentado matarle tantas veces, el hombre con quien había compartido un lazo tan fuerte que el destino los había traído hasta aquí hoy. En su cabeza resonó la profecía que había oído en quinto año, la profecía que acababa de cumplirse. Voldemort había muerto en sus manos.

No sabía muy bien qué sentir mirando a su enemigo. Ni pena ni tristeza, por supuesto, pero tampoco alegría y placer. No, era más bien pesar. Pesar por haber tenido que matar a un hombre, aunque fuera indirectamente, aunque se lo mereciera. Pesar por haber dejado que llegara tan lejos, por dejar que tuviera tanto tiempo para hacer maldades. Pesar por todos aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo por su culpa.

Y a la vez, sentía como se desasía del mayor peso que había tenido nunca un muchacho de su edad, el que había cargado desde que tuvo un año de vida. Ahora se sentía ligero y se dio cuenta de que ya podía dejar a Voldemort atrás, que era hora de pensar en un futuro donde ya no estaba él.

Harry les dedicó un momento a recordar a sus padres, a Sirius, a los padres de Hermione y a todo aquel que hubiera muerto por la causa de Lord Voldemort y, luego, se dio la vuelta. Todos le miraban. Los mortífagos habían sido derrotados habían presenciado la caída de VOldemort. En sus caras se veía el reflejo de una vida perdida, de una vida perdida dedicada a una causa perdida.

Los miembros de la Orden gritaron de alegría y triunfo, todos sonreían y le decían palabras de agradecimiento y halagos, mientras empezaban a guiar a los mortífagos a la salida. Los aurores llegarían en cualquier momento.

Harry se reunió con sus amigos en silencio. Ninguno habló, ninguno sentía ganas de hacerlo. Era una mezcla de emociones demasiado complicada como para intentar explicar que sentían. Sin embargo, Ginny le cogió la mano y eso le bastó a Harry para sentirse mejor, su tacto cálido y suave le reconfortó y le sacó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, lo bastante como para mirarla y decir, con una sonrisa cruzando su cara:

-Lo he conseguido.

* * *

_¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman? Es que creo que es un caso de o una cosa y otra jejeje_

_Bueno, ya saben, reviews!!!!!!!!_

_Y no se preocupen, que el próximo capi tiene todas las explicaciones de todo. Y luego sólo falta el epílogo para terminar. (No me lo puedo creer!!! :D)_


	33. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Hola! Es la hora de dar las gracias por los reviews!! **Pam Malfoy Black** (entonces que mi adaptación te haya enganchado dice mucho :). Me alegra que te guste!), **luna-maga** (bien que te parezca buena idea lo del cofre. Estaba asustada por si iba a parecer una tontería. Aquí se explica todo, no te preocupes :D), **pabaji** (a que te refieres con lo de que me metí mucho? :S. Me alegra que te gustara n.n), **Gloria Fernanda** (me alegra que te guste!! Yo casi no puedo creer que ya lo vaya a acabar… me da como pena, pero tmb orgullo :D) y **Socieres de la Neige** (sí, hay una especie de twist n.n Espero que se resuelva tu duda en este capi, si no, avísame. Pero tengo una duda ¿quién de las dos eres? Porque como no he visto a mitsuki por aquí, pos no se xDDD).

CAPÍTULO 33: EXPLICACIONES

Harry Potter se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Voldemort y todavía no habían hablado de ello. Ni de nada, en realidad. Dumbledore había estado muy ocupado manteniendo la prensa a raya y a la Comunidad Mágica en general. No había tenido tiempo para Harry, y Harry lo agradecía. Él y sus amigos necesitaban algo de tiempo para pensar, descansar y asimilar.

Pero Harry ya estaba bien y tenía fuerzas para afrontar lo que viniera a continuación. Estaba dispuesto a tratar con Dumbledore el asunto y luego a comentarlo con sus amigos. Si hacía falta, podía incluso hacer una entrevista para que el mundo mágico supiera la verdad y dejara de lado todos los rumores que seguro habían surgido desde entonces. Como si Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido de antemano, aquella mañana le había llegado una lechuza a su habitación con un mensaje pidiéndole que se reuniera con él. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que supo que ya estaba listo.

Y allí estaba, esperando a que el director apareciera de un momento a otro mientras miraba los extraños objetos que yacían sobre la mesa. Fawks le miraba desde su percha como si supiera todo lo que había ocurrido, lo cual, probablemente, fuera verdad.

La puerta se abrió y el director entró por ella; rodeó la mesa y se sentó.

-Perdona el retraso, Harry –se disculpó. Harry asintió-. Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero habían cosas urgentes que atender –Harry asintió de nuevo-. La gente está contenta, pero hay algunos recelosos que no creen que Voldemort haya sido vencido por fin. La prensa lanza rumores cada dos por tres y buscan culpables y héroes. Hay mucho trabajo en el ministerio y el ministro está de los nervios.

-Es lo normal –comentó Harry, ya acostumbrado.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Imagino que no es de eso de lo que te interesa hablar. Ni a mí tampoco. ¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente lo que pasó con Voldemort? –sus ojos brillaron como hacían siempre.

Harry suspiró y, como quitándose un peso de encima por segunda vez en poco tiempo, le relató lo que había sucedido con todo detalle.

-¿Qué fue lo que falló en su plan? –preguntó, ansioso-. Parecía que todo le iba bien, había conseguido quitarme mi poder… Y, de repente, falló.

Dumbledore apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrecruzó los dedos y puso la barbilla encima de sus manos. Se reclinó hacia delante.

-Déjame explicarte, en primer lugar, que usamos la palabra _poder_ para entendernos, pero no es eso exactamente. Nadie sabe lo que es en realidad. Podríamos llamarlo capacidad, sentimiento, emoción y nunca sería del todo correcto ni del todo equivocado. Y eso vale, en realidad, para cualquier sentimiento. Aunque creo que Voldemort lo entendió como un poder en el sentido común de la palabra –aclaró. Harry entendió-. Y, en segundo lugar, que hay ciertos métodos para hacer que este tipo de poderes se hagan, en cierta manera, físicos. Uno de ellos es el Cofre de Anankarof, el cual ya sabes cómo funciona. Siendo físicos, pueden ser eliminados, manipulados, intercambiados, etc. Lo que es una práctica muy poco recomendable, tanto o más que la de los Horrocruxes –Harry le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, pero Dumbledore no le explicó qué era eso último que había mencionado-. Y, volviendo a este caso particular, Voldemort tenía muy poca capacidad para amar desde el principio y las muertes y maldades que cometió a lo largo de su vida la mermó aún más. Con un amor corrompido y escaso como el de Voldemort, le era imposible soportar un amor tan grande como el tuyo. Su odio y tu amor eran demasiado opuestos para aguantarse el uno al otro.

-Pero él lo sabía, lo experimentó hace dos años en el Ministerio… y no le mató.

-Él poseyó tu cuerpo en esa ocasión y compartió tu amor contigo. Por eso le hizo daño, pero no acabó con él. Probablemente pensaría que se debió a que el poder te pertenecía a ti y no a él y le rechazaba como a un intruso. Por eso quiso arrebatártelo para poseerlo él, pero tener algo no siempre significa que te pertenezca, Harry. Tu amor, aún en el cuerpo de Voldemort, seguía siendo tuyo y seguía rechazándole. Por eso para él seguía siendo desagradable. Cuando Voldemort ordenó que atacaran a tus amigos, fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Fue lo que hizo que tu amor se revelara definitivamente contra él y le matara.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Si no hubiera hecho el hechizo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-Posiblemente, tu amor hubiera muerto con Voldemort, pues no creo que hubiera tenido la capacidad de salir por sí solo de su cuerpo.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío ante la perspectiva de quedarse vacío para siempre.

-Sé que lo que me hizo reaccionar, a pesar de que no sentía nada, fue el recuerdo de lo que había perdido. ¿A Voldemort no le pasaba lo mismo?

-Voldemort no había perdido su amor, sino que éste se había transformado en odio. Es lo que pasa cuando se corrompe el amor. ¿Más preguntas?

Harry pensó durante un rato y una pregunta un tanto estúpida salió de su boca.

-¿Los sentimientos tienen conciencia propia?

Sin embargo, Dumbledore le miró serio, como si pensara que era una pregunta inteligente.

-Bueno, no siempre nos enamoramos o nos enfadamos con la persona que nos conviene, ¿no? –preguntó el director a su vez, pensativo-. La verdad es que no lo sé, Harry, pero lo que es cierto es que le son fieles a su dueño. Cuando una persona posee el amor de otra, tiene la posibilidad de usarlo para crear nuevos sentimientos propios, pero no puede nunca usar los que ya están allí, puesto que pertenecen a su dueño original, lo que quiere decir que, aunque una persona no estuviera corrompida, el amor ajeno que se hubiera instalado en su cuerpo querría volver, tarde o temprano, a su lugar de origen. ¿Me sigues?

Harry asintió y eso fue todo. Ya no sabía que más preguntar, excepto…

-¿Cómo llegó la Orden a la mansión de los Lestrange? –ya sabía de antemano dónde habían estado, puesto que había oído un comentario de Draco sobre eso.

Dumbledore se animó de repente.

-Oh, eso deberías oírlo de la protagonista, Harry. De hecho, yo mismo estoy ansioso por oír la historia completa de sus labios, ya que sólo sé lo esencial. Y tus amigos también deberían. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlos? Nos encontraremos en la enfermería. Lo siento si es precipitado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Harry alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido, y se preguntó de quién estaría hablando. No obstante, no preguntó e hizo como le ordenó. Salió de allí y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron los siete, Dumbledore les estaba esperando en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirles que sean comprensivos. No salten a conclusiones precipitadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los chicos se miraron, pero asintieron. El director les abrió la puerta y les guió por entre las camillas hasta una que tenía las cortinas corridas y pasó entre ellas. Cuando los Gryffindors y los Slytherins entraron, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

En la camilla estaba una mujer relativamente joven, durmiendo, llena de moretones y arañazos. Tenía la piel demasiado pálida, unas grandes ojeras y el pelo negro y lacio con algunas canas entremezcladas. A su lado, estaba una chica que todos ellos conocían y que se parecía muchísimo a la mujer de la cama. La chica les miraba, expectante.

-¡Leslie! –exclamó Luna, acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

-¡Luna! –La regaño Ron, separándolas-. ¡Es una traidora!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ginny, con la voz fría.

Harry la agarró por los hombros y le pidió que se calmara.

Los ojos de Leslie se llenaron de lágrimas amargas.

-¿Quién es esta, Leslie? –preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja con sospecha y deseosa de saber.

Leslie miró a la mujer y contestó:

-Mi madre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿No dijiste… no dijiste que estaba muerta? –inquirió Ron.

Ginny soltó un gruñido, indignada.

-Sí, lo siento. Tuve que mentir –se disculpó-. De todas formas, estuvo muerta para mí durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –esta vez fue Harry.

-Señorita Less, debería contarnos todo desde el principio, ¿no cree? –Preguntó Dumbledore-. Será mucho más fácil.

Leslie respiró hondo y asintió.

-Yo me crié en Bulgaria con mi madre y con mi padre. Mi madre es inglesa. Se llama Sarah – cogió la pálida mano de su madre-. Mi padre era… Igor Karkarov –todos soltaron gritos ahogados.

-Eres… eres la hija de… -tartamudeó Ginny, atónita.

-De un mortífago, sí. Pero era un buen padre –declaró ella, herida en su orgullo, y, mirando a otro lado, continuó-. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era pequeña, eso ya lo saben. Después de eso, mi madre cayó en una depresión y la razón por la que sólo llevo su apellido es porque ella no quería que nada le recordara a él. Sin embargo, años después, cuando mi padre estuvo aquí por lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, mi madre ya estaba mejor y ambos planeaban retomar la relación… al menos una de amistad. Después de todo, todavía se querían mucho, yo eso lo sabía, pero no podían vivir juntos porque peleaban todo el día. Pero nunca pudieron intentarlo de nuevo. Voldemort volvió y mató a mi padre por traidor –sus mejillas estaban mojadas de lágrimas silenciosas-, pero es cruel con los traidores y quiso torturar a mi madre antes de matarle. Él sabía exactamente dónde vivíamos y la secuestró. Yo no pude hacer nada, yo estaba en Dumstrang, estudiando, cuando me informaron de que mi madre había desaparecido y de que lo más probable era que hubiera muerto –sollozó-. Me enviaron al orfanato, uno mágico. Y allí estuve dos años hasta que me vino a buscar mi supuesta tutora. Era Bellatrix. Me sacó de allí utilizando el hechizo _confundus_ y unos papeles. No sé como lo hizo, la verdad, pero todo parecía estar en regla. Probablemente usó también la maldición imperius y el _obliviate_ –paró un segundo, recordando, y luego siguió-:

-Cuando llegamos aquí, me llevó a un piso que tenía en Londres, pero nunca supe donde estaba exactamente. Me dijo que me iba a quedar allí hasta que empezara el curso porque Voldemort no me quería en donde estaba escondido hasta que comprobara que yo estaba a sus órdenes. Bellatrix me vigiló, me retuvo dentro del piso, no salí nunca de allí y ella misma me traía la comida, no siempre buena, por cierto. También me dijo que mi madre estaba viva y me amenazó, me dijo que si no hacía lo que me ordenara, la matarían. Me enseñó sus recuerdos en un pensadero para que viera que era verdad. No pude negarme y me convertí en su espía en Hogwarts –les miró a todos, con los ojos enrojecidos llenándosele de nuevo de lágrimas-. Al principio, fue fácil, pero luego me encariñe con ustedes. Nunca me había pasado. Después de la muerte de mi padre y de la desaparición de mi madre… no volví a tener amigos. Hasta ahora. Y les traicioné –les miró con expresión sincera-. Me sentí muy mal haciéndolo, pero la vida de mi madre estaba en juego, la madre que creía perdida hacía tanto tiempo… -volvió a sollozar fuertemente y esperaron a que se calmara-. No saben cuántas veces me pregunté qué sería lo correcto… si dejar morir a mi madre o a mis amigos. Si debía hablar con Dumbledore o con ustedes… pero al final fui demasiado cobarde para hacer nada.

Luna se acercó a ella y esta vez Ron no se lo impidió. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y la movió de arriba a abajo, reconfortándola.

-No te preocupes. Tú estás bien, tu madre está bien y nosotros estamos bien –le dijo suavemente.

-Creo… creo que Voldemort había planeado esto desde hacía tiempo. Creo que por eso retuvo a mi madre. Para tener a alguien que pudiera servirle de espía en Hogwarts y por quien no tuviera que sacrificar a ninguno de sus mortífagos.

-Eso tiene sentido –afirmó Dumbledore, entonces-. Es cierto que nunca le ha importado la vida de sus mortífagos, pero, cuando volvió hace tres años, no le quedaban demasiados partidarios y debió de pensar que era mejor no desperdiciarlos. Pero, por favor, cuéntanos que pasó el día en el que, finalmente, Voldemort murió.

Ella asintió.

-Como decía, con el paso de los días les llegué a considerar amigos a pesar de lo que iba a hacer. Les llevé hacia una emboscada en el bosque de Hogsmeade… estaba todo perfectamente preparado –miró entonces a Harry-. Siento haberte atacado, pero pensé que así habría más posibilidades de que sobrevivieran todos en un futuro. Si no hubiera hecho que perdieras el conocimiento, tarde o temprano te amenazarían con matar a tus amigos y tendrías que terminar rindiéndote. Ellos no eran importantes para Voldemort. Luego les llevaron a la mansión de Bellatrix y les hechizaron para que no despertaran hasta el día siguiente –paró de nuevo y pensó en lo siguiente que diría-:

-Aquel día en que Voldemort les dijo que era una traidora, no pude soportar todas las cosas que me dijeron, todas las acusaciones –miró a Ginny; la pelirroja se había calmado y tenía una expresión triste- … eran verdad y me sentía muy mal. Yo no quería, pero no tenía otro remedio –Ginny asintió, comprensiva-. Aún así, me sentía muy mal y, cuando Voldemort pidió que dejaran solo a Harry, aproveché y me retiré sigilosamente. Me escondí entre las sombras y me pregunté si podría hacer algo. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Voldemort y Harry. Ni siquiera Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que me había escondido. Cuando empezó todo el proceso, nadie se dio cuenta de que me escapé de la habitación. Cogí lo necesario para enviar un mensaje de la habitación que habían dispuesto para mí y me precipité a la torre del correo, elegí una lechuza y le envié a Dumbledore un mensaje. Luego no me atreví a volver a la habitación por miedo a que me descubrieran, así que aproveché para ir a ver a mi madre en una de las mazmorras. Estuve allí hasta que la Orden me encontró.

Todos estaban estupefactos. Leslie, la misma que les había traicionado, les había ayudado.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de dónde Voldemort tenía su base? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Estaba bajo el Encantamiento Fidelius –explicó Leslie, más tranquila al ver que no le estaban reprochando nada. Por lo menos, no todavía.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo Dumbledore y toda la Orden pudo encontrarla?

Para su sorpresa, Leslie sonrió.

- Voldemort y Bellatrix eran los guardianes, los únicos que podían revelar el paradero de la base. El día en que Bellatrix me dijo donde estaba, lo hizo por lechuza, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Debía haber destruido el pergamino, pero no lo hice. Pensé que podría serme útil más adelante y, además, necesitaba revelarme de alguna manera. Fue la primera vez que la desobedecí. Se lo envié a Dumbledore junto con la carta.

Leslie parecía satisfecha de sí misma por primera vez en toda la conversación y más relajada de lo que lo había estado en todo el curso.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije, Leslie –dijo Ginny, apenada.

-No importa, lo entiendo. Tenías razón de todas formas, les traicioné.

-Sí, pero no lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Y luego nos ayudaste –Ginny alargó la mano y cogió la de la que volvía a ser su amiga.

De repente, alguien dijo:

-Entonces, ya sé de qué me suena tu cara.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Draco, extrañados.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Hermione.

-Llevo todo el curso preguntándome por qué me sonaba su cara –señaló a la chica-. Yo conocí a Leslie hace años, cuando viajé a Bulgaria con mis padres. Me acuerdo de que fuimos a visitar a Karkarov.

Leslie asintió.

-Por eso no quería estar con los Slytherins –explicó-. Aquel primer día en el tren me di cuenta de que Draco me había reconocido de alguna manera y pensé que lo mejor era alejarme. Excepto por el último día –dijo, volviendo a entristecerse-. Tuve que arriesgarme a que me descubriera.

Entonces, el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ya todo estaba dicho. No había más preguntas en el aire. Todo había acabado.

Bueno, no todo. Aún tenían que recuperarse, aún tenían que hacerse a la idea de que Lord Voldemort se había ido para siempre.

Y aún les quedaban unos meses para terminar las clases.

* * *

_Pues sí, tal y como se deduce por el título, aquí se dice todo lo que quedaba por descubrir. SI A ALGUIEN SE LE HA QUEDADO UNA DUDA POR AHÍ, NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTAR :DD y contestaré si tengo respuesta xDD. _

_Nótese que he separado los diálogos de Leslie para que lean con más comodidad y mi guiño a los Horrocruxes xD_

_Y este es el último capítulo oficial antes del epílogo!!!!!!! No pienso hacerlo en plan Draco y Hermione casados, hijos y tal porque me parecen todos iguales… pero quiero que sea bonito (L). Puede que tarde un poco porque en esta época sí que voy a estar liada, pero, si puedo, lo publicaré como muy tarde el domingo. (Seguro que encuentro un hueco, siempre tengo un hueco para fanfiction n.n)_

_Prepárense para el final!!!!_

_Y dejen reviews, please. Me interesa saber que piensan de las explicaciones de Dumbledore y de la historia de Leslie._

_POR CIERTO, estoy pensando en volver a cambiarme de nombre xDDD. Es que el nuevo es muy largo!!! Estaba pensando en Ariadi-tswf o algo por el estilo… ¿ SUGERENCIAS?_

_~#~TSWF~#~_

_(K)kisses&hugs(L)_


	34. Epílogo: Y vivieron felices

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

Gracias por el review a: **Elisabeth88** (llegaste a tiempo para leer los tres últimos seguidos, jeje, ;) así no tuviste que esperar. Tienes razón, la idea es rara xDD), **luna-maga **(de hecho, este el último capi :)), **Pam Malfoy Black** (aquí el epílogo! Sí que es original… y un tanto extraña la idea xD), **.Chan**(pues muy bien, gracias n.n! Espero que te guste el epílogo también), **pabaji** (lo siento… pero sigo sin entender bien lo que me quieres decir xDD. ¿Me metí en qué? ¿En el papel? Oo). Me alegra que a todas les haya gustado, ¡disfruten del epílogo!

**Una cosita:** léanse las tres notas importantes al final, please (aunque estoy segura de que para nadie van a pasar desapercibidas xD… ya verán por qué).

Por cierto (sí, soy una pesada ¬¬), me he vuelto a cambiar de nombre (sí, soy una pesada con esto también, lo sé xD). Creo que este sí me va a durar más :) A leer!!

EPÍLOGO: Y VIVIERON FELICES Y COMIERON ¿RANAS DE CHOCOLATE?

Las clases ya habían terminado el día anterior y Dumbledore ya había despedido a los alumnos y anunciado al ganador de la Copa de la Casa, pero los de séptimo aún no se habían marchado. Estaban todos reunidos de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, las mesas habían sido sustituidas por sillas y los alumnos se apelotonaban en filas a los lados de la sala. Familiares, amigos y conocidos estaban allí con ellos, en el su día de graduación.

-Es un honor para mí despedir a estos alumnos que han conseguido terminar los estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -decía Dumbledore-. Todos y cada uno de ellos se merecen llegar a donde han llegado y nosotros, el equipo directivo y el profesorado -señaló a todos los profesores que estaban de pie, a su espalda-, e incluso el propio castillo estamos orgullosos de haber sido los encargados de su educación. Lo que han aprendido aquí a través de los años no tiene precio y, ahora, al verlos tan crecidos, me pregunto si no fue ayer cuando los vi entrar por aquella puerta, asustados y nerviosos, en su primer día en Hogwarts. Pero no, estos que están aquí ya son hombres y mujeres y a ellos les digo: ¡Enhorabuena, alumnos! –todos comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente y a silbar-. La profesora McGonagall empezará entregando los diplomas.

Un grupo de elfos domésticos, bien vestidos y con instrumentos de verdad, aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a tocar una melodía conocida: el himno de Hogwarts. Hermione se fijó en que los elfos eran los mismos que habían tocado para Ron y que Dobby y Winky estaban entre ellos. Sonrió. A juzgar por los nuevos instrumentos y la ropa de gala parecían tener éxito.

La profesora dio unos pasos al frente y fue conjurando rollos de pergamino mientras, en voz alta y clara, llamaba a los alumnos de la Casa Gryffindor para entregarles el diploma.

-Finnegan, Seamus –fue el primero de los nombres.

-Granger, Hermione –pronunció Minerva.

Nerviosa, Hermione casi corrió a la parte delantera del Gran Comedor. Cogió el pergamino con manos temblorosas y sonrió a la profesora McGonagall. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y la chica se sorprendió al descubrir un atisbo de lágrimas de emoción en los ojos de la profesora.

-Felicidades –susurró la mujer.

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y volver a su sitio mientas otro chico iba a recoger el suyo.

-Longbottom, Neville.

Neville se tropezó un par de veces durante el camino hasta la profesora y se le calló el diploma cuando se lo dio. McGonagall le miró satisfecha; Neville seguía siendo un patoso, pero ya no era un inútil como cuando había llegado a Hogwarts y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Parvati Patil fue la siguiente en recoger el diploma y después Dean Thomas.

-Potter, Harry –llamó al rato.

Harry volvió a sentirse como aquel día cuando la profesora le había llamado para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador delante de todo el mundo. Se adelantó a paso rápido.

-Enhorabuena, señor Potter –le dijo McGonagall con la voz quebrada.

-Gracias, profesora –contestó mientras cogía el pergamino. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento.

Pasaron varios alumnos más hasta llegar a Ron.

-Weasley, Ronald.

Ron se puso colorado inmediatamente y tenía cara de susto. Caminó derecho a donde estaba la profesora sin mirar prácticamente a nadie y recogió su diploma lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes escuchar la felicitación de su profesora. Él sólo pudo contestar con sonidos sin sentido.

Después, le tocó a la Casa Hufflepuff, cuyos diplomas los repartió la profesora Sprout, luego los de la Casa Ravenclaw los repartió el profesor Flitwick y, finalmente, Snape repartió los de la Casa Slytherin.

-Bulstrode, Millicent –empezó, con la seriedad típica de él.

Varios alumnos fueron recogiendo el suyo, entre ellos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-Malfoy, Draco –y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le surcara la cara por un momento. Era su ahijado, al fin y al cabo.

Draco caminó con parsimonia y muy elegantemente hasta su profesor sin dar muestra alguna de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos demostraba lo contrario. Snape le dio el diploma y le murmuró un «Enhorabuena» muy disimuladamente. El chico sonrió de lado y asintió imperceptiblemente en un mudo «Gracias» y se marchó a su sitio.

-Nott, Theodore –siguió llamando-. Parkinson, Pansy.

Pansy pegó un saltito al oír su nombre y soltó la mano de Blaise para encaminarse a recoger su diploma. Snape se lo entregó como al resto y ella volvió a su sitio con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Zabini, Blaise –llamó al último alumno que quedaba.

Blaise fue a recogerlo con una despreocupación y un garbo sorprendentes. Cuando tuvo el diploma en sus manos, se volvió al público y le lanzó un beso a Pansy.

Cuando Blaise hubo vuelto a su sitio, Dumbledore alzó las manos para hablar, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca:

-Y así, se da por finalizado el año escolar.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron y empezaron a mezclarse entre el público. Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se buscaron y se reunieron, todos con sus diplomas bien agarrados. Pansy y Hermione no pudieron evitar que se les escaparan un par de lágrimas. Pronto se les unieron el resto de los Weasleys. Incluso Leslie y su madre, que ya se había recuperado, habían venido a verles. Los padres de Pansy y de Blaise se juntaron con sus hijos, un poco retirados del resto.

De repente, un avión de papel como los que usaba el Ministerio surcó el comedor y se dejó caer en las manos de Leslie. Ella la abrió con un gesto de sorpresa.

_Querida Leslie: _

_Espero que aún te acuerdes de mí, pues hace tanto tiempo de lo del baile que igual ya no te intereso. Lamento no haberte dicho antes quién soy. Fui un cobarde. Si te lo digo ahora es porque este es el último día y puede que también la última oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo. No quiero pasar el tiempo preguntándome qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho. _

_Si quieres saber quién soy, reúnete conmigo ahora en la entrada, en frente de las puertas del castillo._

_Martin Miggs, el muggle loco._

Leslie sonrió. Por supuesto que quería saber quién era. Desde que lo había conocido, uno de sus consuelos en medio de la oscuridad era pensar que, cuando terminara todo lo malo, buscaría la forma de encontrarlo. Hacía ya tiempo que sabía que se había enamorado de él, pero se había impedido a sí misma el pensar en ello. Por aquellos tiempos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No se lo había dicho a nadie porque en el momento en que lo dijera en voz alta sería más real aún y difícil de olvidar. Pero ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Ese no es el chico con el que estuviste en el baile? –Preguntó Ginny, mirando la carta.

-¡Ginny! No seas tan cotilla… y sí, es él –sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Un chico? –Preguntó su madre, interesada-. ¿Quién es?

-Luego te cuento, mamá. Tengo prisa –le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Llegó a la parte de arriba de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada. Estaba vacía… salvo por una persona… una persona que ella conocía.

-¿Neville? –Preguntó, asombrada.

El chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. La chica bajó las escaleras y se plantó delante de él. Era Neville Longbottom… el chico que había conocido en el baile y que la había salvado de el estúpido de Mclagen (o ella le había salvado a él), al que le gustaban los cómics de _Martin Miggs, el muggle loco _y con el que había averiguado que tenía tantas cosas en común… y el que se había golpeado tontamente en la mano.

-¿Decepcionada? –Preguntó el chico, con la voz ronca de los nervios y a punto de huir.

Leslie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Feliz.

Le sorprendió lo sinceras que le sonaron sus palabras. Era verdad, estaba feliz.

Se acercó más al chico, le acarició la mejilla y se rió por dentro cuando le vio sonrojarse. Se acercó y le besó con ternura, un beso que él le devolvió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, todo miedo al rechazo esfumado.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, todo el mudo seguía contento y hablaba animadamente.

-Me alegra mucho saber que vamos a ser familia, Harry –comentó Molly, de repente-. Aunque podrían habérmelo dicho personalmente y antes que al resto del mundo –su voz sonó dolida.

Harry le dirigió rápidamente una mirada extrañada y Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

La sonrisa de Molly disminuyó un poco.

-Bueno, creía que… en fin, en _Corazón de Bruja_ dijeron que se iban a casar.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estupefactos por un momento.

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Ginny, enfadada-. ¡Pensé que después de lo que nos hizo la bruja de Skeeter no te creerías más la basura que publica esa revista! Cuando me case con Harry, tú serás la primera en saberlo –luego paró súbitamente y se puso roja como un tomate. Acababa de decir aquello como si fuera un hecho seguro-. Bueno, es decir… -miró alternativamente a Harry y a su madre-, si nos casamos, claro –Harry la miró con gesto de asombro. ¿Ginny quería casarse con él?-. Bueno, no es que no quiera –se puso más roja aún-, digo… es decir… -Ginny no sabía qué más hacer para arreglarlo… o para estropearlo más. No había querido revelar su deseo de casarse con él, en parte por miedo a que le rechazara, en parte por vergüenza.

-En realidad –dijo Harry entonces-, creo que es una buena idea –cogió a Ginny de la cintura y sus ojos azules se chocaron con los verdes de Harry-. Cásate conmigo.

Aquello no era típico de Harry. Había sido una reacción casi espontánea, pero ambos sabían que lo decía en serio. Ginny estaba atónita y el color se le había ido de la cara. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y Harry la sujetó con más fuerza.

-Sí, Harry, claro que sí –le susurró débilmente.

El beso de rigor de estos momentos clave fue interrumpido por Molly.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Se apresuró a abrazar a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y a su futuro yerno, separándoles de golpe.

Cuando Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a un montón de gente observándoles, supo enseguida que la noticia saldría en _El Profeta_ del día siguiente, si no antes.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada y estaba aguantado las ganas de dar saltitos de alegría para no parecer la niña tonta que no era. Todos los Weasley rodearon a la pareja, que se sintió acosada. Hermione quiso acercarse a ellos también, pero Draco la refrenó poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se volvió.

-Hermione, puedes felicitarlos luego, pero, ahora que están distraídos, me gustaría presentarte a mis padres –ella asintió, comprensiva, y, después de echar un último vistazo a sus amigos, cogió la mano de Draco, que la guió entre la multitud.

Hermione vio a los padres de Draco en un lado de la sala, apartados del resto. Los ojos de Narcissa se iluminaron cuando vio a su hijo. Lucius le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia a la pareja. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío. No sabía si debía estar asustada o nerviosa. O las dos cosas.

-Padre, mamá… creo que ya se conocen, pero no formalmente, así que esta es Hermione. Mi novia –Hermione sonrió ante esa palabra dicha por sus labios y miró a los Malfoy, nerviosa y asustada.

Los dos la miraban sin saber qué decir, con una mezcla de buenos y malos sentimientos hacia ella. Finalmente, fue Narcissa la que suspiró para soltar la tensión.

-Bueno, Hermione, encantada –le tendió la mano para estrechársela y, al ver que Lucius se quedaba quieto como una piedra, le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Sí, sí… lo mismo digo, señorita –pero no se dignó a hacer ningún gesto de aceptación.

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante y se volvió para sonreírle a Hermione.

-No le hagas caso. Se acostumbrará… -se lo pensó un momento y rectificó-. Nos acostumbraremos.

Hermione asintió, dudosa. De repente, todo no parecía tan terrible y Narcissa tenía la intensión de llevarlo lo mejor posible.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos con nuestros amigos –dijo Draco, despidiéndose y pensando que sería mejor que su padre se hiciera a la idea a modo de goteo.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de su vista y oído, Hermione se volvió hacia él.

-¿Crees que terminaré cayéndoles bien?

-Más les vale –comentó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado-. O si no, tendrán que aceptarte igual. Además, diría que a mi madre le gustas.

-¿En serio?

El asintió.

-Fue por ti por quien decidí, finalmente, cambiarme de bando. Antes de eso, no estaba muy seguro a pesar de que Pansy y Blaise intentaron convencerme. Mi madre lo sabe y te está agradecida por ello.

Hermione sonrió a la vez que ponía los brazos alrededor del chico.

-Te quiero –le dijo.

Draco se acercó más, hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca que se rozaban, enviando escalofríos a ambos.

-Yo también te quiero –y cerró el espacio que quedaba entre los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Sí, fin, "the end", "finito"… y casi no me lo creo!! He terminado mi primer fic!! Mmm… Estoy contenta, como cuando sabes que has hecho algo bien :DD_

_Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo, pero, si les pica la curiosidad, que sepan que después de esto cada oveja se queda con su pareja y tienen niños y eso n_n. Ah! Draco conseguirá ser escritor en unos años (a mí la idea de Draco siendo escritor nunca me ha cuajado, me suena extraña, pero bueno xD, ¿por qué no?). Al final, todos los chicos conseguirán ser muy buenos amigos y podrán dejar de lado para siempre sus diferencias al crecer y madurar (bueno, no para siempre, alguna pelea tendrá que surgir, pero nada serio :)). Hermione terminará llevándose bien con Narcissa y con Lucius… digamos que tendrán una relación cordial. Y eso… Si quieren saber más, pregunten, que les contestaré vía PM con toda alegría n.n_

_¿Qué les ha parecido lo de Leslie y Neville? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Pensaban que, en efecto, era Neville el chico del baile?_

_Bueno, ahora quiero que lean las tres notas importantes que mencioné arriba, así que…_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1**__: Esto es para agradecerles sinceramente __**a todos**__ los que han leído mi historia y __**a todos**__ los que alguna vez me dejaron un review. Y a todos los que lo harán en un futuro :D. Hay varias lectoras a las que les estoy especialmente agradecida, entre ellas a __luna-maga__, __Elisabeth88__, __Sorcieres de la Neige__ (y me refiero tanto a __Mitsuki092__ como a __Niesugui__) y a __pabaji__, que son las que más tiempo me han seguido. Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad. Ah! Por supuesto que me gustaría que siguieran dándome su opinión via review (el review… la chocolatina del autor (L) xD). Les prometo que les contestaré con un PM a los que están registrados. A los que no, me tendrán que dejar su e-mail si quieren que les conteste (en el review o mandándome un PM, como prefieran)._

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2:**__ Para el que esté interesado, me he hecho un __**LiveJournal**__ cuya dirección podrán encontrar en mi profile. Siéntanse libres de agregarme como amiga n.n Me encantará tenerlas por ahí. Si por casualidad lo que tienen es un blog, no duden en decírmelo, pues si son muchas me hago uno :)_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE 3:**__ En cuanto a mis próximos fics, tengo la intención de escribir uno en inglés y otro en español (y seguir las traducciones), lo que pasa es que no tendré tiempo hasta dentro de un mes, como mínimo, y, además, no estoy muy segura de la trama aún. Me gustaría probar con un UA (Universo Alternativo) que sería sin magia, pero manteniendo lo mejor posible el carácter de cada personaje. Por supuesto, será un dramione, en cualquier caso. Voy a poner una __**poll**__ en mi profile para que voten si les gustaría que escribiera uno así. Al final, puede que haga caso o no al resultado :). _

_Mi más sincero agradecimiento por el apoyo. Han conseguido que les coja cariño a muchos de ustedes._

_ºoºo__Ariadi Tsuki__ºoºo _

_(K)Kisses&Hugs(L)_


End file.
